Twists and Turns
by loves-oth
Summary: Haley James isn't an average girl, she is infact two girls. She is unknown at school but known in the nightclubs. But one night she meets someone that will change her life. From then on her life becomes a series of twists and turns, good and bad. NALEY!
1. Life as You Know It

**Hi guys, thanks for reading this. Give it a chance. I'll have the second chapter up later today. Don't be confused. All will be explained. Please review and let me know what you think**

* * *

1. Life as You Know It

'Jesus Tutor Girl how long does it take to flat iron your hair?'

'I have to do it properly Brooke, otherwise it will turn into a bush again.'

'I know, I know. Look, close your eyes, I've got a gorgeous new eye shadow that would totally rock with your complexion.'

'Ok, I'm ready. Just need to sort the supply'

'What supply?'

'Oh Brooke you can be so slow, these flasks aren't here for nothing.'

'Ahh tutor girl you are such a rebel sometimes. I love it!'

The two girls stood up and faced a full-length mirror, looking themselves up and down. They nodded in approval.

One girl was slightly taller than the other. She had a petite frame but small curves in all the right places. She wore tight dark denim jeans that clung to her legs perfectly and she had pulled black leather high-heeled boots over the top. Her top was low cut, but it wasn't too revealing. It was the striking colour of crimson red and completely complimented her tanned arms and silky brown hair. Her hair was long and slightly wavy, but tidy. Her lips were painted red and she clutched a black purse in her red painted fingertips.

The other girl was small but cute. She was amazingly in proportion and her height didn't stop her looking perfect. She had chosen black, denim, boot cut jeans, which stopped just in time for you to see her black patent stiletto heels. She wore a tight blue strap top, which pulled into a V-neck and completely brought out all of her good bits. Her dark brown eyes were highlighted with sky blue eye shadow and her lips were darkened with a golden brown colour. Her hair was long and blonde and fell straight over her shoulders. She had pulled the front of her hair at one side behind her ear and fastened it with a cute but sexy butterfly clip.

Both girls took a sip out their flasks, winced as the alcohol burned their throats, smiled, and downed the rest. This night was going to be great.

'Keys?'

'Check.'

'Fake Ids?'

'Check.'

'Topped up flasks?'

'Check.'

'Money?'

'Check.'

'Make-Up?'

'Check.'

'Contraception?'

'BROOKE!!'

'What? I'm just saying, you never know!'

'Ok. Whatever. Check!'

'Lets hit the town'

* * *

As the girls sat on the train to the town centre Haley began to think to herself about what Brooke had said earlier.

_'Why was I so stupid as to question Brooke's idea? We both know these nights always end in some guy's bed fooling around, then grabbing our clothes and escaping the next morning while he slept. We needed to be more careful. No one else knew what we were really like. No one knew of those two horrifying trips to the family planning clinic to 'take care' of our mistakes. We were just two 16 year old girls who lived in tree hill. We went to the same high school as every other girl, but we didn't interact with the guys from the other school. We weren't cheerleaders, we had 'other things' to do with ourselves on a Friday night. No, no one knew us truly. We were shy at school. We only had each other.'_

Haley sometimes felt ashamed. She knew neither she nor Brooke would be able to recognise any of the guys from the other schools. And that was slightly embarrassing. Their hopes of a proper boyfriend their age were very low.

_'But then at the weekends. Oh, at the weekends. Slip us a drink and we will head off into the clubs an hour away from tree hill.'_

Little did Haley know, Brooke was sitting with thoughts similar to her own.

_'How did we get this way? I love my life. I know Haley loves hers. But how did we manage to get like this. We are not like normal 16 year olds. We don't have a normal teenage life. We live in a cheap flat that our parents pay for while they go around the world on their trips together. We get the occasional card and phone call, maybe to complain about the credit card bills. They can't blame us for being 'off the rails'. But we aren't 'off the rails' we have fun. Sure, we've had our fair share of drama, but it's not like we hate our lives.'_

They were certainly not who everyone thought they were. At school they were shy and didn't let anyone in. They were smart, gorgeous but extremely mysterious. No one questioned them. They went to school when they needed to and attended the formals, that's all they needed to do.

But at the weekends they were completely different people. They were 21, worked in a café and made good money. They were independent and had no strings attached. And god, were they gorgeous. All the guys wanted them. And man could they dance.


	2. All Fun and Games

**Hey guys. I put this up the same time as the first chapter, just to give you a bit more of a taster. The first chapter was basically an intro. Have fun reading and let me know what you think!**

* * *

2. All Fun and Games

The girls jumped straight to the front of the long queue and winked at the bouncer. He let them straight in and slipped them some VIP lounge passes. This wasn't a great surprise. It happened every Friday and Saturday night.

They made their way straight to the bar and ordered a row of six shots each. They weren't going slow tonight.

'How's the talent tonight then Brooke? You see anyone you fancy'

'Not anyone immediately catching my eye, but hey, the night's still young. How about you?'

'Not really'

But that was a lie. In fact, she had already spotted plenty of guys with potential and she knew Brooke had too.

Haley smiled playful at a blonde guy across the bar. She gave him a sexy wink and took her first shot.

'Ughhh Brooke what did you order?!'

'I ordered us a mix and told the bar tender to be adventurous, it's not that bad.'

'Come on Brooke, get a grip, it's horrible!!'

'I know, but the bar tender's hot and I didn't want to hurt his feelings...'

Brooke gave her trademark pout and both girls fell into hysterics. This drew more attention to them and soon both girls were flash cheeky winks and dazzling smiles in every hot guy's direction.

After five of the six shots Haley was beginning to get a little tipsy. She ordered a fancy cocktail for her and Brooke to have once they had finished their last shot. She closed her eyes and took the shot but when she opened them she noticed a guy across the bar looking at her.

He was amazing. Jet-black hair and solid blue eyes. She couldn't quite see his face properly but she could tell her would be hot. She seductively licked the rim of her cocktail glass and watched him blush and look around. It was cute, she would usually do that but not when she was in a bar. She came alive.

'You know what? Let's dance tutor girl'

Brooke grabbed Haley's hand and they made their way to the dance floor to show off their moves. They were laughed and joking and doing trademark 70s style moves and having fun.

'Reanimation' by Blackalicious came on and the girls found themselves circled by the crowd as they showed off their more serious dance moves.

'Those dance classes paid off Brooke.' Haley whispered as they received numerous wolf whistles and cheers from the crowd.

Haley noticed the dark haired guy again and winked at him. She noticed he now had a sandy haired guy with him who was also cute. They were both standing at the bar watching the girls do their stuff on the dance floor.

'Check out the sandy haired one Hales'

'He's all yours sweetie. I'm for the one next to him.'

'Good choice tutor girl. But let's make them jealous for now.'

Haley knew exactly what Brooke meant, and when Brooke signalled she strutted out into the circle and touched the hand of the blonde guy she had noticed at the beginning of the night, signalling for him to come forward.

Brooke had also nabbed herself a hottie and both girls were swaying to the music. Grinding up against the guys and letting themselves loose.

Haley was having a great time with the blonde guy. His hands were slowly moving up and down her back and around her waist. He had found the small of her back and pulled her towards him. Their faces were almost touching and the guy went in for a kiss. Haley ducked her head out the way and instead held his head in one hand and kissed his neck, and breathed into his ear to get off the dance floor.

* * *

Minutes later she was pinned up against the wall, making out with this guy. His hands were moving all over her body and touching her in all the right places but it didn't feel right. As he kissed her on the neck and around her collarbone she opened her eyes. Brooke was currently in the same position as her with some brown haired guy. But Haley's eyes had really wandered to the black haired boy still sitting at the bar. His eyes met hers and she smiled. He gave a half-hearted smile back and walked off. Haley's stomach felt twisted. No guy had turned her down like that before. She was totally not in the mood anymore.

She pushed the guy off her, muttered something about needing a drink and waltzed off to the bar. She was actually a little hurt by him walking away. Right enough, she was busy with someone else, but that hasn't stopped others joining in before. She bit her lip and smiled. She was only 16, and no one knew but Brooke. She ordered her drink and drank peacefully. Brooke signalled to her that she was away with this guy and Haley mouthed 'be careful' to her but she knew she would be. Brooke never got attached. Haley was the one who had her heart broken all the time…

* * *

Nathan had never seen anyone as beautiful as her in his life. He gazed at her from across the bar. He gorgeous smile and the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed. The way he could tell she was so happy with herself and the confidence shone through her.

_'What am I thinking? I'm only 16, she is at least 21. I mean LOOK at her. Her gorgeous body and her perfect face. She is just breathtaking. I have no chance.'_

Suddenly the girl flicked her hair and flashed her amazing smile at him.

_'Oh wow, was she smiling at me? No, she couldn't have been. It must be someone behind me. Oh no, what if she has noticed I've been staring, I feel like such a loser...'_

Nathan could feel his cheeks going bright red as he looked around to see who she could be smiling at. When he looked up she was gone. He felt a pang of annoyance and searched the club for her.

He eventually saw her while he was talking to his brother, Lucas. She was grinding with another girl who was also gorgeous, but he could not take his eyes off this one.

'You see that girl there?'

'The dark one?'

'No, the blonde one. Do you think she is really over 21, or will she be younger, like us' Nathan hushed his voice at the last part of that sentence.

'Nah, definitely older. So's the dark one. I prefer her. The other one is too short'

'Aww that's harsh. But she is pretty small.'

They stood and gazed at the girls dancing until they invited guys to dance with them.

'I'm sorry to say this Nate, but you have no chance, neither do I.' Lucas patted Nathan on the back and walked away. But Nathan could not follow him, as he couldn't stop watching the girl.

_'If I could just talk to her…'_

She had gone again, and the next time he saw her she was up against a wall getting very close to the guy she was dancing with. Then something strange happened. She looked directly at him, and smiled. He didn't really understand. He sighed and gave a small smile back, then went to find Lucas. Lucas was right, he had no chance.


	3. Time After Time

**Hey guys! This is a very short chapter. Well I mean short as in nothing really happens. But I have done 3 chapters in one day. So don't expect updates as regular as this all the time. Thanks for the reviews. Hoping for more though! :)**

* * *

3. Time after Time

Haley awoke to the sound of Brooke stumbling in the door. She checked the bedside clock. It was only 4.30am.

'You snuck home a bit early Brooke. What was wrong?'

'Well, great night, great guy, GREAT time at his apartment…' She smiled to herself as she trailed off.

'So why did you sneak home so early?'

'I could stand his snoring, it drove my crazy!!' a still slightly tipsy Brooke sniggered and fell onto her bed and rolled over, causing herself to fall off the other side. Both girls lapsed into a fit of giggles.

Brooke sorted herself and got back into bed. Then she looked at Haley.

'Hey, wait a minute tutor girl, how come you're here?'

'Oh, I just came straight home from the club. I couldn't find anyone to leave with…'

'But what about that guy you were with when I left? You two were getting pretty friendly…'

Haley knew that Brooke knew Haley could have left with any guy she wanted to. She stayed silent.

'Hales, is everything ok?'

'_God, why does Brooke have to know me so well?'_ Haley thought up and excuse in her head. 'Yeah sure, I just wasn't in the mood. I had a headache and I needed painkillers so I came home.'

'Oh ok. We so need to add them to our checklist. Night tutor girl'

Haley smiled and rolled over to go to sleep. Was there something wrong? She didn't really know. The guy she saw. So different from the others. He didn't look like he was out just to get some girl home with him. He looked… special. The sort of person she could get along with. She shook the thoughts out her head and went to sleep.

* * *

Haley looked at her face in the mirror as she tied her long hair into a bun. She didn't understand why she looked so different without any make up on. She threw on a baggy grey hoody and called for Brooke.

'Hurry up Brooke! We'll be late for school!'

She didn't understand why it took so long for Brooke to get ready in the morning. She didn't wear make up either, tied her hair back and wore baggy clothes. They didn't make any effort at school because there was no one there to impress. An all girls' school was hardly the best place to meet guys. Not wearing make up helped as well because it meant they had a clear complexion for the weekends. Spots weren't nice.

'Haley I can't be bothered with finals… I just want summer!!' Brooke whined and stomped her foot.

Haley smiled at how cute Brooke was when she was childish. Her childish side had never really left her. When both their parents left and both girls had to grow up very quickly. They had both handled it very well, and they were responsible most of the time. And even when they were out getting drunk they could still trust themselves to make good decisions mot of the time.

'Brooke, this is the last week of school. We can just spend it planning the summer!'

'Oooh yay!! Can we?' Brooke clapped her hands excitedly.

'Yes. That's why I said it. Now come on, let's go'

* * *

Nathan sat at his desk and stared at his history final. He was reading a long passage but he wasn't taking anything in. He could not remove the picture of the girl from his mind. He had to see her again somehow. The summer was soon, she might be going abroad. She looked like a party girl. He hoped that if he just kept going to different clubs then he may see her eventually. He just had to talk to her… He made a mental note to himself to talk to Lucas about the summer. They didn't have anything planned. He straightened himself up and got back to his history paper.

* * *

**Love it? I don't know. Oh well. Review please!**


	4. Day After Today

**Hey guys. I am so happy about the reviews! I know it's not many ompared to other stories but I love them! So here is a chapter. I'm from the uk so I know time differences are wonky but its morning and I'll put up this chapter. And then if I have some more reviews then I'll put the next chapter up tonight.**

**I hope not to cause confusion. This is a chapter that explains some stuff. You see Nathan and haley are at different schools, there is a boy school and a girls school… I know it's weird but whatever. And also, there will be brucas later on, but I haven't decided whether or not it should last. Let me know?**

* * *

4. Day After Today

'Ok… So tomorrow night is the formal. As usual they are combining both schools. Are we going?'

'I don't know. It's pretty stupid to have the formal on the last day of school. And we've never seen half of the guys from their high school so it's hardly going to be enjoyable.'

'AND Haley, it's the last Friday in the month, which means…'

'Which means that it's theme night at Madison's' Night club.'

'YES! And the theme this month is western!! I can't wait! We need new outfits.'

'So we aren't going to the formal then?'

'Hales, we have no one to go for… don't you remember what happened this afternoon?'

'Yeah I do…' Haley thought back to lunch.

'_Hey you! Yeah skanks I'm talking to you.' Rachel shouted across the cafeteria._

_Brooke and Haley turned round to face Rachel._

'_What do you want Rachel.' Brooke snapped._

'_I just wanted to know what is so important that you have to miss every single basketball game that has ever been played while we've been at school. It is part of the tradition that us girls from tree hill girls' school go and support the guys from tree hill boys' school. Do you not support you team?'_

'_Yes we do… it's just that we have better ways to spend our time.' Haley did the talking because she knew Brooke would get to crazy._

'_Did you hear that girls? They have better things to do. More like they aren't allowed out past 6… No wonder, they would shame their families, look at them, they are such a mess…'_

Next thing Haley saw was Rachel getting a hard slap on the face from Brooke, and then a fuming Brooke was pulling her away from the cafeteria. Everyone was staring and laughing at them as they walked away.

Brooke was right. They weren't wanted at school. They had never let anyone at school see their other sides. They were just too shy. But dressing up and going out to somewhere where no one knew them was great. They could reinvent themselves to be whoever they wanted.

'Ok Brooke, let's go shopping! It's cowgirl time!'

* * *

The next day at school everyone was excited about the formal. Brooke and Haley were excited too; only they were excited about a different event. Their outfits were fabulous.

'One more day of this dreaded school, then three months of nothing but partying, shopping and summer flings.' Haley sighed.

'Oh, and getting a sexy tan!' Brooke added.

'Yeah, we can plan all of that tomorrow.'

'Aww Hales you never break a tradition honey. First day of the summer is always spent planning.'

'Yip' Haley smiled. 'Now let's get to class.'

* * *

Nathan felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. It was Rachel, head cheerleader, head everything. But she was from the girls' high school, so she must have sneaked off campus just to see him. Hardly anyone stood up to her. And all the guys wanted her. Not him or Lucas, they just didn't see what everyone else did. But god was she into Nathan.

'Hey gorgeous. So… it's the formal tonight, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go together. Since we'll be leaving together I thought we might as well start the night with each other if we are going to finish it.' She gave him a playful wink.

Nathan thought back to that morning.

'_Dude! We have to skip the formal tonight! We need to go to Madison's' night club'_

'_Why Nate? I don't understand why you are so desperate to go.' Lucas sighed._

'_It's one of the most popular nights of the month, so she'll definitely be there.'_

'_Who will be there?'_

'_I don't really know. Just this girl.'_

'_But you can meet plenty of new girls at the formal…'_

' _I need to see her again. Please Luke, we have to go. Look, it's western night, it'll be fun! C'mon, it's just the formal, we'll have plenty more to go to!!'_

'_Fine Nathan, but you owe me, I don't want to look stupid in a cowboy outfit.'_

'Umm… well actually Rachel I'm not going to the formal tonight.' Nathan stared at his feet.

'What do you mean, you're not going, why wouldn't you be?'

'Oh you know, family stuff…'

'So that means Luke won't be there either…' She turned to the girl behind her. ' Bevin, you can score one and two of my list, they won't be there. And go and find Jake, he's number 3.' She turned back to Nathan and pouted at him.

'Have it you're way Nathan. But it's you're loss.' She flicked her hair and flounced off.

'_It won't be if I get to see her again…'_ Nathan thought to himself.

* * *

**Ok so enjoy, hopefully everything should be explained later if you have any questions. And review! I love it!**


	5. Western Time!

**Hey there guys! i loved all your reviews so i thought i would post this early!**

**just so you guys know, i have currently written around 40 chapters to this fanfic. so it'll be a long one. and i have a lot more planned out! hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

5. Western Time!

'Oh. My. GOD!! Brooke!! You make a stunning cowgirl!!' Haley squealed with excitement.

'I know. I totally do right?' Brooke giggled.

She was wearing black leather cowgirl boots and a tiny little light denim skirt. She wore a tight fitting cream top with a black cowgirl waistcoat over it. Her hair was in pigtails and she was wearing a black cowgirl hat. She looked perfect.

'You're not too bad yourself Hales.'

Brooke was right. Haley was wearing brown cowgirl boots and little denim shorts. She wore a brown buttoned shirt that was tied in a lose knot just above her waist, revealing her flat stomach. Her long hair was loosely curled and a brown cowgirl hat sat on her head.

'Let's knock em' dead cowgirl!'

* * *

'Nathan, I should never have let you talk me into this…I look so stupid!'

'Nah you don't. Everyone will look the same. C'mon man you agreed to this.'

'I know, I know. Hurry up'

'Ok I'm ready. How do I look?'

Nathan looked gorgeous. He was wearing cowboy boots, jeans, and a blue shirt with an open neck. He topped of the look with a brown waistcoat and a hat. Lucas was similar, only he was wearing a black shirt.

'I'm so glad our parents are out Luke. It would be pretty hard explaining to them why we were going to the formal dressed like cowboys.

* * *

'One, two, three!' both girls down shot after shot of whatever was handed to them. They were already drunk and having the time of there lives.

'This is better than any formal, ever!' Haley smiled. 'Hey bar dude! Give us four glasses of you're strongest drink here'

The bartender did as he was asked and both girls were soon giggling ridiculously and joking with everyone. Haley sighed with relief. This was going to be a good night. She dragged Brooke up to the dance floor and both girls started dance up against lots of different boys. Suddenly Haley stopped and stared across the room to the bar.

* * *

Nathan was sipping on his beer at the bar when he first saw her. She was strutting tot the dance floor followed by a brunette girl. She was wearing the sexiest looking denim hot pants and a shirt that showed of her flat stomach. He needed to talk to her.

Suddenly he saw her stop dancing and look at him. She was staring. And this time it was definitely at him. He felt a huge lump in his throat as they locked eyes across the room. Did she feel what he felt?

It was over quickly as someone spun her round and danced with her. Nathan wandered off to find Lucas to show her to him.

* * *

Haley didn't understand. They had shared a moment. A true moment where time had actually stopped. Then Brooke twirled her round. When she looked back he was gone. Was she imagining him? She couldn't be. She turned around and grinded up against a tall brunette guy to take her mind off things.

Soon Brooke and Haley were tired out and they retreated to the bar for more drinks. Haley had never seen Brooke so drunk before. She herself was quite drunk but she had been worse.

'Hales, check out that blonde guy in the red shirt. I'm gonna go talk to him, if you know what I mean. Cya in the morning sweetie pie' she stumbled out of her chair and tottered over to the blonde guy. Soon enough Haley saw Brooke kiss the guy and lead him out of the club.

She sighed and sipped on her tropical cocktail. Why was this one guy putting her off all the other guys? She had to get this sorted. She saw a dark haired beauty and decided that after a few more drinks she would be drunk enough to have lots of meaningless sex. She ordered her drinks and started to gulp one down when she saw HIM again.

He was looking at her as well. There had to be something there at least. She gave him a slight wave with her fingertips and watched him smile. It wasn't a full smile. It was more of a one sided smile. But it was gorgeous. She stood up out of her stool and picked up her drinks to walk over to him. She saw him blush when he realised she was walking over to him and she giggled loudly.

That smile quickly turned to a glare when she saw him turn round and kiss another girl. It wasn't a quick kiss; it was a full-blown kiss. The girl's arms were wrapped around his neck and it was so obvious that they were a couple. She should have realised someone like him would be taken.

She turned quickly around, downed both of her drinks and walked up to the dark haired guy. She pushed him up against the wall and started a heated make out session. It felt good. He was kissing her neck and she felt such a buzz.

'My place or yours?' she whispered sensually in his ear, feeling much better.

'Mine's good. Just down the road, sound good?'

'Mmmm, definitely.'

Haley led him by the hand out of the club; feeling mixtures of adrenaline and drink rush through her. She threw one last look back to where the guy had been sitting. He was gone. She didn't care.

* * *

Nathan was so angry with himself. He couldn't believe he had messed things up so badly. She was just walking over to him when this random girl grabbed him by the neck and kissed him. He didn't know what to do. The drink was stopping his mind from focusing. By the time he had pushed the girl of she was gone. He found her again with a guy up against a wall. It was a different guy each night. But this time she looked like she was actually enjoying herself. He could see her chest heaving in pleasure and he longed to be that guy. She didn't look around.

He checked his watched. Shit! They needed to leave now, their parents would be getting home soon and they needed to change into their tuxes.

He walked up to Lucas who was currently attached to some random girls mouth. It was the same girl that had kissed Nathan earlier.

'You're making your way round the guys tonight then.' He said to her, and dragged Lucas out of the club.

* * *

**i totally apologise for the lack of naley action. i didn't realise how long i took to get them to interact. but expect some more in the next few chapters. i'll try to have six up later on tonight. keep reviewing cause you make me happy!**


	6. Plans

**Hello there guys! i know i've been super good to you today! 6 chapters up in two days! this is a short one, and i'm even going to post chapter 7 stright after this one, just so you know what is happening. enjoy reading and review please!**

* * *

6. Plans

'Ok tutor girl get a pen and paper, let's plan my favourite holiday.' Brooke clapped her hands together while grabbing to spoons and a tub of ice cream and sitting down on the couch.

'Ok Brooke, I calculated up how much money we can afford to spend and unfortunately we can't make it to Europe…'

'Awwww, I wanted to go clubbing in Spain!!'

'I know you did honey but we just can't afford it. I'm sorry.'

'Oh. My. God. I have TOTALLY had the best light bulb moment EVER!' Brooke squealed and kicked her legs around. 'Why don't we pack our bags full of sexy clothing and dress up items, and ROAD TRIP around the coast and go to all of the clubs to meet sexy guys! We can rent out a cheap room in each place and always go back to theirs. And if they aren't local, the beaches will work a treat!!' Brooke looked extremely proud with her idea.

'Ok Brooke, that sounds really good. There is an awesome club near Manhattan Beach in L.A! Lets go there first!' Haley was getting excited already.

'Ok. I have a feeling our checklists are going to be much longer than usual. Let's go pack!! We leave tomorrow!!' Brooke bounced off her chair and ran into the bedroom.

* * *

'I can't believe our parents are dragging us to L.A!!' Nathan slammed his hands down onto his suitcase so he could shut it. 'I'm so angry. I had my summer planned.'

'Doing what Nate? Going back to that club night after night just to see that weird girl you talk about?'

'Luke, I NEED to talk to her. Just to be with her…to touch her…to kiss her…'

'Ok we don't need all of your details.' Lucas put his hand up to prevent Nathan from saying any more. 'Anyway we can catch loads of awesome basketball games when we are there. Dads just on business but that won't stop us having fun.'

Nathan sighed. He still wasn't convinced.

'Look Nate, we each have our own room in the hotel. That means we can be out till whenever we want. I'm sure there are loads of clubs in L.A where you might meet another girl like this one…'

Nathan nodded his head slightly and picked up his case. 'Let's get these in the car. I can't believe this flight is so soon'

As the Scotts pulled out of their driveway Nathan crossed his fingers in the hope that he would find someone else on this vacation.

* * *

Haley and Brooke were stuck in a traffic jam. They were five minutes walking distance from their hotel but this was going to take them much longer. Haley flicked on the radio and started to sing along to 'Chicago' by Kate Voegele.

_'Well didn't I think you would always love me  
And didn't I want you to take care of me baby  
Well that ain't happenin'  
No no no  
Wouldn't I love just to rise above this  
You gotta believe  
I have suffered enough to be free  
So I'm officially leavin'  
With just a kiss on the cheek and  
I'm gone.  
I'll be up at 7 o'clock  
whoa oh, whoa oh  
7 o'clock to Chicago  
Whoa oh whoa oh'_

'Hales, you're voice is absolutely amazing! You should go along to a recording studio and try get some time.'

'Nah I get too nervous to sing properly around people. I just do it for fun.'

'Whatever you say tutor girl. But your voice kicks ass. Oh look, we're here!!'

'So we're going to the club tonight right?'

'Hell yes!'

* * *

**review please cause you make me put more chapters up. :)**


	7. Heartaches and Stupid Mistakes

**So yes my friends, here is the 7th chapter. it's one of my longest out of the ones already posted. hope you enjoy reading. and i hope you're all not too gutted at what happens!**

* * *

7. Heartaches and Stupid Mistakes

Nathan could not believe his luck. He was sitting at the bar of the Manhattan Beach nightclub when she walked in. The same girl. He was sure at this point maybe he was dreaming. But he wasn't. She was dressed in a floaty grey skirt and a black top. It was so simple, yet she looked so beautiful. He didn't understand why she was here, but she was, so he had to take his chance tonight.

He took a big gulp to rid the lump in his throat. He had already started to get nervous. He ordered himself and Lucas 12 shots each.

'Wow man, slow down a bit.'

'No way Luke, I need this. I'm going to get so drunk tonight. It's vacation, relax!'

Nathan watched her sit down. She was laughing. God, she looked so sexy when she laughed. He wondered if she had noticed him yet. It must be a sign if they were both here on the same night, in the same place. He had to make a move…

* * *

'So, would your gorgeous lady self want a drink on me?' a tall handsome man had approached Haley at the bar. He had fair hair, gorgeous green eyes and big soft lips. Haley was already wanting to kiss him.

'I'll tell you what. If you buy me a drink, I'll save you a dance.' Haley bit her lip sexily and winked at him.

'Sounds good to me' he glanced at Haley. 'I'll have your sexiest tasting drink for the lady and a beer for me please.'

'Sexiest tasting drink?' Haley was confused.

'Don't worry, it's a special here, you'll love it.' He smiled. 'See you on the dance floor.' He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked off.

Wow. Haley really liked this guy. The drink arrived. It was bright red. Haley had a taste. It was the most amazing drink she has ever tasted. She couldn't really think of what it tasted like, a mix of fruits and alcohol. She loved it.

She searched the bar for Brooke so that she could try one as well. She couldn't find Brooke, but she found someone else.

She couldn't believe he was here. She shook her head to make sure she wasn't imagining it. How could he be here? He had come from tree hill to L.A. It was too much of a coincidence. She called the barman over and asked for a napkin. She got a pen out of her purse and scribbled a note for the barman to pass to stalker boy.

_'What, are you stalking me now?'_

She saw him look around once he had received it. He saw her and Haley gave a small wave with a questioning look on her face. She received the napkin back.

_'I was about to ask you the same.'_

So he had noticed her as much as she had noticed him… She wrote back.

'_So…where's the girlfriend?'_

'_Non-existent actually. Why do you ask?'_

'_Just wondering. Save me a dance later. Oh, and keep yourself exclusive to me, no going off with other girls, it's more fun that way.'_

She stood up, waited until he looked at her, and ran her hand through her hair without looking at him. She knew he was watching. She turned to him, bit her lip and blew him a slow kiss, winked cheekily and went to the dance floor. She was so drunk.

She didn't really know why she asked him to keep himself exclusive. She wasn't asking him out, and she wasn't going to be staying exclusive. But she used this move on guys she wanted because it meant that she could really show off. The guys would be watching her all night.

She went to meet the fair-haired guy from earlier. She pushed herself up against him and kissed him slowly. After the kiss, she stayed close, and bit the guy's lower lip softly. She could feel him crumbled at this touch. She loved teasing guys.

* * *

Nathan didn't understand. He read the napkin once more.

'_Just wondering. Save me a dance later. Oh, and keep yourself exclusive to me, no going off with other girls, it's more fun that way.'_

Why was he to be exclusive to her when she clearly wasn't being exclusive to him? He watched a guy run his hand up the inside of her leg and he winced. He wanted him off her so bad. She deserved to be treated properly. He looked down at his empty glass. It moved from side to side. He was so drunk he couldn't see properly. Oops, Lucas was right, Lucas was always right. He should have slowed down.

Nathan had finished 3 more drinks and was sick of watching the girl make out with numerous guys. He saw a cute girl a few seats along from him at the bar.

'Do you wanna dance?' he asked her.

'Do I ever. Let's go'

Nathan danced with the girl. He wasn't attracted to her. And he couldn't keep his eyes off the other girl. This was so annoying. She clearly didn't want him.

Then it was the final straw. He saw her grinding two guys at once, one at the front, and behind her. The one behind her was moving his hands everywhere and kissing her neck. The one at the front was kissing her passionately. He wanted to rip both guys off her so much. He was jealous. So he turned to the girl he was dancing with and kissed her hard. He kissed her more and more. And soon he found himself with her pressed up against a wall making out. His hands were moving everywhere, but he regretted it. He was so drunk. He knew she would see him, but why should she be angry, she had no right. He kicked himself. For some reason he knew he had blown his chances. By the time he had turned round it was too late. She had spotted him, and was now staring at him with hurt in her eyes.

* * *

Haley knew she was wrong. She shouldn't have been dancing with those guys. But they were touching her in all the right places and she was having fun. She knew she needed to go and dance with that guy. She needed to know his story. She wanted to know everything about him. She pulled herself away and scanned the club for him. Then she found him. Why was she jealous? Why was she surprised? She needed to look away but she couldn't. Then he turned around and saw her. He looked ashamed.

He started to walk over to her. Haley didn't know what to do. She was too drunk to compose herself, but he was getting closer. She ducked her head the ground and walked straight past him, but as they were passing there arms touched. Haley glanced very quickly at him. Shivers were running through her body. She kept on walking. He had just given her butterflies. This wasn't good. She could feel him looking at her. She grabbed the hand of the fair-haired guy, whose name, she had learned, was Darren, and walked out the club. She needed some sex therapy.

* * *

Nathan couldn't believe it. She had hardly looked at him for a second but it moved in slow motion. Those big beautiful brown eyes were filled with tears. He had made her cry. His heart was ripped apart. He had never felt like this before. But she had left with someone else.

* * *

**ok so please don't hate me! i promise they will meet in the next chapter. which will be up tomorrow.**

**woohoo! finally, i hear you all say.**

**if you should learn one thing about this story is that it takes some time...so be patient and try to enjoy the frustration!**


	8. It's Only Life

**Hello guys. another update! don't say i'm not good to you! i do have a little bit to say first though! i hope you read this first! i know it took a long time for haley and nathan to meet, but my story is a long story so things don't happen really quickly. i also got a review saying that i make out haley to be a skank, ok maybe i do. but don't worry, she doesn't go back to those ways now! keep the naley faith guys!**

* * *

8. Its Only Life

Darren's body was pressed up against Haley's. His hands were moving all over and he was kissing her hard. His breathing was heavy and fast. Haley's breathing was slowly getting heavier and heavier. She could hardly breathe. Her mind was whirling.

'_Do you want another drink?'_

'_No I'm fine.' Haley smiled. 'Where's your bedroom?'_

_Darren led her through. Haley sighed and lay down on the bed. She heard a lock clicking. It made her jump but she thought nothing of it._

_Seconds later she was forced up against the wall by Darren, and he was touching her in places she didn't want to be touched yet._

'_Darren, slow down.'_

'_No way Haley, you're all mine now.' He lifted her up and threw her on the bed._

_Haley tried to scramble away but he was too quick. He punched her and slapped her hard. Haley screamed._

'_Don't make this hard for me Haley. I can hit you much harder.'_

_'Darren STOP!!'_

She was brought out of her flash back by a large smack across the face. Darren was shirtless now and had forced himself against Haley. The pain was unreal. She bit her lip to stop the screams. She could feel the blood in her mouth and trickling down her forehead. With all her strength possible she pushed him off of her and ran to the door.

He was just too fast. Haley was still far to drunk to control her movements properly. Darren had picked her up by an arm and hurled her across the room into a glass cabinet. Haley felt the glass shattered and fall into her body. He ripped off her skirt and shirt and pulled her underwear down slowly.

'C'mon Haley, you brought us here. You wanted this' Darren taunted in her ear.

All Haley could do was whimper. Tears were pouring down her face and she couldn't see. Darren was inside her now. She couldn't take it. With all of the strength she had left she lunged forwards and head butted Darren. He was knocked unconscious.

Haley couldn't focus as she grabbed her things and ran out the house. Where could she go? She didn't know where she was. The drink wasn't helping her think straight so she ran and ran.

She found herself on a beach. Her head was pounding from where she had hit Darren and she felt light headed. She was starting to hyperventilate. Her chest had tightened. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't hear. She couldn't see. Her mind went blank and she hit the ground…

* * *

Nathan didn't know where to go or what to do with himself. He felt horrible about the event in the club and didn't want to go back to the hotel yet. Even though he and Lucas were now in separate rooms he couldn't face the chance of having to talk to him.

He scuffed his feet along the sand and looked around. He saw a small figure in the distance. It looked like a girl. The figure was swayed around. Nathan walked closer.

Suddenly the figure collapsed. Nathan knew this wasn't good so he ran up. The girl was face down in the sand, passed out. He picked her up and laid her into the recovery position. Then he saw her face. It was the girl from the club. The girl he had ruined all his chances with. This was fate. Things didn't just happen like that.

He sat down next to her and stroked her hair. It felt good. The beach was pitch dark so he couldn't yet see her face properly. The girl stirred. She groaned loudly and looked at Nathan. Her brown eyes lit up at seeing him and she sat herself up slowly.

* * *

Haley didn't quite know how the guy had got there. But he was there. It was a sign. She saw him and her heart skipped a beat. But then she realised everything that had happened that night and she started to panic again. She couldn't breathe…

* * *

Nathan wasn't sure what to do. The girl was hyperventilating and the tears were pouring out of her eyes. Her whole body was shaking violently. There was so much pain and fear in her eyes.

Nathan had no idea why she was in such a state. His drunken mind wouldn't let him focus on how to handle the situation. He pulled her closer to his body and into his strong arms. She jerked violently and tried to push him away. Her whole body had tensed up and she was fighting him off her. He let go and let her move away. He was so worried about her.

* * *

There was a moment where Haley had felt completely safe in this guy's arms, but the image of Darren flashed into her mind and she couldn't be in any guy's arms. This had seriously knocked her confidence. But she needed support. She needed help and someone to take care of her. She needed this guy, but she couldn't admit it.

* * *

Nathan longed to know what was wrong. Something bad must have happened to her.

Suddenly she fainted again. Nathan was panicking. He took of his jacket and shirt and spread them out on the sand. He picked up the girl and laid her to rest on them. She was still shivering but was out cold. Nathan knew he had to get her somewhere safe, but he didn't want to leave her. He sat at her head and stroked her hair until she stirred.

* * *

Haley had come around again but didn't want to show it. His soft hand was stroking her hair and she loved it. Never before had any guy treated her like that, it felt as though her really cared.

She sat up slowly and looked at the guy. Her vision was still slightly blurred and it was dark but she could make out his bright blue eyes. They showed concern. She realised that she didn't know his name.

'I'm Haley by the way. I'm really sorry about this…' her voice was still shaky and the tears kept coming.

'My name is Nathan. What has happened to you?'

Haley looked at Nathan. She knew he cared, and for some strange reason she felt like she could trust him. 'I left the club with a guy who I thought was lovely. Then he started hitting me and…' Haley gulped down the lump in her throat. 'Well…h-he…raped me' the words came out with a harsh disgusted tone 'I ran when I could. I don't know where I am or how to get home…' she put her head in her hands and started to cry hysterically.

* * *

It was only when she said that this guy had beaten her that Nathan noticed all of the scratches and bruises on her body. She was covered in blood.

'We need to get you cleaned up. Where are you staying?'

Haley shrugged her shoulders. She was still shivering. 'Some hotel, I really don't know. I don't want to go back yet.

'It's ok. Everything will be all right. I'm here for you.' And Nathan truly meant it.

There was a small whimper from Haley as she threw herself into his arms and sobbed. It felt good to hold her. Nathan pulled her body close into his.

* * *

Haley had noticed that Nathan was shirtless. What was he trying? Was he just like all the other guys?

'Where is your shirt? Why don't you have it on?' she asked accusingly.

'It's on the ground. It put them there for you to lie on when you fainted. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean anything by it… I'll put it back on if you want'

Haley looked at Nathan's body. It was so sexy. Perfectly defined and muscled. It was warm and she found herself being extremely attracted to him. But she couldn't get attached. 'Yeah ok, if you want.' She whispered.

She was getting very tired but she didn't know how to get home. She didn't want to be alone either. She looked at Nathan. He smiled at her. She blushed. She was definitely showing her vulnerable side tonight.

* * *

Nathan smiled more as Haley's cheeks turned red. It was cute.

'Where are you staying tonight?' Haley asked him. The fear still shone in her eyes.

'In a hotel, about 5 minutes walk from here.' He replied.

'Do you mind walking me there to see if I know where I can get to my hotel from there? I can ask for directions.'

'Ok sure. Do you wanna go now?'

* * *

Haley stood up and started to walk. Her legs were feeling shaky and she fell over.

Shivers ran up and down her body when Nathan's strong arm reached out and caught her. She looked up at him. His blue eyes shone brightly and looked straight into hers. Butterflies circled her stomach. She had never felt this way before.

'It's ok, I've got you if you fall.' Nathan said softly. Haley felt him back off slightly so to give her some space.

'Well… can you steady me while we walk?' Haley asked hesitantly. She pulled his arm around her waist. 'If you don't mind…' she added.

'Not at all' Nathan smiled.

They walked along the beach slowly and Haley rested her head on Nathan's arm. She felt so safe.

* * *

**woohoo! finally some naley action! i also don't want you to get frustrated at me because they don't go smoothly from here. believe me. reviews?**


	9. Shine

**Hey guys. here is update. i know you guys love naley action, so here you go! i'm loving your reviews, but i'm going to be nasty and wait for more reviews before my next update! hehe. i have an exam tomorrow! yass. :)**

* * *

9. Shine

'So the reception isn't open right now because it is too late. But if you want you can stay in my room and I'll go and stay in my brother's' Nathan suggested, coming outside from the hotel back into the darkness.

'Ok.' Haley gave a small smile. Nathan began to lead Haley to his room. 'Oh, and Nathan?' Haley paused. 'Thank you so much for looking after me. I know you hardly know me…'

'It's fine. The sad thing is, when I found you on that beach I was sure it was fate. We kept seeing each other and things kept going wrong. But it still felt like fate. And I'm really sorry for going off with another girl. I didn't mean to hurt you I was just drunk…'

Haley smiled. She walked closer to him slowly. Gazed into his eyes, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Her lips started to tingle and a warm feeling swam around her.

'So where's this room?' Haley asked.

* * *

She had kissed him on the cheek. Nathan felt so good. It felt like he was buzzing from a high. He shook the thoughts out of his head and searched for his room key.

'If it's ok I need to grab some stuff before I go into my brother's room.'

'Yeah that's fine, may I use the shower?'

'Of course, go ahead.'

'Nathan, can you wait until I'm asleep before you leave?'

'Yes of course, I'm just going to wake up my brother, I'll be back soon.'

Nathan walked down the corridor and searched for his brother's room. Room 233.

He had found it.

'Luke?' he opened the door with the key Luke had given him. 'Luke? You awake?'

There was no answer. Nathan saw Lucas in the bed, fast asleep. It didn't matter. He could explain to Lucas in the morning.

* * *

It felt good for Haley to get clean. Her cuts were aching so she prayed that this room would have a first aid kit. She started to sing in the shower.

'_I was true as the sky is blue  
I couldn't soon say the same for you  
So now I find denial in my eyes  
I'm mesmerized by the picture that's in my mind_

_Tell me when I'll finally see your shallow heart  
For what it is  
Cause I don't want to keep on believing in illusions_

_I've seen your act  
And I know all the facts  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
It ain't hard to see  
Who you are underneath  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
And I wish you were here'_

She sighed and jumped out the shower. Once she was dry she didn't know what to do. She slipped on her underwear but she didn't want to put her clothes back on, they reminded her too much of what happened. Thankfully she found one of Nathan's t-shirts on the ground and put it on, hoping that he wouldn't mind.

* * *

Nathan could hear Haley singing. She was amazing. He was so amazed by this girl. She had come from nowhere, but he was starting to really like her.

She emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing one of his t-shirts. _'Thank god she didn't find on of my tree hill ravens t-shirts, she would find out how old I really was…' _Nathan thought to himself. The age hadn't occurred to him, he felt no age gap. But he was certain there was. He had never seen anyone like this at any of the parties and the formals they had with the tree hill high girls. He pushed these thoughts out of his mind.

'Do you have a first aid kit?' she asked sweetly.

'Yes of course, we need to get you cuts sorted.' Nathan searched his bag for the first aid kit.

'Will this hurt?' Haley asked him as Nathan got out an antiseptic wipe to clean her wounds.

'Maybe, don't worry it only stings a little' Nathan very carefully cleaned out her wounds.

Healy gasped, and Nathan could she tears running down her cheeks. She had a large cut on her leg, with a big piece of glass in it.

'Haley, I'm going to have a take that out.' Nathan said slowly. She nodded silently. His hands were shaking but he managed to take the glass out without causing any more damage.

Haley lay down on the bed while Nathan gathered his things. She got under the sheets and rolled over. It was very quite. She started seeing Darren and memories came flooding back. She sobbed loudly.

'Haley, is everything ok?' Nathan sat down on the bed. Haley saw the concern in his eyes.

'I just keep seeing him. What if he finds me Nathan? What if he comes and gets me again? And takes me away?' she shuddered at the thought.

'It'll be ok Haley. You're safe in here. I'll lock the door on my way out.' He leant forward and Haley felt him kiss her on the forehead.

Nathan gathered his things and went to leave the room. Until he heard Haley's voice whispering to him.

'Nathan, I'm so scared. Will you stay with me tonight? Please?'

Of course he would. He slipped into the bed silently. There was only one double bed in the room. He made sure he wasn't touching her and gave her lots of space.

Then Haley turned round and looked at him. She pushed herself closer into his arms.

'Hold me please.' She whispered.

Nathan responded and pulled her closer. At times like these with any other girl he would be taking advantage. But not this girl. Not here. She made him a different person. He looked down at her. She was sound asleep straight away, sleeping like an angel. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**yay naley! i loved writing this. hope you liked reading this!**


	10. Over My Head

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! i'll put one more chapter up tonight as well as this one. more naley interaction for you, but i don't want to give anything away. i'll leave a wee note at the end. :)**

* * *

10. Over my Head

Haley awoke, still in Nathan's arms. She smiled slightly at his sleeping face. He was gorgeous. She thought he reminded her of someone but she didn't think anymore into it. She was enjoying lying next to him, and appreciated the fact that he hadn't tried anything with her, just held her like she asked.

She lifted her hand and stroked his face slowly. She saw him stir and giggled softly as he scrunched up his face. She saw his eyes light up when he saw her smile.

'Morning gorgeous.' He mumbled, making Haley blush.

Suddenly Haley realised something _'Brooke…'_ she would be so worried.

'I have to get back to my friend.' She said and got up to get changed.

'Oh yes of course.' Nathan smiled. 'We can go to the reception and call you a cab.

'Thank you Nathan. For everything.'

'I'll always be here if you need me'

That comment made Haley blush more. She knew he meant it. And she was glad. But the age gap between them was obvious, and if she spent any more time around him she would fall hard and fast.

* * *

Haley was ready to leave. Nathan didn't want her to leave, but he knew she had to.

She pulled him into a tight hug to say goodbye. She thanked him again.

Then he couldn't stop himself. He looked deeply into her eyes and leaned in. He kissed her softly right on the lips. Haley pulled back slightly and there faces lingered inches from each other's for a while. Then Haley pulled right back.

'I have to go.' She started to leave.

'No Haley wait!' Nathan touched her arm. 'Please. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Especially after last night. My god I'm so sorry. Please don't leave things awkward between us. I'm just falling for you, and I wasn't sure if I was going to ever see you again. I just wanted things to end well…' tears were glistening in his eyes.

Why was he being so stupid? He doesn't cry. Nathan Scott does not cry. He couldn't believe how he was acting. He was acting just like a child, in front of an over 21 year old.

* * *

Haley watched the tears in Nathan's eyes. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She was falling for him too. But she couldn't admit it. She didn't want to get hurt. But he really cared, she knew he did. And she trusted him so much.

She bit her lip lightly and held Nathan's hand. 'I'm falling too.' She whispered.

'What…?'

Nathan was cut off and Haley dived into his arms and kissed him. The kiss became more and more passionate and heated. Haley was loving it. Nathan was keeping his hands around her waist, which she found sweet. He appreciated what had happened to her last night and wasn't pushing her.

The kiss didn't stop for a long time. But then Haley pulled off Nathan's shirt. Seeing his perfect body she moaned slightly. She was getting really turned on.

* * *

Nathan was getting extremely turned on. He really didn't want to push her. He slowly pulled of her shirt and she let him. They kept kissing. He broke from the kiss and kissed her down her neck and along her collarbone. She groaned loudly and this made Nathan groan too. Haley grabbed his head and pulled her back to her level, kissing her passionately. Nathan ran his hand down her leg.

* * *

Haley stopped. What was she doing? She couldn't do this. He was too old for her to get attached. She needed to find Brooke and leave as soon as she could.

'Nathan, stop.'

'What's wrong Haley?'

'I can't do this' she pushed him off of her and ran to the door. 'I'm really sorry. You wouldn't understand. I just can't' she pulled on her shirt and ran out the door.

* * *

Nathan pulled on his shirt and ran out after her. Had she realised the age difference? He had to see her. Did he pressure her too much? He kicked himself. Why did he take off her shirt?

He sprinted after he and grabbed her arm, pulling her to face him.

'Haley? What's wrong? Why did you leave?' he was breathless but needed the answers.

'Nathan please, don't start.' The tears were forming in her eyes.

'Haley, did that not mean anything to you?' Nathan was hurting now.

'No, it's not that, I just needed to go. I still need to go. I can't do this Nathan. Not with you. Not here. Not now. Not _ever_.'

'What do you mean not with me? What is wrong with me? I thought you liked me?'

'Nathan it's not that!' Haley was shouting now. 'I keep putting myself out there with all of these different guys and it never works, the pain never goes away! No matter who I kiss, dance with or sleep with. It never works. No relationships work!'

Nathan was starting to get angry now. 'So I'm just another one added to your list of guys you have kissed and nearly slept with!' he was shouting now too. 'You're just using me to make you feel better about your little slip up last night! And now that your confidence is back up you'll be away to another club getting drunk and sleeping with more guys. One after the other Haley. But you know what they'll _think_? They won't care about you!' Haley winced at this remark but Nathan kept going. 'I _cared _about you Haley! I never stopped thinking about you! But that's your little game isn't it! You'll get any guy hooked and then you'll knock them down! Does that make you _feel_ good, yeah? Well here's a news flash for you. You _haven't_ knocked me down. Because I don't care anymore1' he took a deep breath. 'There it is. I don't care about you.'

Nathan saw Haley crack. Tears poured out of her eyes to match the ones pouring out of his. She was shaking, but she kept eye contact with him. Her eyes only showed him one emotion. Hurt, hurt, and hurt.

Did he mean everything he had just said? Not at all. But he was hurting, so she should hurt too. He was being selfish. He knew that.

She started to walk up to him. He thought she was going to forgive him. There was a strong look of sadness in her eyes now. And the tears didn't stop. She leaned into him and whispered in his ear.

'I thought you were different.'

That was all she said. She said it slowly and with so much meaning. She then kissed him lightly on the cheek. And walked away slowly. Her head down.

Nathan watched her go. 'Haley, don't go'

She turned around, 'Bye Nathan…' she said quietly.

* * *

Haley called Brooke on her cell to find out where she was. She had just stopped crying so she was ready to talk.

'_Haley is that you? Oh my god I was so worried!!' _Brooke's voice was comforting and Haley was glad to hear it.

'Hey Brooke? I've forgotten what hotel we are in, can you tell me?'

_'Yeah sure, it's the Manhattan Beach holiday inn. Is everything ok hales?'_

'Not really. Can you meet me there? We need to leave this place.' Haley hung up the phone and called for a cab.

* * *

Nathan was still glued to the place he had been standing when she walked away. He didn't realise that Lucas had seen the whole fight.

'Nate, what was that about? You were pretty angry…'

'That was the girl. Haley. I had a chance and I blew it. She's gone'

'Dude, she was probably way too old. It never would have worked.' Lucas tried to comfort Nathan.

'But she said I was different…' Lucas hugged Nathan. 'I was _different_ Lucas… but I ruined it… I ruined everything.'

Nathan had never felt worse in his life. He could get the hurt look on Haley's face out of his mind. He kept imagining the way she had kissed him. It meant something. It had to. But now she was gone. And there was nothing he could do…

* * *

**there we go guys. i'm really sorry about the naley fight but it is all part of the story. i think nathan was a bit harsh...oh well. ok, so chapter 13 is the next chapter with some naley... there's a spoiler for you. and the next two are short, i might post one this afternoon and one at night, just to be nice to you!**


	11. Changes

**Hey guys, so this is a short chapter so i'm putting up another one after this! woohoo. then tomorrow we will finally get naley!, sorry if you didn't want to know! enjoy!**

* * *

11. Changes

Haley was throwing all of her things back into her case when Brooke walked in. the tears started falling of her face.

'Oh my goodness hales, what's happened sweetie?' Brooke rushed over to Haley and Haley sat down on the bed, tears still flowing.

Haley put her head on Brooke's shoulder and sobbed. Brooke just wrapped her arms around her until she was ready to speak. Haley blurted out everything. Nathan. How she kept seeing him. Darren at the club. Seeing Nathan with the other girl. The attack and rape. The time at the beach. Getting back to Nathan's. Her staying over. The kiss. Then the many kisses. The walkout. And finally the fight. That horrible fight.

* * *

Brooke just sat and listened as Haley rambled. It was best for her to let everything out. Brooke felt the tears in her eyes forming when she heard everything. She blinked them away. She had to be strong for Haley.

'Haley baby, do you want to go home?'

'Yes Brooke I really do. We need to start again.'

* * *

The car ride was silent. But Haley's thoughts were noisy.

'We can't do this anymore Brooke. We need to start again.'

Haley knew that Brooke had sensed her tone because she pulled over.

'I know hales, I know. Look, let's go out tonight when we get home. Help you to forget about things…'

'No Brooke, you don't understand.' Haley was crying again. 'I mean a fresh start. Let's be teenagers again. Lets make an effort at school. Let's go to the basket ball games and the parties. Let's make friends and join the cheerleading squad.'

'Haley, what has brought this on? Why the sudden change. Usually we just go out and forget about everything.'

'But Brooke, think about it. We are only sixteen. We have two more years of high school left. They should be memorable. I want to go to school and enjoy it. I want to run for student council president and actually win because I have so many friends backing me up!'

'Ok hales. But why? I agree completely. I want everything that you want. I just want to know you're reason.' Brooke was only saying these things to make Haley talk. So she could say everything she needed.

'Why? Because Nathan cared about me. He really cared. And I care about him. I could have loved him Brooke. Like so much. But now he has gone. Because I got scared and ran away. He was too old Brooke. Too old for that sort of relationship. And I met him because of how we act. I want a chance to meet guys our own age who could care like that. Someone that would look after me all night and not try anything with me until I was comfortable with it. Truly comfortable.' Haley sobbed. 'I just wanted him so much Brooke…'

* * *

**There we go dudes. next chapter, go read! and review, because you are nice guys!**


	12. Facing Up

**here's the other chapter tonight guys! i'm so sorry, i had no idea this one is short! enjoy it anyway! it's just a linking chapter! we need one of these once in a while.**

* * *

12. Facing Up

Three months had past and a lot of things had changed. Haley had definitely changed. It took two months of makeovers and numerous tubs of ice cream to prepare themselves, but Brooke and Haley were finally ready to start again.

Over the summer they had got in touch with some of the girls from their school occasionally to make friends. Things were going well, and Brooke and Haley had been offered to come to the cheerleading tryouts. And were invited to the end of summer masquerade party. Haley was even going to sing.

Brooke and Haley were going to cut up their fake ids, but the girls told them to keep them so they could buy drink for the parties.

Rachel and Peyton helped Brooke and Haley shop for new school outfits. They were starting to become a good set of friends. None of the girls were to see any of the high school boys until they went back to school. Rachel said it was so they could really show off their hot bodies and their good tans once they went back to school. Haley and Brooke didn't mind, considering they hadn't met any of the guys before.

Haley and Brooke had told Peyton and Rachel everything about their lives. All about their parents and their weekends and their road trip. About the two mistakes and Haley's attack. Haley conveniently left out the story about Nathan. She wasn't ready to talk about him and wanted to forget him.

The girls were really having so much fun. And it was real, childish fun. The girls acted immature and laughed at everything. It's felt good for Haley and Brooke to finally be themselves.

* * *

Nathan had been in L.A for the rest of the summer. He had not seen Haley again since their fight. He longed to be with her again, or just to receive a smile from her, to know that everything was all right. He was scared for her; he didn't want her to be attacked again. He knew he could have been the guy for her. But an over 5-year ages gap could be the problem.

He tried to move on, and eventually after sleeping with numerous girls he did. He felt dirty and ashamed. But he didn't need Haley anymore. He was going to go back to school and move on. Basketball was his main focus now. Girlfriend or no girlfriend, his last two years had to be fun.

* * *

**wow! this is so short! oh well. next chapter is a lovely masquerade ball! yay! no one knows who anyone is... this could get interesting...**


	13. It's All Masquerade

**Hello my wonderful readers. i am in a very good mood today. so here's an update. this is such a long chapter. i originally had it as two chapters but i put them together so you guys didn't need to wait. i'm nice right? :) so yeah enjoy, and review! :)**

* * *

13. It's all Masquerade – Who is Fake? Who is Real?

This was Haley and Brooke's chance to really get to know people. These masquerade balls were very serious. And no one knew who anyone was, unless you came with a specific person. It was weird, Brooke and Haley had never been to one, but they assumed you would be able to tell who everyone was.

Peyton had asked Haley to sing at the ball. No one would know who she was. Brooke had accidently let slip that Haley could sing. So after some persuading Haley had agreed to sing, but it was the girls' secret.

Both girls had really made an effort. Brooke was wearing a dazzling red dress with a matching red mask, with feathers and sequins of course. She was wearing black stiletto heels and her hair was twisted up into a bun. Haley hardly recognised her.

Haley too was unrecognisable. She was wearing a bright yellow dress and red stiletto heels. This was because of the song she was to sing. Her mask was yellow and red. Her hair was all pulled over to one side._ (imagine Brooke's at naley wedding)_.

The girls were ready to leave. They didn't know what Rachel and Peyton would be wearing, so it was up to them to find them, and maybe make some new friends along the way.

'You sure you're ready for this tutor girl?'

'Of course I am sweetie; there will be drink but not much. And it's unlikely that we will be going back to other guys houses.'

'Yeah I suppose. But I actually meant the singing.'

'Yeah…not so much… we'll just have to wait and see.'

Brooke smiled and put her arm around Haley's shoulders as the walked out their door.

* * *

Nathan and Lucas were ready for this party. Lucas was in all white and Nathan was in all black, both had masks to match.

Nathan was back to his old self again. Playing girls and not caring, but he was going to use tonight to see if other girls really fell for the caring guy he was when he was around Haley. Because no one would know who he was, he could act in any way he wanted.

* * *

Haley was relieved when she realised her name wouldn't be given away when she would be singing. It meant if she sounded awful the kids had no one to blame it on. It made her feel a bit better.

Everyone was dancing and Haley was to go on in 10 minutes. She was having such fun because everyone had just accepted her and Brooke. And she had seen some guys checking her out. Guys her own age. This was good.

* * *

Nathan stood and watched the girls on the dance floor. He had seen a few he liked the look of. A brunette in a red dress, a blonde in a blue dress, a redhead in a purple dress. _'That must be Rachel, the only girl at tree hill girls school that is a red-head.'_ Nathan made a mental note to stay away from her. He wasn't getting involved with Rachel again. She was too…fake.

* * *

Haley was shaking. She was just about to go on and sing. She had two songs to sing now, and then if everyone wanted more, two songs near the end. She knew her first line up; she had a band to back her up then. But after she had sang for the first time the band were leaving, so she would have to play her guitar. She stepped on to the stage and took hold of the microphone. She cleared her throat.

* * *

'_Here I am_

_Red high heels _

_Yellow dress _

_Perfect nails _

_Lips like velvet _

_Don't you want me, baby?'_

A voice cut through the silence and Nathan look up to see who was singing. A small girl in a yellow dress was standing still, looking extremely nervous. He smiled slightly when he noticed her outfit matched her song.

'_I've been here and back again _

_It never answers anything _

_Where was I when they handed out the knowing you are loved? _

_Don't it get lonely out there, little darling _

_Well come on home _

_I'll be here with open arms _

_To hold you _

_When you arrive _

_I'll be here with open arms _

_To show you _

_Where you belong _

_If you're missing come on home _

_Been undone _

_I've seen it all _

_Still somehow I refuse to kick this carnivore to the wall _

_Travelled here a thousand years _

_It's a wonder my heart still hears and beats and feels _

_It does anything at all'_

Nathan sensed the meaning in her lyrics. It was like he could almost relate. He looked again at the girl. She was still standing shaking. She must be so nervous.

'_Don't it get lonely out there, little darling _

_Well come on home _

_I'll be here with open arms _

_To hold you _

_When you arrive _

_I'll be here with open arms _

_To show you _

_Where you belong _

_If you're missing come on home _

_Don't it get lonely out there, little darling _

_Well come on home _

_I'll be here with open arms _

_To hold you _

_When you arrive _

_I'll be here with open arms _

_To show you _

_Where you belong _

_If you're missing come on home'_

Nathan watched as there was only a quiet polite clap running through the hall. He knew she could probably sing better than that.

* * *

Only a small clap. Haley must have sounded horrible. She needed to do her next song she knew that. She looked down at Brooke who was clapping. She shrugged her shoulders and Brooke gave her the thumbs up back.

This song Haley had written after they came home from L.A. it was about Nathan and she tried hard to get him in her head so she could sing her song with feeling. A tear ran down her cheek. _'Here goes…'_

* * *

Nathan looked at the girl. Was she crying? She was definitely concentrating on something. He waited for her to start.

'_I never promised you a ray of light_

_I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday_

_I give you everything I have, the good, the bad'_

Nathan listened carefully. This song definitely had meaning.

'_Why do you put me on a pedestal_

_I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below_

_So help me down you've got it wrong_

_I don't belong there_

_One thing is clear_

_I wear a halo_

_I wear a halo when you look at me_

_But standing from here, you wouldn't say so _

_You wouldn't say so, if you were me _

_And I, I just wanna love you_

_Oh oh I, I just wanna love you' _

Nathan thought of Haley. This song totally related, and that annoyed him. He didn't want to think about her, but he couldn't help it.

'_I always said that I would make mistakes_

_I'm only human, and that's my saving grace_

_I fall as hard as I try _

_So don't be blinded _

_See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin_

_So pull me from that pedestal (Pull me from that pedestal)_

_I don't belong there (I don't belong)_

_One thing is clear_

_I wear a halo_

_I wear a halo when you look at me_

_But standing from here, you wouldn't say so _

_You wouldn't say so, if you were me _

_And I, I just wanna love you_

_Oh oh I, I just wanna love you _

_Why you think that you know me _

_But in your eyes _

_I am something above you _

_It's only in your mind _

_Only in your mind _

_I wear,_

_I wear,_

_I wear a halo _

_One thing is clear_

_I wear a halo_

_I wear a halo when you look at me_

_But standing from here, you wouldn't say so _

_You wouldn't say so, if you were me _

_And I, I just wanna love you_

_Oh oh I, I just wanna love you _

_(I just wanna love you)_

_Heya Hey…Hey Hey Halo _

_Heya Hey…Hey Hey Halo _

_Heya Hey…Hey Hey Halo…'_

Nathan clapped loudly when she was finished. She definitely knew how to make people relate to her songs.

* * *

Everyone was cheering loudly. And it was for her! She had done it. She bowed and left the stage, knowing she couldn't hug Brooke just because it might give them away. Brooke walked up to her and put her hand on Haley's arm.

'You did good…' Haley smiled. 'Tutor girl…' Brooke whispered quietly.

Everyone started to dance as Bob Sinclair 'Rock This Party' blasted out of the speakers. All the girls were grinding so Brooke and Haley used this chance to invite some guys to the dance floor.

* * *

Nathan and Lucas were standing chatting to Skills, Mouth and Chase when two girls approached them. One was the girl in yellow, and she took Lucas and Chase by the hands and led them to the dance floor. The girl in red took Skills and Mouth and followed the other girl. Nathan was left to stand and watch them dance. He was annoyed that the girls didn't choose him. But nobody knew anybody here so it wasn't personal.

Haley was busy dancing with the two boys she had chosen to dance with. She was having fun. She could get used to parties like this. They weren't that much different from the clubs. Apart from everyone was the same age, and there wasn't that much drunkenness.

She was having a good time with the guys. They were laughing and having fun, dancing stupidly and getting along well. This was good.

* * *

There was a break in the music while the stage got re set for Fall Out Boy, who were playing soon. There was a large buzz going round everyone in the room and eventually Lucas, Skills, Chase and Mouth came back from there dancing. Nathan was sent to go and get them all punch. As he was filling the cups up he heard a sweet voice singing.

_'Tell me when I'll finally see your shallow heart  
For what it is  
Cause I don't want to keep on believing in illusions'_

That voice. Nathan had heard it before. _'Haley…in the shower…singing that song.' _Nathan was certain it was the same voice. He whipped around to see where it was coming from but he saw no one. His heart sank.

* * *

Haley was singing to herself. She loved the song 'Wish you Were' by Kate Voegele. She stopped singing immediately. She sang that song in the shower at Nathan's. She couldn't sing it ever. It was too sad. She walked quickly to the toilet.

* * *

Fall Out Boy had played. Haley and Brooke had never seen a live band before. They had been jumping around and singing. Haley could not believe how much fun they were having.

It was time for the last dance, the slow one. Haley and Brooke had never had one of these before. The boy in white Haley had been dancing with earlier asked Brooke, well Haley thought it was him. You could never really tell.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. A tall boy dressed in all black had approached her.

'I'm not much of a dancer, but may I have this dance?'

'_God he is sweet'_ Haley smiled. 'Me neither, but yes of course.'

He led her out to the dance floor. His hand found her waist and he pulled her close. 'Hold You In My Arms' came on, by Ray Lamontage.

'I love this song.' Haley whispered, leaning against his chest.

* * *

The song was nearly over. The girl looked up at Nathan. She smiled, and closed her eyes. She was leaning in for a kiss. Her lips pressed against his, and his tongue found its way into her mouth. They stood still, lost in this moment.

'Only Hope' by Switchfoot came on, but the pair kept kissing.

_'I give you my apathy  
I'm giving you all of me…'_

Nathan stopped and pulled back. Haley was the only thing on his mind.

'I'm sorry, I'm sure you're a nice girl. I just can't do this. Not with you. Not here. Not now. _Not ever._' He walked away. Realising what he had just said.

''_Nathan please, don't start.' The tears were forming in her eyes._

'_Haley, did that not mean anything to you?' Nathan was hurting now._

'_No, it's not that, I just needed to go. I still need to go. I can't do this Nathan. **Not with you. Not here. Not now. Not ever.**'_

'_What do you mean not with me? What is wrong with me? I thought you liked me?'_

_'Nathan it's not that!' Haley was shouting now. 'I keep putting myself out there with all of these different guys and it never works, the pain never goes away! No matter who I kiss, dance with or sleep with. It never works. No relationships work!''_

* * *

Haley couldn't believe what she had just heard. That guy had just said the words she had said to Nathan, with exactly the same feeling. Hearing them made her feel sick. She wished things could have gone differently. But she knew he would have been older so things never would have worked out. It was starting to get very hot in the hall. She had to go home.

* * *

**there you go guys. hope you enjoyed the chapter. i liked writing naley being together, but not actually knowing they were together. and then nathan not wanting to be with haley because he didn't know she was haley and he wanted haley. that makes no sense. anyway, naley have yet to find out how much in common they actually have.**...


	14. It Ends Tonight

**Hey guys. here's another update just before i go to bed! thanks for the reviews. keep em' coming ;) i like to know how i'm doing.**

**so this is a short chapter, but a big turning point in the story. read on and find out!**

* * *

14. It Ends Tonight

'First day at school as the new Brooke and Haley!!' Brooke smiled and twirled around.

They had both put a lot more effort into what they were wearing. They were both wearing tight fitting jeans and a strap top, Brooke's was pink, and Haley's was purple. The wear wearing new high heels and their hair and make up was done perfectly. They were ready to go and impress the girls with their new look.

'It's a fresh start.' Haley sighed with relief. 'And it's a start without Nathan.'

'Of course it is babe.' Brooke smiled. 'You never know, this basketball game on Friday with the after party might see us with some new guys!'

'I can't wait! This week better go by quickly!'

'But not too quickly, we're going to be late!!'

* * *

'Haley James?'

'Yes Miss?'

'Could you please do me a favour and take this note across the road to the boys' school please?' Miss Jacobs asked.

All of the girls around Haley sighed. Everyone wanted to take notes over so that they could see the boys.

Haley took the note and left the class. She didn't understand why the schools had to be separate; people were always missing class time by taking notes across the road to the other schools.

Haley was nosey, so she read the note.

_'Please tell Nathan Scott that his father rang this morning to tell him that he had a doctor's appointment after lunch. Also tell Nathan that his father keeps phoning the wrong school.'_

Haley smiled to herself. It was a funny note. _'Nathan…'_ She shook her head. She had to stop thinking about him.

She reached her destination and walked into the class, paying no attention to all the boys staring at her.

* * *

'I have a note for you to be given to a student.' A sweet voice said.

Nathan looked up. A girl had entered the classroom. She had her back to Nathan but she could possibly have been the girl at the masquerade party, her hair was the same colour and length. He kept his head down low.

* * *

'What is your name young lady?' Mr Stuart asked.

_'What kind of question is that?'_ Haley thought. 'Emm…my name is Haley.'

* * *

_'Haley…'_ Nathan looked up; he still couldn't see the girl. If it was the girl he had danced with he would rather her not see him. He had made a fool of himself. And because her name was Haley, well, that just made it worse.

'And who is this note for?' Mr Stuart questioned.

* * *

'Emm… Nathan Scott.'

'This Nathan?' Mr Stuart asked, pointing to a pupil in the class.

Haley turned round and found who he was pointing at. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't even nod her head.

* * *

Nathan looked up when he heard his name. He saw the girl turn round. He froze. He stared at her. He didn't know what to do. He heard Mr Stuart saying something but it was a muffled sound. The only people in this room were he and the girl. He could not believe his eyes.

It was Haley. The Haley he had met in the summer. The Haley he had longed over for so long, finally got, then ruined everything with.

'Haley… give Nathan his note!!' Mr Stuart shouted.

Nathan saw Haley walk forward and stick her hand out. He looked into her eyes, they were filled with tears. She threw the note at him and ran out the classroom.

* * *

Haley didn't know what to do or where to go. She was hardly breathing and panic filled her body. _'Why was he here? Was that really him? Was he my age all along? Why hadn't I noticed him before?'_ so many thoughts were running through her head. She ran to her car and drove home.

* * *

**wow... so they've finally met again. and now they know the real age! what's happening next. well, it's the basketball game of course... review please. make me smile :)**


	15. Fall To Pieces

**here we go guys. another update. i'd like some more reviews to see how i'm doing. thanks for reading guys. i never actually expected anyone to like this. read and enjoy.**

* * *

15. Fall to Pieces

'Hales? We need to go now! It's time for the game!' Brooke shouted.

Haley was sitting staring at her reflection in the mirror. She looked perfect, she really did, but Nathan was going to be at this game and she didn't know if she could take it. She had gone back to school and thankfully hadn't come into contact with him again. But now her music teacher had asked her to sing at the start of the raven's first basketball game, and she had to accept, so she would she him tonight.

She stood up slowly and walked towards the door. She had to be strong.

'C'mon babycakes, it'll be ok.' Brooke hugged her. Haley had told Brooke about what had happened and Brooke was shocked, she also said that Haley and Nathan could work now, if he had pined for her as much as she had pined for him.

* * *

'Dammit!' Nathan hadn't scored a basket since yesterday, and he needed to win this game. He couldn't get Haley out of his mind. He wanted her now. Now he knew who she really was. He felt her pain once he knew she had been attacked at such a young age. He wondered if she had missed him all through the summer. He shot another basket. The ball bounced straight of the rim of the hoop. 'SHIT!!'

'Language like that shouldn't be used in this gym.' Spoke a voice behind him.

'This isn't time Rachel. I'm not in the best of moods right now, and as you can see, I'm not shooting well.'

'Why aren't you in a good mood?'

'Things are just confusing…'

'You can tell me.'

'You won't be happy about it… but in the summer I met a girl… fell for her, and got my heart ripped out. I can't stop thinking about her.' He heard footsteps running away and he turned round. Rachel had gone. Great, he was in the bad books with her as well now.

* * *

Haley leant her back against the wall outside the gym and heaved a sigh. Tears were streaming down her face once more. Had she really ripped his heart out? He couldn't stop thinking about her, which must be a good thing. God, why had she pretended to be Rachel, Nathan hadn't even turned round. She should have said it wasn't rachel.

* * *

'And now, to kick off the first game of the season, Haley James will sing for us.'

A large cheer came from the crowd and Haley smiled. She picked up her guitar and swung the strap over her shoulder. She took her place in front of this mike.

She looked at Nathan. He was staring at the ground. She waited. He looked up, saw she was looking at him, and ducked his head down again. She sighed.

* * *

Nathan couldn't look at her. It was too much for him to handle. Suddenly she spoke into the mike.

'Ermm… I wrote this song yesterday…after something happened and a skipped school...sorry Principal Turner!' Nathan's head shot up. '…You'll get the meaning if you listen…' she looked at Nathan. He looked down at his feet again. He heard her sigh into the microphone. There was silence.

The silence was broken as she slammed some chords into her guitar.

_'I never feared the unexpected  
'Till I found myself in this peculiar place  
Unaware of where I was headed  
Turns out it was your footsteps I had chased_

_Well I should know so much better than this  
But you've occupied the center of my universe_

_I'm moving in reverse  
Under your mighty curse  
I hate myself for loving you  
I turn my head away  
But my heart will remain  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me_

This song was so about him. Nathan couldn't believe it.

_It's illogical and it's outrageous  
The way I let you keep me hangin' on  
Your character is that contagious  
I know I should have thought before I had done  
I've gone and let my impulse be my guide  
And on that note I'll be defenceless for some time_

_I'm moving in reverse  
Under your mighty curse  
I hate myself for loving you  
I turn my head away  
But my heart will remain  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me_

_Hey you there keep your distance  
Don't you come around here  
Don't test my patience baby  
'Cause I ain't gonna let you off easy_

_I'm moving in reverse  
Under your mighty curse  
I hate myself for loving you  
I turn my head away  
But my heart will remain  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me_

_You're No Good, you're No good, you're No Good, you're No Good for me  
You're No Good, you're No good, you're No Good for me_

_Ooh you're No Good  
Ooh you're No Good  
No Good for me.'_

* * *

Haley finished to a loud roar of cheers and claps. She smiled and walked out the gym. She needed to talk to Nathan soon.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Brooke jumping on her. 'You were AMAZING tutor girl!!' she smiled. 'Now, since we aren't cheerleaders yet, Rachel is going to let us go and get ready for the after party at the Scott's beach house just so we can look extra perfect. That's cool right?'

'Yeah whatever. Lets go look amazing.'

* * *

Nathan was drunk. The team had lost, no thanks to Nathan being on shit form. So Nathan was drinking his troubles away in his bedroom.

'Hmmm, usually I have to force the guy into bed but since your already here….'

Nathan looked up and saw a brunette standing in his doorway.

'It's Nathan, right?' Nathan nodded. 'Cool. So my name's Brooke. I know, I'm hot right? But I'm not here for that.'

Nathan was stunned. He didn't know what say.

'But you totally recognise me don't you? I was at the club.'

Nathan's memory clicked. 'Oh yeah… why are you here?'

'Well, I was wondering when you are going to go and talk to Haley, before she gets too wasted.'

'How bad is she right now?'

'Well on a scale of 1 to 10, I'd say about a nine and a half… But that's not the point. She was hurting Nathan. Just talk things through. Maybe you could be friends?'

'Yeah maybe… but before I do that, let me join her on the scale.' He downed the rest of his bottle of vodka and left the room.

* * *

Haley was so drunk it was funny. She had already kissed about 7 guys, she didn't know who they were, and right now she couldn't care less.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she whipped round. It was Nathan. _'Shit…' _she knew she would have to confront him, it was his house of course, but she had hoped she would have been sober enough to think straight.

'Emm Haley? Can we talk?' he asked politely.

'Sure we can matey.' Haley bounced off the bar stool she was sitting on and dragged Nathan outside.

* * *

They had walked out onto the decking that overlooked the beach. Nathan wasn't sure how to start the conversation. He didn't think Haley did either.

'So… it was you, the girl that sang at the masquerade party. The girl in the yellow dress? I was the guy dressed in all black.' Nathan paused.

'Oh yes. I kissed a boy that was dressed in all black…' Haley slurred. 'Wait. Was that you?'

'Yeah it was. Look Haley let's stop the small talk. We both know we have more to talk about.'

'Like what Nathan? Do we really have anything to talk about? We met in the summer, stuff happened. That's all that needs to be said.'

'But I have questions Haley, please just let me ask them.'

'Ok, let's go down onto the sand…'

* * *

'So, first question?' Haley waited. She had a lot to say to. She just wished that she had had some time to think about what she was going to say.

'Why didn't you recognise me?'

'I could ask you the same thing!'

'Haley I am captain of the basketball team, you must know me. You didn't make an effort at school. That's why no one knew you until the masquerade ball.'

'Ok whatever. So neither of us are to blame for that one. Next question please.'

'Why did you leave that morning. I know we argued after but what made you want to leave before that?'

'You were too old. Well you weren't. But I didn't want to get attached.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Nathan I met you in a club!! I thought you were over 21! The age difference was unreal! How was I supposed to know you were 16? You were hardly going to tell me!'

'Well I didn't know you were 16 either Haley!'

'But you knew you were wrong when we were kissing! Even if you won't admit it you knew you wouldn't have gone through with a relationship with me!'

Haley threw herself down onto the sand and put her head into her hands. Her head was spinning with alcohol and thoughts and want and pain. She heard Nathan sit next to her. She tensed up.

'Haley. The first day I saw you in that club I wanted you. You were so perfect, so happy with yourself. You were confident and beautiful. I had never seen a girl like that. But then when I found out what had happened to you I was angry. I wanted to go and kill that guy. Smash him into pieces for trying to hurt you. And you made me change. You made me care about someone other than myself. And that person was you. And then once you left I hurt for the rest of the summer. Then I saw you, and I was filled with hope again.'

'Nathan, you don't understand. We've both said never. You said to me exactly what I said to you the day we had our argument-'

'-Haley I didn't know it was you! You were the only thing on my mind! I said no to the girl I was kissing because I wanted you!'

'But that WAS me Nathan! That was me! Haley! And also Nathan. Think about what you just said. You said you wanted me, not you want me. It's over. Whatever it was. It can never be.' Haley sobbed and picked herself off the sand.

Nathan grabbed her arm. 'Haley wait! Listen to me.' He pulled Haley closer. 'Please just listen to this if nothing else. I have fallen for you Haley James, and I'm hurting because I'm not with you. I wanted you, I still want you. I just want to feel you kiss me. I'm the only guy for you Haley. And you know it. You won't be able to be with anyone else. Because you've fallen for me. And I need you Haley. You make me a better person.'

Haley snatched her arm back out of Nathan's grasp. 'Prove it!' she whispered, and walked away.

* * *

**ok...so some naley interaction, but not good as usual. next chapter we will have more naley! proper naley! woohoo. review please?  
**


	16. Incomplete

**hey guys, sorry this update was later than usual, i was trying to wait untill i got my 100th review, but it's not happening so i will just update. here some more naley for you. i'll put the next chapter up in a few hours cause i'm nice. but review both please!**

* * *

16. Incomplete

It was the weekend at last. And Brooke and Haley had nothing to do. So they cleaned their apartment out of all the things they didn't need. It felt good for Haley to be doing something useful.

'So…Rachel's having her birthday party and I wondered if we could go…?' Brooke suggested. She had heard all about her fight with Nathan and understood if Haley didn't want to be around him.

'Yeah let's. It would be a shame not to go.'

* * *

Sure enough a few hours later Haley had downed three cocktails and done 10 shots. It was time to get dancing. 'Play' by David Banner had come on and everyone was dancing.

She suddenly felt someone grinding up against her from behind. A senior had taken his chances with her and was trying it on with her. Then another senior was at her front and they were both pressing up against her, trying to kiss her. Haley felt uncomfortable and claustrophobic. Soon she was panicking as she felt their musky breath heaving down her neck.

* * *

Nathan had come to the party for one reason only; to see Haley. But he certainly didn't want to see her in this situation. He knew she was drunk, and she had danced like that before, but this time she looked uncomfortable and worried. He knew he should step in and help. He could see her trying to push the seniors off her but they kept at it.

He stepped onto the dance floor and pulled the two guys away from Haley. They were a year older than him but Nathan easily pushed them away. He put his arm around Haley when they tried to come back.

'What are you doing?' she whispered.

'Protecting you…' he replied.

* * *

Haley felt herself relax and she started swaying to the music again. 'Just a little bit' by 50 Cent had just come on.

'Dance with me Nathan.'

She turned around and he stood behind her. Her hips started to sway and she felt his hands slowly wrap around her hips. There were only inches between her ass and his front area but they kept dancing.

Gradually Haley felt herself moving closer as Nathan pulled her in. soon both areas were touching and they kept dancing, completely engrossed in the music and each other. Haley started leaning into Nathan on the beat and she felt one hand spread more onto her hips and the other started to run up her body. She felt quivers run up her spine.

She felt herself becoming more and more aroused. She could tell by Nathan's breathing that he felt the same.

She whirled around and started grinding him from the front. His warm breath was blowing onto her neck and she heard him release a small groan.

'Haley…' Nathan whispered sensually.

Haley kept dancing as Nathan's hands were moving over her body. Suddenly they both reached her face and they were staring into each other's eyes.

Then they were kissing. Not the light kisses they had shared before. These were kisses full of passion and lust, of need and want.

Haley felt Nathan pull away and grab her hand, leading her out of the house. She was too drunk to focus.

* * *

The next thing she knew they were at Nathan's beach house. They kept kissing and they stumbled through doors and over furniture, never allowing their lips to part. Haley found herself rubbing her hand up Nathan's leg and over his area, causing him to groan loudly, only slightly suppressed by their kisses.

Nathan picked Haley up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slammed her against the wall and they continued making out.

'The bedroom…' she whispered.

Haley was thrown on the bed and both teens were ripping off the others clothes until they were down to underwear. Haley moved her hands all over Nathan's body and she felt him harden. He slid his hand behind her back and unhooked her bra. She let him slide it off and her breasts instantly hardened at his sensual touch.

He kissed her neck and down her collarbone, slowly sliding his hand down her underwear and he inserted his finger inside her. Haley let out a load moan and started whispering Nathan's name…

* * *

Haley awoke to the sound of nothing but Nathan's heaving breathing. At first she wasn't quite sure where she was. Then she remembered.

_'The party. The drinking. The dancing. The pervy seniors. Nathan pushing them away. Dancing with Nathan. Leaving with Nathan. Nathan… Nathan…kissing Nathan. In bed with Nathan. Having sex with Nathan…?'_

She couldn't have. She would have remembered that. She didn't. She could just tell. But they had done a lot. She could remember them tiring and just lying in bed. They must have fallen asleep.

What had she done? She had promised herself she wouldn't put herself out like this again. She wasn't ready for a real relationship and she wasn't into Nathan that way. She had thought she was. But she wasn't. Or maybe she was… she didn't know.

* * *

Nathan yawned and stretched out across the bed. He opened his eyes to Haley gathering her things up off the floor.

'Wow…last night…we were…we kissed…the party…you stayed…did we…?'

'No no Nathan. Not at all. Well not really 'not at all' but we didn't… you know.'

'Yeah cool. I'll be right back.'

Nathan came back into the room carrying two cups of coffee. Haley was nowhere to be seen. 'Haley?' he shouted. No reply. Why did she keep doing this? Last night was a mistake. He knew it. But they were drunk. He just wanted to get her know her more.


	17. Letting It All Out

**here is the other chapter guys. more reviews! i know i could say that and everyone who always reviews will, thanks guys! but i would like to hear from everyone else. i've just made a youtube oth video contest video, so if anyone is a youtuber then you could enter?**

**/watch?vDAsNbQMX5mo**

**thanks guys :)**

* * *

17. Letting It All Out

Haley was angry with herself. Why could she not stand confrontation? She always left. She knew she would have to face what happened with Nathan properly one day, she just wasn't sure when that day was going to be.

She started emptying the dishwasher and the dropped a plate and it smashed on the floor. She bent down and slipped on the floor. Her hand got cut on the sharp pieces of the plate and blood started pouring everywhere. This set her off. She sat on the floor and hugged her knees, sobbing loudly.

A tired Brooke came through, rubbing her eyes. 'Haley, what's wr – oh my god what have you done?' she noticed the small pool of blood around Haley and ran for the first aid kit.

* * *

Soon Haley's hand was bandaged up and the blood was cleaned up. Haley's sobs had turned into sniffles after she had explained what had happened to her.

'It's not that I don't like him Brooke. I could really be his friend. And he could be a good friend to me. I trust him completely. I just don't trust myself…I might fall for him…'

'And why would that be such a bad thing Hales? You deserve to be treated right and shown what a real relationship is. Why don't you give it a try? Just as friends?'

'Maybe Brooke. But you know how I feel about getting close to guys…'

'I know babycakes… Oh My GOD!! I totally forgot to tell you about Lucas!'

'Lucas, as in Nathan's brother Lucas?'

'Yeah him, whatever, so yeah, he is so sweet!!'

'Must be a Scott tradition…' Brooke looked at Haley confused. She shook it off.

'Yeah. So we got talking loads, like friends. And he's really nice. It felt good to actually talk to a guy.'

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Both girls ignored it, but the knocking continued.

'I'll go get it. Just stay here sweetie. I'll tell them to leave and I'll be right back.'

Brooke walked to the door. She felt sorry for Haley. Haley was too small and fragile to have to deal with all of her problems. She had always been too fragile. They had lapsed into drinking and clubbing as a defence mechanism once their parents had left. But then they realised how fun it was, and it became a habit.

Brooke knew that they had both started clubbing for different reasons. Brooke because her parents had left. Brooke had been incredibly close to her parents and then they left without saying goodbye. They then phoned her from Mexico, saying that they were travelling the world and wouldn't be back for a while. Then a while turned into a year. Then a year turned into a lot longer. They were going to keep travelling until the girls had graduated college. Brooke was heartbroken. She wasn't used to her parents not being around.

Haley's reason was different. Her family was large but her parents were never in anyway. She was the youngest in her family and all of her brothers and sisters had moved away years ago. It hadn't come as a surprise to Haley when her parents joined Brooke's parent on their tour of the world. But Brooke knew Haley's real reason for being upset. When Brooke's parents left, so did her brother, Mark, the love of Haley's life.

Brooke knew Mark and Haley were close, she knew they were in love. She knew he was everything to Haley, aside from Brooke herself. But what she didn't understand was why he left, and why Haley couldn't move on. She secretly knew he had left with their parents to get away from Haley. She had never mentioned it to Haley, and Haley had never told Brooke what had really happened between her and Mark. All Haley mentioned were the words 'betrayal', 'not who I thought he was', 'bastard', 'heart broken', 'can't understand', and more negative words. Brooke had just let Haley cry on her shoulder whenever she needed her.

Brooke had never pushed Haley to tell her what had happened, but she had always wondered. All she knew was that Haley's trust and confidence had been destroyed, and she refused to put her heart into another relationship again. She needed a caring guy to help her do that…

Brooke snapped out of her chain of thoughts and she realised the person was still knocking at the door, and Brooke was paused at the door, her hand on the door handle.

The door opened and Nathan was revealed. His face was a mix of concern and relief.

'I came to see Haley…' he said quietly.

'I know you did.'

'Well, if just now isn't a goodtime… I'll come back later…'

'No hang on.' Brooke whispered and grabbed Nathan's arm. 'Hales? We are out of milk! I'm just going to nip to the store and get some! Oh and hales? You have a visitor, when you're ready!' she winked at Nathan.

As Brooke walked towards her car she smiled to herself. Haley needed a caring guy to look after her. And Nathan may just be that guy…

* * *

Nathan stood at the open doorway for a while and waited for Haley to emerge from wherever she was. She wasn't coming out. He wasn't quite sure what to do, but he stepped inside the apartment and closed the door behind him. He sat down on the sofa to his left and sighed. He was sure he heard a sniffle coming from behind the island in the kitchen. Haley was down there. He didn't make an attempt to go over. He didn't want to startle her.

* * *

Haley knew it was Nathan. And that wasn't a good thing. You weren't supposed to be able to tell who someone was without seeing them or hearing them speak properly. She sniffed. Dammit! That definitely gave away her position now. She stayed silent and waited for something, for anything, to happen.

Then Nathan spoke.

'Haley, I know you're in here somewhere. You don't need to come out, I'll be going soon anyway, leave you in peace.'

Haley stopped fidgeting and listened intently to what he had to say.

'I think we both know that we have made some mistakes. Last night was a mistake but we were both drunk. We can't take it back now so we shouldn't hang onto the past. I feel like we could be really good friends Haley. You have such a big heart and I just want to get to know you more. We didn't exactly meet in the perfect circumstances and emotion has got the most of us both recently. I really care about you Haley. I care about what happened in the summer to you and I care about the pain you are going through. I want to help you through it. I will always be here if you need me Haley. As a friend. So, if you want to start again as friends, and get to know me, then you can come to Karen's Café at 3pm today for some lunch.'

Haley heard Nathan stand up. She had tears flowing down her cheeks. How could such a sweet boy earn such a bad reputation? She felt herself straining to know more about him, she wanted to know about his past. He cared about her. As a friend. And that's how she wanted things to be. Just friends. She started sobbing uncontrollably as she heard Nathan open the door. Her sobs were loud and she bit her lip to try and prevent Nathan from hearing her.

* * *

'Haley? Are you ok?'

Nathan saw Haley emerge from behind the kitchen island. Her eyes were red and bloodshot from crying and the tears were still flowing. She walked towards him and smiled slightly.

'You could start by giving me a hug?'

Nathan opened his arms for Haley to come into. She wrapped her small arms around him waist and he wrapped his strong arms right around her. He let her cry on his shoulder. He asked no questions. But he felt her pain. He knew the pain Haley was crying from wasn't because of him. She would tell him when she was ready.

* * *

Haley tears soaked Nathan's t-shirt but he didn't seem to care. One arm was wrapped right around her while the other stroked her hair. He didn't ask why she was crying. He just let her let everything out. She liked this. She cried more. She cried for Brooke losing her parents. She cried for all the times she had given herself away and slept with guys. She cried for losing her parents. She cried for getting raped in the summer. She cried for ruining things with Nathan so many times. She cried for ruining Brooke's summer. She cried for wasting most of her school years. She cried for putting Nathan through this. But most of all she cried for Mark. She cried for the day he left. She cried for the reasons why. She cried because it was her fault. She just cried.

Nathan's arms never loosened and he never got bored. He was there for her when she needed a friend. She was going to give him another chance, he deserved one. He hadn't really done anything wrong in the first place.

* * *

Brooke pulled up the driveway in her car and saw Nathan holding Haley in the doorway. She was having one of her crying fits and Brooke was glad that she wasn't there for Haley. Not in a bad way, she would always be there for Haley. But Brooke knew that it was time for Haley to open up to someone else, and Nathan seemed to be the one for that job. He was handling her perfectly, not questioning, and just letting her cry.

Brooke decided to stay in her car for a little longer until Nathan left so she didn't ruin the moment. She smiled. Things were going to be ok.


	18. Just Friends

**Hey guys. here is a quick update before my french exam... :) i can't do french. anyway...thanks for the reviews, i only got 14 for those last two chapters, but it's better than nothing right? so here you go!**

* * *

18. Just Friends

Haley stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were still puffy from crying but she wanted to look half-decent. She had decided to meet Nathan for lunch, but she was bringing Brooke and Nathan was bringing Lucas, so it wouldn't be too awkward. _'Just as friends…stop worrying about how you look…'_

Brooke came through in dark jeans and a blue tank top. Her hair was slightly wavy. She looked gorgeous and pulled of the effortless look perfectly.

'You ready tutor girl?'

'Yeah just about.'

Haley was wearing brown Capri pants and a white tank top. She had tied back her hair and pinned back her fringe.

'Come on sweetie, let's go have fun!' Haley grabbed Brooke's arm and dragged her out the apartment.

* * *

Nathan looked at what he was wearing. Was it too casual? _'It's just a lunch…' _should he change? 'It's not a date, stop worrying…' should he dress more casual? '_Just lunch…just friends…'_

He shook his head and left the house. Lucas was waiting in the car.

'Nate, it's just a lunch.' Lucas said to him.

'I know I know. I just want her to be my friend that's all.'

Nathan leaned back against the car seat and sighed as Lucas drove to the café._ 'Just friends…'_

* * *

Nathan and Lucas were already sitting in a booth at the café when Haley and Brooke had arrived. Brooke instantly sat down next to Lucas and chatted away to him as if they had been friends forever. That left the seat opposite Brooke and next to Nathan for Haley. She smiled sheepishly and sat down. He smiled back. She felt herself blush.

'We waited for you guys to come before we ordered.' Nathan said.

Lucas' mum came up to the booth and asked for their order.

'I'll have the burger and fries.' Lucas replied.

'Caesar salad.' Brooke said simply.

'Steak sandwich.' Nathan smiled.

They all waited for Haley.

'Macaroni and cheese please? If that's not too much hassle…' she said as stared at the table.

'Of course it isn't.' Karen smiled and Haley smiled back.

'That will be with you soon.' Karen left so go and clear another table.

'Macaroni and cheese? Seriously Haley? We can make that at home!' Brooke sighed.

'Brooke, you know macaroni and cheese is food of the gods!'

'Yeah, if the gods are five year olds!' Nathan sniggered and received a punch on the arm from Haley.

'Hey…I'll beat you up! Don't slag me!' she giggled.

* * *

'That was so good.' Nathan leaned back in his chair and yawned. 'And Haley, Mac and cheese ain't half bad.'

'Thank you! Brooke gets so bored of it.'

Nathan was having a really good time. They had all been chatting about anything and everything. Everyone seemed to have an opinion on everything and they all had so much in common considering that they were so different.

Lucas was sporty, but more into literature and books. Nathan was sporty and athletic. Haley was smart and outgoing but into books as well. Brooke was a party girl who was outgoing and caring. The boys were basketball players and the girls would soon be cheerleaders.

They were chatting about the upcoming basketball away game. Haley and Brooke would be coming too as they were joining the cheerleading squad on Monday.

'Watch out for Rachel.' Lucas laughed. 'She's a perfectly nice girl but when it comes to cheerleading she turns into satin.' Everyone chuckled.

'How do you know that?' Brooke questioned.

'Well. Since our boys' school is so much better equipped than your girls' school, we have a gym, and you guys don't. So they cheerleaders have to practice there.' Lucas explained.

'So we will be seeing a lot more of each other now.' Nathan added.

Suddenly Brooke's phone started ringing. The caller id told her it was Rachel.

'Hey Rachel.' Brooke smiled down the phone. 'Yip… Oh my god! Today? Only lasts three hours? Jesus Christ I'll be right there!' Brooke snapped her phone shut. Everybody looked at her quizzically.

'Sorry guys, I'm gonna have to go… Macy's are having a 50 off sale for three hours… Starting now.' She slid out of the booth. 'So yeah, I'll be seeing you guys. Lucas, can you drive me? Nathan, make sure Haley doesn't die on the way home, she drives like a maniac. And Haley, I'll be having to use the emergency credit card. Don't worry, I'll buy you stuff too!!' She clapped her hands together excitedly.

'Hey Brooke, why can't I come?' Haley pleaded.

'Haley. Number one – you hate shopping with me because I have to try on everything. Number two – you're already making me late. Number three – you hold me back by taking you're time, looking at everything. Number four – there are only two seats in Lucas' car, and I need him to carry my bags.' She winked and flounced of. Lucas sighed and followed her.

Nathan and Haley laughed and gave each a knowing look. They could both see Lucas and Brooke getting together. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, both lost in thought.

'I hope Brooke doesn't buy me anything to slutty or adventurous.' Haley laughed.

'Hey, I've seen what you sometimes wear. I saw you at the club on western night with you're tiny shorts on and you belly flashing top.'

'Hey!! Don't slag me off.' Haley went bright red and Nathan smiled.

'Don't worry, you looked gorgeous.' He added and this caused Haley to blush more.

He hoped she knew he was only being friendly. 'Do you wanna get out of here? Maybe go for a walk or something? Or you can just go home if you want.' Nathan didn't want to make Haley feel obliged to be with him.

'Yeah… a walk would be nice.' She smiled.

* * *

**So there you go. review please! sorry by A/N is short. i need to go!**


	19. Times They Are Changing

**hey guys. thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. my exam went well. it is so sunny here in scotland today, so i'm posting this before i go out and get a tan! i love being off school for exams. i just want to say thank you for reading this, it means a lot. so here's chapter 19. it's fluff, no drama. enjoy!**

* * *

19. Times They Are a' Changing

'…And I'll try this, and this, and ooh this is hot! And omg! Haley will love this. Here take this… oh my god! 70 off!!' Brooke threw more clothes and Lucas and she scurried off to grab more clothes.

Lucas sighed, he was strong but his arms were getting sore from carrying all of Brooke's clothes. She had grabbed everything she liked and given it too Lucas to hold. _'Can't let anyone else see it, they might want it!' _she had told him, as if she expected him to know this fact.

'Lucas!! Come here!!' Brooke cried. She sounded worried and panicky. He ran over. Well, as fast as he could with his arms full of clothes. He came to Brooke and saw her fighting over a pair of stilettos with a blonde girl.

'Get off! I saw them first!' she shouted.

'No! You get off slut! These shoes won't suit you fat legs!' the stranger shouted.

'Oh no you didn't!! ' Brooke gasped.

'Brooke, what's going on?' Lucas asked.

'Well, I spotted these shoes. And then this bitch stole them off me! Help me Lucas!'

Lucas wasn't very sure what to do. He walked up close to the girl and looked into her eyes. 'So… what's your name, pretty girl?' the girl smiled and checked Lucas up and down.

'My name's Hannah.'

'Mmmm. I love girls called Hannah.' Lucas whispered into her ear. 'Especially when they are so hot like you.' He smiled down at her. Then he tucked some strands of hair behind her ear. The girl let go off the shoes and gazed at Lucas. Lucas laughed. 'See you around. And thanks for the shoes.'

The girl realised that she had let go and stamped her foot in annoyance.

'That was so totally awesome!!' Brooke flung her arms around Lucas' neck. 'You rocked! The way she looked at you was so funny and – '

'Brooke.' Lucas interrupted. 'You are wasting valuable shopping time.' He reminded her.

'Oh my god you are so right! I love how good you are getting at this.' She scuttled away for more clothes.

* * *

Nathan stopped next to Haley and looked around. They were at the park a few minutes from the river court. The river ran through the park and there were various benches scattered on the grass. The place was beautiful. But Nathan realised they weren't stopping here. Haley kept walking and Nathan followed. Haley hadn't said a word since she had told him to follow her because they were going somewhere good.

They reached the edge of the park. Nathan saw a bridge across the river that from the park into some unusual woods. He hasn't ever been here before.

'What are we doing Haley?' Nathan shouted, as Haley ran quickly over the bridge and into the woods.

'Come on Nathan!' she called behind her.

Nathan ran after her and followed her through the trees. The trees then started to spread out and they were suddenly in a stranded car park. The car park was empty and the buildings that surrounded it were deserted and old. Haley gestured for Nathan to walk over to a large wall outside an old building. Nathan saw an opening in the wall.

'Haley, can you please explain this –'

'Come on Nathan, don't be a wimp.' Haley said cutting him off.

Nathan watched Haley slide through the small gap with no difficulty at all. Nathan followed and just managed to slide through. The wall was deep and thick, and Nathan had to suck in his breath to fit through. Once he got through he heaved a sigh of relief.

Nathan looked around. They were in an enclosed area standing next to a tall building that looked like an old office block. It was grey and deserted.

'Haley just tell me what's going on?'

'Shhhh!!' she whispered. Her face was a mask of concentration.

Haley walked over to the corner of the office block. She knelt down on the paved ground. She started counting along the line of bricks that lined the bottom of the building. Then she counted up a column.

Nathan watched, confused and bewildered, as Haley pulled a brick out of the wall and slipped her hand into the gap. She pulled out a set of keys and looked extremely proud of herself.

'Come on Nathan!' Haley held out her hand.

'Not until you explain this to me.'

Haley walked up to Nathan. Her eyes had grown twice their size and her bottom lip was sticking out slightly in a pout.

'Man you are good at persuading.' Nathan sighed and followed Haley to the door of the run down office block. Haley put the key into the door and opened it.

'Welcome to my secret world Mr Nathan Scott.'

* * *

The car stopped outside Brooke and Haley's apartment.

'I never knew anyone that could spend over 1000 in one go at a half price sale Brooke. Really, how could you spend so much?'

'Lucas, you don't know me. I _totally_ just bought me and Hales a whole new wardrobe. I'm going to need you to help me carry these bags in…'

Brooke struggled in and left the bags in the living area. It took many trips to and from the car to bring all of the bags inside.

'My muscles will be twice the size they were now.' Lucas sighed and sat down.

'See Lucas? Shopping equals good because shopping equals working out.' Brooke smiled as she grabbed herself a soda. 'You want one?'

'Yeah, please.'

Brooke suddenly had an idea. 'Have you, by any chance, ever seen Step Up?'

'Nope, I don't think so.'

'Oh my god! Why not? We are so watching it someday…!' she sat down on the sofa next to Lucas.

'Well. Do you have time now? Cause I'm free just now… that is, if you want to watch it.'

'Mmmm totally! I was hoping you would say that.' Brooke found the film and switched it on.

While it loaded Brooke got changed into her baggy pjs. She grabbed a blanket of the floor and through it over herself and Lucas. She hit the play button. She yawned slightly and made herself comfy.

* * *

Nathan could not believe what he saw. Haley had led him up many dark staircases and onto the roof of the building. It wasn't a grey old building anymore. The roof was like a garden. There was decking over the concrete ground. There were plant pots lined up around the perimeter of the roof, each containing a different colour. There was even a small pond and a tree. Nathan never would have noticed this from below. There was a small bench on the left, but at the end of the roof was a large bench swing. Haley walked up to it and Nathan followed. The swing was positioned so it was right at the edge of the roof.

'Look across there.' Haley pointed across to the view that they were facing.

Nathan followed her hand and gazed across the town of Tree Hill. He had never seen a view like this before. The view stretched across the trees, the rivercourt, and the town. Nathan could see the tops of all the houses. He drew in a large breath. The place was beautiful.

* * *

Haley sat down on the bench swing and sighed. She still had a perfect view of the town. She and Mark had placed it so they could sit and watch the sunset of tree hill. _'She and Mark…'_

'So how often do you come up here?' Nathan broke Haley's chain of thought.

'Oh. From time to time. Not as much as I used to.'

That was half true. She didn't come up as much as she used to. The truth was, she hadn't been up here since Mark left. She had tried to block those two horrible days out of her mind. But they kept coming back.

Haley, Brooke and Mark had spent all of their time up here, unless they were shopping. Mark had bought this run down building for Haley's 15th birthday, for her to turn into some recording place for her music. They had found this roof by accident but made it their new home and hideout. Then after a year of hanging around and having the time of their lives, the day Haley had turned 16, at the beginning of September, Mark left. It had been almost a year now. But Haley still missed him every day. She remembered the last time she saw him. Her parents and Brooke's parents had come home for Christmas. It was so awkward and he didn't say a word to her. She didn't get a kiss on the cheek or a hug just to say merry Christmas. He acted as if she didn't exist to him any more. She felt a tear run down her cheek.

'Haley, are you ok?' Nathan sat down next to her, a look of concern on his face.

'I bet you think all I do is cry. It's just been a recent thing.'

'Well I haven't known you that long, but yeah, you cry a lot.' This comment made Haley laugh. 'See? That's better. So you wanna talk about it?'

'There's nothing much to say. This place is really personal to me. No one knows about it except Brooke and Mar- except Brooke and now you. And it's coming up to a year since something bad happened to me, that's all. Thank you for caring though.'

'Anytime Haley, just say the word and I'll be there. I'll always protect you.'

And Haley knew he meant it. She had so much trust for this boy that she hardly knew.

'C'mon, let's go home.'

* * *

'Thanks for today Nathan. I had a great time.' Haley reached out and gave Nathan a quick hug. 'I'll see you tomorrow after school?'

'Yeah sounds good. Bye Haley.'

Haley walked into the apartment. She smiled at the sight before he eyes. The end credits for Step Up were rolling down the TV screen and Brooke was fast asleep, lying on Lucas' chest. He was fast asleep too. She chuckled and went for a bath.

* * *

**so there you go. i got some brucas in there, i'm sorry ifyou don't like it. tell me what you think! next chapter is some more fluff. i'll post it when i get home. review please :)**


	20. The Things In Between

**hey guys! i am so sorry i didn't put this up this afternoon. t's now like 1 in the morning. oh well. i said i would put it up when i got home...i just didn't get in till late tonight. i'm sorry. enjoy!**

* * *

20. The Things in Between

There was a large knock on the door. 'Who is calling for us at this time in the morning…on a school day?' Haley stumbled toward the door, toothbrush in mouth and make up half applied.

'Hey, sorry to come this early.'

'It's ok I guess. We're just not ready that's all.'

The guy stared at his feet awkwardly.

'Lucas don't be stupid! I wasn't going to send you away or anything! I just meant you'll have to wait until beauty queen over there is ready.'

Lucas smiled and sat down on the sofa. Haley threw him a soda and went to get ready. She came back out, ready to go. She sat down on the sofa next to Lucas. He looked at her oddly.

'Don't worry; I'm not walking with you and Brooke. I just don't trust her with the keys to the apartment.' Haley giggled.

Brooke stumbled through into the living area. She was still in her nightgown and her hair was soaking wet. Her face had no make up on it and Brooke yawning loudly.

'Hales!' she wined, her eyes still closed from yawning. 'Have you seen my lucky underwear? You know, the ones with the My Little Ponies all over them?'

Suddenly Brooke saw Lucas and gasped. 'Oh my god! Why are you here? You cannot see me like this! Close your eyes!' she covered her eyes, as if that would make her disappear.

Haley, currently, was in hysterics. She found this situation so funny, Lucas' face was a picture – he was so shocked and embarrassed. She would have died if it were her, with any guy, but it was funnier because it wasn't her, it was Brooke. And Brooke really liked Lucas, she could tell.

'Haley why didn't you tell me we had a guest!' Brooke snapped. Haley would have replied but she couldn't catch her breath, she was laughing so much.

'Y – your – your f-face….' She breathed, pointing at Lucas.

Suddenly all three fell into a fit of hysterics. They were all shaking uncontrollably and eventually Haley fell off the sofa and onto the ground. This made them all laugh more.

'W-why are – y-you –even – l-l-laughing?' Haley tried to say to Brooke through the laughter. 'We w-were l-laughing – at- you!' she said.

But they didn't stop laughing. Then Brooke snorted, causing her to squeal and Haley to laugh even more. Lucas was laughing more in shock than anything else.

'I c-can't believe you laugh-snorted!' Haley gasped. This just caused more giggles.

'No more, no more! My sides are aching!' Brooke giggled.

'What were we even laughing at?' Lucas questioned.

They all looked at each other in question. No one knew. They burst into another fit of laughter.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat. They all looked up, still stifling laughter. 'Em… Haley, I was wondering if you wanted to walk to school?' a sheepish Nathan stood at the still open doorway. Haley choked on her hidden laughter and started laughing hysterically, Nathan looked shocked. But then Brooke and Lucas joined in.

'You look so innocent Nate.' Lucas explained.

* * *

'One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Arms, up, arms, down. Spin, round, hips, out.' Rachel chanted along to the music as she watched all of the cheerleaders run through the routine.

Brooke looked at Haley who was in front of her. Why was Haley so good at it? It seemed like it came naturally to her. Whereas for Brooke, well let's just say it helps to be able to tell your right from your left.

'Brooke!! I said step right spin then thrust! Not step right thrust and spin!' Rachel shouted.

'Maybe she should just thrust, in this direction!' one of the basketballers jeered.

'Shut it Tim! Or I'll thrust you, against a wall!' Haley threatened.

'You can thrust me up against a wall anytime baby!' he answered.

'Yeuch! Bite me!' she replied.

'Oooh! I like 'em feisty.' He jeered and jogged to the other side of the court.

* * *

'Watch out boys, don't sit too close to Haley, she's feisty today!' Brooke giggled as she sat down with Haley, Lucas and Nathan at a table at Karen's Café.

'Well at least I don't snort when I laugh!!' Haley replied.

'Hey!' Brooke punched Haley in the arm softly. 'At least I didn't fall of the sofa!'

'Well at least I can tell my left from my right!' Haley shot back, grinning.

'Well…' Brooke was deep in thought. 'At least I've never…' she paused. 'Oh wait, I've done that…' everyone laughed and ordered drinks.

'So is anyone going to explain to me what I walked in on this morning?' Nathan queried.

'There's nothing really to explain.' Haley smiled at him. 'We were just laughing at you.' She stated.

'Why?' Nathan's eyes widened and he looked upset.

Brooke choked with laughter and sent her water over the table. She continued to laugh as Lucas and Haley joined in. They were in hysterics once more.

Nathan looked paranoid and confused. 'Hey guys! What did I do?'

'You did nothing Nate. Your face was just classic!' Brooke smiled.

Haley smiled as she looked around the table. They were becoming a good group of friends, these four. Sure, they had only met up once or twice, but she could feel that they were already close.

'So, do you two girls want to come to dinner and a movie with us after the game on Friday?' Lucas asked.

'Like a DATE?' Brooke smirked.

'Well no, not really. More like friends going out?'

'Sounds good. I'd love to.' Haley smiled. Brooke cleared her throat loudly. 'We'd love to.' She corrected herself.

* * *

**so there you go guys. i was going to include this fluffy bit in the last chapter. but i thought it would be nice to end on some brucasy stuff. so i just made it a separate chapter. i'll try put my next chapter up tomorrow morning. you will find out a little more about the mysterious Mark. but not everything. review please! :)**


	21. Bring It On

**don't hate me guys. i slept in this moring and had to run about like crazy. then i was out all day. i love being out on exam leave. my next exam isn't until wednesday!**

**so here is this new chapter. where we find out about some mark stuff. oohh!**

* * *

21. Bring It On

Haley was nervous. The cheerleaders were about to go on and do their routine to start of the basketball game. She knew that she knew all of the steps. She just couldn't bear embarrassing herself in front of everyone.

She just had to focus on after the game, when the four were going out. It was going to be fun.

All of the girls walked onto the court and took their positions. 'Huddle Formation' by Ok Go started playing and the routine sprung into action. _'Up down jump twist step right spin thrust arm arm punch twirl hips…'_ Haley ran the routine in her head.

Her eyes then caught Nathan's and he smiled. She relaxed instantly and got right into the routine, dong every move perfectly and sexily. She never took her eyes off him.

Once the routine was done she gave him a big smile and a cheeky wink. Brooke looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

'What?'

'Cheer sex.' She simply stated, and then walked away.

Haley was confused. What was cheer sex?

* * *

Nathan watched Haley's body sway beautifully to the music playing. He could not take his eyes off her. Their eyes locked in contact and she smiled. She continued the routine without moving her eyes. He gazed back.

When they finished he gave Haley a big smile and clapped loudly.

'Damn dawg, talk about some of yo' high class cheer sex.' Skills said to Nathan as they walked onto the court.

Cheer sex? What was cheer sex? Nathan shrugged it off and played the game.

As he looked at Haley and he saw her cheer for him he was completely motivated to play. He shot as many baskets as he could and got every one of them in.

* * *

'So what movie are we watching?' Lucas asked, checking the list of available films.

'P.S I Love You.' Haley replied.

'No…Atonement.' Brooke whined.

'Totally The Wrath.' Nathan said.

'I was going to say that too Nate, yeah we win.'

'What is The Wrath?' Brooke asked.

'A scary film.'

Haley's excitement officially dropped from the sky to the floor. 'We can't see that.' She said blankly.

'Yeah we can Haley don't worry. You can hide into Brooke at the scary parts.' Lucas suggested.

'No. We just can't.' Haley looked at Brooke. Brooke nodded.

'Yeah guys isn't there anything else? Like a different film?' Brooke gave Haley a sympathetic smile and Haley thanked her with a nod.

Lucas returned a minute later with four tickets. 'Sadly, they are for The Wrath. Everything else was sold out.'

'No way…' Haley breathed.

* * *

They sat in there seats just in time as the picture started. Haley was sitting in between Nathan and Brooke, and Lucas was on the other side of Brooke. Brooke was already holding Haley's hand.

'I can't watch this.' She whispered. Brooke gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

The film was halfway in and Haley kept getting frights and had to keep closing her eyes. She kept her eyes closed and her mind wandered.

_'BOOOO!'_

_'Mark don't do that! You scared me so much! You said you were just going to get a drink.' Haley gasped._

_'I know I did. But it makes it easier to scare you when a scary movie is on.' He stated._

_The brunette boy slid onto the sofa next to Haley and wrapped his arm around her. Haley felt her head land on his shoulder. He kissed her on the head._

_'Yeuch! I can't watch!' she squealed, covering her eyes._

_Suddenly Mark kissed her. His lips brushed hers and he licked her lips to ask for an entrance. She granted and they sat kissing instead of watching the movie. Mark climbed on top of Haley and she wrapped her arms around his body._

_She pulled away to get a drink. Just as she stood up a scream came from the film causing her to jump and Mark to chuckle. She hit him playfully._

_She got a soda out the fridge and felt Mark's hands on her waist. She spun round and kissed him gently. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He backed her up against the wall and kissed her passionately. One of his hands was leaning against the wall while the other ran up and down her thigh. Haley groaned._

_He then carried her to her bedroom and lay on top of her. Slowly pulling of each other's clothes, they climbed under the covers._

_'Good thing my parents aren't home.' She whispered._

_'You sure you're ready?' he asked._

_'Anything for you babe.' She smiled._

_He leaned down and kissed her. She felt him grow hard and he moaned slightly. Then he positioned himself at an entrance and was inside Haley before she could think twice._

_'I love you Haley.'_

_'I love you too Mark.'_

_Half an hour later they lay in bed smiling. Haley was so glad her first time was with Mark. She was so in love with him. 'That was such a good day-before-birthday present' she whispered.'_

What happened next she hated to remember. She wouldn't remember it. She pushed it away out of her mind. But the end of the night came back.

_'I can't do this anymore Haley. Not with you. Not here. Not now. Not ever.' Mark walked out and slammed the door behind him._

_Just at that moment someone from the film screamed as a woman watched her lover being murdered in front of her eyes._

Haley was snapped back to reality by a scream from the movie scream. Someone was being murdered.

'That's it. I'm outta here.' She got up and ran out of the theatre, leaving Nathan, Brooke and Lucas sitting in shock.

* * *

Haley got to the doors of the theatre but the security guard wouldn't let her out.

'Sorry miss, you need to wait until the film is over.' He said.

'No you don't understand. I need to get out. It's an emergency.' She stuttered.

He allowed her throw after an understanding nod. She thanked him. Once she had left the building she ran. She ran through the night with tears blurring her vision. She didn't know where to go. That stupid line. Those stupid words. Repeated so many different times. _'Not with you. Not here. Not now. Not ever.' _Why did she have to use them against Nathan?

* * *

'Guys, I'm gonna try find her.' Brooke whispered and went to leave the theatre.

'Do you think she's alright man?' Nathan asked Lucas.

'Yeah don't worry. Brooke will take care of it.'

But Nathan was worrying; the fear in her eyes wasn't just from the movie. Something must have happened.

'The dude won't let me out guys!' Brooke whined. Some voices shooshed her from some rows of seats in front of them. She gave them a glare and continued. 'We have to wait until the film is over.'

She sat down next to Nathan. They continued watching the film but no one took it in. their minds were all on Haley.

* * *

'I'm scared Luke.' Brooke hid in Lucas' arms. Nathan was trying to call Haley's cell but it was turned off.

They had been looking for two hours and it was now reaching 2 in the morning. They had looked at the apartment, Haley's old house that was empty now, the mall, the movie theatre, Brooke's old house, the park, the river court, the school, Karen's café and the dock. They couldn't find her anywhere.

They were now back in the apartment waiting for Haley to show.

'And you have no idea where she'll be?' Lucas asked Brooke.

'No!' Brooke stuttered through tears. 'Unless… she could have gone to the club!' Brooke started to panic and grabbed her things. 'She could have met a guy, got really drunk. What if it happens again?' she ran out the house.

Nathan followed. He didn't want her raped again. He had to find her. He would take down any guy she was with anyway, they would be worthless scum.

* * *

They left the bar more worried than ever. She wasn't there and the bouncer and bar tenders hadn't seen her. Which was a good thing in a way, but she was still missing.

'Brooke you need to go home and get some rest. We all do.' Lucas said. 'Look, we'll all go back to the apartment and Nathan and me will sleep on the couch in case she comes home. She will eventually.'

'But what if something had happened to her?' Brooke burst into tears.

They walked home in silence and Nathan didn't take his eyes off the ground. Then he had a thought.

'Guys, you go home, she may go there. I need to check somewhere.'

'Nathan where are you-' but Nathan didn't he the rest of Brooke's shouting because he was off. He ran and ran. He knew where she was.

* * *

**so where is haley? and sorry i didn't tell you all about mark. but it will become clear in the next few chapters. hope you enjoyed this. review please!**


	22. You Found Me

**Good afternoon my good friends and readers. i just want to say thanks for the reviews, and for reading this story. it means a lot to hear your opinion of the story. so as promised, here's another chapter. some of you guessed where haley would be, so well done! it was probably a little bit predictable... but we are going to find out a little more about mark! enjoy!**

* * *

22. You Found Me

Nathan hurled himself through the gap in the wall. His arm got caught and as he pulled it out he found a large cut oozing blood. He carried on without bothering about it.

He jogged over to the corner of the building and scanned the wall._ 'Yes…she's here.'_ He noticed that the brick had been pulled out and left on the floor. He ran to the door, it was open.

He reached the top and opened the door to the roof slowly and quietly. Sure enough she was there. He walked slowly up to her so not to startle her.

'It's just me.' He whispered and sat down next to her. She made no acknowledgement that it was him, or that anyone was there. She wasn't crying, just staring blankly across the sky. Her face held no expression or emotion. Her face was pale and she looked cold, but she wasn't shivering.

Nathan just sat next to Haley and said nothing. He didn't want to annoy or upset her, he just waited. He studied the beautiful view of tree hill in the darkness. There were only a few lights still on and the stars were now highly visible and bright.

'He left on my sixteenth birthday.' Haley broke the silence, but when Nathan looked at her, her expression had not changed.

'I went round to his house to apologize for the night before and he had gone. He left, without telling me.' A single tear ran down her cheek. Nathan fought the urge to wipe it away.

'I gave one of the most important parts of me to him, without a second thought. But he used me, he must have. He got what he wanted and left. He never loved me.' The tears were becoming more consistent now.

Haley wiped them roughly with her hand and sniffed loudly. She shivered, bit her lip, and then continued. 'He came home at Christmas. And just acted as if we had never known each other. He didn't look at me. He didn't look guilty. He didn't apologize!' Haley's head fell into her hands and she sobbed loudly. She fell onto Nathan's lap and he stroked her hair.

'And now in three days, it's my birthday. My parents are coming home, which means Brooke's parents are coming, which means he's coming. A year since he left. A year since my heart has been ripped out'

She stopped talking and they sat in silence. Nathan continued to stroke Haley's hair. He knew that this guy had obviously been very special to her; she had probably been in love with him. She had said she needed to apologize, so something must have happened. Something serious. He couldn't work it out, so he made a mental note to ask Brooke what had happened.

* * *

'God where is Nathan? Now we've lost twp people!!' Brooke screamed as she paced the floor of the apartment, cell phone in hand. 'Why does nobody answers the phone anymore?'

'Brooke, why did Haley run out? I know you know.' Lucas asked from the sofa, where he was lying.

'Well, I sort of, I don't know all of the details, it's vague, I just know a bit, but that's maybe not it, I don't know-'

'Brooke! Just say what you think.'

'Well around this time last year, the day before Haley's sixteenth Mark was round at her house. Mark was her boyfriend; they had been together for just over a year. He was also my brother-'

'He was? He died?' Lucas sat up, concern all over his face.

'No, no. Not at all. I just disowned him. Anyway, they were watching a scary film, the started kissing, had sex. It was Haley's first time, but then something bad happened. I don't know what it was, neither Mark nor Haley have actually mentioned it. But he left just as someone got murdered in the film or something, at least that's how Haley explained it. Then Haley went round to my house the next day to find him gone forever, travelling the world. He left on her sixteenth birthday, and in a few days she'll be 17 and he'll be coming home with our parents to celebrate it.' She sat down on the sofa, exhausted from talking so fast.

'Basically, the last time they saw each other; he acted as if she didn't exist, as if she had never existed. She was, and is, heartbroken. She just can't trust guys anymore.' She sighed and tears started filling her eyes. 'And now she could be anywhere!!' she sobbed loudly and cuddled in to Lucas.

* * *

'Come on Haley, we need to go home. It's past three.'

Haley knew she had to leave, she couldn't stay here all night, but she wanted to. She couldn't face seeing Mark again. He would be coming home the day before her birthday.

She stood up slowly and stretched. She suddenly felt herself being picked up as Nathan threw her over his shoulder. She burst out laughing and squealed as he spun her round.

'See? That's better. You're smiling now.' Nathan smiled as he set her back on the floor. She reached up and hugged him.

'I really appreciate your friendship Nathan.' She blushed.

He smirked. 'I know.' Haley laughed. 'But seriously Haley, anytime. If you ever need anything.'

'Well now you mention it… I could use a little help down the stairs…' she batted her big eyes at him. She saw him cave in. She squealed as her threw her over his shoulder again.

'I didn't mean upside down!'

'Take what you're given missy! It's this or nothing.'

* * *

'And what the hell do you call this time Haley James?' Brooke pretended to give Haley a lecture.

'I'm sorry, I just, you know…' Haley looked at the ground.

'I know baby I know. Come here.' Brooke pulled her into a hug. 'At least you're ok. Don't do that again!' she smiled. 'You scared the hell out of us!'

'I'm sorry, I just want to go to bed, but not alone.' Haley turned round and looked at the three friends listening to her. She gave them all a pleading look.

* * *

'Brooke! Stop stealing all the sheets!!' Haley yelled and tried to pull the sheets back over her body. Her hand slipped and fell back, hitting Nathan on the face.

'Haley! What are you doing?' he moaned, obviously half asleep.

'Brooke! Stop kicking me!' Lucas whispered.

'Why did I let you talk me into this hales? All you guys don't let me have personal space!' Brooke whined.

All four of them were sharing a bed after Haley had persuaded them to stay. Brooke currently had all the sheets wrapped around her, and she was trying to spread out across the middle of the bed. Brooke had Haley and Lucas on either side of her, and Nathan was next to Haley. The boys were on the outside for 'protection'.

'Brooke, how can we give you personal space? We are trying to fit four people in a double bed, made for two! And also, your idea of personal space is taking up the whole bed!' Haley whined back.

'Guys! Stop it! This bed's mine!' Lucas yelled, and pushed all three off the bed and onto the floor.

'Oh, it's so on!' Brooke squealed and grabbed a pillow. She charged at Lucas and jumped on him, smacking him with the pillow. But she was knocked of by Haley who tackled her to the floor, also with a pillow in hand. Lucas pulled Haley of Brooke and smacked her across the front with his pillow. Soon everyone was hitting everyone and laughing hysterically.

* * *

All four teenagers fell onto the floor, exhausted from the fighting. It was 6am.

'Oh my god, I'm so glad it's Saturday tomorrow, or today, whatever!' Brooke yawned.

'I'm not, that means that tomorrow, on Sunday, everyone is coming home.' Haley whined.

'It'll be fine baby!' Brooke hugged her. 'Now. The only way this is going to work is if we use both double beds. But we are going to need a guy each for protection.' Brooke winked and both guys looked stunned. 'Not like that guys! We're just friends, you know that.' The relaxed instantly.

'I bagsy Brooke's bed!' Lucas spoke up.

'Hmmm, am I not good enough for you Lucas Scott?' Haley mocked.

Lucas blushed; he had just made it obvious that he liked Brooke. He looked at her, she was smiling, that made him feel a bit better.

'Right Nate, you're with me.' Haley smiled. She remembered the first time they shared a bed, and how safe she felt in his arms.

They all slipped into bed and turned out the lights. They fell asleep instantly.

Brooke found her head lean in and rest on Lucas' chest. She felt his arm wrap around her.

At the same time Haley moved her head onto Nathan's chest, his arm too wrapped around her.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas were up before Haley and Nathan. They found it adorable that they were sleeping close together, all cuddled in under the sheets.

'So you want toast?' Brooke questioned. She was still wearing her nightgown and Lucas was still wearing his boxers. His perfectly toned body made her blush.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Brooke went to answer it while Lucas grabbed his t-shirt from the bedroom.

'What are you doing here?' Brooke questioned. A tell guy walked into the apartment.

'You remember me don't you?' he stated. Brooke felt a queasy feeling in her stomach. The guy had a smirk on his face, as if he was better than everyone else.

Lucas came through from the bedroom. 'Hey Brooke? It's like nearly 2pm, do you want me to wake Haley up?'

Brooke's face dropped. 'Oh, Haley's here is she? I remember that little friend of yours, she was so naïve.' The guy smirked again. 'I'm just going to pop in and remind her of me, before we head off together.' He winked at Brooke. He started to walk towards the bedroom.

'Don't go in there.' Brooke whispered.

'Why not? And by the way Brooke, you've grown up since I last saw you. You're getting very hot.' He winked and checked her out, making Brooke feel sick.

* * *

Haley heard voices in the living area and she stirred. She smiled as she realised where she was and whom she was with. She thought she would just stay like this until Nathan woke up.

Someone came through the door but Haley ignored them, it would just be Brooke or Lucas. She snuggled closer to Nathan.

'Haley?' Haley turned round at the voice. It wasn't Brooke or Lucas. But she recognised that voice. She saw a tall figure standing in the doorway.

'I didn't think you had it in you hales, sleeping around. But obviously that's what you do now. Sleep with anyone that asks you to. You were always easy, always a tease.'

Haley felt a pang in her heart and Nathan stirred. She was speechless.

'You always thought you were better than everyone. Just because you were smarter and prettier. You treated everyone like shit. And now you're just using guys for the kicks.' The figure turned round and walked out.

Haley felt Nathan reach for her hand. 'You ok? What happened there?' he asked.

Haley felt the tears fall down her face. 'Mark' she said blankly.

* * *

**ooh, i gave you a cliffhanger there! didn't i! hehe. well, i might upload the next chapter before i go to bed tonight, if i get the usual amount of reveiws. if not then i promise i'll post it in the moring anyway. I PROMISE! hehe. next chapter you will find out even more about mark! woohoo! but there will be drama! sorry if you didn't want to know! review please! love you! :)**


	23. Everything Is Coming Out

**thank you so much for your reviews guys. here is my update for tonight. i realised it is so late. i am so sorry. don't have me please. hopefully you will still be up, if your from europe area, or you'll read this anyway cause you'll definitely be up if your from the us. i think. :) oh well. i love your enthusiasm about my story! enjoy!**

* * *

23. Everything is Coming Out

Brooke saw Mark storm through the apartment. 'Lucas!! Stop him!'

Lucas stood in front of the door. 'You're not going anywhere man.'

Mark squared up to Lucas. 'And who are you, that makes you important?'

Lucas stood tall and didn't flinch. 'He's my…he's my…' Brooke stuttered. 'He's my BOYFRIEND!' she panicked.

Lucas did not react but went along with it. 'Yeah, so back off.'

Haley ran through into the living area in her nightgown. Mark looked her up and down.

'So the slut emerges from her sex bed.' He smirked.

'What the fuck are you talking about Mark?' Brooke asked.

'See this one, she's using all the boys she sees. She always was a tease!'

At this point Nathan came through into the living area. He joined Lucas at the door. Stopping Mark when he attempted to leave once more.

'Don't you dare, _don't you dare_ do this to me Mark. I did _nothing_ to you, and you know it!'

'Do I _really_ Haley? Because I don't think I do. Or maybe you've told so many _lies_ about that night that now you actually _believe_ you did nothing?'

'Mark you have _no right_! You have no right to come into this apartment and shout at me like this. You have been gone for _a year_! The last time I saw you, you pretended I didn't _exist_!' she gasped for air and walked towards him. 'And let me tell you something Mark. Number one. You left _me_! Number two. I have told _no one_ about that night, and what happened. Number three. Nathan and I were _not_ sleeping together. Number four. You ripped out my heart, and now you're _blaming_ me? Number five. This is all _your_ fault. Number six. Why do you care? You're blaming me for so many things that I didn't do. Nothing you say is true. And also! I was not, and still am not, a _tease_!'

'Haley, do you not call sleeping with me being a tease?'

'How is sleeping with you being a tease? You're not making sense! I was in _love _with you!'

'Yeah, well the feelings weren't mutual!' Mark snapped back, walking closer to Haley.

Haley stopped and gasped. 'You lied to me? You told me I was the only one! And I kept that night a secret!'

'Yeah well whatever, believe what you want. I never asked you to keep it a secret, you didn't have to.'

'Stop it you_ bastard_! Stop doing this to me! You don't know what you're saying. Do you even _remember_ that night?'

Mark walked right up to Haley and stroked her back with his hand. He breathed on her neck and kissed it. 'How could I forget?'

'Get the _fuck_ off me!' Haley pushed him away. 'Stop ruining my life! You've done it enough already!'

Suddenly a hand caught Haley across her face. Her cheek stung and her vision blurred slightly. Nathan flinched and moved to pull him away, but a glare from Brooke stopped him.

'Of course you remember don't you? Beating me until I couldn't move!' Haley screamed.

Mark hit her again, harder this time. He threw her into the wall. Her body slumped onto the floor, but she stood up, shaking.

'Do you not remember why Haley? Because I _hated_ you, you slept with me once then wouldn't again on the same night. You teased me and teased me until I needed to be inside you, then you said no! _No one_ says no to me!'

'You are a _monster_! It was my first time! I wanted it to be special!'

'Well I wanted more! Of course I was going to hit you until you gave me it! Any guy would!' he leered at her, and punched her once more. Sending her smashing into the wall and onto the coffee table. Her body slumped lifelessly onto the ground.

'That is it! You do _not_ do that _ever_!' Nathan lunged forward.

'Nathan don't!' Brooke screamed.

But it was too late. Nathan grabbed Mark and pushed him against the wall, one hand around his neck. He punched him and punched him.

'Do not ever hit her again! Or I swear I will kill you!'

Mark smirked and kicked Nathan in the stomach, causing him to fall over. Lucas jumped in but mark punched him hard, causing him to fall as well. Brooke was up against the wall, shaking and crying.

Mark struck Haley again and again. 'You stupid girl!'

'Mark what has brought this on?' Brooke gasped.

'I just remembered how much pain she put me through!'

'Pain she put you through? Look at what you are doing to her right now!' Brooke sobbed. 'She doesn't deserve this!'

'Yes she does!' mark lifted his hand to punch Haley once more, but was stopped as Nathan grabbed his wrist. Nathan pulled him up and kicked him, knocking him out.

Lucas made sure he stayed on the ground and Brooke ran to call 911. Nathan was instantly at Haley's side. He noticed that she was unconscious.

'Call an ambulance as well Brooke!' he called in panic.

* * *

'Brooke Davis?' the doctor called. Brooke walked up to him with Lucas and Nathan by her side.

'It's not good. She has torn some ligaments in her leg, some head trauma, a collapsed lung, and a possible broken rib. She is currently in the operating room, but we cannot promise that she will make it.' He gave her an apologetic smile and walked away.

Brooke hid her face in Lucas' chest and sobbed.

'I have to go for a walk.' Nathan said blankly.

Nathan walked around the hospital in a daze. What had just happened? Brooke had explained the whole Mark story on the way here. How could someone do that to Haley? He had had such a random change of character. Nathan couldn't stand it. He could have killed the guy. Haley may not make it.

Nathan couldn't bear it any longer. He had tried to keep a strong face on but he couldn't. He fell onto the floor, leaned against a wall, and cried. The tears just kept coming. This was the girl he had longed to know since the summer, and in a flash he knew he more than he ever thought he would. But now she could be gone.

* * *

Brooke walked into the hospital room and saw Haley. The tears came pouring out of her eyes when she saw her unconscious friend, covered head to toe in bruises and wrapped up in bandages. She looked so peaceful, without all of the cuts and bruises you wouldn't believe the experience they had just all shared.

Nathan had gone to get his hand and wrist put in a cast, he had broken his fingers and knuckles punching Mark. Lucas had gone for coffee so that Brooke could have some alone time with Haley before they all went to see her.

Brooke sat down on a chair next to Haley's bed. She took Haley's hand in hers and sighed.

'Why couldn't you tell me Haley? I never understood why you were so broken up about Mark, but now I know. I wish we all didn't have to find out the hard way. I don't know why Mark was like that, any of the times it happened. And I don't know why he came back so angry. I'm sure we will find out soon. Mum and dad will be home tomorrow, and yours. You'll have to wake up for that. Also Haley, we have a birthday party to plan! You're turning 17 in two days and you're currently knocked out in a hospital bed. This isn't good honey. We need to wake you up. Like remember that time we had that heat wave when we were younger and it was so hot we weren't allowed to go to school and we weren't to go outside but we did anyway? We went into the swimming pool and made games like the one where…'

Lucas stood outside the door with three coffees at hand. He didn't want to interrupt Brooke so he was waiting until an appropriate moment came up for him to go in. He loved just listening to her ramble on about the things her and Haley used to do. He felt bad for Brooke; she was being so strong about this. Her brother had just put her best friend in hospital, but she was trying to pretend everything would be ok.

'Did you hear me this morning? I called Lucas my boyfriend.' Lucas smiled, he would enjoy hearing this. He leaned closer into the door so he could hear better.

'And do you want to know a secret hales? It felt really good. I bet you already knew that I liked him. I just wish he knew. Or maybe I don't. I really like him hales, like so much. But you know what I'm like. I'm scared to commit in case I get hurt or he gets hurt. I would never intentionally do anything to hurt him of course, but you never know. I just love the way he is with me, as if I'm really special and he's always really good to me. But enough about Lucas. What about Nathan?'

At this point Nathan joined Lucas at the door. Nathan gave Lucas a questioning look but Lucas silenced him and signalled for him to listen.

'Nate's a really good guy hales. He looks after you so well. He saved you today, he really did. I'm so glad those boys stayed last night. I don't know what I would have done if they weren't there. But yeah, Nate's awesome. He's just the kind of friend you need to help you through this again. I know he is very special to you hales, I know that. I am so glad you guys are friends.'

Lucas and Nathan exchanged happy glances. They heard Brooke sob. Her sobs grew louder and louder as she called for Haley to wake up. They opened the door and went in.

Lucas pulled Brooke into a hug to try and comfort her, but Nathan couldn't move. His eyes were fixed on Haley. He saw her leg in a cast and the cuts and bruises all over her body. A large wave of hate for that Mark guy flooded through him. How could one guy have so much anger inside him to do that to such an innocent girl like Haley? She did not deserve any of that.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas left to give Nathan some time alone with Haley. Nathan still hadn't moved from his spot in the room where he had been standing. The room felt cold and empty without Haley's smile brightening the room.

Nathan very slowly walked over to her bed and lowered himself down onto the chair next to her. He slowly took her hand in his. He studied her peaceful face, covered in bruises. She still looked beautiful.

Nathan sat and thought about this mornings events. No wonder Haley was always crying. She really had loved that Mark guy, but she was obviously upset and scarred from that experience that night. She was so strong to be able to move on from an experience like that.

He didn't quite understand why she didn't tell anyone. Obviously she would have been scared, and very upset after Mark left. She probably didn't tell Brooke because Mark was her brother. She might not believe Haley. Well, of course she would, but Haley didn't know that.

Nathan lowered his head onto the bed and cried.

* * *

**so this was two chapters but it made more sense to put them as one! i hope you like it. the fight with haley and mark was hard to write, because it had to be normal. but i had to explain exactly what happened that night without making it so obvious. if that makes sense. so basically, after haley and mark had sex, he wanted more straight away, but she didn't want to do it again that night, so he beat her up. it's strange... i know. but it is part of the story. review please!**


	24. Tiptoeing Around a Tragedy

**hello everyone! here's another update! i get the best reviews when i add twists to the story. i think this is a pretty dark chapter. i remember having to re write lots of the parts. i'm still not sure if i am completely happy with it, but it will do. let me know what you think!**

* * *

24. Tiptoeing Around a Tragedy

Brooke anxiously looked through the glass window into the hospital room. Nathan was still there. He hadn't left all night. The nurses had tried to move him but he wouldn't leave. Brooke and Lucas had popped in and out to see Haley and bring Nathan food and water, but he wouldn't eat.

Haley was stable, but the doctors refused to confirm that she would be ok. This worried Brooke more; they weren't very reassuring which gave Brooke the impression that they weren't hopeful.

Nathan was currently asleep, sitting on the chair with his head on the edge of Haley's bed. Brooke admired his courage to stay in there; she had just broken down every time she looked at Haley so she couldn't stay in there for very long. She felt horrible but she really couldn't take it.

She had to stay strong because it was Sunday, which meant her and Haley's parents were coming home today. Haley's birthday was tomorrow, and Brooke hoped she would wake up for that.

Brooke wasn't very sure how to break the news to the adults. Brooke's parents would probably take it worse. It's not that Haley's parents don't love Haley or anything, they really do, but Mark was the Davis' favourite child. To hear that he had almost killed Haley probably wouldn't be the best news.

She felt Lucas behind her and turned round to give him a hug.

'How'd you sleep?' he asked with concerned eyes. 'You weren't there when I woke up. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you.'

Lucas had stayed with Brooke the night before in case of any more Mark disruptions. The police had arrested him but Brooke was still scared. She hadn't slept well and ended up at the hospital very early this morning.

'I slept ok. Probably better than Nate.' Brooke signalled to Nathan, who had now just woken up and was stretching.

'Poor guy.' Lucas shook his head. 'He thinks it's his fault.'

'Why?'

'Because he didn't stop it sooner.' Lucas shrugged.

It suddenly dawned on Brooke what exactly had happen that morning.

_'Get the fuck off me!' Haley pushed him away. 'Stop ruining my life! You've done it enough already!'_

_Suddenly a hand caught Haley across her face. Her cheek stung and her vision blurred slightly. Nathan flinched and moved to pull him away, but a glare from Brooke stopped him._

_'Of course you remember don't you? Beating me until I couldn't move!' Haley screamed._

_Mark hit her again, harder this time. He threw her into the wall. Her body slumped onto the floor, but she stood up, shaking._

She had stopped Nathan from jumping in. Why? She didn't exactly know. For some reason she didn't think that it would go that far. But a part of her was being selfish. Because she wanted to know what had happened that night a year earlier. What had happened to cause Haley so much pain. Brooke's shoulders started shaking and she felt dizzy as she realised that it was her fault.

She fell to the ground but Lucas caught her just in time. He sat her down on the seats outside the hospital room and held her when she cried. He rubbed her back and told her that it wasn't her fault. This made Brooke feel a little better.

They hadn't spoken about Brooke calling him her boyfriend. There wasn't much to say really. Both had assumed that it was a spur of the moment thing, but secretly they did wonder whether or not they had feelings for each other. Right now was not the time to talk about things.

* * *

'Nathan?' Nathan heard Brooke's voice whisper softly to him.

'Nathan honey Haley's parents are here. Could you give them some alone time please?'

Nathan nodded and silently got up and left the room.

'I'm sorry Nate. I haven't told them yet I told them just to go on in and that I would explain later.'

Nathan nodded and walked away. He knew where he was going, but as soon as he returned he would go back into the room and stay with Haley until she woke up.

* * *

'What do you mean Mark did this?' both sets of parents were in tears, and kept asking the same questions.

'Mom, I've told you. He came in and got into an argument with Haley and he hit her. Then he started beating her.' Haley's mom flinched at the word 'beating'.

'And he's done this before?'

'I think so. I think that is why he left. I don't really know. Neither Haley nor Mark actually told me what had happened, but I guess Haley will tell us if she wakes up.'

The word 'if' stung Brooke's lips. She had to face the fact that Haley might not be here in a month. She didn't want to think about that.

* * *

Nathan walked into the visitors' area and sat down opposite the dark haired boy.

'Why did you do it man?'

'Do what?'

'Don't play games with me, I'm not in the mood and I never will be. Just tell me why you hit her.'

'The first or the second time? Cause both were pretty fun.'

'I'm warning you. I've knocked you out once, I could do it again.'

'Fine. You know how it is. We're guys, you and me. We have needs, and urges. I just wanted some more fun, she wouldn't give me it. I got angry. I thought that hitting her would knock some sense into her and then she'd be scared to refuse.'

'Yeah, like that's true.'

'But then I got angry. Because she kept refusing. I got angry at myself for hitting her in the first place, so I took my anger out on her.'

'Why did you leave her? You broke her heart. She was so willing to forgive you, I know she was. But she won't be anymore.'

'I know she won't. But I left because of course I was ashamed of what I did. I didn't want her to tell and I didn't want to risk it happening again. I did really like her. I just didn't love her. She was fun and the make out sessions were good so I said I loved her to keep it coming. Telling her want she wanted to here, yeah? I had taken my anger out on her and she didn't deserve to be hurt again. I knew the kind of person she was and I knew that she wouldn't tell, so I would be pretty safe.'

Nathan looked at this guy and took in what he was saying. He was obviously a horrible guy but Nathan could tell he had once been good.

'So I travelled the world and had my way with every girl I pleased. It was fun that way, and my needs were fulfilled. I came back at Christmas with my parents but I couldn't face Haley. It was easier to pretend she wasn't there than face what had happened between us. So I ignored her and went back on my travels. But then things changed. Suddenly people were saying 'no' to me and 'I don't like your personality'. That didn't happen to me. And it made me angry obviously, because now my needs weren't being fulfilled. So I blamed Haley. I thought that since I had seen her at Christmas everything had gone wrong, so it must be something to do with her. So I came down here and got mad. I started throwing accusations at her to make myself seem like a better person, but in fact I was the one doing everything that I was accusing her of.'

* * *

'How could Mark do that to Haley?' all the parents had been in the hospital room for a while now, and seemed to be focusing more on Mark than on Haley. All they had talked about was how well he had hidden what had happened and how they hoped he would get out of jail.

Brooke was disgusted. She was ashamed of Haley's parents and what her parents had become. Surer, once upon a time she had been so close to them, but she never truly forgave them for leaving her. They hadn't yet asked how she was, how school was or how her grades were. They hadn't checked on Haley's progress either. They had been talking about Mark since they had found out what happened.

Rather than paying attention to Haley they were going to get a coffee now. They left the room and Brooke followed them down to the café to get something to drink. Knowing her leaving Haley for five minutes and she would wake up.

* * *

Nathan sat in silence and took in everything Mark had said. He couldn't really believe it. He was talking to a completely different person than the person that was in the apartment that morning. But this person seemed faker than the screaming and shouting one. Nathan wasn't sure what to think.

'I mean, I knew she wasn't a slut, but she's probably pretty easy to get in bed. I'll probably sleep with her once I get out, before I start travelling again.'

Nathan's thoughts snapped out of his dream. Mark was talking about Haley like she was an object. He didn't like that one bit. He felt his fist clench under the table.

'Or you know, I could just go sleep with her now.'

'She's in a coma you sick bastard!' Nathan yelled.

'Yeah, so?'

Nathan had had enough. How could he talk about Haley like that? Nathan had been right, the sincere Mark was a fake, and he had almost believed it.

Nathan stood up and punched Mark in the jaw with his hand that wasn't in a cast. He kicked him to the ground and punched him twice more. The security guards ran up and pulled Mark away.

'I hoped you rot in this cell.' Nathan said, his voice cool.

'Well, I hope Haley dies. She deserves it. I hope her death is painful and long. And I don't regret the fact that I'll be the one who sent her to her grave.'

Mark got dragged away, cackling in an evil manner.

Nathan was rooted to the spot with Mark's words.

_I hope Haley dies._

_I hope Haley dies._

_I hope Haley dies._

_I hope Haley dies._

_I hope Haley dies._

At this point the heart monitor on Haley's machine flat lined. And there was no one around to get help.

* * *

**so i said this was a dark chapter. i'm not sure if i like how i portrayed mark. he is a pretty sick guy, he used to be good though. he wasn't always like this. so let me know what you think!**


	25. Trying To Pull Through

**hey guys. here is a quick a quite short update. i wanted to single out what was happening in this chapter, so it was the main focus. i might put the next one up later on tonight. enjoy!**

* * *

25. Trying to Pull Through

Brooke walked back to the hospital room to see Haley. Hopefully she would be awake. She walked into the room, putting a fake smile on her face in case she was awake.

The bed was empty. At first Brooke thought she was in the wrong room and then she got excited. Haley might have woken up and be in the toilet. Neither Haley nor Brooke respected the others privacy so Brooke walked straight into the toilet. Haley wasn't there.

Brooke started to get slightly nervous and walked outside to find a nurse.

'Hey pretty girl.'

'Oh hey Luke. Come with me, I just need to find the nurse.'

Lucas' face brightened. 'Is Haley awake?'

'No she's gone.' Lucas gave a questioning look. 'Her bed is empty and she isn't in her room.'

Brooke walked up to a passing nurse. 'Excuse me. I was wondering where I could see Haley James? She isn't in her room.'

'Oh, you haven't heard?' Brooke shook her head nervously. 'Well I can't say if you aren't family.'

'Oh no, I am. We are sisters.' The words slipped off Brooke's tongue so quickly the felt real. They were basically sisters anyway.

The nurse signalled to Lucas.

'He's um, a cousin. He lives with us.'

'Well, we found her crashing 10 minutes ago.'

'What's crashing?'

'Her heart had stopped.'

Brooke felt her world fall apart with those four words. Her heart!

'But she's ok isn't she? She has to be ok?' Brooke whimpered.

'Well, we have been lead to believe that her heart had actually stopped 5 minutes before we found her.'

'Her heart stopped for 15 minutes?' the words barely came out of Brooke's mouth.

'Well, her heart was stopping and starting. She's a fighter. She is currently in intensive care being resuscitated.'

'But she'll make it of course.' Brooke felt her hand link into Lucas'.

'Well her heart has been through a lot of stress recently. We are doing everything we can.'

* * *

Brooke stood outside the intensive care room. They were allowed to stand in a special closed off area that overlooked the intensive care room. But Brooke couldn't go in. she didn't want to see her friend dying.

She took a large breath and walked in. Haley was stable. Brooke let out her breath. She leaned her head against the glass window and stared into the room. Brooke was in such a state of shock that she couldn't cry anymore. Haley still looked so peaceful, as if nothing bad had happened at all. Brooke wondered if Haley knew what was going on, how much pain she had been through recently. She watched the doctors finish up and breathed a large sigh a relief when she heard them say Haley could be taken back to her room.

Just as they were finishing up Haley's heartbeat monitor flat lined. Brooke gripped Lucas' hand tighter. The doctors waited and Brooke heard their discussion.

'We've done all we can… should maybe have one last go…so much pressure on her heart… maybe best to let go… think of her family…we should just try…'

Brooke slammed hard against the glass. She wanted to be in that room. 'SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SAVE HER! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DOCTORS!' she screamed at the top of her lungs. 'DON'T GIVE UP ON HER!'

Brooke had lost the sense of shock she had been in and tears sped out of her eyes and ran off her face and she watched them try to save Haley. Nothing seemed to be working. Brooke watched for what seemed like hours as they tried to resuscitate her but Brooke couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the room.

* * *

Nathan came out of Haley's room and looked around. She wasn't there. He wad filled with hope at the thought that she may be awake.

Suddenly he saw Brooke running up to him in tears. All hope he had flew out the window. Haley couldn't have… she hadn't... she hadn't _died_?

'Nathan! Nathan…her heart's stopped. It won't start. They keep trying, it's not working…she was stable and then she crashed…they don't think she'll make it.'

'Where…?'

Brooke pointed to the room and Nathan was there like a shot. He swung open the door and ran in, closely followed by Brooke who hid into Lucas.

Nathan walked right up to the glass. He looked in at the beautiful girl fighting for her life. It eventually hit him that he might see her die.

'HALEY!!' Nathan shouted and shouted and hit the glass as hard as he could. The doctors were obviously used to this reaction, as they didn't flinch. Nathan couldn't control the tears as he watched Haley. He watched the heartbeat monitor beep, and then go flat, and beep, and then go flat. He shouted in frustration.

'We've got her back!' one doctor shouted, as the heartbeat monitor returned to its steady beat, and stayed there.

So much relief swam over Nathan. He was feeling so many mixed feelings as he watched the doctors tidy away their things. He looked back at Haley and smiled slightly. He had never felt this feeling before, all of this relief, and want, and lust, and need, and care towards a person. Yip, that's right. Nathan was falling in love with Haley. And he was falling fast.

* * *

**nice wee ending for you there. review please. lots of reviews quicker updates! :)**


	26. Waiting Game

**here is an update guys. your reviews make me smile :) so i thought i would be nice. just a wee chappy to get the story going again. enjoy!**

* * *

26. Waiting Game 

Nathan yawned and stretched by Haley's bedside. He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep again. He shouldn't do that. Anything could have happened, whether it be good or bad.

It was the next day, and Nathan hadn't moved from Haley's bedside since she was put back in her room. He was trying to last as long as he could but he hadn't slept properly for three days.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HALEY!' Brooke burst into the room brandishing various balloons, decorations, banners, party hats, and a cake with candles.

'Brooke, she's not awake yet.'

'So? We wouldn't want her to wake up and think that we'd forgotten her birthday, would we?'

Nathan shook his head as Brooke started to put up the banners and spread the balloons around.

'Hey Nate, I brought you coffee.' Lucas popped his head round the door and walked in, handing Nathan the cup of coffee.

Nathan didn't really want it, but it would help to keep him awake so he drank away. Lucas smiled at Brooke while she decorated the hospital room.

'Brooke, you probably want to go and say goodbye. Your parents are leaving with Haley's parents. They aren't waiting till Haley wakes up. When she does then she will either press charges against Mark or she won't, and they don't want to stick around for that. If she doesn't the Mark will fly straight out to wherever they are.'

'They really don't care anymore. I am so ashamed of Haley's parents. They haven't come to the hospital since the first day.'

Brooke walked straight out of the door, full of anger.

Nathan couldn't believe Haley's parents. He would go out and give him a piece of his mind but he refused to leave Haley. Sure, his parents where hardly always there. Lucas had gone back and had explained to them where Nathan was and what happened but they hadn't come in to check on him or called him. They never asked why he didn't come home the night before or why he was so drunk. They let him get on with it. In a way Nathan liked that, it meant that he could try everything and learn from his own mistakes.

* * *

Brooke, Lucas and Nathan were all sitting by Haley's bedside, waiting. That was all they could do now.

'I'm going to pop to the toilet.' Brooke jumped up and scuttled over to the en-suite in Haley's hospital room.

'Mmmm, I'll go get us a bite to eat.' Lucas left the room.

Nathan sat in silence. Brooke and Lucas were always popping in and out the room naturally. But Nathan couldn't bring himself to do it. Lucas and Brooke brought him what he needed and he was extremely thankful for that.

Suddenly Haley's eyes started flickering. Nathan jumped up and grabbed Haley's hand.

'Haley? Haley. Haley, are you awake?'

A small groan came from Haley's mouth as she opened her eyes completely. Nathan nearly jumped up and down with excitement. He carefully pulled her into a gentle hug and couldn't stop smiling.

'Brooke! Lucas!' he shouted the two in.

'OH MY GOD HALEY!!' Brooke went to jump on Haley and then realised what was wrong and took her in a gentle hug instead. Lucas gave her a kiss on the cheek as Brooke went to get the nurse.

'I'm so glad you're back.' Nathan whispered.

Nathan saw Haley blush as she replied. 'It's good to be back.'

Nathan smiled and kissed her forehead. 'Happy Birthday, beautiful.'

* * *

Nathan chuckled slightly at Haley's willpower. She refused to let anyone help her get into her wheelchair. Nathan and Lucas were standing next to her in case she fell, but they weren't allowed to touch her.

They had just wanted to take her downstairs for some good food jut outside the hospital. It would of taken 2 minutes for the boys to lift Haley into the wheelchair safely. Instead, Haley had decided that she must to it alone. And half an hour later, she still wasn't in the chair.

'Hales come onnnn.' Brooke whined and stamped her foot. 'I'm hungry!'

'Oh I'm sorry Brooke, maybe you would like to try and hop onto a wheelchair with one leg in a cast and a broken rib.' Haley mocked, smiling.

'Yeah, whatever. Let's go. Lucas. Put her in the chair now!'

Lucas did as he was told and lower Haley gently into the chair. He ran after Brooke and left Nathan to push Haley.

'Is everything ok Haley?' he asked gently.

'Well, to be honest, no, it's not. First of all, it's my birthday and I'm in hospital. I'm covered in casts, I have to decide whether or not to press charges against Mark, and I am in so much pain. And I'm pretty hungry.'

Nathan smiled slightly and stopped the wheelchair. He came round to the front of the chair and crouched down, resting his hands on Haley's knees.

'Look at me Haley. Look at me. You are one of, if not thee strongest person I know. You have been through so much yet you handle it so well. You are so sensible and mature, I really admire you Haley James. And I will always be here for you.

Nathan saw Haley's mouth break into a large grin as he stood back up and started to push her again.

* * *

**so there's a little naley. i'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow morning. i love you dedicated readers and reviewers! :)**


	27. On The Mend

**hey guys. i got loads of reviews there. thanks so much! so here is another chapter. this is also kind of a linking chapter. i also have a new story idea. i'll post it at the bottom. enjoy!**

* * *

27. On The Mend

'So when are we planning your party hales?' Brooke jumped onto the sofa opposite Haley. Haley sighed and forced a smile. She let Brooke continue

'I was totally thinking getting Peyton to lend us tric for the night, invite the two squads, some other friends, some guys from school, maybe some family. We could totally get Peyton to get us a hot band to play at it. Have some rounds of drinks here at the apartment with a select few people before we head to tric.'

Brooke was getting so excited about all this. Haley was sure that it was because Brooke's birthday wasn't for a while, and her last birthday involved going out like they always did. She sighed again and slumped her head back against the back of the sofa. It had been a long week

She had had to stay in the hospital for three more days before she had been allowed home. So finally, on Thursday evening, she was released from that horrible bed and allowed back to her apartment. Through the week at the hospital was hard, and she was glad to be home.

Nathan had stayed with her all week. Brooke and Lucas had gone to school but came straight after. Nathan went to school on Wednesday after being made to go by Haley. She knew he hadn't wanted to go but he needed to catch up. He had come at lunch while he was at school.

She was just starting to relax after a bowl of Mac and cheese when Brooke pounced on her with a million questions about her birthday. She was too tired for this.

* * *

Nathan sank onto his bed. He was so tired. He had hardly left Haley all week and had a pile of schoolwork to do. Thankfully, Whitey had understood and cancelled the basketball practise for the week, so Nathan hadn't missed that at least.

He didn't regret staying with Haley; he didn't want anything to go wrong again. Hopefully everything would go back to normal soon. Although 'normal' had only really started a few weeks ago. But it felt like Brooke, Haley, Lucas and him had been friends forever.

He rolled out of his bed and walked over to his desk to start his homework. This was crap.

* * *

This was crap. Haley still hadn't decided whether or not she should charge Mark for abuse, and his lawyers were phoning her up and pestering her for answers. Her leg had only just healed up and she still wasn't allowed to do a lot of moving around because of her rib.

Her leg was still a little stiff as she walked out of the apartment and along the road. She didn't really care, she had put up with pain after Mark left, she could do it now.

* * *

Oh god, now her rib was starting to ache quite badly. She had been walking for too long.

'Dammit!' Haley stopped walking and looked around, she was somewhere on the outskirts of tree hill. She had gone on a small walk to clear her head and it had turned into a long one. She spotted a bench nearby and walked over to it. She sat down slowly and let her mind wander as she rested.

Her mind wandered to Nathan, how cute he was, no, not cute, how sexy he was. How when he smiled slightly half of his mouth went higher than the other half, no, just how he smiled. His laugh, his eyes, his voice, his hugs, his kisses…

'Don't go there Haley.' She told herself. They were just friends. But she couldn't help feeling a little more towards him. She was just so scared to commit to him, or anyone for that matter. She gave herself to Mark and he was now using it against her. She couldn't do that again.

She knew Nathan was genuine, but she was so scared to trust. He would need to be there for her for a little longer. She would see how her feelings were then.

She closed her eyes and rested. Soon she was fast asleep.

* * *

'Luke? Haley's gone again!' Brooke whined down the phone. 'She's not well, she had a bad leg and a bad rib, and she could be really hurt!'

_'Ok, don't panic Brooke, we're coming over. I was just leaving anyway.'_

Brooke hung up the phone and sat down, crying. Stupid Haley. She was totally going to tell Lucas how she felt tonight, and then she had to go missing. She wasn't really angry, she was worried. Haley could be anywhere. She had been gone for half an hour, but Brooke was already worried because Haley had said she was going on a short walk. Meaning like ten minutes.

Lucas could wait. Haley came first, all the time.

Nathan burst through the door. 'Where is she? Is she ok?'

'I don't know sweetie. She won't answer her cell.' Brooke hugged him, and then hugged Lucas when he came in.

They sat down, wondering what to do.

'There's no point in searching all the places we did last time, she doesn't have her wallet or her purse, she'll just be walking. But she might be hurt, with no one around!' Brooke cried out.

'Don't worry. Why don't we wait here for another half hour, and if she doesn't come home, then we can go looking for her.' Lucas rubbed Brooke's back.

* * *

Haley woke up slowly. Shit, what was the time? Oh my god, she had been gone 45 minutes, Brooke would be panicking. She tried to stand up but couldn't, the pain in her rib was too much to handle. She pulled out her cell.

'Nathan? Hi. I'm sorry, I was out on a walk, fell asleep, and now I can't stand up. Can you come and get me?'

'Yes of course, I'll come now. Where are you?'

Haley described where she was and waited for Nathan to come. It was getting dark. She shivered slightly.

* * *

Brooke turned to Lucas after Nathan had left. She looked at his gorgeous face and into his blue eyes and smiled.

'Lucas, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a little while now. With Haley's accident and things I've held back.'

'I've been wanting to tell you something too. Could it be the same thing?' Lucas smiled.

'I'm not sure. You go first!' Brooke blushed.

'Well, um, I'm… I'm really glad we became friends.'

Brooke's expression dropped instantly. 'Oh.' she whispered. 'That's all?'

'Well, yes.'

Brooke stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it.

'I think you should leave.'

'Why? I don't understand.' Lucas stood up and walked over to Brooke. His caring eyes searched hers and she found herself having to pull away.

'It's just… it's just obvious that we want different things.' She whispered.

Lucas dropped his head and walked out the door. How could Brooke be so stupid? How could she actually think that Lucas shared the same feelings for her as she did for him?

* * *

Lucas walked away from the apartment slowly. How could he be so stupid? He had deep feelings for Brooke; he just always covered them up. He was sure she was going to say something about being good friends, so he had just said it first. He thought that was what she would have wanted to hear.

He shook his head and stopped walking. Why was he walking away? He really liked this girl. He turned around and ran back to the apartment.

'Brooke' he whispered as she opened the door.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. She responded and the kiss became more passionate.

* * *

Brooke had never felt more complete in her life. His kisses were perfect, everything she imagined. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kept kissing him. Smiling inside.

* * *

Nathan and Haley pulled up outside the apartment. They saw Brooke and Lucas kissing.

'It's about time.' Nathan chuckled.

Haley smiled. Nathan had carried her to the car and made sure she was ok. They had listened to her favourite song in the car and she was in a really good mood.

'Yeah it is. It's really great, when it's so obvious people have deep feelings for each other and then they finally tell them.' Haley turned and looked into Nathan's eyes.

'Yeah… but at first they are too scared to tell each other, in case they get hurt. But they spend all their time either with them or wishing they were with them…'

'But they are scared to trust. Scared to put their hearts out and be vulnerable.' Haley bit her lip nervously as her gaze never left Nathan's.

They were stuck in a moment. A moment of silence. So comforting, yet so strong, so peaceful, and yet so intense. They gazed into each other's eyes and Haley suddenly realised how much she liked Nathan. It was impossible for him to want her back; he had probably gotten over his previous feelings for her.

* * *

Nathan gazed into Haley's beautiful brown eyes. He hoped she was feeling this special moment too. He felt so good inside. This moment was such a meaningful moment; he would stay in it forever. He leaned into her slightly. She leaned closer.

'HALEY!!'

Both Nathan and Haley jumped and Nathan got out the car quickly and walked round to help Haley out of the car. Brooke was running down the apartment steps towards them. Nathan gently helped Haley out of the car and supported her by placing his hand on her waist. Electricity flowed through his body when he touched her.

'Where have you been? You totally need to stop running away! It is not healthy for me to worry so much about you in one week!' Brooke hugged Haley.

'I'm sorry Brooke, I walked too far, then I fell asleep, and then I couldn't walk back.'

'It's ok, you totally need to rest now.'

All three walked into the house. Brooke walked up to Lucas and he wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

'So guys, meet my boyfriend.' Brooke smiled.

'You're boyfriend?' Haley quizzed.

'You're boyfriend?' Lucas added, blushing.

'Of course.' Brooke smiled again and kissed Lucas lightly on the lips.

'Yeah we saw.' Haley said gently.

'Oh, you did? We thought you just arrived.'

Both Nathan and Haley were still flustered from the moment they had shared. They both weren't sure if the other had felt it. Haley knew she had. But Brooke hadn't seemed to notice that anything had happened between them when she had shouted her. Maybe Haley just imagined it.

Haley was pulled out of her thoughts by Brooke's voice and Nathan urging her to sit down.

'So Haley, I sorted everything. Your party is a week tomorrow – next Friday. I booked out tric for us and Peyton is going to try and get us a hot band. Now all we need is to get the guest list sorted and see who is coming round beforehand.'

'Aww thank you Brooke, this means so much.' Haley genuinely meant it. She couldn't wait for a good night.

'We will be coming beforehand right?' Nathan and Lucas had a hopefully look on their faces.

'Mmmm, we will need to see if you are on the list.' Brooke laughed as Haley punched her on the arm.

'Of course you guys are coming.' She smiled at them both, her eyes lingering on Nathan's for longer than she expected.

* * *

**so there you go, a little naley for ya, and some brucas. so, the next chapter is just people getting ready for the party, then the chapter after that will be the actual party. i might put them both up at the same time! anyway, hope you liked this chapter! reviews?**

* * *

**!!Story Idea!!**

_So the story clip is from a few chapters in, you will find out about what happens before this scene actually takes place._

Summary -

**Sometimes feelings need to be hidden for someone else to be happy. When your best friend's world falls apart, how do you cope, when all you want to do is be with them forever?**

Clip from story -

'Haley, I know you are hurting. But I want to help you through, like we always used to do. We were _always_ there for each other. Whenever I needed you, you were there.'

'Exactly Nathan. _I_ was there. But where we _you_, when **I** needed you?'

Nathan was getting annoyed at Haley's stubborn nature. 'I am here now.'

'Yes, you are here _now_. But you weren't 3 months ago, when I asked you, when I _needed _you there. And it hurt Nathan, it did. And sometimes it still does.'

'Why do you even _care _anymore Haley? I thought you _didn't_ care!' Nathan yelled.

'You want to know why I _care_ Nathan?' she gasped. 'These have been the _worst_ three months _of my life_! I haven't eaten properly, I haven't slept, I haven't been out and I haven't done anything! For three months I haven't smiled or laughed, or even had the need to. For the two months I haven't cried, I haven't had a good time, for _god sakes_ Nathan I haven't even _felt_ anything! Do you know how that feels? For your life to be perfect. And then to lose everything? It is hell Nathan! It really is. So yes, I care. I have had the worst three months of my life, and I needed my _best friend_ to be there for me. But you cut me out of your life! That's not fair Nathan!' Haley gasped for breath.

Nathan looked down, ashamed.

'Look around Nathan! Look around Tree Hill and tell me it's the same place it used to be! You can't, can you?'

**please tell me what you think of this story! whether i should keep writing it or not!**


	28. Before It's Too Late

**hello my fellow fanfictioners! here is another update for you. thank you for the awesome reviews! and thanks for the opinions on my story. i think i'll go ahead and write it just now. but it won't be up untill i am a good few chapters ahead of myself, like this one. more waiting now means less waiting in between chapters. anyway. enjoy!**

* * *

28. Before It's Too Late

Haley peered at herself in the mirror. She was so worried about how she looked. Brooke had insisted everyone dressed formally for her party, and she wanted to look the best. It was her party of course.

It was going to be hard, over 100 people were going. Once you added the two squads together along with some old friends and some new ones, with some cousins and classmates, you got a lot of people.

Brooke came through, she looked absolutely gorgeous. Haley was so jealous. Brooke was dressed in a lilac dress. It came down to just after her knees and was a halter neck. It flared out at the bottom and clung to all the right places. She was wearing simple black heels. Her hair was twisted into a fancy up do and her make up was perfect, with a hint of lilac sparkling on her eyelids. She was going to make many heads turn, but most importantly, catch Lucas' eye.

'Boys are going to be so jealous that you are taken Miss Davis.' She smiled.

'Same goes to you.' Brooke winked.

'What do you mean? I'm not taken.'

'But you might as well be.' And with that Brooke walked off, leaving Haley confused.

* * *

Brooke opened the door to Nathan and Lucas, both dressed in tuxes. They came into the apartment, and found that they were there first. Lucas had made them leave early so he could see Brooke before everyone else.

'Hales! Boys are here!' Brooke shouted.

Haley emerged from the bedroom. Nathan was speechless. He literally couldn't move, nor could he take his eyes off Haley.

She was dressed in a pale but bright blue dress. It had thin straps and a slight v-neck. It flared out at the bottom, which came to just above the knees, and revealed white netting underneath. Around her waist was a big white bow, tied perfectly at the back. Her perfect feet were in white high heels and her blue painted fingernails held a white clutch. Her just cut perfect blonde hair cascaded onto her shoulders, curled perfectly, and one side was pinned behind her ear. Her make up was simple, but there was a blue shimmer on her eyelids.

'Oh my god Haley. You look so amazing!' Brooke squealed.

'Yeah you do, so gorgeous.' Lucas added.

Haley smiled and looked at Nathan. 'Nathan?' she asked.

But Nathan couldn't say anything. He was so taken aback by her beauty. No words could describe how amazing she looked.

* * *

Haley's face dropped. 'You don't like it.' She whispered, once Brooke and Lucas had gone to the bedroom for a quick make out session.

'No. Haley.' Nathan said walking forward. 'You mustn't think that.' Her touched her face. 'You look so beautiful. I was speechless.'

Haley's eyes brightened up and she smiled. Nathan looked into her eyes. God, he wanted so much to kiss her. She gazed back. She leant forward and gave him a hug. It was just a friendly hug though.

The doorbell rang, causing them to spring apart. Nathan went to answer the door, the guests were here.

* * *

The group of teens all sat in the living area while Brooke got drinks. She was making some fancy cocktail she came up with herself.

Peyton, Rachel, Lucas, Nathan, Mouth, Chase, Skills, Bevin, and Jake were all at the apartment. They were all chatting and having a good time.

Peyton still wasn't telling Haley what band was playing at her party.

'It's supposed to be a surprise!' she giggled.

'Just tell me!' Haley pleaded.

'Ok.' Peyton sat up straighter in her seat. 'There is a band playing, and a dj.'

'That's not really telling her Peyton.' Brooke smiled as Haley sighed and fell back on the sofa. 'Now guys, you will love this.' She handed out the cocktails.

Haley tasted hers. It tasted really good, but it was mostly alcohol. She wasn't going to complain, she hadn't been drunk in a while. And it was her birthday! Her and Brooke were secretly taking flasks into Tric. They couldn't let Peyton know because she would get angry. They had to be careful.

Nathan sat down next to Haley and she blushed as his leg brushed hers. She needed to stop being childish.

'Haley! Open your presents!' Brooke squealed with excitement.

Brooke had already bought Haley lots of new clothes and some new make up, which Haley really needed.

Haley sat up straight and pulled the pile of presents over to her. She started to unwrap, making all the appropriate noises and thanking the correct people.

Peyton had got her chocolates and a Jackson Waters vinyl Album. Rachel had given her 50 in a card and Bevin got her a silver watch. Skills, Chase and Mouth had all chipped in and bought her a large basketball jersey, NBA live for the play station and some hip hop album. Jake and Lucas had given her 50 in a card, and a small silver bracelet. But Nathan's present was the best.

The small box was wrapped in turquoise paper with a white bow. Haley carefully unwrapped it and opened the box. Inside was a silver necklace. The chain was thin and shiny and on the end were two hearts, one silver, one gold. They overlapped each other perfectly, and could be detached and attached. Haley was speechless. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at her gift. She looked up at Nathan; he just blushed and smiled back.

'Let's put that on you.' He whispered.

Haley felt shivers down her spine and his hands grazed her neck. The necklace fitted perfectly and looked amazing.

* * *

It was crowded at tric. Nathan squeezed through the groups of people. It seemed that the whole two schools had turned up rather than just the people who were invited. He scanned the crowds for Haley. He couldn't find her. Peyton had asked him to find her so she could be put on the stage for everyone to sing happy birthday to her. He knew she would hate that but it was all part of the fun. Then Peyton was to introduce the band that was playing.

Nathan heard her laugh. That beautiful laugh. He turned round and found her in the middle of the dance floor, strutting her stuff. He wished he could dance, he would be right there with her. He saw all the guys from his class drooling. He chuckled; she was way too good for them.

He walked over and touched her arm. She squealed with excitement and pulled him in closer.

'Dance with meeee!!' she shouted.

Nathan could smell the alcohol off of her breath. She and Brooke must have brought an extra stash. Haley was really drunk. He tried to sway to the beat, but Nathan was no dancer.

* * *

Haley was having a blast. Brooke could tell she was pretty drunk. She had been dancing and chatting to everyone as if they were good friends. Nathan had found her and they had danced for a while, but now Nathan was leading her up onto the stage. Brooke was proud of Haley, she had come so far.

Brooke watched as Haley saw Peyton standing on the stage and ran up to her, squealing about how good the party was. The crowd had noticed people on the stage and their attention was fixed on Haley and Peyton. They chuckled at her antics; everyone knew she was drunk.

Brooke sighed and smiled when she felt Lucas behind her. She leant her head back against his chest, watching the stage. This night was good, and it was going to be great.

* * *

**ok so reviews? the party will be up next. and just for a wee spoiler, i'm going to tell you that you will hate me!**

**sorry guys! reviews though?**


	29. Parties

**hey guys. so here is another update! i would have posted it last night but i couldn't log in. could you? oh well. so here you go. enjoy! this is probably one of my longest chapters!**

* * *

29. Parties

'Now Haley, since you couldn't be more embarrassed right now, we're giving you a surprise!' Peyton laughed, speaking through the mic so everyone could hear her.

The crowd had just sang Haley happy birthday, and Haley had blushed all the way through, and tried to run off the stage a considerable amount of times. But she didn't like surprises that much.

'So Haley, we totally have two acts to play for you tonight. The main one, the one and only, or should I say two and only, The Wreckers!' everyone cheered loudly. Haley was gobsmacked. 'And their support act Chris Keller.' The cheers died slightly, but people still clapped.

A tall boy with sandy, almost gingerish hair strode out with a guitar in hand. The crowd was going back to dancing while he got set up. Peyton took Haley over.

'Chris? This is Haley, the birthday girl.' She smiled at Haley.

'So what? Why should Chris Keller care? Chris Keller is only playing because Chris Keller gets paid.'

Haley found it hard to understand what Chris was saying. He was talking in third person and Haley was too drunk to keep up.

'I'm Haley!' she said loudly, trying to catch his attention. He looked up. Haley saw his expression change.

'Of course you are.' He stood up and kissed her hand. 'You're gorgeous.'

Haley giggled childishly and blushed. Chris was handsome. She bit her bottom lip gently, knowing that all guys loved it.

* * *

Nathan watched Haley with a hint of jealously. She was chatting away to this Chris guy. She was laughing and hitting him playfully. She had bit her bottom lip when he greeted her. Nathan knew Chris would love that. Nathan hoped that it wouldn't go any further than simple flirting.

He was glad when he saw Haley run off the stage as Chris sat down with his guitar to play. He walked over to her, but got pulled away by Rachel.

'Rachel, not the time.'

'Nathan, I need to talk to you.'

'Ok, go. Quickly.' Nathan urged.

'Well, you're single right?'

'Yeah I guess, not looking…' that was a lie right there. He was looking, but only for Haley.

'Ok whatever. I'll find you later.'

And with that she winked and walked away. Nathan was confused but couldn't be bothered with Rachel and her flirting. But now he couldn't find Haley. God sake, this was like the bar, people coming in between them, one minute they were there next minute they weren't.

* * *

Haley ran off the stage and went to find Nathan. She wanted to stand with him to watch Chris play. She spotted him across the dance floor, but Rachel was pulling him away. She stopped walking; she forgot that other girls were into him. She felt slightly jealous as she went to find Brooke.

'Hales! What were you doing on that stage!?' Brooke whispered harshly.

'I was just chatting to Chris and thanking him for coming. That's all.'

'Haley James you are lying to me! That is not all. You bit you're lip honey, that's the Haley invitation to flirt!'

'So what's wrong with that? He's cute.'

'Yeah Haley, he is also a dick. And, what about Nathan?'

'Why is he a dick? How do you know? And what about Nathan?'

'Ok, firstly, I've met him at a bar, things didn't go well. I really liked him, and found him with another girl the next weekend after he told me that we could be together. And that's how I know. And you and Nathan are so head over heels for each other, you might as well be exclusive.' Brooke whispered, smiling slightly.

'Well, whatever. I wasn't expecting anything to happen anyway. I need to go have another drink.'

'Of course you do girly. Go for it.' Brooke pushed her away.

* * *

'You realise you haven't given me my birthday kiss yet?' a drunk but sexy voice whispered in Nathan's ear. He turned around.

'Haley?'

Nathan was shocked. Haley wasn't looking herself. Well, she still looked stunning, but something was different about her. Nathan hadn't seen her for ages. Chris had been on to do his act and now the dj was playing before The Wreckers came on. He could tell Haley had been drinking again, but that wasn't it.

'I said.' Haley moved closer to Nathan and breathed on his neck. 'You haven't given me my birthday kiss yet.'

More shivers ran down Nathan's back but he resisted. He didn't want to ruin things with Haley. She was drunk, so she probably didn't know what she was doing. Haley leant back and wavered a bit on her feet. Nathan looked closer at Haley.

* * *

Rachel looked at Nathan. This was her chance to tell him how she felt, seriously this time. She had always flirted with him but now she wanted to be serious.

She saw Haley talking to Nathan. It disgusted her; she should have got there first. She looked at Haley flirting with Nathan. Rachel was jealous. She thought back to earlier that night.

_'Stay the hell away from Nathan.' A drunken Haley pulled at Rachel's arm. 'Look Rachel, I know we were never really friends, but we've been getting on recently. So please. Stay the fuck away from him, cause he's mine.'_

_Rachel was angry. Nathan was the only guy she had really actually liked before, and she was jealous that Nathan liked Haley so quickly. He hardly knew her. She felt herself getting angrier when Haley called him 'hers'._

_'Oh really? He's yours?' Haley nodded her head. Rachel continued. 'Well, you might want to let him know that. Cause I was just talking to him, and he said he was single, and wasn't looking.' Rachel saw the hurt flash through Haley's eyes, but she didn't care. 'So there, he's not yours.'_

_'I…I need to go…do that thing.' Haley walked away quickly. Pushing through the crowd._

Rachel made her way through the crowd. This was time for a little more revenge on Haley. She deserved it.

* * *

Haley's eyelids were flickering slightly. Then it dawned on Nathan what was wrong with Haley.

'Haley, have you been doing drugs?' he asked her, leaning down at looking into her eyes.

'No… I just smoked some stuff. Not drugs.'

'What did you smoke Haley?'

'I don't know…Chris gave it to me…'

'Well, you shouldn't have taken-'

Nathan was cut off by Rachel, who had come up behind him, spun him round and kissed him hard. She was strong, and Nathan couldn't pull away. He fought Rachel off but she persisted.

With all of his strength he lifted Rachel up and moved her to the side. He swung back round to Haley. He saw the pain in her eyes, the same pain that was in them with Mark, and the guy that raped her at the beach. She was looking at Nathan as if he was a monster. This scared Nathan, he felt uncomfortable. He could see the tears forming in her eyes as she turned and left, not saying a word.

Nathan couldn't speak. He could hardly think straight. He turned round to Rachel, who was smirking dryly.

'So now she's gone, I'm all yours.' She winked.

Suddenly Nathan found words. He could stop himself.

'No Rachel, you see, you're _not_ all mine. If you _ever_ had the slightest chance - which you _didn't_, by the way - then it's gone now. If you want to get with me, do _not_ do that. You _knew_ I liked her, you _knew_ how I felt. Now she's angry with me, I don't think she will ever forgive me. And it's _your_ fault. So no, you're not all mine, because I don't want to be associated with you ever again.'

Nathan turned around and walked away into the crowd.

* * *

Brooke saw Haley crying and rushed over.

'Baby what's wrong.'

'Nathan…I…Rachel…they kissed…right in front of me…not even in private…thought we could be together…' she sniffed loudly.

'It's ok baby. Here, go backstage for a while and get cleaned up. I'll be there in a minute.' Brooke watched Haley go and then rushed over to Nathan, who was sitting on a chair with his head in his hands.

'Please tell me you did _not_ just do that.' Brooke snapped. Nathan looked up. Brooke could see the pain and tears in his eyes.

'Rachel pounced on me. I swear Brooke I didn't see it coming. I was about to take a chance with Haley. You know how I feel about her…' he trailed off as fresh tears appeared in his eyes.

'Ok honey. I know. You'll get her back, I promise. It might take time though.' She patted him on the back and left him alone again.

Brooke soon found Rachel. She grabbed the nearest drink and tapped Rachel on the shoulder. As Rachel turned round Brooke threw the drink at her face. Rachel gasped and went to walk away. Brooke grabbed her arm and pulled her round.

'You do not, I repeat, _do not_, do anything like that to _my_ Haley. To anyone else, but _not_ Haley. Everyone with the right mind knows both Nathan and Haley are off limits. They just don't know it yet.'

'Well Nathan wants me, he told me. And so does Lucas. You know it.'

Brooke slapped Rachel across the cheek. 'Number one. I don't think _any_ guy would tell you they wanted you. Number two. If Nathan _really_ wants you then why is here over there crying for Haley instead of being 'with' you? Number three. Do not bring Lucas into this just to spite me, this isn't about me.'

Rachel hit Brooke across the face. 'Do not speak to me like that, bitch. You have no right. I can have whatever guy I want.' Rachel turned and walked away.

'Hey slut!' Brooke called. Rachel turned round. Brooke punched Rachel full force in the face. 'Don't ever hit me again.'

* * *

Haley felt dizzy and hurt and drunk, and sort of high. But that kiss should sober anyone up. She really wanted Nathan, and she hated herself for it. She found herself almost ready to forgive him, she couldn't cope without him, but she couldn't give in to him that quickly.

'Hey pretty girlie.' Chris was sitting on a sofa in the dressing room, Haley went to join him. He put his arm around her, Haley didn't stop him. He pulled out a joint and lit it.

'You want a draw?' he asked her. Without responding Haley quickly took one and handed it back to Chris. She didn't do drugs; it wasn't her thing. But right now, she couldn't be bothered refusing anything. She felt a buzz immediately and smiled slightly. She leaned in and gave Chris a kiss on the cheek.

'Thank you for playing tonight.' She whispered.

'It was worth it when I saw you.' He said. Haley blushed.

Before she knew she was kissing Chris. The kiss kept going. Her hands ran through his hair and his hands ran up dress, but she couldn't stop him.

_'So this is what Brooke meant. He is a dick, I don't care. All boys are dicks. Nathan's a dick. Mark's a dick. Darren's a dick. He's going too fast. Oh well.'_

'Haley? What are you doing?' Nathan's voice ran through her ears and made her jump. She saw more hurt in his eyes than ever and he walked away.

* * *

Nathan couldn't believe it. She was getting revenge. Or maybe she wasn't getting revenge. She had been flirting with Chris, maybe she thought since Rachel kissed Nathan he wasn't into her, so she moved on.

Nathan kicked himself. He should have pulled him off of her. His hands were trying to unhook her bra, Nathan had seen it, but Haley had been oblivious.

* * *

'Here, drink this, it will make you feel better.' Chris handed Haley a glass.

'What is it?'

'A cure for heartache.' Haley giggled and downed the drink.

If it was a cure, it was working fast. Haley felt all of the pain drain away from her body. For a few seconds she was on a major high, and then everything hit the ground.

The last thing she could remember was Chris pulling the top of her dress down.

* * *

**ok, i'm evil, i know! sorry guys. i'll put the other chapter up late tonight if i get the reviews i want. :) just to let you know, i've written 7 chapters of my new story, but i want at least 15 before i start, i know it's a lot. but i'm writing like a maniac. love you guys. reviews?**


	30. Why Is It Always Me?

**hey guys. i just have to say i am so so sooooo sorry i took ages to update, especially on a cliffhanger like that. i had a major big exam today and i was out all day studying, doing the exam, and practicing for the school show. so yeah, i'm sorry. my exam went well, which i'm happy about. here's another chapter!**

* * *

30. Why is it Always Me?

Nathan was stopped by Brooke as he was about to leave the club.

'Where are you going buddy?' she asked.

'Away. Haley doesn't need me, Haley has Chris now.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean she's doing drugs and making out with him in the dressing room.'

'Oh no, Haley doesn't do drugs. Nathan come with me.'

'Why? Brooke what's wrong.'

Brooke had tears in her eyes. 'He's a bad guy Nathan, such a bad guy…'

* * *

They ran to the dressing room. The door was locked. Nathan knocked it down. They ran in. Brooke screamed and covered her eyes.

Haley was draped across the sofa, completely passed out. Her dress was off and her bra was lying on the floor. Chris was on top on her, licking her body and massaging her breasts. He was slowly rolling down Haley's underwear. He was oblivious to Brooke and Nathan and he himself was shirtless. He was trying to rape Haley.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing?' Nathan yelled, startling Chris.

'Who are you man? The door was locked, and that means we are busy.' Chris joked.

'No, it means you were busy, you sick bastard!' Brooke cried out.

Nathan lunged forward and grabbed Chris, throwing him against the wall.

'Who am I? I'm Haley's man, so watch out!'

'I'm not scared, she kissed me!'

Nathan punched Chris across the jaw. Brooke was putting Haley back in clothes and trying to wake her up.

'What the fuck did you do to her?' Nathan asked.

'Nothing, she came like that.'

Nathan punched Chris again.

'Look, you know I could destroy you. So I suggest you put your stupid little 'band tee' back on, tell us what you slipped her, and explain what the fuck you were doing on top of her.' Nathan hit Chris' head against the wall.

Chris stumbled to put on his shirt. 'I gave her some hash and slipped this in her drink.' He handed Nathan a pack of pills.

'Hey!' Peyton had walked in. 'what's going on in here?'

'Chris was trying to rape Haley after making her do drugs and slipping stuff in her drink.'

Peyton slapped Chris and kicked him in the stomach. 'Get the hell out! She screamed. 'You do not do drugs in my club!'

Chris started to collect his things, and Peyton walked out. Nathan and Brooke were over at Haley when Chris recognised Brooke.

'Oh, I remember you! You must have a fake id! I met you at that club. Ha! And you were so upset when I was with another girl!' Chris walked nearer Brooke.

Nathan saw Brooke flinch at Chris' words. Chris walked over and Brooke stood up defensively.

'That was a long time ago Chris.' She whimpered.

'Yes it was, and now you are looking much better. We could be together now Brooke.'

Nathan heard his tone and knew he did not mean that.

'Stop it Chris, you knew how much you meant to me.'

'Yeah, you still do care about me, I care about you.' Chris touched Brooke's waist and pulled her in, kissed her, then pushed her against the wall, running his hand up her leg.

'No! Chris stop! Get off me!' Brooke screamed.

'Brooke?' Lucas had run in. he simply pulled Chris off and threw him on the floor. He punched him and kicked him twice, then ran back to hold Brooke in his arms.

Nathan stood up. 'You need to get out. NOW!' he walked over to Chris and pushed him onto the ground next to his things.

Chris ran out of the dressing room. All of the music had stopped and Nathan could hear Peyton's voice through the speakers, telling everyone the party was over and they were to leave.

Brooke was sobbing loudly while Lucas comforted her. Nathan had lay Haley down on the sofa. He wasn't quite sure what to do.

'I'm sorry Brooke. This is my fault. If I hadn't let Rachel kiss me then Haley wouldn't have got high and kissed Chris.'

'Wait.' Lucas cut in. 'you kissed Rachel? How could you man?'

'No Lucas he didn't.' Brooke defended Nathan. 'She kissed him.' she gave Lucas a quick kiss then turned to Nathan. 'Honey, this isn't you're fault. Rachel's a slag, we all know that. You didn't know it was going to happen. I know you care about Haley, she cares about you too. Honestly.'

'It just seems like every time some girl jumps on me the next time I see her she is attached to some guy…' Nathan thought back to all the times at the club.

'Yeah, but it's jut a rebound thing. She doesn't want to be the only one hurting Nathan, not like the time with Mark.'

* * *

Haley was tucked up in her bed. The three other teens were sitting on the sofa in the living room. They had ordered a pizza but it was mostly untouched. Nathan and Lucas were playing Haley's new NBA game. Brooke was pretending to be interested.

'Look Nathan, don't worry about Haley. You guys are such good friends. Everything will be sorted out.' Nathan just nodded.

An hour later they had decided to call it a draw. They had both won a game each.

Brooke yawned and leant her head on Lucas' shoulder. 'Can we go to bed?' she asked him.

'I'm sorry Brooke I said I would go home tonight.' Lucas smiled apologetically.

'Oh. Can I come to yours?' she asked hopefully.

'Of course you can.'

'Cool, I'll go get my stuff.' She skipped into the bedroom.

Nathan turned to Lucas. 'I think for a split second there she had forgotten about Haley. She won't want to leave her alone.'

'I guess.'

Sure enough, Brooke came through two minutes later with a sad look on her face.

'I'll have to stay, Haley might wake up.'

'I'll stay if you want Brooke. I know I'm the last person Haley will want to see, but you know I'll look after her.' Nathan suggested hopefully. Just to watch her sleep would be perfect.

'Oh could you?' Brooke asked. 'Awesome! Let's go Luke. Nathan, call me if there's any change.' Nathan nodded.

Lucas gave Nathan a very thankful look as Brooke dragged him out the house.

Nathan walked through into the bedroom. He sat down gently on Haley's bed and tucked some of her hair behind her ears. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes slowly.

'Wh-what happened?' she murmured.

He stroked her face and sighed. 'Chris slipped you something in a drink. He tried to rape you but me and Brooke got there in time.'

The expression on Haley's face did not change. But a look of pain flashed over her eyes. She turned her head to the side and sighed. Just before she went back to sleep she murmured something that Nathan just about heard.

'Why is it always me?'

Nathan sighed heavily and stroked her hair. He really didn't know.

* * *

**so there you go, another spoiler, you will still hate me after the next chapter... sorry guys! i will explain why after the next chapter is put up...tomorrow? love you, review?**


	31. Crash World

**hey guys, thanks for the update. dorry if i'm 'uncool' according to a review from two chapters ago. look, you'll hate me for this. but i'll explain at the end. please just enjoy!**

* * *

31. Crash World

Nathan woke to Haley moving about in the bed. Shit, he'd fallen asleep. He jumped out of bed and went out into the living room.

He sat on the sofa and sighed. He wasn't sure how Haley would react to him after last night, or what she would remember about it. He would of course tell her everything; at least he would be able to explain about Rachel that way.

Nathan heard Haley moving about in the bedroom. He took in a big breath; this was the big moment. Would she hate him?

'Morning Nathan, do you know where Brooke is?'

'Yeah, over at Lucas. She asked me to stay to look after you, sorry I fell asleep.'

Haley chuckled. 'You are allowed to sleep. Do you want some breakfast?'

Nathan nodded. He sat in silence as he watched Haley moving about the kitchen, getting out glasses and bowls. She started to fidget in the awkward silence.

'Nathan…' she finally breathed. 'What happened last night?' she whispered.

Nathan stood up. 'Chris drugged you and tried to rape you. Me, Brooke and Lucas got there in time though. Brooke knew he would try something like that.'

Haley stood in shock for a while. 'Brooke, Lucas and I.' She whispered.

'What about you, Brooke and Lucas?' Nathan asked.

'No, you said 'Me, Brooke and Lucas', you should have said 'Brooke, Lucas and I'.'

'That's all you can say?'

'Yeah…in shock.'

'Haley please.' Nathan walked forward. 'Last night was a mistake. I wish I could take it back'

'What do you mean? What happened last-' Haley's expression changed, and at that moment Nathan realised she had just remembered what had happened between them. She looked at Nathan, hurt across her face. 'I remember…' she whispered.

'Haley. Please! Listen to me! It wasn't me – '

'No! Nathan! Don't come any nearer! I don't want you to.'

'Haley you need to let me explain.' Nathan could feel a lump in his throat.

'I trusted you.' She whimpered. Then she ran out of the apartment.

* * *

Haley hadn't realised the time. It was well into the afternoon, she guessed about two o'clock. She didn't know where to go. She just had to get away from Nathan. She walked straight passed her car. She headed towards the roof of her empty building.

How could Nathan do that to her? Her memory of last night was very hazy, but she remembered Nathan kissing Rachel right in front of her. Then she went to see Chris, and ended up kissing him, from then on her mind was blank. She hated not remembering things, who knows what happened. She wasn't even sure if Nathan kissed Rachel, rather than Rachel kissing Nathan. But she could only go with what she remembered, and she remembered their lips touching, so maybe they both kissed each other. Haley was already confusing herself.

Haley fumbled with the bricks to get out the keys. She could hear Nathan trying to squeeze through the gap. She ran to the door, opened it and ran in. she couldn't lock it because she saw Nathan emerge from the wall. She just ran up the stairs.

The thing that worried Haley most was the fact that she was now actually scared of Nathan. There was something about the adrenaline rush of being chased that terrified her. She reached the roof and shut the door behind her, leaning against it.

Why was she so stupid? She had to come to a roof. She now had nowhere to go, and there weren't any other ways down.

'Haley?' Nathan was hammering on the door behind Haley. 'Haley! Let me in! Just listen to me.'

Haley sprung from the door and walked to the other side of the roof. Nathan burst through.

'Haley…please…' Nathan was crying. Haley felt a pang in her heart. He walked towards her.

'Stay back Nathan, stay back.' She warned.

* * *

Nathan stayed back. He knew Haley would come here, and to be honest he was glad, because it meant she couldn't go anywhere.

'Haley, just listen. Last night Rachel kissed me. I had no idea it was going to happen. She just jumped on me, I didn't kiss her back. And I broke free as soon as I could. I never meant to hurt you.'

'Well no one ever does Nathan!' Haley yelled. 'But they do! People always hurt me!' she started to pace back and forward.

'I'm serious Haley. I care about you so much!'

'Well start fucking showing it! I am so vulnerable when I'm with you. I just be myself, you get to see the real me!'

'And I love the real you Haley, I really do!'

'Well why do you keep throwing this friendship on the rocks! We meet in a bar and you're getting it on with other girls even when you knew we had something special! You are always kissing someone!'

'I'm not the only one who is throwing this friendship away Haley! I'm not the only one who was kissing other people. You provoked me! You always provoked me! I was so jealous of those guys at the bar. Then you left me that morning Haley, not the other way round.'

'You didn't fight for me!' she screamed.

'Are you kidding me? I fought so hard. I'm fighting right now. I fought Mark, I fought Chris! I am always fighting for you. And you are pushing me away!'

'Don't say that! I'm not! You know I can't trust people!'

'Well you need to start! Because not everyone is going to understand as much as I do! People aren't going to wait so long for you Haley, you need to take more risks! Don't put this on me. Just cause you're a magnet to get beaten up and raped!'

Nathan ducked quickly as a plant pot was thrown in his direction. Then again when another came. But no emotion was shown on Haley's face. No anger, no pain, no guilt, and no tears.

* * *

Haley couldn't feel anymore. She couldn't feel anything. No tears ran from her eyes, even though she wanted to so much. She wasn't mad, or hurt, she was just nothing. She didn't care anymore.

They were both saying the most horrible things. But Haley meant them, and for some reason she wished Nathan did.

She threw another plant pot at Nathan. She wanted one to hit him.

'Seeing me with Chris?' she yelled. 'Did that hurt you? Were you hurt Nathan? Seeing me with other people? Were you hurting?'

'Of course I was Haley!' Nathan yelled back. 'I hated what that guy did to you in the summer. I hated Mark more. And yes, you hurt me last night. But what hurt me more was what he did to you! Last night when I saw him doing that do you, I wasn't hurt anymore. I just wanted you to be ok!'

'Well that's good! I wanted you to be hurt! I wanted you to feel half of the pain I have been through in the past year! I wanted your heart to ache and you want to die! Because that's how I felt. I wanted you to hate yourself like I hated you!'

* * *

Those words really got Nathan. She had hated him. He felt so much anger rise up inside him.

'Shut the fuck up Haley! You don't know what you're talking about! We are always arguing! We always have to do things you're way! You never think about what I want! So fuck you Haley! Go feel your pain and cry away! But don't expect me to help you out!' Nathan started to walk away, but he turned round when he saw Haley trip and fall to the ground.

'My rib!' she gasped.

Nathan ran over to her.

'Get the fuck away from me!' she screamed. 'You mean nothing to me. I'm not feeling anything anymore! You make me have no feeling! I don't even hate you any more!'

Nathan stepped back. He felt as if his whole world had just fallen apart. He watched Haley stand up slowly.

'There you go Haley. I now officially will be hurting as much as you did.'

He walked away slowly. He could feel her watching him. Why did he have to ruin everything?

* * *

Haley watched Nathan walk away. Then she slowly sat down onto the bench swing. Why didn't she feel anything? She wanted to scream and cry and let everything out. The only problem was, there was nothing to let out.

She couldn't. What was happening to her? She had turned wanted feel sad. She wanted to regret what she just said. But she into someone who couldn't feel.

* * *

**ok... so i'm sorry if that was a rubbish chapter, but i felt they needed to finally get everything out. now don't hate me. when i planned this story i planned it asnaley's journey for getting together. i have already written about 50 chapters to this, so keep the faith guys! i know you hate me, but you love drama! reviews? i have to super important exams tomorrow, so i don't think i'll be updating before tomorrow night! i'm so sorry. but i love you guys!**


	32. Coping Without You

**hey guys! heres an update. my exams went so good! and because i'm in a good mood i might put another chapter up tonight! once i get home. thank you for keeping the faith. in the words of nathan scott 'it just takes time.' enjoy!**

* * *

32. Coping Without You

Haley walked through the door slowly and lay on the sofa. Brooke watched her carefully. There were no tears, but no happiness. It didn't look like Haley was feeling any emotion.

'Hales?' Brooke walked over to her and sat on the edge of the sofa.

'We screamed at each other Brooke.' Haley said flatly. 'We screamed and yelled and I threw plant pots and screamed more. And not a single feeling.' She sat up sharply. 'I'm not feeling anything Brooke!' she whimpered, pulling on Brooke's arms as if begging her for pain.

Brooke wrapped her arm around Haley. She wanted to help her.

'Haley. Deep down, you do care. You are feeling pain. You and Nathan care so much for each other and – '

'Then why don't I feel it?' Haley whined.

'I'm saying that you care for each other. But your feelings are more than you both think. You are falling for him Haley. And I think you knew that since you first saw him. But there were so many unspoken feelings and they built up and turned into anger. And now you just don't know what to feel…'

* * *

'…You weren't angry at each other, you were angry at yourselves, you were angry at the feelings you had, because they were confusing and you were just supposed to be friends. You took your anger out on each other because there was no other way to do it. You both will end up together, I know it, I'm just not sure if you know it yet.'

Brooke finished her speech for the second time that day. It was exactly the same speech; only this time she was saying it to Nathan. He too had stopped feeling.

Brooke felt horrible for both teens; she wanted everything back to normal. They way it was when they hung out at Karen's Café and joked for hours.

She patted Nathan on the back and left with Lucas. Maybe some retail therapy would make her feel better.

* * *

Nathan heard his doorbell and ran to the door. He opened it. No one was there. For a second he had felt hope, but then it was replaced with the same old familiar sense of nothing. He stepped out to see if he could spot anyone, and his foot hit a small box. He picked it up and took it into the house.

He opened the box. A note fell out. He picked it up and unfolded it.

_'Maybe Someday…'_

Nathan looked into the box. Sitting there was a small silver heart; on it's own, nothing else at all.

Nathan suddenly realised what it was. It was the silver heart off of Haley's necklace that he gave her. Maybe there was still hope.

He took off his chain. He gently looped his chain through the heart and put his chain back on.

* * *

Haley gently touched the single gold heart on her chain as she watched the TV. Maybe there was still hope. She doubted it, but it was worth a try.

'Come on Brookie! Game time!' she shouted.

'Ok honey I'm coming!' Brooke replied.

They grabbed their things and walked to the car, loaded their things in the trunk and started to drive to the school.

It was the next Friday, and it was a home basketball game. Haley was sure to see Nathan today. She didn't want to. In fact, that wasn't true. She didn't care. She obviously hadn't seen Nathan all week, because of the different schools. Brooke had persuaded her to come to the after party. She had to make an appearance but didn't have to stay, and after two hours she could go home. That was their deal.

* * *

Nathan was on good form tonight. He hadn't missed a basket yet. The crowd was going wild and for once this week he was feeling good about himself. He made another free throw and stopped as the buzzer went off, indicating half time.

Nathan grabbed his bottle of water and took a long drink. He was confused, because this team usually beat them every year, but this year the team's top played, Damien West, wasn't playing as well as usual.

Nathan knew Damien from High Flyers, a basketball camp he attended two summers ago, they had always been rivals, but Damien's Team had always beaten the Ravens. Maybe this year would be different.

Nathan spotted Haley again over chatting to the other cheerleaders, and for the third or fourth time tonight he still didn't feel anything towards her. He shook his thoughts away and jogged back onto the court.

* * *

Haley looked at Nathan for the hundredth time that night. She just wanted to feel something towards him, but nothing came. She sighed. Why was this happening?

The Ravens had scored again. Haley jumped up and down and pretended to be excited.

'Let's Go Ravens. Let's Go. Let's Go Ravens. Let's Go!' she chanted with the other girls.

* * *

Damien missed his second free throw. Skills had accidently fouled him, but Damien wasn't scoring any points. Nathan noticed Damien looked guilty and shifty. He just shrugged in off. He caught the ball and dunked it with ease.

The buzzer sounded. The Ravens had won! It was close, 57-50, but they had still won! The crowd cheered and Nathan was lifted off the ground in a celebration.

Nathan saw Damien flirting with Haley, and still he got no feeling. He was angry at himself.

Everyone was gathering their things and were about to go change when a loud voice broke across the gym.

'Nobody move. Nobody try to leave this gym. You are surrounded. We have loaded weapons.'

Nathan whipped round. Sure enough, all around the gym tall men were holding people at gunpoint, warning them to stay back. People were already crying and screaming. Nathan was so confused. He spotted a tall man just four feet from him, pointing the gun at him and his teammates.

* * *

Haley laughed for the first time in a week. This Damien guy was nice, she was glad he chose her to talk to. He was cute too, so that was a bonus.

But now everything changed. People were aiming guns and everyone was screaming. Haley was in shock. She couldn't cry or do anything. Damien looked the most scared out of everyone.

'This wasn't supposed to happen, not here.' He whispered to himself.

But Haley heard. These guys had something to do with Damien.

'Who are these people?' she whispered.

'Bad guys I got involved with.' He whispered back.

A tall dark skinned man was walking across the gym towards Haley and Damien. He was followed by another tall man, brandishing a gun. Haley drew in a large breath.

* * *

Nathan saw two men walking over to Damien. One was called Daunte, the other called Bear. Nathan didn't know them, but they well were known in tree hill for their dodgy dealings. They had a lot of money, and liked to bet it to try and make more.

'Now now Mr West, it seems you did not follow our little deal now did you?' Daunte mocked.

'I-I don't know what you're talking about.' Damien replied.

'Oh yes you do. Your team was to lose by more than ten points, not less than ten, more than ten. I thought you understood.'

'I did, I did. I just couldn't.'

'Well you know what that means; we just lost a lot of money. So we get to hurt you, and the ones you love.'

Bear pointed a gun at someone standing behind Damien.

All of the feelings Nathan wanted to feel came flooding back at once. He knew who that person was, the one at deadly gunpoint.

It was Haley.

* * *

**ahhhh i love cliffhangers! incase you didn't notice! reviews please!**


	33. Hanging By A Moment

**hey guys, here is another update!, with another cliffhanger! yay!! sorry guys. anyway, some people have been asking if naley will ever get together! this is a NALEY story! of course they will! this is just a long story, and i have a lot planned. please respect that.**

* * *

33. Hanging By a Moment

Nathan, as usual, wasn't sure what to do. He needed to get Haley, to save her, but there was no way he could do it safely.

'She's not, I don't love her, I just met her. Don't hurt her.' Damien stuttered. He was also at gunpoint.

Daunte laughed wickedly. 'So she doesn't mean much to you?' Damien shook his head. 'Then you won't mind if we hurt her then?'

Bear pulled Haley by the arm and pulled her against his chest. He turned her to face Damien and Daunte, with the gun pointed at her head.

* * *

Haley still couldn't feel. No tears came and no cries of fear left her mouth.

'So you're not scared yet?' The dark skinned man's voice taunted her. Haley couldn't reply.

'Stop it!' Nathan's voice broke through the screams. The men ignored it. Haley could also hear Brooke screaming for her.

Haley had to fight back; she had enough of people walking over her. This probably wasn't the best time to fight back, but she had an emotion wash over her, the first one for days, so she had to act on it.

She kicked her leg backwards and broke free of the man's grip. She ran back.

'Don't move any further!' the dark skinned man yelled at her. Both guns were now pointed at her. The gym fell silent; all eyes were on Haley and the men.

* * *

Brooke's world was falling apart. She was terrified. She had no idea where Lucas was, or whether he was safe or not. Two men currently had Haley at gunpoint, and another guy was pointing a gun at Brooke, Peyton and Bevin. He kept telling them to shut up.

She had no idea what was going on, she could hardly see for tears. She couldn't believe Haley had fought back against them, she was crazy.

* * *

Nathan knew what to do. He ran straight across the gym, ignoring the shouts and yells at him. He ran and stood in front of Haley. Now he was at gunpoint.

'And who may you be?' Daunte asked.

'Nathan Scott.' He replied shortly.

'And what are you doing here. You are interrupting us.'

'If you want her, you'll have to take me first.'

'Nathan…' Haley whispered.

'It'll be ok Hales.' He reassured her.

'Don't you dare even try to hurt her. And stop pointing the gun at us!'

'Who do you think you are son, telling us what to do. We are the ones with the guns.'

Daunte took a step closer to Nathan, the gun pointed at Nathan's chest.

Nathan stepped back, closing the gap between him and Haley, she was now completely covered by his body. He didn't care if he got hurt, as long as Haley was ok. He was feeling again. He still cared for her; he just maybe couldn't trust her.

* * *

Haley couldn't believe it, Nathan was protecting her. He was offering his life to keep her safe. She began to get scared.

Then he said it. He called her 'Hales'. He had never done that before. All of Haley's feelings came straight back to her. She was scared, worried, upset, and she was still a little angry. But she still cared for Nathan. That was the main thing.

And here he was, protecting her from the men's guns. She had no idea what was going to happen next. She didn't want to think about anyone getting hurt.

* * *

Lucas was proud of Nathan for standing up to the men, but also terrified for him. He was worried to death about Brooke; he couldn't see her across the gym. He would never have expected anything like this to happen. Not at a high school basketball game, not in tree hill.

To be honest Lucas felt sick. All of the things that he worried about were gone. Basketball games, finals, and school – nothing seemed important anymore.

* * *

Was Nathan scared? Shit, of course he was. But he had to act on his instinct, and his instinct told her to look after Haley, so that's what he had done.

'What do you even want?' he asked. 'We didn't do anything wrong!'

'I suppose. But we lost a lot of money tonight. And I mean a lot of money.'

'But we weren't in on your little bet! So why take it out on us?'

'Don't be smart with me Mr Scott.' Daunte and Bear walked forward, making Nathan and Haley walked further back. Haley was soon against the wall, with Nathan slightly in front. There was nowhere for them to go.

'I'm not being smart, I'm saying that we are not blame, stupid!'

'Watch your mouth, smarty.' Bear placed his gun on Nathan's neck. Nathan took a big gulp.

'You wouldn't…' he whispered.

'Oh wouldn't I?' he pressed the gun harder against Nathan's neck. 'Try me.'

'It's me you want.' Damien had stepped forward, confronting the men. 'I'm the one that lost you all your money. Nathan and Haley did nothing. Don't take this out on them. It's not fair.'

'I'll tell you what's not fair. Relying on you to lose a game, betting a huge sum of money on it, and you not meeting the requirements. That's not fair.' Daunte replied.

Bear loaded the gun and held it harder against Nathan's neck. The barrel was cold and hard. Nathan looked around, so this was his last memory of tree hill. He had lost a true friend who was also a possible future girlfriend, and now he was about to be shot. He didn't even know if Haley would die after him or not.

'So this one's on you Damien. This is your fault this guy dies. Just because you scored that free throw in the first quarter. If you hadn't, we would all be happy.' Daunte laughed.

'What will you get out of doing this?' Damien shouted.

'Just a little bit of pleasure from making everyone's lives worse.' Daunte laughed and signalled to Bear.

* * *

Bear nodded and starting counting.

'10'

Nathan thought of Haley, and how he was glad she might be safe.

'9'

Brooke thought of Lucas, about to lose his brother.

'8'

Lucas thought of Nathan, how would he be feeling?

'7'

Haley thought of Nathan, giving his life for hers.

'6'

Damien thought of Nathan, and how this was all his own fault.

'5'

Brooke thought of Haley, how horrible it must feel right now.

'4'

Nathan thought of death, how sore it would be, and whether or not there would be a heaven.

'3'

Haley thought of Nathan.

'2'

Nathan thought of Haley

'1'

Everyone closed their eyes.

The shot went off.

* * *

**ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! this was fun to write, well not fun, but i liked imagining it happening. it would be so intense! reviews?**


	34. My Hero Is You

**hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews! i get more with cliffhangers! one of you actually guessed right, but you'll see who you are. anyway, this is shorted than mot of my other chapters, but oh well. enjoy!**

* * *

34. My Hero is You

_'1'_

_Everyone closed theirs eyes._

_The shot went off._

Nathan fell to the ground and Haley ducked. Everyone screamed.

But then Bear fell to the ground, blood pouring out of him.

'POLICE!! Nobody move!'

Daunte's gang were surrounded and a riot broke out as they tried to escape.

* * *

'Lucas! LUCAS!!' Brooke screamed, running about frantically. Guns kept going off and she was terrified to lose him.

'Brooke!!' she heard his voice and screamed louder.

Suddenly she saw him, walking towards her. Almost everything fell back into place. The screams of the crowds were muted as she ran in slow motion into his arms.

He wrapped his strong arms around her and she felt so safe.

But then a gun went off near them and they fell to the ground. Why was this happening?

* * *

'Nathan! NATHAN!!' Haley shook the lifeless body. 'NATHAN!! Wake up!!'

The tears were coming now. So much pain came rolling down her eyes. All the pain for Nathan, for the last year, and for pretending she didn't care. The truth was, Nathan meant everything to Haley, Brooke was right, and she was just too scared to admit it.

Nathan wasn't bleeding, he hadn't been shot. But he just wasn't waking up. The shot they had heard was a policeman, who had shot Bear just before he could shoot Nathan. Haley was glad.

There was a riot in the gym and everyone was screaming and crying. But Haley simply stayed with Nathan, and blocked out all of the noise.

She saw Nathan's eyes flicker open. He let out a groan that got louder as she jumped on him to hug him.

* * *

The first thing Nathan saw was Haley jumping on him to give him a hug. They were both alive!

Then he heard the screams and shouts of crowd. There was a riot.

'Brooke…' Haley whispered. 'I need to find Brooke!'

'Ok. I'll go.' Nathan stood up.

'No Nathan. Keep me with you. I don't want to lose you.'

'I don't want to lose you.'

Those words made Nathan smile. But the smiled faded as he heard gunshots and more screams. The police seemed to have captured most of the gang but some were still running about.

He and Haley walked carefully through the crowd, scanning for Brooke and Lucas. Nathans body was curled over Haley's as she walked a few inches in front of him. His arms wrapped round her as if to shield her.

'OH MY GOD HALEY!!' Brooke cried out and ran towards Haley pulling her into a hug.

Nathan and Lucas hugged. 'Thank god you're alive.' Lucas breathed.

Yet another gunshot went off beside them and they saw a gang member fall to the ground. They ran into the corner of the gym and waited, all glad to be alive.

* * *

Eventually the remaining gang members were all captured and taking to the police station. All of the injured people were whisked off to the hospital, and everyone was being allowed to leave when an adult came for them

'Shit' Brooke walked back over to Haley after talking to a policeman. 'We need and adult, and he won't believe we don't have one.'

Haley sighed. This was all she needed. She really just wanted to go home and sleep. She hadn't spoken a word to Nathan since they had found Brooke, she was still angry at him for saying all of those things.

'Great, that's all we need.'

'But another parent can come and get us if they promise to take us home.' Brooke looked hopefully at Lucas.

'Yeah sure, I'll call my mom.'

Brooke and Lucas walked away, leaving Haley with Nathan. They sat in awkward silence for a while.

'You didn't need to do that…' Haley finally whispered.

'Yes I did.' Nathan replied shortly.

Haley looked at him. He looked scared. No wonder, he had been 1 second away from losing his life. If the police hadn't come when they had… Haley didn't want to think about it.

She touched Nathan's arm. He flinched violently and she drew back, shocked at his reaction.

'Sorry.' He whispered. 'Still a bit scared a guess.'

'You'll be ok.' Haley said. 'We all will.'

* * *

**there you go guys. of course i wasn't going to kill nathan! reviews and you might get another update today! :)**


	35. Lucky

**just a wee update for you. this is just a linking chapter to get us onto the next main storyline. i have another exam on monday so i will be studying like hell tomorrow. i will try to update, sorry if i can't. but enjoy this chapter!**

**BEFORE YOU READ! i wrote this chapter while i was listening to the song, LUCKY by BIF NAKED! i suggest you go onto youtube to this URL**

** /watch?vHyime3Lbz9Y**

**let it load, then play it while reading this. it's a naley vid too, so if you've seen season 5 you can watch it after. but spoiler warning if you've not! but listen to it while you read!**

* * *

35. Lucky

Lots of people crowded Brooke and Haley's apartment. Brooke had decided a nice party would do everyone some good after the horrible time in the gym the night before.

Nathan and Haley were sitting next to each other on the sofa. They had been crammed together, much to their disappointment. They weren't saying a word to each other and weren't looking at each other either.

A song came blasting through the speakers. It drowned out the voices, as there was a speaker right behind the sofa. The song was about being lucky.

_'I thank god for you'_

Haley thanked god for Nathan. He was always there for her. How could she stay mad at him? It was her trust issue. She knew he wouldn't be able to trust her easily either.

Nathan thanked the lord that he had seen Haley at that club so long ago. Although they had had their ups and downs, Nathan wouldn't want life without her now.

_'I know we are, we are the lucky ones.'_

Haley was lucky that Nathan was their to find her on the beach, that Nathan brought her home that summer, that Nathan stayed her friend after she screwed up so much. That Nathan had been there when Mark came, and come to get her when she couldn't walk home. She was lucky that he came in time to get Chris off her, but most of all, she was lucky he protected her at the shooting the night before.

Nathan knew he was lucky, but that song reminded him just how lucky he was. He had been the one held at gunpoint and almost deliberately killed, while others were in hospital after having been accidently shot. He and Haley were lucky to be alive; they had come so close to death, he never wanted to come that close to losing his or Haley's life again.

* * *

Nathan walked out to the balcony and sighed. This 'cleansing' party wasn't cleansing him; he just wanted to speak to Haley again. And as if by magic, Haley had suddenly appeared at the other end of the balcony, she must have come through the bedroom doors.

Nathan watched her lean against the railings and watch the stars. He could tell she was thinking. He slowly walked up to her.

Neither of them talked and the stood in silence for a while. It felt to Nathan as if she was just pleased to have his company.

He started to count the loose change in his pocket while she pretended to be interested in a chip in the railing.

Nathan finally sighed and turned to face Haley. 'Haley…' he started.

'It doesn't go away Nathan.' She replied shortly.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, it doesn't go away, what was said on the roof. You can take a bullet for me but it won't go away. And I hate myself for that.'

'We both said harsh things Haley, but we can move past that.'

'Maybe we can, maybe we will.' She looked at him with a small smile. 'It just doesn't go away that easily.'

'Easily? Easily as in offering my life for yours, easily as in almost dying for you? Or just easily as if that didn't just happen last night.'

'It did happen Nathan. Look I'm sorry. It just takes time.'

And with that she walked away back into the bedroom, locking the door behind her.

* * *

**believe me, it's progression. thanks for reading! next chapters, two words. road trip!**


	36. The Road Trip

**so this is officially my longest chapter! say you don't love me! ;) so anyways, i'm quite proud of this chapter. it's got some fluff, some laughs and some naley! wow! ok, so major exam tomorrow, have to rant, but i'll let you read first! enjoy!**

* * *

36. The Road Trip

'So why is this supposed to help everyone?' Brooke questioned, sitting on her suitcase while Haley zipped it up.

'I'm not really sure, but hey, I'm not going to complain about a week away at Peyton's parents hotel. ' Haley chuckled and locked the zip on Brooke's case.

The two schools had been given the next week off as an extra vacation while they sorted out the school. Both schools would need to be covered in security equipment and the gym had to be redecorated. Peyton's parents owned a hotel on the coast and were letting some of the teens go up and stay for a week for free.

So that meant sun, sea, sand, bars, swimming, and flirting with hot pool boys and lifeguards. Haley couldn't wait. She could actually enjoy this holiday. It was like a second chance at summer.

'LUCAS!!' Brooke yelled. 'Come and put our cases in the car!'

* * *

Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Skills, Mouth, Rachel, and Bevin all got out at the service station. Chase couldn't make it because his mum had hurt her wrist when she fell at the gym shooting.

'I cannot believe the boys hired a mini bus for us!' Brooke squealed.

'I cannot believe I had to sit next to Rachel for three hours talking about all the boys that she's been with.' Haley mumbled.

It had been a long journey so far. And now everyone was stopping for lunch. The boys had hired a mini bus so that they didn't need to take to separate cars. Haley had been stuck next to Rachel and Bevin all of the way and she heard enough about boys and shopping and make up to last her the rest of the year.

She spotted Nathan and went to walk over to him to complain about Rachel when she realised they still weren't exactly on talking terms. She walked over to Peyton instead.

'So you know how your parents own this place?' Peyton nodded. 'Does that mean we can get sold alcohol.' Haley smiled hopefully.

'Of course. I know all the barmen so I'll make sure to introduce them to you and Brooke and the others.'

'Could you do me a favour?' Peyton nodded again. 'Not introduce Rachel?' Peyton laughed.

'That might be fun actually.'

Haley smiled as she walked over to Brooke. She had become pretty good friends with Peyton and found her to be way too nice to hang out with Rachel, but that was the problem. Peyton was too nice not to hang out with Rachel, even though she didn't like her.

* * *

'What we getting for lunch then?' Nathan asked.

He was answered with many variations of 'pizza', 'sandwiches', 'burgers' and 'fries'. He waited for the answer that would be 'Mac and cheese', but it never came. Haley still wasn't talking to him.

'You know what? There's a huge food court. Why don't we all get what we want and then just meet back at this table?'

'Sounds good!' everyone ran their separate ways. Nathan knew where he was going. He headed quickly over the pasta section of the food court; Haley would be there for her Mac and cheese.

She had received her order and was heading to the table already, Nathan ran to try and stop her. But before he got there she slipped and dropped her tray. Nathan caught her, but her drink poured all down his shirt. He whipped it off without thinking, and wrung it out while Haley picked up her things.

They walked back over to the pasta section so Haley could get more food. Nathan turned serious now.

'I miss you Haley. I really do. I can't stop thinking about you. I regret what I said on the roof but I was angry, I couldn't help it. Look at me Haley. I love having you as a friend. You mean the world to me. Can we not just call a truce and forget about what happened on the roof? I don't want to 'start over' because I have loved the times we have had.'

* * *

Haley was only slightly taking in exactly what Nathan was saying, because she was staring hard at his chest while he put his shirt back on.

Not in a bad way, but Haley noticed something after he had taken off his top. Around his neck he wore his chain as normal, but looped around the chain was the silver heart Haley had left on his doorstep.

Suddenly everything came into focus. Her and Nathan were being stupid not talking; they were such good friends and were meant to be friends, not enemies. He cared enough to put on the heart and jump in front of a bullet for her, basically, so the least she could do would be to stay friends with him.

He had finished talking and she stood there in silence. Slowly she pulled out the chain with the gold heart dangling from it and showed it to Nathan. She chuckled as his face broke out in a smile.

'So it was you?' he laughed.

'Someday is now Nathan. Let's be normal again.' Haley laughed as he picked her up into a big hug.

'I'm so glad to hear you say that.' Haley's smile grew. She knew everything was going to be ok.

* * *

'Right everyone listen up!' Peyton shouted across the excited teens. 'There are 10 of us but we only have 5 double rooms, so everyone needs to sort themselves into pairs, male or female.' She looked at Brooke, who clapped her hands with excitement.

Brooke skipped over to Lucas. 'Sorry Hales! You can sleep on the couch if you want.' She smiled.

Haley sighed. Who was she going to share with now?

Slowly everyone started to go and standing in pairs. Brooke with Lucas, Peyton with Jake, and Skills with Mouth. Rachel, Bevin, Haley and Nathan were left.

'Well that works out fine, doesn't it?' Rachel's smug voice cut through the others, who were guessing who would be left together.

Haley didn't know how it worked fine, three girls and one boy.

'I don't get it.' Bevin spoke Haley's thoughts.

'Well obviously, you and hales can go together Bev. And me and Nathan will go in the other room.'

Haley felt sick when Rachel called her hales. 'Nathan and I…' she whispered and saw Nathan chuckled. He must have heard her.

'But, Rachel, there's a double bed in every room.' Bevin tried to explain; still not understanding what Rachel was up to.

Rachel just shrugged. 'Oh ok.' She snuggled into Nathan. 'We'll just have to share then. And just so you know, I sleep naked sometimes.' She winked at Nathan.

Nathan made a face of pure disgust and Haley had to conceal her laughter. Nathan pushed Rachel away. She looked at him in shock.

'Is there a problem Nathan?'

'Uhm…' he tried to think of an excuse.

'Yeah, there is a problem Rachel. Nathan promised me we could share!' Haley piped up.

'I did? I mean, yeah, sorry Rachel.' Nathan walked over to Haley. 'Damn it.' he added sarcastically.

Haley laughed as Nathan silently thanked her, and Rachel stamped her foot in a huff. Then she realised what she had done. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Brooke squealed as she jumped onto the queen size bed. Their room was huge, big glass double doors opened out onto a balcony which looked over the pool, bar and beach. Haley and Nathan were next door on the left, and Peyton and Jake were next door on the right.

Lucas sat his things down and sat on the sofa. 'So I'm sleeping on here then?' he pointed to the sofa.

Brooke's face dropped instantly and Lucas laughed. 'I'm joking.' He said, and joined her on the bed.

Brooke pulled Lucas toward her and they start kissing.

Lucas stopped her and they sat up. 'We've to meet everyone downstairs in 5 for dinner Brooke.'

'We can be a bit late?' she suggested.

'Works for me.' Brooke pulled Lucas back on top of her.

* * *

'I'm sorry about this Haley.' Nathan sat his things down by the sofa. Haley was sitting on the bed unpacking her things.

'It's ok. It'll be fun.' She smiled at Nathan. 'And also, I would have been jealous of Rachel sharing with you.' She blushed and regretted saying it.

'I would have been jealous of you because you weren't sharing with Rachel.' Nathan and Haley laughed together.

'Don't worry. I'll sleep on the sofa.'

'Good, cause this bed is really comfy.' Haley giggled.

'Let's go for dinner.' Nathan smiled.

* * *

'I cannot believe you thought my favourite film was porn!' Jake shrieked at Peyton.

'It was a joke dude!' she laughed.

'Yeah, but now we aren't winning!'

'We were never winning! Brooke and Lucas, Nathan and Haley, AND Skills and Mouth are ahead of us anyway!'

Jake crossed his arms and sulked. Everyone laughed.

It was after dinner and now everyone was in the private comfort suite on the ground floor. They were playing a game called 'Mr and Mrs'. You didn't need to be married to play it, you could go with anyone, and it was basically a test of how well you knew you're partner. The group had decided to pair up in their room pairings.

So far Brooke and Lucas were winning, then it was Skills and Mouth, then Nathan and Haley, then Peyton and Jake, and last were Rachel and Bevin.

'Ok, next question. To Haley.' Peyton got out a question card. 'Oh my god this is so unfair!! It's such an easy question!'

'Go on Peyton!' Haley said, laughing.

'What is Nathan's favourite sport?' Peyton said flatly, and crossed her arms and sulked. Everyone laughed because she and Jake looked like such a married couple. 'What?' she asked. 'That was an easy question! They always get easy questions! Why can't I get some?'

Haley sat back and waited for Nathan to write down his answer on his whiteboard.

'Basketball.' She smiled as Nathan showed his board to the group. Sure enough, in messy black ink was the word _basketball_.

'Ok. Lucas.' Peyton got out another card and smiled. 'What kind of underwear is Brooke wearing?'

Both Brooke and Lucas blushed a deep pink and everyone gasped.

'He's seen them already!!' Bevin shrieked.

Brooke slowly wrote down her answer and waited for Lucas. He didn't say anything.

'C'mon Luke! Share the dirt!' Nathan said.

'Well, a red lacy thong…' he whispered.

Everyone laughed when he hid his face in a pillow. They laughed even harder when Brooke's board matched Lucas' answer.

'Ok. Skills. What is Mouth's favourite drink?'

'Orange juice.' Skills said before Mouth had finished writing.

* * *

The game was still going strong a few hours later. It was 9 o'clock and this was the final round. After this they were all heading to the club down the road.

'Ok. Rachel. How often does Bevin 'pleasure' herself? Every day, twice a week, once a week, or once a month.' Peyton giggled. All of the guys waited intently.

Bevin scribbled her answer down immediately, while Rachel had a long think.

'Emm…. once a week?' Rachel guessed.

Bevin turned her board around and showed the group. In neat, cursive writing were the words _every day_. Everyone but Bevin and Rachel fell into a fit of giggles. Rachel looked annoyed at getting yet another question wrong, but Bevin just looked confused.

'Do you guys not all do that too?'

No one answered and they were laughing so hard. They just shook their heads.

'Ok, next question. For me and Jake, someone ask one.' Peyton clapped her hands.

'Ok, Peyton.' Haley picked up a card, and smirked when she saw what it read. 'Which of these does Jake prefer: sleeping next to you naked, having a bath together naked, having a shower together naked, or swimming naked?'

Peyton nibbled her lip in thought as Jake wrote down his answer. 'Emm, I would say shower, because we haven't swam together naked yet, but the week's still young.' She giggled.

Jake spun round his board with a proud look on his face. 'We should get double points!' he yelled.

On his board were the words _having a shower together ;). P.s. subject to have changed by next week!_ Everybody laughed more.

'Ok, Nate and Haley. Your turn.' Peyton laughed out loud when she read the question. 'This game is dirty!'

'Just go Peyt. I want to know!' Brooke squealed, bouncing up and down.

'Ok. Nathan, what is the best way to turn Haley on, when she is in a public place.' Peyton sniggered.

Haley looked at Nathan and blushed. She thought about her answer. She honestly didn't know. But then she did. She scribbled down her answer and waited for Nathan.

* * *

Nathan thought he knew, but maybe he was just being stupid. He thought back to that night.

_'Dance with me Nathan.'_

_She turned around and he stood behind her. Her hips started to sway and she felt his hands slowly wrap around her hips. There were only inches between her ass and his front area but they kept dancing._

_Gradually Haley felt herself moving closer as Nathan pulled her in. soon both areas were touching and they kept dancing, completely engrossed in the music and each other. Haley started leaning into Nathan on the beat and she felt one hand spread more onto her hips and the other started to run up her body. She felt quivers run up her spine._

Nathan leaned back onto the sofa, ready with his answer. He bit his lip and said slowly.

'Dancing.'

'More specific Nathan.' Peyton urged.

'Dancing, with her in front of a guy, his hands spread out over her hips, them being close together.'

'Haley?' Brooke asked.

Haley turned her board around. Nathan saw her face turn a dark crimson red when everyone saw her board. It read _dancing, with guy behind me with hands spreading out on my hips. _Everyone sat speechless, staring at the board.

'Lucky guess.' Rachel scoffed.

Nathan and Haley exchanged a secret smile.

* * *

**so naley are back on track! woohoo. i'm sorry if you guys wanted more cast stuff, but on this road trip it is going to be mostly about naley and brucas. the cast will be in some of it, but i didn't feel i needed to include them in everything.**

**so here's a rant. you might want to read this. my last exam is tomorrow, and rather than studying for it i have been writing, it takes my mind off the stress. but i'll totally be stressing tomorrow, you have no idea. ANYWAYS! so i have written 13 chapters of my new fic, and i think i'll post it within the next two weeks. but i'm off school untill the 6th of june, so i'll be writing like mad. :) reviews?**


	37. Everything Is Getting Better

**hey guys, because i love you, i'm putting two chapters up before my exam. please review!! both chapters! i know some of you are getting frustrated that naley aren't together yet...but i don't want to change my story. so i'll post my chapters a lot quicker so that you can get closer to naley! enjoy!**

* * *

37. Everything's Getting Better

Haley sat at the bar, sipping a cocktail gently. It was her first, and it was probably going to be her only. She wasn't going to rush into things tonight; she had the whole week to get drunk.

She looked across the dance floor and saw Rachel, already wasted, showing off her body to the old men at the bar.

'You thinking of getting turned on?' Haley jumped as Brooke slid onto a stood beside her. Haley blushed.

'I'm joking hales, it's just funny. How did Nathan guess that?'

'Well that's how it started.'

'How what started?'

'Do you remember Rachel's birthday party? I came home in the morning after being at Nathan's beach house? Well, that's how we got there, dancing at Rachel's.' Haley explained.

'Ok… I still totally don't get it. Oh well. Another drink?'

Haley shook her head. Brooke nodded understandingly and ordered herself and Lucas one. Then she carried them to where Lucas was standing with Nathan.

Haley sighed and walked out the club. She wasn't n the mood for drinking and dancing. It was a beautiful night, so she decided to go for a walk along the beach.

* * *

She kicked the sand and sang to herself. The beach was peaceful and the stars were bright. After walking for five minutes she sat down on the sand and gazed at the stars, still singing quietly.

She thought about her first proper meeting with Nathan, on a beach in the dark just like this one. She had hardly known him, but trusted him immediately. She didn't know why.

During the summer Haley had heard Peyton and Bevin talking about Nathan. They were talking about how he played all of the girls, and was never faithful. He always got drunk and treated girls horribly. At the time obviously Haley hadn't known they were talking about the same Nathan Haley had met at the beach.

She hadn't thought much about what Nathan used to be liked, just who Nathan was now. She knew he had changed since then, because he wasn't the boy Peyton had described.

* * *

Nathan heard her before he saw her. He had never realised how alike they were. He had been bored at the club and had come for a walk at the beach, and then he had heard Haley singing. He loved her voice. He hadn't heard her sing since the basketball game, but he didn't mind.

'_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again._

_So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.'_

He walked slowly in the direction of where the singing was coming from. He saw her sitting on the sand, stretched out and leaning back, looking at the stars.

'Is this beach taken?' he asked.

* * *

Haley was brought out from her chain on thoughts when she heard a voice. It was only Nathan.

'Sure.' She smiled as he sat down next to her.

They sat in a comfortable silence and watched the stars.

'You've changed me, do you know that?' Nathan broke the silence.

'Well, I didn't know I was the one who changed you, but I assumed you had.' Haley looked at the sand by her hand.

'Why do you say that?'

Haley shrugged. 'Well, Peyton and Bevin talked about you in the summer, at the time I didn't know it was you they were talking about, but you seemed like a pretty bad guy.'

'I was. You've probably heard what I did. I just didn't treat people right.'

'So why did you change?' Haley sat up and turned to face Nathan, looking into his sky blue eyes.

'I saw you at the club. The first time you saw me, I saw you. I was completely drawn to you, like all the guys were.' Haley blushed as Nathan continued. 'And I wanted to get to know you, but then I saw you dancing and kissing other guys, who just wanted you in their bed. I really didn't like seeing that, and I didn't want it to happen to you.'

Haley smiled thankfully. 'I don't know why I let them do that. It was just a way to get away from it all.'

Nathan nodded understandingly and continued. 'But then I realised, the guys that I was hating so much were just like me. And I didn't want to be like that any more. I found out that there was such a good person inside of me, and it was because of you. And I want to thank you.'

'Not a problem.' Haley smiled. 'Now lighten up!'

She got up and ran towards the sea. 'Let's swim!'

Haley was feeling adventurous. She ran straight into the sea, soaking her Capri pants and pink strap top straight through. She screamed as the cold water splashed into her face.

* * *

Nathan was surprised. They were just talking and now suddenly Haley was in the sea, shouting at him to come in.

He ran in to the sea no longer caring, just thinking about having fun.

Haley squealed with excitement as he picked her up and threw her about in the water. They splashed around playfully for half an hour and then walked back to the hotel, both shivering from the cold water.

* * *

Haley sat cross-legged on the bed as she towelled her hair dry. Nathan came out the shower with a towel. He saw her looking at him and he realised where he was.

'Oh shit sorry, inappropriate, I'm just used to being in with guys. Hang on.' He grabbed his boxers and his pj bottoms and ran back into the bathroom.

'I forgot how weird this would be sharing a room.' Haley giggled. 'We'll need to get used to the privacy and appropriate ways to act, won't we?'

'Yeah. I'm sorry about that.'

'You did nothing wrong.' Haley yawned. It had been a long day. She lay back in the bed and pulled the sheets over her. She fell asleep instantly as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Nathan watched Haley sleep for a while before getting settled on the sofa. He was so happy that they were back to normal, if not, then they were better.

He threw the spare sheets over himself and lay down on the sofa to sleep.

* * *

**patience is the key review before reading the next one! thanks guys. :)**


	38. Sunshine On My Window

**ok, now THIS is officially my longest chapter. my exam is in half an hour! panicking much? hell yes. read and review cause you love me for updating so quickly!**

* * *

38. Sunshine On My Window

'So…what did everyone do last night then?' Jake asked as the group gathered round the table with their breakfast.

Brooke and Lucas blushed, but Haley could tell they hadn't gone the full way yet. Skills and Mouth muttered something about hot chicks at the bar and PS2. Bevin had just met a guy but gone to her own bed. Jake and Peyton watched movies with Peyton's parents.

Haley and Nathan just sniggered.

'And what did you two get up to then? You both left the club early!'

Neither had time to answer as a very grumpy Rachel slammed her plate down on the table.

'What happened to you?' Bevin asked.

'Got way too drunk, slept with some 50 year old, and then went to leave, but didn't have a lot of time and left my best bra.'

'Just think…you could have been sleeping next to that…' Haley whispered in Nathan's ear. They both burst out laughing. Rachel glared at them.

'So don't dodge the subject.' Brooke urged. 'What did you do?'

'Went for a walk down the beach and went swimming.'

'Naked?' Rachel asked, jealousy flashing in her eyes.

'Nope, fully clothed.' Haley smiled sarcastically at her.

'So we're all heading down to the beach now. We'll go to our rooms, get our stuff, and meet on the beach. Peyton's parents set up some stuff for us last night.' Jake informed everyone.

Everyone scuttled off to their rooms quickly.

* * *

Haley sat on her bed and packed the essentials into her beach bag. Towel, sunglasses, sun block, hat, comb, book, hair tie, iPod, phone.

'You are so prepared.' Nathan teased her, coming out in his swim shorts and a grey tee, with a towel around his neck. 'Hurry up.'

Haley was contemplating what bikini to wear. She had a blue one, a black one, a purple one, and a yellow one.

'Blue, black, yellow or red?' she quizzed.

'Well, I don't know really. Surprise me. I'll meet you down there, let you get changed.'

Haley picked up a bikini and went to the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

Haley and Brooke walked towards the group of teens. Brooke was wearing a simple black halter neck bikini, but Nathan couldn't see what Haley was wearing because she was wearing hot pants and a baggy tee over her suit. She still looked pretty amazing.

'Ok guy.' Jake started. 'It's game time. We have volleyball over there, swimming races of course, inflatable boats and toys, tennis stuff, and lots of drinks.' He pointed to a barman who was carrying jugs of cocktails towards them. 'On the house.' He added.

'Volleyball first!' Brooke squealed. 'I want to be a team captain!'

'Ok. I'll be one as well then.' Nathan smiled.

'Ok, I pick… Lucas!' Brooke yelled.

'Haley!' Nathan laughed as Brooke tried to protest.

'You should have picked me first!' Haley teased.

'Jake!' Brooke called.

'Peyton.'

'Mouth!'

'Skills.'

'Rachel…'

'Bevin!!'

Nathan was relieved he didn't have Rachel in his team. He thanked Brooke for picking her as the team's split up on the sand, with the high net in the middle.

Brooke, Lucas, Jake, Mouth and Rachel stood on one side; they were starting with the ball.

Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Skills and Bevin waited for Brooke to serve.

Brooke hit the ball and it flew in the wrong direction. She screamed in annoyance.

'Good start.' Lucas teased.

* * *

Brooke's team were winning 9-4, so Peyton had called a time out and called a team meeting while the others went to order more cocktails.

'It's time to take drastic actions my friends.' Peyton ordered.

'And how to we do that?' skills asked.

'We cheat.' Peyton smiled, as everyone suddenly understood.

* * *

Peyton continued to describe a plan as everyone listened in. once she was done, everyone ran over to get some cocktails.

'Get ready to be beaten.' Brooke taunted.

'Whatever you say Brookie Cookie.' Haley laughed.

The game had started again. Brooke was getting better at serving but Nathan hit it back over straight away. The rally went on for a while until the ball hit Bevin on the head. The score was now 10-4.

'Right everyone! Let's take action!' Peyton squealed.

The next time mouth served, Bevin pulled up her bikini. All of the guys on the other team just stared, and mouth's serve went off course.

'That's cheating!' Brooke squealed.

* * *

They were in the middle of a rally when the next activity came. Lucas set the ball into the air for Jake, and just as Jake was about to hit it, Peyton ran under the next screaming and tackled him to the ground, giving her team another point.

Brooke's team tried there own tactics. Brooke also pulled up her bikini, and the guys all looked, but thankfully Peyton was nearer the ball and she hit it back over. Their plan backfired as the ball landed at Lucas feet, who could still not stop starting, even after Brooke replaced her bikini.

* * *

The score was now 12-12, after lots of cheating and foul play. This was the deciding rally and Peyton served the ball straight over the net. Both teams were getting very good, the rally went on for ages with numerous smashes and blocks from both teams.

Skills then set the ball up for Haley, this was her chance to smash it over the net and straight down into the sand, but she was too small.

The ball went into the air. 'Nathan! Help!'

Nathan didn't provide her with the help she was expecting, she expected him just to hit the ball over. Instead he grabbed her waist and lifted her right up. She smashed the ball down and it hit the sand. They had won!

Nathan turned her round and the hugged. Their team was screaming hysterically while the other team huffed.

'Good smash by Nate and Hales!' Brooke squealed.

'Let's get lunch brought down here!' Jake called to a waiter.

* * *

Haley was so warm. The sun was hot and she wanted a tan, but she didn't want to take off her hot pants and baggy tee. If she was on the beach with strangers she would have no problem, as when she was with strangers she was adventurous and sexy and older and daring, but now that everyone knew the real her, she was feeling self conscious.

'Haley, sun block me.' Brooke broke Haley's thoughts. 'And get your clothes off.' She added.

Haley concentrated on rubbing the sun block into Brooke's back. 'I don't want to.'

'Why not? You're body is better than mine!'

'Whatever.'

'Haley, take off your tee or I will rip it off myself.'

'Give me five minutes.'

Brooke walked over to her sun bed two along from Haley. Haley leaned back on her sun bed and sighed, she couldn't stay covered up all week.

* * *

Nathan watched Haley through his sunglasses, she looked flustered and confused. He wanted her to take off her tee, so he could see her amazing body. He knew that he had seen her naked at his beach house, but to be honest he couldn't remember it at all. And anyway, girl's always looked sexier in a bikini than naked, well when you first knew them, because it added mystery.

Well, most girls, except Rachel, she wasn't leaving much for the imagination. She came out wearing a red bikini, or pieces of string…

Her bottom piece was a thong, with little coverage at the front, and her top was all string with tiny pieces of material covering her nipples.

All of the guys looked away in disgust, that was actually unattractive. Nathan moved his sunglasses to his head and exchanged a glance with Haley. Rachel was going too far.

* * *

Haley was going for it. She stood up from her sun bed, brushed off some sand, and turned to face Brooke. 'Here we go' she mouthed at her. Brooke put her thumbs up.

Haley slipped her hot pants down around her ankles and pulled her baggy tee over her head.

* * *

It was if the world had moved into slow motion. Underneath that baggy tee was the most perfect figure Nathan had ever seen.

Haley was wearing a red bikini, the same colour as Rachel's, but it was so much sexier. The bottom half completely covered her up and the back to her top half was thick. The only bits of string were the ties around her neck. She stomach was flat, toned, and flowed into her perfectly defined hips. She was perfectly in proportion.

She pulled her hair tie out and flicked her hair. God, did she know how to get a guy's attention. She pulled off her sunglasses and ran her hand through her hair. She was so beautiful.

'Oh my god Haley you are so damn sexy!!' Peyton screamed.

* * *

Everyone was looking at her, but it was in a good way. She blushed violently and lay straight down on her sun bed. It was tanning time.

She closed her eyes and let the sun's rays sink into her. She let her mind wander. She thought about how much fun everyone was having on this trip, and how much more fun they would have.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard Rachel's annoying voice.

'Nathan? Could put sun block on by back, legs and bum please?'

Haley opened her eyes and looked at Rachel. Why was she such a slut? She saw Nathan looking around for an excuse and laughed to herself. He really wasn't into her. She can't believe she used to think he was.

Haley suddenly realised that she didn't have any sun block on. She turned to Brooke and Peyton, they were both fast asleep. Bevin was away chatting to a lifeguard, and she didn't really know Jake or Lucas well enough to do that yet. She had only one choice.

'Nathan! Can you come and put sun block on me please?'

Nathan nodded and walked over to her, leave Rachel in another mood, again. She should get the message that Nathan wasn't into her.

'Thank you, again. You don't need to keep doing this.' Nathan whispered as he squirted some sun block into his hand.

'I wasn't saving you. No one else is awake to do it.' she teased.

Nathan nervously started rubbing sun block lightly into his back. Haley smiled at how nervous he was.

'Do it properly.' She smiled, signalling to get on top of her.

* * *

Nathan blushed and gently swung his leg over the sun bed, sitting on Haley's backside. He added more sun block and started rubbing it in again.

The slow rubbing soon turned into a back massage as his hands massaged deep into her shoulders. She groaned with pleasure and Nathan blushed more. Her skin was soft and smooth.

* * *

Haley crossed her arms and rested her head on them. She closed her eyes and enjoyed this massage. It was probably slightly inappropriate considering they were just friends, but Haley wasn't going to complain.

Nathan's fingers traced down her back and massaged her lower back. Haley felt a tingling sensation around her body.

* * *

Rachel watched Nathan and Haley with sheer jealousy. She didn't really understand what Haley had that she didn't. Haley kept herself tucked up in a baggy shirt until the last possible minute and gets looks from everyone. Rachel put herself out there all of the time and got hardly any responses. Well that was a lie, she received many responses, just not from any guy she actually liked.

She sighed and lay down on her sun bed, a tan always made her feel better about herself.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton had woken up, and the two couples of Lucas and Brooke and Jake and Peyton were now secretly watching Nathan and Haley. They all found them adorable and destined to be together, but Nathan and Haley didn't seem to know it yet.

Brooke smiled and realised it was about time to ruin the moment.

'Hey Nate! You rub any more sun block into her back and she'll look like a ghost!'

Nathan jumped off of Haley's back and looked at his feet sheepishly. Peyton laughed out loud and received a stern look from Jake.

'Let's go swimming!' he called.

'I'll just finish this chapter.' Lucas stated.

Everyone ran down to the water except from Rachel, Bevin, mouth and Lucas.

Lucas was reading his book, Bevin was still chatting to the lifeguard, Rachel was asleep, and Mouth was away getting changed.

Jake and Nathan ran straight into the water, while Peyton, Brooke and Haley carefully tried to make their way in, jumping over the waves.

'What age are you guys, like 6?' Nathan teased.

Jake signalled to Nathan and they charged at the girls. Jake threw Haley over his shoulder while Nathan picked Peyton and Brooke up in each arm. They both charged into the sea and threw the girls below the water.

'I HATE YOU!' Brooke screamed, laughing as she splashed Jake.

Nathan picked up Peyton as she tried to jump on him and threw her away.

'Hey! I nearly lost my suit!' Peyton yelled.

Jake looked surprised. 'Swimming naked may be happening quicker than I thought!'

He swan over to Peyton and ripped of her bikini top. She screamed ad grabbed it back before anyone else really noticed.

The group continued to splash around in the sea.

* * *

Lucas was finished his chapter but couldn't be bothered going swimming. Mouth had gone back to his room for a nap, so he couldn't chat to him. He turned to Rachel who had just woken up.

'Why do you do it?' he asked her.

'What do you mean?' she replied, extending her long legs out on her sun bed. Lucas couldn't help but stare, they were so slender.

'Why do you always try it with Nathan?'

Rachel flicked her legs around and walked over to Lucas' sun bed. She leaned over him seductively.

'As opposed to trying it with you?' she quizzed, her sweet voice making Lucas shiver.

Bevin ran up to them, making them spring apart. 'I'm going back to the lifeguard's room. He's off duty!' She winked and tottered off.

Lucas turned all of his attention back to Rachel. She had put on a bandeau top, which was a lot more tasteful than her bikini. She looked into his eyes, sending more shivers down Lucas' spine.

'Do you want to walk?' she asked. Lucas responded by standing up.

* * *

Rachel couldn't believe it. Lucas was actually taking an interest in her. He was such a nice guy, but he had Brooke. But Rachel had seen the way he looked at her, with a slight hint of lust in his eyes. Could he want her?

She ordered some shots at the bar and they drank, talking about basketball and school.

They then continued to walk around the hotel. Rachel knew this was her chance. She tripped deliberately and fell, hitting the stone floor.

Lucas bent down immediately to see if Rachel was all right. She held out her hand and he pulled her up.

* * *

Their faces were now only inches apart. Rachel looked into Lucas' eyes, and then down at the floor. She bit her lip gently. Lucas felt himself walking backwards and pulling Rachel with him. He was soon leaning against a wall, with her body close to his. Could he be attracted to Rachel?

Rachel locked eyes with him. Her lips parted slightly and she leaned in to kiss him. Lucas leaned in closer and they both closed their eyes. Lucas could feel Rachel's breath on his lips.

Suddenly there was a loud clatter and they sprang apart. A bucket had just fallen of the maid's cart.

Lucas realised they had probably been gone for a while.

'Rachel…I'm sorry…Brooke…'

'Just go Lucas…it's ok.' She smiled at him but Lucas could have sworn he saw disappointment flash through her eyes.

Rachel walked away. Lucas stood for a minute just watching her perfect body leave him. Then another perfect body came into his mind. _Brooke…_ He ran back to the beach.

* * *

The five teens walked back to the sun beds after their swim. There was just enough time to have a shower and get changed before happy hour, and then dinner.

Lucas was still reading his book, but Haley noticed he looked slightly out of breath. She didn't think anything of it.

Brooke planted a kiss on Lucas' lips and they went to get ready. Everyone followed behind them after gathering their stuff.

* * *

**oooh rachel's a slut. my exam is in twenty mins. love you! reviews?**


	39. It Still Hurts, But You Help The Pain

**here's a nice long update for you guys. my exam went well yesterday. and thank you for the reviews! i got to many! over 300 i can't believe it! i love you guys. also, some random anonymous person reviewed saying i had loads of typos in the first couple of chapters...the only one i could find was 'mot' instead of 'most' and i don't think any of you guys mentioned them, so maybe that person just can't read... i do a spell check/proof read before i upload this, then i edit it and read it over again, so sorry anonymous reviewer, there weren't 'loads of typos.' hehe :) enjoy!**

* * *

39. It Still Hurts, But You Help The Pain

'Do you want to shower first?' Nathan asked Haley, once they were back in the room.

'Ooh can I? Thanks Nathan, you're the best!' Haley pecked Nathan's cheek and ran into the bathroom, not noticing him blush violently.

Nathan started to properly unpack his things. He flicked on the telly and had the news on in the background. He was putting his name in draws when he heard the news.

_'And last Friday at Tree Hill High Boys' School there was a shooting riot.'_

Nathan sat down on the bed and watched the screen.

_'A gang of men led by Daunte Jones, were at the Raven's high school basketball match, and at the end of the game pulled guns out on people and refused to let anyone leave…'_

* * *

'…_The incident had something to do with the opposing team, the Oak Lake's top shooting guard, Damien west. It appears he had some sort of wager with Daunte and his gang…'_

Haley heard the TV when she was drying her hair. Nathan shouldn't be watching that, it would bring back old memories. She slipped on her clothes and quietly came out of the bathroom.

Sure enough Nathan was sitting on the bed, staring at the screen.

Haley didn't want to disturb him so she leant against the wall, watching the screen.

_'No one really knows why or how Damien got involved with these people, but a riot soon broke out as the police intervened. Many people were injured and are still in hospital…'_

Haley breathed a quiet sigh of relief; they weren't going to mention her and Nathan.

* * *

_'An event that also took the hearts and souls of the people in the gym was sacrifice. There was a hero in that gym, and his name is Nathan Scott. Nathan Scott put his life before someone else, and was nearly killed in the incident.'_

Nathan cracked. He had been trying so hard not to break, the event had happen and he was still alive, but the thought of it was horrible. He dropped his head and stared at the ground, fighting back the tears.

* * *

Haley saw Nathan crack and she rushed over immediately. She sat down onto the bed next to him and linked her arm in his, rubbing his shoulder with her free hand.

He looked up at her and Haley saw tears running down his cheeks. She brushed them away lightly with her thumb.

_'The victim was an innocent raven cheerleader, Haley James. Haley had been held at gunpoint by Daunte and one of his gang members. Nathan Scott had jumped in front of the young girl and told the men to take him instead…'_

Haley felt the tears running down her face as well. She gripped Nathan's arm tighter.

_'We spoke to a witness of the scene.'_

A young mother came onto the screen, Haley recognised her as a mother of one of the girls in her year.

_'There was so much tension. This young boy was going to give his life for another person. The bravery to be able to do that is unreal…the two teens shared an unexpected bond…a bond that was so strong; I would never have expected it to exist at their age. This boy obviously cared so much for this girl, but you could see the pain in his eyes when Daunte's gang member, Bear, started to count down from ten. It must have been a horrible feeling; this boy was listening for when he was going to be shot. Looking around the gym, all of the teenagers were in silent tears. I think everybody in the gym closed there eyes when Bear reached the number one, and then we all heard that single shot. Opening my eyes, both Nathan and Bear were on the ground, but Bear had been shot by a policemen running in just in time. I'm sure everyone is relived that Nathan was alive, especially that young girl…'_

Haley stood up and went to run out of the room, sobbing loudly.

* * *

Nathan grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, wrapping his strong arms around her in a hug. Haley sobbed into his chest.

Haley's tears were soaking Nathan's t-shirt. He held her for a long time, stroking her hair.

'It's ok Haley, we are both still here…' he whispered softly.

* * *

The two teens stood at the door of their hotel room, in each other's arms. Both sniffing occasionally to stop the tears.

Haley broke the hug eventually. 'You should shower, we will be late for happy hour!'

'You trying to say I smell?' Nathan teased.

'Maybe. Ouch!' Haley squealed as Nathan whipped her with a towel.

She went over to her suitcase to decide what to wear, still giggling. It was strange how easily the mood could change.

She slipped on her outfit. A simple denim skirt and a tight white tank. Simple but very sexy. She did her make up to look natural and left her hair wavy.

Nathan came out the shower already dressed. He looked really sexy in his jeans and a white shirt. He froze to the spot and looked at Haley.

'Wow…' he whispered.

Haley blushed and giggled. 'Simple equals sexy.' She patted him on the back. 'It's happy hour!' she squealed and dragged him out the room.

* * *

This hour was certainly happy. The drinks were a continuous flow of mixed cocktails and shots. Everyone was tipsy and on the verge of getting drunk. But it wasn't an uncontrollable drunk; everyone was just happy and crazy drunk.

Lucas' mind was elsewhere. He felt guilty about what almost happened with Rachel, not because it almost happened, because he had wanted it to happen.

Brooke however, had no idea anything had happened. After a quick make out session on their bed, Brooke had joined Luke in the shower. He was really falling for this girl. He didn't want to do anything stupid to ruin the relationship.

* * *

'I'VE NEVER!' Peyton yelled, not realising how loud her voice was. She giggled and shooshed herself. 'I've never, had a back massage from a boy!'

Haley downed a shot. It was after dinner, and it was nearly 11 o'clock. The teens had started a game of 'I never'. She found it funny how for these games, people didn't just say what they had never done, the deliberately directed the statement so it was obvious that someone had done it.

'Ok, fine. I've never…worn string to a beach. Rachel, I think that's your cue.' She laughed as Rachel downed her shot.

'I've never…had red hair!' Bevin said stupidly. Rachel took another shot.

'I've never read a whole book!' Brooke laughed.

Haley, Lucas, Skills, Jake and Peyton all drank.

'I've never had sex on a beach.' Haley remarked, looking at Brooke.

Brooke drank. Lucas looked at her surprised.

'We were on holiday! We had nowhere to go!' she shrieked. Everyone laughed.

'I've never missed the winning shot at a game.' Nathan teased.

Lucas and Jake drank.

'I've never got drunk the night before the cheerleading classic.' Rachel taunted.

Peyton drank, and quickly remarked back. 'I've never GOT someone drunk the night before the cheerleading classic.'

Rachel took a shot. 'I've never almost cheated on my girlfriend.' She winked at Lucas.

'Does it count if we actually did cheat?' Nathan asked. Rachel shook her head. 'Good' he replied, laughing.

Lucas drank. Brooke looked at him suspiciously. 'Not recently.' He said hastily and kissed her. She smiled.

* * *

Haley laughed; this game was turning into more of a slanging match than a fun game. But she was too drunk to care. She joined in.

'I've never tried it on with the same guy more than once.'

Rachel drank.

'I've never been scared to take off my top.'

Haley drank.

'I've never gone basically topless anyway.'

Rachel drank.

'I've never cried over a boy.'

Haley drank.

'I've never slept with anyone over the age of 25.'

Rachel drank.

'I've never been drugged.'

Haley drank.

'I've never not realised that a guy wasn't into me, at all.'

Rachel drank.

'I've never been raped!' Rachel yelled.

Haley froze. How did she know about the summer? She took a shot and slammed it on the table. Peyton also drank, but everyone knew about her stalker, no one apart from Brooke and Nathan knew about the summer.

'How do you know about that?' she gasped. The table fell silent.

'Darren? He's a nice guy, give him want he wants, cause he's really good at it. He doesn't like it when he doesn't get his way.'

Haley slapped Rachel. 'Don't repeat that again. Ever!'

'I've never swam naked!' Mouth yelled, lightening the mood.

'I have an idea…' Brooke said. 'Everyone, to the beach!'

* * *

Everyone gathered round the fire, waiting for Brooke to explain the plan.

'Ok, the game is simple. Skinny dipping!'

'What?' Bevin asked. 'I don't get it.'

'Of course you don't Bev.' Brooke smiled. 'It means swimming naked in the sea.'

Everyone slowly made their way down to the sea. Brooke ran straight in and then, once she was up to her neck in water, ripped off her clothes, and threw them on the shore.

She was joined straight after by Lucas, ripping off his clothes before he even reached the water. Everyone was cheering and shrieking, it was not possible for them all to be so drunk.

'I'm going to get more drinks!' Jake yelled.

* * *

Shortly Jake came back with a tray. 'This is the strongest they've got. And I mean strong.'

Haley grabbed two glasses and downed them both, Nathan followed her. Skills and mouth took one each, and Bevin and Rachel shared one.

'Hurry up dude, your chicks in the water.' Nathan laughed.

Jake ripped off his clothes and charged into the water, jumping on Peyton.

Bevin and Rachel were next in. Brooke had run out for a drink each for her and Lucas, and took the glasses in with them.

Skills slowly took off his clothes and jumped in the water, leaving a very drunk Haley and Nathan, and an extremely drunk Mouth.

'HERE WE GO!' Mouth shouted as he ran into the water, his clothes being thrown in all directions.

Haley and Nathan chuckled. They watched they gang muck about in the waves.

'C'mon Naley!!' Brooke screamed, waving her arms around.

'We have a nickname now?' Haley remarked, making Nathan laugh.

'You coming?' he asked, removing his shirt.

Haley studied Nathan's perfect body. She shook her head. 'I don't want to.'

'It'll be fun.' Nathan urged.

Haley grabbed another glass from the tray and downed it; this drunken feeling was more than she had ever had. She grabbed Nathan's arm and staggered down to the sea with him.

He pulled off his jeans and ran in. Haley had to follow; she didn't want to be a spoilsport. She quickly pulled off her top and skirt and ran into the water, jumping on Brooke.

* * *

Nathan watched Haley have fun. He needed to keep an eye on her - she was very, very drunk. It probably wasn't a good idea for everyone to be in here, especially when they were drunk.

The teenagers came out after 5 minutes and put on their clothes. Then all the girls were dragged straight back in by the boys. It was easier to mess about when you weren't naked.

* * *

Rachel swam up to Lucas. It was very dark, all of the lights from the hotel were off and no one could see anyone anymore. You could only tell who someone was from their voice.

She touched Lucas waist and kissed his neck. She then silently led him further away from the group.

* * *

Lucas followed Brooke as she led him away from the group of people. He had a good feeling about this. He stroked the small of her back as she swam.

Suddenly she turned round, her hand slid up his leg and rubbed his area. Lucas felt himself becoming aroused, more than usual. Then Brooke kissed him, but this kiss was different, it was better. He pulled her in closer, loving her new way of kissing. She kept rubbing, and Lucas groaned.

'Brooke…' he breathed.

* * *

Rachel was shocked but kept on kissing Lucas. She loved the way he kissed and how he melted at her touch. But he thought she was Brooke, so maybe he didn't want to kiss Rachel. She broke the kiss and swam back to the group. Leaving Lucas next to Brooke.

Brooke heard Lucas whisper in her ear.

'You turn me on so much.' He breathed.

Brooke smiled, they hadn't even kissed in the sea and he was already turned on. She rubbed her hand up his leg and breathed onto his neck.

'Let's get out of here.'

Lucas responded with a long kiss. He picked up Brooke and ran out of the sea.

'Sorry guys! I'm needed!' she squealed.

Lucas threw her on the bed and slid on top of her, kissing her passionately. She loved this side of Lucas, he was so adventurous.

She leaned back as he pulled off her clothes and she let him explore her body with his mouth.

She groaned loudly with pleasure. This was going to be a long and tiring night.

* * *

Haley lay flat out and spread out on the bed. 'I am so drunk.'

Nathan staggered to the sofa, but on his way tripped over his shoes and fell to the ground. The pair of them fell into a fit of giggles.

'I think you're drunk too Mr Scott.' She added.

'Maybe I am.' He replied, jumping on her bed and tickling her. 'What are you going to do about it?'

Haley shrieked with laughter and begged Nathan to stop. He finally froze, staring into Haley's eyes.

Haley looked into Nathan's piercing blue eyes for what felt like an hour, but it must have only been a minute or so.

A knock on the door made them jump.

'Room service.' A voice called.

'Not now!' Nathan called back.

'No seriously! Room service! Open the door!'

Haley slipped out of the bed and walked to the door. She peered through the peephole and saw no one. She urged Nathan to come forward. She opened the door slowly.

'ROOM SERVICE!!' Peyton screamed as she, Jake, Mouth and Skills jumped out brandishing water guns and soaking Nathan and Haley.

'Oh no you didn't!' Haley squealed.

Skills chucked Nathan and Haley a water gun each and they filled them up in the bathroom. They then charged out of the hotel room and into the hall, where they continued to soak each other.

* * *

Skills and Nathan had Haley pinned to the ground, while Peyton, Mouth and Jake squirted water guns all over her.

'This is NOT FAIR!' she squealed.

'Yeah you're right hales…' Peyton pretended to ponder. 'It's Jake's turn!' she pulled Jake to the ground and Haley scrambled to her feet, grabbing her gun. She squirted the water in Jake's face.

'WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS?' an old lady came out of her room, shouting at the teens.

'We call it fun.' Peyton retorted simply.

'Whatever. Keep it down.' She said, wandering into her room.

The group sniggered but Jake gasped. 'Look at the time! It's 2 o'clock.'

'Shit…let's get to bed. See you guys for breakfast.'

'Ok, see you.'

Haley lay in the cold bed and watched Nathan lie down on the sofa. She shivered slightly, but then felt herself flush as he caught her looking at his body.

'You having a good time?' he whispered.

'Yeah, it's great. This bed is so cold, it's hard to sleep.'

'Are you getting any sleep?' Nathan asked, concern in his voice. Haley blushed.

'Yeah, some. I keep waking up though when I move to a colder part of the bed.'

'The sofa is warm, you could sleep here.' Nathan said. Haley thought he meant with him. 'I mean we could swap.' He laughed. Haley felt disappointed.

'Well, you could always join me in here?' she asked innocently.

'You don't mind?'

'Not at all.' Haley smiled.

Nathan climbed into the large bed and Haley felt the heat coming off of his body. She blushed when she realised that he was still topless.

He must of seen her face looking at his chest. 'do you want me to put on my shirt?'

Haley leaned forward and leant her head on nathan's chest. She felt him hesitate slightly, but then his strong arms wrapped around her. She felt a buzz swim around her body. 'no, keep it off.'

Haley closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment they were sharing. Nathan had started to trace a finger up and down her back. It relaxed her completely and she went straight to sleep.

* * *

**so there's some naley. i'm in a good mood, sorry about my rant earlier. i'm going to post the next chapter now. review this one first before you move on! i love them!**


	40. It's Easy To Cause Pain

**so here is your next chapter! i've just realised that we are 40 chapters in, and naley aren't together yet, that must be annoying, but it's a naley story, so obviously they get together, i'm just annoying. but don't worry, the story will have lots of chapters with naley together. and i have an idea for a sequel! patience is the key guys.**

* * *

40. It's Easy To Cause Pain

'So tonight there is a beach barbeque and bonfire, but until then everyone is free to do want they want. You can hit the pool or the bar or the beach or your rooms.'

'Mmmm that sounds good. A day of relaxation.' Haley murmured, as she and Nathan walked back to their room.

They unlocked the door and walked in. Haley fell onto the bed and sat up, looking at Nathan.

'You know what's weird?' she asked. 'Back in the summer when you first saw me, could you ever of imagined us here, sharing a hotel room.'

'Not in my wildest dreams.' Nathan said softly and smiled.

Haley felt her insides melt. That smile would always get her. She jumped off of the bed and grabbed her yellow bikini; she was going to hit the pool today.

* * *

Brooke stopped kissing Lucas and she smiled at him. Then she bounced off of the bed and slipped into her black bikini, she was going to sunbathe on the beach today.

'You coming broody?' she asked Lucas.

Lucas was still getting his things together and wasn't ready. 'Sorry babe, I'll meet you down there as soon as I can, I need a shower.' He added hastily.

She smiled and left. Lucas was lying, he didn't need a shower, he had had one last night. But he just needed time to think. For some reason he thought that his kisses with Brooke had been different in the water than they had on the bed. On the bed was amazing of course, they had finally gone all of the way, and it was amazing, but in the water was different. Maybe it was the amount of alcohol, or the seawater, or the star filled sky that set the mood, but it was different.

A small knock on the door broke him from his thoughts. He opened it to reveal Rachel.

'Is Brooke here?' she whispered. Lucas shook his head and let her in.

'Lucas there's something I need to tell you…'

'About yesterday Rachel, I'm sorry. It shouldn't have happened. I want Brooke. She made me realise that in the water last night.'

'See Lucas that's the thing… It wasn't Brooke.'

'What do you mean?' Lucas was terribly confused. He hadn't been so drunk that he couldn't tell apart his girlfriend than any other girl.

'That was me, in the water. I'm sorry I didn't mean it to happen. I don't want it to ruin things between you and Brooke, I really don't. We can put it behind us and move on. I was drunk last night and wanted so badly to kiss you. And it felt like you wanted me too. But then you said Brooke's name, and I knew you wanted Brooke. So we can just forget – '

Rachel was cut off and Lucas slammed her against the wall, kissing her passionately. His hand ran up the inside of her leg and he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

Lucas lay Rachel slowly down onto the bed, still kissing her. She rubbed his area and he pulled the sheets over them. This was the feeling he wanted. This was the feeling he had felt last night. He felt guilty that it wasn't Brooke that gave him that feeling, but he was enjoying it too much to do anything about it.

He slipped his hand up Rachel's top and unhooked her bra. Her hand found his zipper and pulled his jeans down, rubbing his length. He groaned loudly and moved his hand down the front of her shorts. He pushed a finger inside of her and she groaned.

* * *

Lucas pulled on his shirt and left the room 5 minutes after Rachel had. He didn't want anything to seem suspicious. Did he feel guilty? Yes. Did he want Brooke? Yes. Did he want Rachel? Yes. He was confused.

* * *

Haley lay on her back on a lilo in the pool and let the sun tan her back. She loved that it was supposed to be a school week, there were no stupid kids screaming and splashing around the pool.

'Excuse me miss? I'm afraid if you stay in that pool any longer then it will be off limits to anyone else.'

Haley turned her head and spotted a tall fair-haired lifeguard talking to her.

'And why would that be?' she smiled flirtatiously.

'Because you're too damn hot.' He winked.

Haley slid off of the lilo and into the pool. She didn't get his chat up line, but this guy was quite hot. She climbed out and walked slowly over to the lifeguard, making sure he took in all of her beautiful curves.

'When are you off duty.' She winked.

'Anytime.' He replied.

'Buy me a drink?' she suggested sweetly.

They walked toward the bar.

* * *

Nathan walked into the pool area. He saw Haley leaving with a lifeguard. He was jealous already. This was supposed to be their holiday, that they spent together, and she was away off with some lifeguard.

He dropped his towel on a chair and decided to stay close by. With Haley, you could never tell what was going to happen.

* * *

Haley laughed with a fake smile as the lifeguard bought her a third drink. Haley wasn't interested, but he didn't have to know that. She just found it fun to make a guy fall for her; she hadn't done it for a while. It didn't mean anything, she didn't care. It wasn't going to go any further than a few drinks.

Nathan sighed with relief. He knew Haley well enough now to know that her smile was fake. She wasn't interested in this guy, she was probably just bored.

Nathan relaxed and looked out across the beach, he could see Brooke sunbathing while Lucas read his book, but when he looked closer he saw that Lucas wasn't looking at his book. He was instead staring at Rachel, who was currently playing volleyball with Bevin, mouth and skills. And he was actually staring, not just stealing an occasional glance.

Nathan's eyes shot back to Haley and the like guard when he heard her raise her voice slightly. He looked like he was pressuring her to do something.

* * *

'Just take one tablet baby, it'll work wonders for you.'

'In what ways.' Haley said flatly. She wasn't interested in drugs.

'C'mon, it'll make you feel good; you'll get a buzz. We can maybe go hang in your room for a while?' the man tried to push a tablet into Haley's hand. She refused.

'I don't want to.'

'Of course you do. Once I'm inside you you'll want one all over again.' He whispered, breathing in her ear.

'Stop it, I don't know you.'

'Well I can make you know me.' The lifeguard's hand slid up her bare leg and tried to get up her bikini shorts.

'Get off me!' Haley raised her voice slightly. The bar was empty at this time so nobody was there to stop him.

'Well just drink this last drink then.' But Haley noticed him grinding the powder into it.

'I won't.' she replied. She was getting scared now.

'Drink the damn drink lady!' he said sternly, pushing the rim of the glass onto Haley's lips.

He kissed her neck. 'Stop it!' she screamed.

'And what the hell do you think you're doing?' a low voice asked behind Haley.

The lifeguard answered. 'Trying to get this chick to sleep with me, you know how it is man.'

Nathan grabbed the guy's shirt and lifted him off of the stool.

'Well, no. I don't know how it is actually. I would never drug a girl to get into bed with me. Especially when she didn't want to. And especially, because she's mine.'

The lifeguard ran away and Haley fell into Nathan's arms. Her world felt right again. His friendship was so valuable to her.

'Seriously, I need to stop getting myself into situations like that. I was just trying to have fun.' Haley whined.

'I know you were.' Nathan replied.

* * *

**naleynaleynaley. i had to have more protective nathan! he is so damn hot when he is angry! anyway, i realised i totally need to write more of this story, i've hardly written anymore for a while, but with no exams and time off school, i'll have plenty of time! reviews?**


	41. All We Are

**hey guys. here is another update just because i want to. i'll probably write another chapter today before i head out so i am on top of things. love your reviews! i'm going to post some spoiler info at the bottom, so don't read it if you don't want to know!**

* * *

41. All We Are

'Voila' Brooke said, as Lucas turned round. He froze to the spot, staring at his beautiful girlfriend in front of him.

'I know, I look hot right?' she smiled.

Brooke was wearing a red and white summer dress that came to just above her knee. It was floaty at the bottom but fitted at the top. White flip-flops match the outfit.

She walked up to Lucas and gave him a kiss. He turned it into a passionate one and laid her down on the bed. God, why was he so turned on these days?

* * *

Haley emerged from the bathroom in her summer dress. It was a soft lilac colour, and it clung to her waist and chest and floated out after her hips. She wore some white flip-flops.

Nathan smiled at her. He was wearing light cream long shorts and a blue shirt. He probably should have made more of an effort but he didn't mind.

Haley looked beautiful, as always. She walked up to him and bounced up and down.

'Would you care to be my escort?' she asked in a fake English accent.

'It would be an honour.' He replied, trying to match her accent and failing miserably.

Haley laughed at him and linked her arm with his. The pair left the hotel room.

* * *

The gang sat on the beach enjoying their barbeque food. They were laughing and joking as normal.

Haley couldn't help but notice Lucas being slightly off with Brooke and more interested in Rachel, but she tried to brush it off and concentrate on having more fun. Tonight the drinks weren't flowing as everyone had decided to have a break. It felt good sometimes to have a lot of fun and not need alcohol to do it.

'I'm just going to run to the toilet guys.' Lucas got up hastily and walked away. What was with him tonight?

A few minutes later Rachel stood up as well. 'I don't care what people say, I need a drink.' She walked off.

Haley looked at Brooke, she suspected nothing. Haley couldn't jump to conclusions, Lucas wouldn't cheat on Brooke.

* * *

A slender hand grabbed Lucas' arm and pulled him into a broom cupboard. Rachel kissed Lucas passionately and he responded immediately.

'I missed this…' he murmured softly. Unbuttoning Rachel's jeans, he pulled them off and backed her against a wall. He nibbled her neck as she pulled his jeans off. He groaned as she rubbed her body up against his.

He threw off his top and helped Rachel with hers. He tore off her bra frantically and crashed his mouth with her breast. She ran her hands through his hair and he entered her, loving her style.

* * *

5 minutes later they were dressed again and back at the bonfire. Nobody seemed to expect anything. Rachel had run to the bar a found a cute boy. She had kissed him straight away and led him to the group with her. Lucas knew it was a cover but for some reason he felt jealous.

He sat next to Brooke and kissed her passionately. He had nothing against Brooke and still loved kissing her, and being with her, he just loved the physical side of Rachel.

* * *

Nathan and Haley walked along the edge of the sea, in silence. They had gotten used to each other's company by now and didn't need to talk anymore to get along. They were both comfortable walking in silence.

But Haley had to break that silence. 'Nathan… have you noticed anything weird with someone on this trip recently?'

'So you're not going to tell me the name?'

'Well that way if you say someone and it's the same person as me I'll know you're being truthful and not just agreeing with me.' She explained.

'Ok… well yes. I've noticed Lucas acting a bit strange I guess.'

'In what way?' Haley gasped excitedly.

'Well I saw him staring at Rachel at the beach yesterday.' Nathan shrugged.

'Yes!' Haley squealed. 'He was so much more interested with Rachel than with Brooke tonight. And they left together and came back together.'

'I don't know hales. Luke's not like that.'

'I know he's not, and I know he is your brother. But Brooke is like my sister, I really don't want her to get hurt.'

'It'll be ok Haley. I'll try to talk to him about it later.'

They both sat down in the sand and looked at the stars. They sat in their familiar silence. The sound of dance music could be heard blaring from the bonfire along the beach.

Haley traced her finger through the sand and watched the waves gently pull the tide forward.

The waves were coming further forward and before Haley knew it the waves were covering their feet. She squealed and she and Nathan dived backwards.

Haley tried to stand up and fell, Nathan caught her and she was pulled against his strong chest.

'You always catch me.' She whispered.

'If you weren't so clumsy I wouldn't need to.' He smirked.

'More Then Anyone' by Gavin DeGraw flowed through the speakers back at the bonfire and Nathan held out a hand to Haley.

'I'm not much of a dancer, but may I have this dance?'

Haley smiled, thinking back to the masquerade party.

_It was time for the last dance, the slow one. Haley and Brooke had never had one of these before. The boy in white Haley had been dancing with earlier asked Brooke, well Haley thought it was him. You could never really tell._

_Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. A tall boy dressed in all black had approached her._

'_I'm not much of a dancer, but may I have this dance?'_

'_God he is sweet' Haley smiled. 'Me neither, but yes of course.'_

_He led her out to the dance floor. His hand found her waist and he pulled her close. 'Hold You In My Arms' came on, by Ray Lamontage._

_'I love this song.' Haley whispered, leaning against his chest._

'Me neither, but yes of course.' She winked at him when he remembered that night too.

The swayed to the music, Haley's head resting on Nathan's chest. He twirled her around and brought her back in. she wrapped her hands around his neck and looked into his bright blue eyes.

He felt his body temperature rise when she looked at him. He thought she was going to kiss him.

Nathan looked into her eyes and gave her a small smile. He then touched her lower back, held her hand and swung her back. She leaned back and squealed playfully.

He brought her back up and looked down at her once more. Her eyes were closed and she was leaning in. he closed her eyes instantly and their lips touched softly.

* * *

**ok, there's some naley for ya! i'll put up anther chapter tonight! reviews please!!**

* * *

**SPOILER ALERT!!**

**brooke will find out about lucas and rachel, and brucas will be done _for now!_**

**naley are not together yet!_ so sorry, but like i said, it's the way the story works, and this has to happen for later in the story!_**

**lucas and rachel will be together, but there is a hidden reason for lucas staying with her.**

**a character from previous chapters will come back and catch the eye of one of our cast members!**


	42. Better Than Love

**hey guys. i forgot i said i would update tonight. i hope you guys review this chapter and the last chapter. i didn't get a lot of reviews for that last one, but oh well. enjoy!**

* * *

42. Better Than Love

_Nathan looked into her eyes and gave her a small smile. He then touched her lower back, held her hand and swung her back. She leaned back and squealed playfully._

_He brought her back up and looked down at her once more. Her eyes were closed and she was leaning in. he closed her eyes instantly and their lips touched softly._

Electricity ran through Haley as their lips met. The kiss started off gently, but Haley was urging it on and trying to make it more passionate.

Her hands played with the hair on the back of his neck as his hands travelled up and down her back.

She ran her tongue along his lips, begging for an entrance so she could explore his mouth.

* * *

Haley's tongue was running along Nathan's lips, asking him for an entrance. But something told him things weren't going to end well, and he didn't want to grant her that entrance.

He broke the kiss and watched the pain and confusion reach her eyes. Her small fingers touched her lips, and then she touched Nathan's face and tried to kiss him again.

He pulled back; there was now a gap between their bodies.

'I want you.' Haley whispered. Nathan could hear her voice breaking.

'It's not meant to be.' He said flatly, and walked away.

* * *

Haley watched him leave, tears welling up into her eyes. What had just happened? They were doing so well. There had been flirting and suggesting all week. They had shared a bed the night before.

Then Haley had kissed him. She was sure he was kissing her back at first. _But why did he pull away? _That question kept coming to Haley's mind. Had his feelings actually faded? Were they better as friends?

He had stood and confronted her a month ago, speaking about how he wanted her.

_'Nathan, you don't understand. We've both said never. You said to me exactly what I said to you the day we had our argument-'_

_'-Haley I didn't know it was you! You were the only thing on my mind! I said no to the girl I was kissing because I wanted you!'_

_'But that WAS me Nathan! That was me! Haley! And also Nathan. Think about what you said. You said you wanted me, not you want me. It's over. Whatever it was. It can never be.' Haley sobbed and picked herself off the sand._

_Nathan grabbed her arm. 'Haley wait! Listen to me.' He pulled Haley closer. 'Please just listen to this if nothing else. I have fallen for you Haley James, and I'm hurting because I'm not with you. I wanted you, I still want you. I just want to feel you kiss me. I'm the only guy for you Haley. And you know it. You won't be able to be with anyone else. Because you've fallen for me. And I need you Haley. You make me a better person.'_

_Haley snatched her arm back out of Nathan's grasp. 'Prove it!' she whispered, and walked away._

Why had she walked away? She had wanted to kiss him so much, but she was hurting. If she had just agreed then they could have been together now.

* * *

Lucas scanned the beach area for Rachel. He saw her talking to some guys at the other side of the bonfire. But she was looking at him. She signalled to him.

'Brooke? I'll be right back.'

'It's ok Broody. I know this isn't your scene. Take your time, I'm having fun with Peyton.'

Lucas rushed off, scanning the area for Rachel. She had gone.

He walked into the main building of the hotel and down the hall. She may be waiting outside her room for him.

Suddenly he passed his own room but was pulled inside. Rachel threw him against the wall and pinned his hands up above his head. He kissed her passionately.

He ran his tongue along her lip and she granted him an entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance, hers was winning. Lucas loved her in control; Brooke always wanted Lucas in control.

He ripped off her shirt and threw it to the side. She was unbuttoning his shirt as he ran his hands up her back and unhooked her bra.

They made their way over to the bed and Lucas crashed his lips onto Rachel's. She kissed down his neck and over his body. He groaned. 'Rachel…'

'Oh my GOD! What is this?' someone came into the room.

Then the door slammed.

* * *

Haley needed somewhere to go. She ran passed the bonfire and straight to the hotel. She ran through the corridor. She couldn't go to her room, Nathan might be there. She walked into Peyton and Jake's room. No one was there.

She sighed and ran to Brooke and Lucas' room. If she couldn't pour her heart out to Brooke then Lucas could tell her where she was. Maybe Lucas could even let her talk to him.

Without thinking she opened the door and walked in. in the bed were to figures, moving around and breathing heavily. Haley closed her eyes. She had walked in on Brooke a few times, but she knew Lucas actually meant something. Brooke would be embarrassed.

But in the dark Haley saw a flash of red hair and Lucas groaned.

'Rachel…'

'Oh my GOD! What is this?' Haley yelled. Then she tore out of the room.

She had been so right about Lucas. She ran to her room to tell Nathan. But as she grabbed the door handle she froze. She remembered what had just happened. She walked away slowly.

She had no one. Lucas was clearly busy and she couldn't talk to Nathan. Peyton and Jake had gone to bed and she wanted to talk to Lucas before talking to Brooke.

* * *

Nathan lay down on the sofa and sighed. He wasn't quite sure what had come over him tonight. He had wanted to kiss Haley, but he didn't want it to go far. Now he wished he had never kissed her back.

Maybe it was because he didn't want to let her put her heart out again, in case he hurt it. Maybe his feelings had faded. He was sure she would have wanted to wait a little longer before anything happened between them after their fight. He was begging to think they would never happen.

Maybe he pulled away in shock. Maybe he actually didn't want it. He was so unsure. He needed to apologize, but he didn't want to. He wasn't sure if he had meant to pull away or not. There was no point in apologizing if he had meant to do it, or if he wasn't sorry for pulling away.

His thoughts were broken as he heard the door open slowly. It must be Haley. Should he talk to her?

He heard her moving about the bathroom. She finally came out of the bathroom and came over to her bed. Nathan could see her silhouette standing next to the bed, sorting the sheets.

There was a moment where she stopped moving and looked at him. Nathan couldn't see her looking, but he could feel her. The tension in the air grew and Nathan was sure she was about to say something. But she didn't.

'Haley...?' Nathan breathed.

But he received no response as Haley climbed into her bed. That was worse than another argument. She was just ignoring him now.

* * *

**patience please! i'm glad to have read that some of your are putting up with my annoyingly long time for naley to get together, but it's not as if i don't update loads! review please guys.**


	43. Moving On, Letting Go

**ok, this is a major major major long chapter for you this morning. you see, the thing is, i'm going to alton towers tomorrow with my school it's a big theme park in england, i'm from scotland so we are driving down and it will take ages so i won't be back until late tomorrow night. and then the next day i am going to compete in some netball championships all day, so i'll put this chapter up, then i might post another one tonight if i am in a good mood :) there is a big cliffhanger on the next one so i don't know whether or not i want to leave you hanging. anyways. review!**

* * *

43. Moving On, Letting Go

Haley opened her eyes and silently looked around the room. Nathan was still fast asleep. It was only eight thirty. She slid out of bed. She couldn't be here when he woke up.

She slipped her bikini on and pulled on a tank and shorts. She brushed her long hair and put on a little make up.

She looked at Nathan draped over the sofa. She walked up to him slowly. She leant over and kissed him softly on the cheek. Then she ran out the room.

* * *

Nathan awoke to the sound of a door slamming. He stretched and got up, knowing it was Haley who had left the room.

He jumped into the shower, enjoying the warm water on his back. He stood and thought about Haley for a while. He still wasn't sure what had come over him. He needed to give her space for a little bit while he sorted his head out.

He jumped out of the shower and looked in the mirror. On his cheek was a red lipstick mark that hadn't been washed off. He smiled slightly. He knew that the mark was from Haley's lips.

* * *

Haley knocked on the door. Lucas answered, his hair ruffled. He stretched and yawned. Haley had obviously woken him.

'Can I talk to you?' she whispered.

'If we go outside… Brooke is still asleep.' Lucas responded.

They walked into the corridor and out of the hotel. They kept walking; neither of them said a word. They eventually reached the pool, and they both sat down on the chairs at the side.

'What did I see last night?' Haley said quietly.

'What do you mean?' Lucas asked, fear in his voice.

'Either you said the wrong name to Brooke or you were with Rachel last night.'

'Haley, it wasn't what it looked like.' Lucas said quickly.

'Looked like? I didn't see anything, it was dark! But I heard you moaning Rachel's name!'

'No, it was innocent. Nothing happened.'

'_Stop_ it! Stop it _now_! Do not blatantly lie to my face! I was there!' Haley gasped for breath. 'How could you do that to Brooke? I don't care if it was someone else. But Brooke! She was falling in love with you for god sake!'

'I know I know! It didn't mean anything! It really didn't!'

'Are you sure? Because it sounded like it meant something Luke!'

'It didn't ok? It was meaningless. All those times it happened it meant nothing!'

'All those times!' Haley stood up sharply, knocking her chair back. '_All_ those times? How many times did you sleep with her?'

'That's not the point Haley! It didn't mean anything!'

Haley slapped Lucas across the face. 'I'm not telling Brooke, but you better.'

Lucas stormed away. Haley fell into another chair. Gasping for breath. She couldn't believe what just happened.

'Haley?' a deep voice spoke.

Haley turned around. And there he was. The tall boy she felt she hadn't seen for ages. She stood up and smiled. She walked into his open arms and hugged him.

'Lucas slept with Rachel more than once. How could he do that to Brooke? My best friend? How could he do that to her.' Haley was crying now.

But he just held her. He stroked her hair and comforted her.

Haley pulled back and looked at the handsome boy in front of her. She still didn't know why he was here.

'Hi' he spoke softly.

'Hi Damien.' Haley whispered, and fell back into his arms again. She felt safe once more, and she wasn't sure why.

* * *

'Lucas where have you been?' Brooke mumbled, as Lucas crept in the door.

'I've just been talking to Haley. She needed to talk.' He whispered, sitting down on the bed.

Brooke rubbed her eyes and stretched. 'I hope everything is ok. I'll talk to her later.' She moved over to Lucas and kissed him.

Lucas kissed her back, making it more passionate. He knew that this might be the last time he ever received a kiss from her again.

'Brooke… there's something I need to tell you…' he started, but a knock on the door interrupted him. 'I'll get it.' he whispered, kissing Brooke on the forehead.

He opened the door. It was Rachel. She looked so hot in her shorts and tank.

'Be right back Brooke!' he called. Rachel smirked.

'What are you doing here?' he said, hushing his voice.

'I missed you.' She breathed.

'We can't do this anymore. I can't lose Brooke.'

'But you want me!' Rachel spoke, and ran away down the corridor.

'Rachel! Stop it! We both know what happened was a mistake.'

Lucas could see the pain in Rachel's eyes. 'I thought it meant something.' She whispered. Tears started to fall from her eyes. He just wanted to comfort her.

'It did…' he whispered. 'But nobody can know that.'

Rachel tore away from him, leaving Lucas standing alone.

* * *

'So have you recovered? I'm so sorry for what happened.' Damien apologised for the 10th time that morning. 'I regret it every day.'

'Yes I'm fine. I promise you.' Haley giggled. 'What about you?' she touched his arm.

'I'm fine. I was more worried about everyone else.' He smiled at her.

Haley felt small butterflies in her stomach when he looked at her. 'But why are you here? Your school isn't closed.'

Damien looked to the ground. 'Well, I had to get away. They expelled me. They said I was a danger to the school.'

'Oh my goodness!' Haley gasped. 'What are you going to do?'

'Well tree hill high took me on. i'll be staring in two months. They said my grades were good and I was a good student. But I won't be allowed to join the basketball team for a while.'

Haley hugged Damien again. 'That's great! We can ride to school together.'

'Yeah we can. Look, I gotta go unpack and stuff. But do you want to meet in the bar for dinner tonight? I'd like to get to know you better.' He flashed his amazing smile at her.

'I can't wait. See you at 7.' Haley giggled, and watched Damien walk away.

Haley felt happy. Nathan may have pushed her down but she felt that she could have something with Damien. He was such a nice guy. She already felt close to him, which was strange.

* * *

Nathan sorted his stuff and left the room. He saw Lucas standing in the corridor, looking lost.

'Hey bro, you ok?' he asked, walking up to him.

'I've done a bad thing Nate, and I don't know what to do.'

'Rachel?' Nathan guessed.

'How did you know?'

'I saw the way you looked at her man. Look, whatever it is. Fix it, and follow your heart. You'll do what's right.'

Nathan found Brooke at the beach while looking for Haley. He had wanted to apologize for what he did, even though he meant to do it.

'Hey Nate, you looking for Haley? Cause I don't know where she is.'

Nathan sat down next to her and sighed. 'I can't find her anywhere. I need to speak to her.'

'Is everything ok Nate?' Brooke sat up from her sun bed.

'Well not really. Haley kissed me last night.'

'Thank god! You guys are finally getting together! It took long enough.' Then Brooke realised. 'Wait, why is that bad?'

'Because I pulled away Brooke. I wanted her to stop kissing me.'

'Why? You guys have been flirting all week, and for like ever!'

'I know Brooke. I don't know what came over me. I thought I wanted it but when it happened I didn't. I just can't get my head around it.'

'It'll be ok. You and Haley always make it. By the way, have you seen Lucas around?'

'Yeah, he was saying goodbye to Peyton and Jake, they are away with Peyton's parents to Paris or something for the next few days.'

'WHAT? She never said!'

'It was a surprise. She said not to worry about everyone saying bye, and that she hopes everyone still enjoys the week, and she'll see you at school.'

'Wow. Anyway, I'm going to get Lucas.'

* * *

Haley saw Nathan at the beach. She walked slowly towards him, gulping down the lump that was rising in her throat.

'Hi…' she whispered. He turned around. When he saw her Haley was sure he would walk away. 'What happened last night?'

'I don't want to talk about it right now Haley. I need time to decide whether it was the wrong thing or the right thing to do.' Nathan said, with no expression in his voice.

'Oh…' Haley turned and walked away. She was expecting tears, but none came.

* * *

Brooke skipped along to her bedroom, desperate to find Lucas. She wanted to ask him about Haley and Nathan, and work out how they could get them together again.

She crept in silently, wanting to jump on him and scare him. She heard the shower running so she walked to the bathroom. She grabbed the handle and swung open the door.

'HA! SCARED YOU!' she shouted, laughing. But that laughter turned to a scream with the sight before her eyes.

The water was hot, and Brooke thought the steam was playing with her eyes. But when she heard Lucas moan she knew it was true.

Rachel was pressed up against the wall with her legs wrapped around Lucas. She was kissing his neck and scraping her fingers along his back. He was groaning and clearly enjoying himself. They were having sex.

'I FUCKING HATE YOU BOTH!' she screamed, running out of the bathroom.

The tears were pouring out of her eyes as she threw her stuff into her bag. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, especially with Rachel.

She ran back into the bathroom. Lucas was still enjoying himself; they both seemed unfazed by Brooke entering.

She picked up the soap and hurled it at them. 'You SON OF A BITCH!' she screamed, throwing his razor at him. 'Oh hang on, should I just wait until you've had your fucking ORGASM before I turn this into an argument?' she threw more things. Then she tore out of the room.

* * *

Brooke was walking briskly along the shore. She had dropped her stuff off at Haley's and gone for a walk. She couldn't believe what had happened. All of her sadness was replaced with anger.

'Brooke!' she heard Lucas' voice. 'Brooke! Wait up!'

'Why should I!' she snapped.

'Let me explain.'

'Go then! Explain! Explain why you hurt me so bad! Explain why you had sex with Rachel in our shower, you know, the one we made out in a few nights ago?'

'I don't mean to hurt you.'

'Ok come on. Tell me it was a mistake and you regret it and you want us to be together again and maybe you love me?' Brooke said sarcastically.

Lucas stared at the ground. 'It wasn't a mistake Brooke. I want Rachel.'

Brooke screamed and threw a rock at Lucas. 'I hate you so much! Stay the hell away from me!' she ran away.

* * *

Haley sat down on the bed and sighed. It was 5 o'clock already, and she had to start getting ready for dinner with Damien soon.

Suddenly Brooke burst into the room in tears. 'Haley!' she sobbed, falling onto the bed and into Haley's arms.

'What's wrong sweetie?' Haley gasped. But she already knew.

'Lucas…and R-Rachel! He was cheating on me.' she sobbed.

'Did he tell you this?' Haley asked.

'No. I walked in on them in the shower together!'

'You are kidding me? It'll be ok Brooke. You guys will sort everything out.'

'No we won't. It's over Haley. He said he wanted Rachel.' She started crying hysterically again.

'Shhhh baby. It's ok.' Haley sat and held Brooke in her arms.

* * *

Lucas walked over to Rachel, who was now sitting at the bar.

'I'm sorry Lucas. I didn't want things to go wrong with you and Brooke. I just wanted you.'

'It's ok Rachel.' He kissed her softly on the lips. 'Because now we can officially be together.' He hugged her.

* * *

Haley looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a cute red summer dress and her hair was twisted up in a bun. She smiled at herself. She could clean up well.

The door opened and Nathan walked in, stopping to take in Haley's appearance.

'You look beautiful Haley.'

'Thanks.' She said quietly.

Nathan started to get some clothes out from his drawers. 'So where are we tonight then?'

'Actually Nathan, I'm going to dinner with Damien.'

'Damien is here?' Haley nodded. 'Oh. Ok, well, of course you are. That's fine. I'll just hang with Mouth and Skills.'

He marched out of the room.

Haley sighed and grabbed her purse. He was the one that pulled away from her, she shouldn't feel guilty.

* * *

Haley arrived at the bar and smiled when she saw Damien. He handed her a bunch of flowers and chocolates and showed them to their table.

'You look amazing Haley' he said as he pulled her chair out for her. Haley blushed.

'Mac and cheese?' he asked.

Haley gasped. 'How did you know?'

'It's my favourite food. You must like it!' he laughed.

'Wow. I already love you.' Haley smiled.

* * *

Nathan, Brooke, Mouth and Skills sat at the bar.

Brooke was watching Rachel and Lucas flirting with each other. They were together now.

Nathan watched Haley and Damien. They were flirting so much and having fun.

Brooke couldn't believe how quickly Lucas had moved on.

Nathan couldn't believe how quickly Haley had moved on.

They all ordered some drinks.

* * *

Haley laughed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. She was genuinely happy with Damien and was starting to like him a lot.

'So… this is my room.' Haley pointed to her door. She fumbled in her purse to get out her keys. 'I'll see you later then?' she asked, looking up at Damien.

Damien smiled at her, making her go weak in the knees. He leant down slowly, placing one hand on her waist, and he kissed her cheek softly.

Haley blushed. It was now or never, and she really liked this guy. She held his head in her hands and kissed his lips softly.

He responded by placing his other hand on her back and pulling her in closer. The kiss deepened as Haley grabbed her keys and opened the door.

They stumbled in. Damien ran his tongue along Haley's lip and she happily responded by parting her lips. Their tongues battled for dominance and Haley moaned with pleasure as he pressed her up against the wall.

'Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to… I'll just come back later…' a voice stuttered. Haley pulled away from the kiss and saw Nathan in the doorway. He looked at her and then left. Haley went back to kissing Damien. She was enjoying it too much.

* * *

**ok...so both haley and nathan were being bitchy, annoying, selfish, horrible people to each other. but you'll get some naley quicker than you think! review please. lots of reviews an update tonight, or you'll have to wait until Saturday night! hehe i love blackmail. :)**


	44. Everything Is Changing

**ok so hre you go. i felt bad for leaving you hanging like that, but i'll be leaving you hanging even more by giving you this chapter! so maybe don't rad it if you really don't want to wait. i don't know if all of you deserve this... my reviews for chapters have dropped very low recently. sorry if it's crap guys! but yeah, i'm joking, i love you all, just review please!**

**so this chapter i have decided to dedicate to ItalHunni28. she's just being amazing for reviews and such. check out her amazing story Primi Amori. go read it, it's awesome! but read this one too ya know?**

**so enjoy this chapter guys!**

* * *

44. Everything Is Changing

Haley jumped out of her bed and got dressed. She ran out of her room and down to the pool. She was trying very hard to avoid Nathan now. It was their 5th day here, which meant that in two days they would be leaving. She could avoid him for that long, couldn't she?

She smiled when she saw Damien. She skipped up to him and pecked him on the lips. He gave her a hug and let her drop her things at the side of the pool. He then lifted her up and jumped in the pool with her.

'Ahh! What are you doing?' Haley squealed, trying to be serious. But she choked on her laughter and started giggling.

Damien swam up to her and kissed her.

'Would you be my girlfriend Haley James?' he asked sweetly.

'Well… after a stunt like that I'll have to think about it…' she pretended to ponder, and then shrugged her shoulders. 'What the hell. Sure I will.' She jumped on him and kissed him.

* * *

Nathan watched Haley in the pool. She was already his girlfriend. Things were moving fast. And Nathan didn't like it. He missed Haley. He missed their friendship and their flirting. And he thought he wanted to be with her.

* * *

Brooke packed all of her things into her bag properly. Her taxi would be here in half an hour. She couldn't take it any longer at this place. She was leaving with Mouth, Skills and Bevin. They all decided it was time to go.

Brooke had no reason to stay. Haley had Damien now and Lucas had Rachel. She wasn't sure why Nathan was staying, but she didn't question his decision.

She picked up her bag and left Haley's room. She walked slowly along to her old room and knocked on the door. Lucas answered.

'Is Rachel there?' Lucas shook his head. 'Can I talk to you?'

Lucas moved back and let Brooke step into the room.

'Luke… I want you to know something. I love you, and I probably always will. I am just sad that you didn't feel the same, and that we never got to say it to each other. So there it is. I love you. You hurt me so badly, and I was angry and scared and alone. But not anymore. I won't let you hurt me anymore. Be happy with Rachel while you can, but it won't last. I know it won't.' she leant up and kissed him on the cheek.

'Brooke…' he whispered, pulling her into him by her waist. He kissed her lips.

Brooke jerked back. 'Don't. Don't do this to me. I am not falling into your trap again.' She picked up her bags. 'I'll miss you Lucas Scott.'

'Brooke, don't go.'

Brooke turned around. 'Don't ruin it Lucas, just don't.' she walked away.

* * *

Haley fell back onto her bed, Damien on top of her. She kissed him passionately as she pulled off his shirt. She felt a buzz around her body as he went to kiss her neck, sucking and biting and leaving his mark.

She brought his head back up to hers and kissed him. He pulled off her skirt as she pulled off his jeans.

* * *

Nathan walked into the hotel room, not realising it was already occupied.

'Oh god…I'm sorry…again.' Nathan whispered.

* * *

Haley stopped what she was doing and moved the sheets so she could see Nathan.

'Sorry Nathan, we are a bit busy here.' Haley said, stating the obvious.

'I need to talk to you Haley.'

'Now is obviously not the time.' She urged.

'Damien. You are a good guy. I would appreciate it if you leave us to talk.'

'Nathan stop it.' Haley whined.

'It's ok Haley I'll go.' Damien jumped out of bed in his boxers and pulled on his clothes. He kissed Haley and left the room.

'What they hell was that!' Haley yelled. 'Why couldn't you have just left?'

'I needed to talk to you Haley.'

'Turn around!' Haley yelled. She stepped out of bed and pulled on her clothes.

'Why are you going so fast with Damien?'

'I really like this guy Nathan.'

'He's not worth it.'

'And you are?' Haley yelled. 'I tried Nathan. You pushed me away! Damien respects me and wants me back!'

Haley grabbed her pjs and stormed out the room. 'I'll get another room for tonight.'

* * *

Nathan ran out after her. 'Haley stop!'

Haley whipped round to face Nathan. 'What do you want Nathan?'

'I want you.'

'Don't Nathan! You had me, you threw me away, and you pulled away! I'm with Damien now. You had your chance, and you blew it!'

Nathan grabbed her arm. 'He's not good enough for you Haley.' He walked away into their room.

* * *

Haley filled up with anger. She ran towards the room and burst through the door, shocking Nathan.

'Don't do that!' she gasped. 'Don't say things like that. You can't! It's not fair to me Nathan!'

'Haley I want you. You know I do. You must feel what I feel every time our eyes meet. The passion and want is there. You want me Haley. And I will say this forever. I will wait forever. Because I have stood like this too many times to count reeling off speeches to you. That means something Haley.'

Haley stood frozen to the spot. Numerous thoughts rolled through her head. She didn't know what to think. All she could picture was kissing Nathan.

'I want you.' She whispered.

Nathan walked forward and placed his hands on her face. He kissed her deeply and they fell backwards onto the bed. Nathan tore off his shirt and the kiss deepened.

Haley groaned as Nathan slipped off her skirt and top. She tugged at the zipper of his jeans and rubbed his length. He moaned softly and bit Haley's bottom lip. This drove Haley crazy and she pulled him closer to her.

* * *

Nathan lay on his back with his eyes closed, enjoying Haley in his arms. They had stopped last night before things got too far, but he enjoyed it all the same. He was sure that he wanted her now, completely sure.

He stroked Haley's hair for a few minutes and then found himself falling asleep.

* * *

Haley awoke in Nathan's arms and she smiled. Then she saw the time. It was after 11. _Shit! _She was supposed to have met Damien at 11. She slipped out of Nathan's arms, pulled on her bikini and ran to the beach.

'Hey Damien, sorry I'm late.' Haley smiled when Damien lifted her up and kissed her.

'It's ok beautiful. You wanna go swimming?'

Haley ran down the sand and jumped straight into the sea. She was joined soon after by Damien. He picked her up and threw her around as she squealed.

'So everything was ok last night?' Damien suddenly asked.

Haley felt a horrible feeling in her stomach. 'Yeah…me and Nathan sorted things out.'

'Good. I wouldn't want my baby being upset. Would I?'

Haley smiled. 'No. You wouldn't.'

* * *

Nathan grabbed Haley as soon as she entered their room and pushed her up against the wall.

'God, I've missed you like hell…' he whispered in her ear. She responded by kissing him deeply. Electricity flowed between them as they shared a moment.

'Nathan… I need to get ready for my dinner tonight.'

'You're still with Damien?' the hurt stood out in his voice.

'I'm sorry Nathan, I'm still confused.'

'No, it's ok. I understand. I'm not going anywhere.'

* * *

Haley sat down on the sand and gazed up at the stars. She loved doing this, it always helped her think. She had just had her dinner with Damien it was perfect.

That was the problem. Everything with Damien was perfect. Things with Nathan were good and bad. And now Haley had to choose between them.

She didn't know what to do. Both guys were amazing, but she had only known Damien properly a few days. Nathan she felt like she had known forever. But she and Nathan had so much drama between them, and Haley didn't like that. She liked being with Damien because he was so perfect. Everything made her smile.

Haley circled her finger in the sand, and found herself writing 'HJ LOVES' in the sand. Who's name came next?

She sat and thought for a while about both guys. Then she smiled.

She gently traced the initials of the guy. She knew who she wanted.

* * *

Haley knocked quietly on the door. She really should just walk in, but she felt weird doing it. She felt nervous, she had finally made her decision about who she wanted to be with. Some would have said it was unexpected, but she was going to go for it anyway.

No one came to the door. She knocked harder. She needed him to be in now.

Suddenly the door was open. Haley gulped down the lump in her throat. She looked up at the tall guy before her. He was so handsome; Haley knew she had made the right choice.

'Haley?'

'Hey Damien.' She whispered, and stepped inside.

* * *

**ok, ok, i get it, you hate me. but review anyway please. i'm not going to sit and beg, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**haha, i've decided i'm going to start replying to your reviews, so all the more reason to review! :)**

* * *

here are some previews for my two stories i have in mind, one i have already started writing, the other i have a brief plan for. tell me what you think in your reviews please!!

* * *

**Just a Dream**

_So the story clip is from a few chapters in, you will find out about what happens before this scene actually takes place._

Summary -

**Sometimes feelings need to be hidden for someone else to be happy. When your best friend's world falls apart, how do you cope, when all you want to do is be with them forever?**

Clip from story -

'Haley, I know you are hurting. But I want to help you through, like we always used to do. We were _always_ there for each other. Whenever I needed you, you were there.'

'Exactly Nathan. _I_ was there. But where we _you_, when **I** needed you?'

Nathan was getting annoyed at Haley's stubborn nature. 'I am here now.'

'Yes, you are here _now_. But you weren't 3 months ago, when I asked you, when I _needed _you there. And it hurt Nathan, it did. And sometimes it still does.'

'Why do you even _care _anymore Haley? I thought you _didn't_ care!' Nathan yelled.

'You want to know why I _care_ Nathan?' she gasped. 'These have been the _worst_ three months _of my life_! I haven't eaten properly, I haven't slept, I haven't been out and I haven't done anything! For three months I haven't smiled or laughed, or even had the need to. For the two months I haven't cried, I haven't had a good time, for _god sakes_ Nathan I haven't even _felt_ anything! Do you know how that feels? For your life to be perfect. And then to lose everything? It is hell Nathan! It really is. So yes, I care. I have had the worst three months of my life, and I needed my _best friend_ to be there for me. But you cut me out of your life! That's not fair Nathan!' Haley gasped for breath.

Nathan looked down, ashamed.

'Look around Nathan! Look around Tree Hill and tell me it's the same place it used to be! You can't, can you?'

* * *

**Finding Our Way Back**

Summary -

**Tragedy stirkes tree hill and tears true love apart, now one of them finds themselves in New York a year later, with no memory of her life before the accident. can she find out about her past. NALEY!**

**Clip from story -**

Why do I write this article? I can hear you all thinking. Well the answer is simple, I need answers of my own.

So hey world. I go by the name of Katie.

And if you're out there reading this, I want you to pay attention. You see, I was in love with a boy named Nathan. And I still am. So Nathan? If you're out there, I am so sorry, I love you, but this is unexplainable.

One day, on a Wednesday in mid spring, tragedy struck the high school.

The truth is, all I can remember is that day. I remember everything, the sounds, the sights, the fear, the pain, the smells.

The only problem is, I don't have a clue who I am.

You see, I go by the name of Katie, but I'm not sure if that is my name.

After that horrible Wednesday, I woke up in hospital.

And to be perfectly honest with you, I can't remember a fucking thing.

* * *

**so tell me what you think please, i know i've already asked about the first one, i just need more opinions. reviews!!**


	45. The Choice Is Made

**hey guys! thank you for all your awesome reviews! i am only replying to the long ones because obviously if you just saying, UD soon, then there's not much i can say to that...**

**so basically, i had an amazing day of friday at the theme park, but when i got home at 11 last night i was shattered, went straight to bed, and got up early for a netball game, which we won! yasssss!**

**so here's an update! enjoy!**

* * *

45. The choice is made

'So listen Damien. I've thought a lot about our relationship. We moved pretty fast, but I had a really good time…'

'What are you saying Haley?'

'What I'm saying is…' Haley took a deep breath. 'I'm saying I think this should end.'

'Why Haley? What did I do wrong?'

'No, Damien, you did nothing wrong. That's the point. I have strong feelings for Nathan. And he did things wrong, but we always made it through those hard times. I just don't think we would be able to make it if things went wrong. And I'm falling in love with Nathan, if I'm not already in love with him.'

'Can I get you back?'

Haley stood up and walked to the door. 'No Damien. I'm sorry. My heart is with someone else.'

* * *

Nathan sat on the bed. He was so nervous. He knew Haley would be making her decision. All he could do was wait. He didn't deserve her, but he couldn't help but hope she thought different.

The door opened and Haley walked in. Nathan stood up quickly.

'Nathan I'm sorry. Can we go outside to talk?'

That worried Nathan, but he followed her outside. The skies were grey for the first time that week. Nathan took that as a sign, he and Haley weren't going to be.

They walked along the beach in silence. Then Haley turned to Nathan.

'I went to talk to Damien and made my decision. I told him how I felt. I'm sorry Nathan-'

'Haley wait. Before you tell me we can't be, please listen to me. I'm going to ramble into one of my speeches again, just because I want you so bad. You know we should be together, I know it, everyone knows it. Rachel even moved on because she knew it!'

'Nathan I know but-'

'No Haley! No buts. We don't need any. It's just you and me, Damien doesn't deserve you. Please Haley. Think of what we have been through. We deserve this now.' Nathan gasped for breath as a single raindrop hit his face. 'I am falling in love with you Haley. I can't stop thinking about you. That night on the beach was a mistake. I was just scared.'

The rain had become heavier and heavier. They were both soaked through.

'Nathan, listen to me, I'm sorry.'

'Stop apologizing Haley and just choose me! Not Damien. I am a different guy Haley. As I said, I pulled away because I was so surprised that you felt the same. Choose me Haley, choose me!' Nathan panted.

'Nathan. Shut up! If you had listened to me in the first place, we wouldn't be standing here soaked through. If you had listened to me then you would have heard that I went to see Damien to tell him that I wanted you. I chose you Nathan, I choose you. I want you. I want everything you want.' She smiled as Nathan took everything in. 'and now you have to kiss me, before we get pneumonia.' She laughed.

Nathan leant down and kissed her. They were both drenched, but it was probably their most passionate kiss yet. They had finally won the battle. They were finally together.

Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's waist and lifted her up, spinning her round. He couldn't believe it. He was now with the girl of his dreams.

* * *

'I have some bad news guys.' Mouth sat down with the group at the lunch table. 'There have been hurricane warnings, so we need to head home now.'

'Oh, ok. Well Brooke was away home anyway, she will need some comforting.' Haley glared at Lucas, who slowly unwrapped his arm from Rachel's shoulders.

'Haley…' he sighed. 'I told you I never meant to hurt-'

'Stop it Luke.' Nathan cut in. 'you did what you did. Let's go Haley.'

Haley and Nathan stood up and went to their room. Haley felt so good with Nathan's arm wrapped around her. She hadn't stopped smiling. Mouth, Skills, Bevin and Lucas were thrilled when they told them the news. Rachel just scoffed.

Haley couldn't wait to surprise Brooke. But she knew at the same time that Brooke would need some healing. Maybe Brooke would enjoy the alone time.

* * *

Brooke rolled over in her bed for the hundredth time, tears running down her cheeks. How could Lucas do that to her? Who else knew? Why did they not tell her?

She got up and ran to the bathroom, and threw up into the toilet. She cried more. She needed Haley, she needed Lucas. But mostly she needed her parents.

She walked into the kitchen and picked up her cell. She pressed speed dial 7. The phone rang. Someone picked up at the other end. Brooke smiled slightly.

_'Hello?'_

'Hi mom, it's Brooke. I was wondering-'

_'-No Brooke, I'm not giving more money, I've just sent a cheque.'_

'Mom I just want to talk to you about something.'

_'About what? I don't have time for this Brooke.'_

'Well I'm really upset because Lucas-'

_'I don't care about your boy drama. Don't call again, you're interrupting me!'_

The phone cut off. Brooke fell to her knees and cried. Why did no one care?

* * *

Nathan smiled at Haley sitting in the passenger seat. She looked happy as well.

'What you smiling at.' She questioned.

'You.' He stated.

'Why? Am I that amusing.'

'Nope. You're beautiful.' She blushed. Nathan smirked; he loved it when she did that.

* * *

_'Cause I don't know, who I am, who I am without you._

_All I know is that I should._

_And I don't know, if I could stand, another hand upon you._

_All I know is that I should.'_

Haley giggled and stopped singing when she noticed Nathan watching her.

'Eyes on the road Nathan.' She squealed.

She screamed playfully as Nathan swerved the car and pulled over at the side of the road.

'What are you doing?' she laughed.

'Get out.' Nathan said flatly.

Haley raised her eyebrows at him. 'What?'

'I said, get out the car.' Nathan sounded completely serious. Haley wasn't sure what to do.

'Em…why?' she said timidly.

'Because…' Nathan started to smirk, and Haley knew he had been joking. 'You are so damn amazing, I can't concentrate on the road!' he jumped on her and tickled her.

Haley squealed and tried to wriggle free. 'Stop! Please! Stop it!'

'Or what?' Nathan laughed.

'I'll… I'll never kiss you again!' she squealed.

Nathan stopped immediately. He looked into Haley's eyes. Haley could have melted. His eyes saw right into her soul. Nathan pouted and Haley giggled.

'You don't play fair!' she whined. 'How can I not kiss you with that face?'

She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. He caught her cheek in his hands and kissed her on the lips. She responded willingly, letting her tongue enter her mouth and explore.

They sat in the car on the side of the road and just kissed.

* * *

Suddenly there was a knock on the car window. Nathan and Haley jumped apart. It was a police officer. Nathan rolled down the window, his hand shaking. Haley had gone bright red.

'Excuse me sir, may I ask what you are doing?' the officer asked.

'Em, making up for lost time?' Nathan shrugged. Haley let a giggled escape and gasped, she didn't want to get into trouble.

'Well, I think this is an inappropriate place to do that. Move along please.' The officer went back to his car and drove away.

Haley and Nathan sat in silence for a few seconds. Then they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

**NALEY ARE TOGETHER! WE CAN ALL HAVE A PARTY NOW TO CELEBRATE! I CAN'T BELIEVE NALEY ARE TOGETHER OMGOMGOMGOMG!!**

**so yeah, finally naley. and i'll have to apologise some more, because i won't be updating again untill monday! i am sooooo sorry, i have a practice for my school musical and then i'm going to a party and staying over... i'm sorry!**

**please review! i love you guys!**


	46. The Rest Of My Life

**hey guys, just a quick update before i go away. sorry for the longer wait than usual, but thank you for the reviews! so here you go, i'm not going to ramble, just enjoy!**

* * *

46. Rest of My Life

Haley and Nathan burst through the door, still laughing and joking about their encounter with the police officer.

'I mean seriously.' Haley mimicked Nathan's voice. 'Making up for lost time.' She giggled. 'What was that?'

'Stop saying that!' Nathan laughed. 'What else was I supposed to say?'

Haley punched Nathan softly on the arm. Then she thought of Brooke. She walked through into the bedroom to find her.

She found Brooke on the bed, sobbing her eyes out.

Haley quickly walked through to Nathan. She shook her head and kissed him goodbye.

'I'll call you later.'

Haley ran into the kitchen. She grabbed some Ben and Jerry's out of the freezer along with two spoons. She walked through to the bedroom.

'It's ok sweetie.' She sat on the bed and let Brooke rest her head on her shoulder. 'I'm here now.'

Brooke cried and cried. Haley sat and held her, happy for once that the roles were reversed. She owed Brooke so much for getting her through the times with Mark, the least she could do was let Brooke cry on her shoulder.

'It'll be ok baby. Everyone sees Lucas differently now. No one expected him to do anything like that.'

'Am I so horrific? So boring that a managed to make Lucas cheat on me?'

'Brooke stop it baby, don't say that. It was Lucas' fault, and Rachel's fault. Not yours. I don't want you thinking it was your fault.'

'Is it bad that I want him back?'

'No baby, of course not. You know how much I wanted Mark back after he left. You know I would have put up with the beatings just because I loved him so much.'

'Why would he do that to me?!' Brooke shrieked.

Haley sat still. She let Brooke cry everything out. They sat and ate ice cream and Haley finally managed to get a smile from Brooke.

'Look, it's been a long day. We can go shopping tomorrow.' Brooke smiled more.

'Can I get lots of clothes?'

'Of course you can. You will look so hot and make Lucas so jealous.'

'Yeah I will.' Brooke giggled quietly.

* * *

Nathan walked into his bedroom and sat down his clothes. He couldn't be bothered unpacking now. He thought of Haley. He smiled. She could always make him smile. He thought about his future with her. Things were going to be so good.

'I didn't mean it you know.' Lucas appeared in the doorway.

'Mean what?' Nathan looked up.

'Rachel. I didn't mean it, but I'm glad I did.'

'What are you talking about Luke? Are you glad you cheated on your girlfriend and broke her heart?'

'Yes. Because I got something good out of it. I got Rachel.'

'Luke, get a grip! Rachel is not something good!'

'She is to me.'

'And what about Brooke?'

'What about her?'

'Luke, seriously. Does sleeping with Rachel turn you into an ass? What has happened to you? Where is my caring brother? You are never this cold.'

'Stop in Nate. You don't know anything.' Lucas turned to leave.

'I know one thing. This isn't you. Something has happened to you. I don't know what it is, but I will find out.'

* * *

Lucas walked into his room and sat on the bed. Nathan knew something was up, Lucas was being too obvious. He was just being defensive, he couldn't help it. He thought back to earlier that week.

_Lucas jumped out the shower, pulled on some clothes and ran after brooke, he couldn't see her anywhere._

_Lucas walked back into his hotel room. Rachel was sitting crying._

_'__What's wrong Rachel?'_

_She sniffed. 'It doesn't matter. How did things go with Brooke?'_

_'__nothing yet, I can't find her, but I think I'm going to get her back.'_

_Rachel looked up at him. 'I'm pregnant.'_

How it had happened, Lucas didn't know. How she knew so early, Lucas didn't know that either. But Rachel was pregnant, so Lucas had to stay with her. That's why he told Brooke he wanted Rachel, because that would keep her away.

* * *

Haley smiled as she looked at her caller id. 'Hello you.'

_'Hey babe, so I was wondering… are you free tonight?'_

'I might be…I'll have to check my schedule.' She joked.

_'Well, would you like to go on our first official date?'_

'I would love to Nathan. But just now I better return to carrying Brooke's clothes for her while she shops.' Haley laughed.

'_Ok. Well, dress up for it, and make yourself look beautiful. That's not hard, you always look beautiful.' _and with that Nathan hung up the phone. Haley was left confused.

'Haley?' Brooke squealed. 'Come here! There's discount!'

Haley laughed to herself and walked over. Shopping could always heal Brooke.

* * *

Brooke slipped her hand into the shelf and reached for a pair of pumps. But on the other side of the shelves someone else wanted the same pair. She pulled them out of the person's grasp and smiled.

But the person walked round and tried to grab them off of Brooke again. 'Hey! Stop it!' Brooke shouted. She looked at the girl.

'So you don't have your precious boy to protect you this time.' She smirked.

_'Brooke, what's going on?' Lucas asked._

_'Well, I spotted these shoes. And then this bitch stole them off me! Help me Lucas!'_

_Lucas wasn't very sure what to do. He walked up close to the girl and looked into her eyes. 'So… what's your name, pretty girl?' the girl smiled and checked Lucas up and down._

_'My name's Hannah.'_

_'Mmmm. I love girls called Hannah.' Lucas whispered into her ear. 'Especially when they are so hot like you.' He smiled down at her. Then he tucked some strands of hair behind her ear. The girl let go off the shoes and gazed at Lucas. Lucas laughed. 'See you around. And thanks for the shoes.'_

_The girl realised that she had let go and stamped her foot in annoyance._

_'That was so totally awesome!!' Brooke flung her arms around Lucas' neck. 'You rocked! The way she looked at you was so funny and – '_

_'Brooke.' Lucas interrupted. 'You are wasting valuable shopping time.' He reminded her._

_'__Oh my god you are so right! I love how good you are getting at this.' She scuttled away for more clothes._

Brooke gasped. 'You bitch.' She muttered. She walked quickly away. She felt the tears coming.

Brooke ran up to Haley and gave her her purse and the clothes. 'Buy these for me sweetie? I need to go home.' Haley nodded understandingly and Brooke left.

Brooke ran out of the store at out of the mall. She wasn't looking where she was going; her eyes were filled with tears.

Suddenly she hit a large chest and fell backwards onto the ground. A large pain shot through her stomach, back and legs. A hand reached out to help her up.

'I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, and I'm late.' The voice was quick and rushed. 'Brooke?'

Brooke looked up at the mention of her name. It was Lucas. Brooke felt like an idiot. There she was, still holding his hand, and looking into his eyes, while hers were still full of tears. She must have looked awful.

With one last look at Lucas she tore away. She ran round the corner of the mall and threw up. She couldn't take it.

* * *

Haley peered at herself in the mirror. She was nervous. She had never been on a proper date before, and because the guy was Nathan, everything was made worse.

She was wearing a simple black knee length dress with black stiletto heels. She let her long hair fall loosely over her shoulders. She really needed a haircut.

She stumbled over to the door as she heard the doorbell. She answered it and giggled loudly when she opened it. Nathan was standing by the door with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. It wasn't funny at all, it was sweet, but Haley found it hard to contain her nerves.

'Haley, are you okay?' Nathan asked, stepping into the apartment.

'Yeah I'm fine. I'll just get my coat.' She took the flowers from Nathan and put them in a vase.

She walked into the bedroom and lifted her coat. Brooke was sitting on her bed, staring into space.

'Are you going to be ok Brookie?'

'Of course, go have fun sweetie.'

'Promise to call me if you need me?' Haley asked.

'Always.' Brooke smiled.

Haley smiled back and walked out to the living area. She took in a breath. 'Let's go.'

* * *

**next time, the naley date! reviews please? :)**


	47. First Dates?

**hey guys, sorry for the longer than usual update but i'm trying to space them out a little more since i am now only a few chapters head of this story, and i want to stay ahead so that you guys don't have to wait for ages. i also don't want to feel pressured and rushed to write, that's why i am not writing my other stories just now, i am focusing on this one. so enjoy!**

* * *

47. First Dates?

Haley sat in silence in the car. She didn't know what to say. She didn't understand these feelings she was having. She was nervous and scared. She never felt this way around Nathan before. She had obviously had strong feelings for him, but never was she nervous or self-conscious.

Nathan stopped the car. 'Here we are.' Haley went to get out the car, but Nathan touched her hand. She turned to look at him.

'Haley, what's wrong?'

'Nothing really. I'm just worried about Brooke, all the stuff with Lucas you know.'

'Yeah I do.' He kissed her on the forehead. 'But now are you going to tell me what's really wrong? Or will I have to tickle it out of you.' He smiled.

Haley forced a small smile, then looked down at her feet. 'I've never been on a date before.'

Nathan's jaw dropped open slightly. 'What?'

Haley chuckled slightly and pushed Nathan's jaw up with one finger. 'I've never been on a real date before.' She repeated.

'You are kidding me, right?' Nathan asked. Haley shook her head. 'So you've never been to a movie, or out to dinner, or to the carnival with a guy before?'

'Of course I have!' Haley said. 'Just in groups. Not with one guy on a romantic night, just the two of us, officially.'

'What about Mark?' Nathan suggested. Haley shrugged her shoulders.

'Neither of us had much money, and he was more of the staying in kind of guy anyway, or we went to my roof.' She smiled sadly.

'Money? Haley you are loaded with money.'

'I am now' she laughed. 'But back then my parent were still home and they didn't give me any.'

'Ok, well now you've put the pressure on me, because I need to give you your most perfect first date ever.' Nathan smiled and Haley's insides turned over.

* * *

'Ok, so first, put this on.' Nathan wrapped a blindfold around Haley's eyes.

'Nathan… I hate surprises.' Haley whispered, as if losing her sight meant she lost her voice as well.

'Well you'll just have to trust me.' Nathan replied. Haley could feel Nathan smirking. 'Can you do that?'

Haley giggled. 'You know it.'

Nathan gently put his hands on her shoulders and started to spin her in circles.

'It disorientates you.' He explained.

'Ok enough! I'm disorientated enough!' Haley squealed.

Nathan took her hand and led her forwards. Haley had no idea where she was going.

* * *

The blindfold was removed from Haley's eyes. In front of her stood a small table, with two chairs. It was set for dinner and was candlelit. Haley took in a breath of appreciation. She turned and kissed Nathan softly.

'You haven't noticed the view yet have you?' he smirked.

Haley turned around and looked past the table. Her breath caught in her throat. The sky was a deep midnight blue, and stars scattered the sky. The table was set on a dock, and the sea was perfectly calm.

'Oh my god Nathan. This is beautiful.' She smiled as he led her to the table.

A tall man in a suit walked over to them. He placed a bottle of wine on their table along with two plates of Mac and cheese. Haley beamed at Nathan.

'You shouldn't have.' She giggled.

'I wanted to. You have kind of got me liking the stuff.' Haley blushed.

* * *

The dinner had been perfect. Haley and Nathan had talked about everything and anything, like they normally did. They were playfully flirting and exchanging the occasional quick kiss.

'Ok, now it's time for the real date.' Nathan spoke, standing up.

'Wait. I thought this was the date?' Haley asked, completely confused.

'Nope. This was just a small starter.' Nathan smirked. 'Now close your eyes.'

Haley stood up and walked over to Nathan. She intertwined her fingers with his and closed her eyes. She jumped when she heard a loud noise, but her eyes remained closed.

Nathan walked her forward a few steps. Then turned to her and kissed her deeply. He pulled away and Haley lingered for a few seconds, wanting more. She heard Nathan laugh.

'Ok, open your eyes.' He said.

Haley gasped. Sitting at the dock was a bright white boat. It was decorated with white lights all around the edges and the wires.

'Nathan, is that for us?' she breathed.

'Yip. It's all ours for the night. Well, apart from our driver.' He led Haley towards the boat and called to the driver to pull down the ramp.

Haley stepped onto the boat and looked around. It wasn't a huge boat. But it was just the right size. Nathan led her over to some seats and she sat down, pulling at her dress.

A small table held two glasses and another bottle of champagne. Nathan popped it open and handed Haley a glass. She sipped it as Nathan led her over to the edge of the boat. They stood and looked out over the water.

* * *

Suddenly music started playing, making Haley jump. Nathan took her hand and led her to the centre of the boat. Coldplay's 'Fix You' started to play.

Haley put one hand on Nathan's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Their other hands clasped together and they swayed to the music.

Haley was scared to kiss Nathan as she looked into his eyes. The last time they kissed when they were dancing, he pulled away.

* * *

Nathan looked into Haley's beautiful eyes. She had been through so much, at such a young age. He had such strong feelings towards her. He cared about her so much. He hated not being with her. Did he love her?

'Haley, I know the last time we danced I did a stupid thing and pulled away. But I will never do that again. There have been so many times where I could have lost you. I never want that to happen again.' Nathan paused and kissed Haley's forehead. 'What I'm trying to say is. I think, no, I'm sure, that I love you. I am in love with you Haley James. It happened quickly, but it happened, and I can't help it. I love you.'

* * *

Haley stood and listened to Nathan. Her stomach was doing somersaults. She couldn't believe he loved her, he actually loved her! He was right, it was fast, but Haley felt the same. It was true; she was in love with Nathan.

'I love you too Nathan. I really, really do.' She laughed and kissed him deeply.

* * *

**ok, so some may say that was quite fast, but we are in mid octoberish, so it has been around 5 months since they first saw each other, even though they weren't together. but they have grown to love each other even without actually being an item...**

**ok, so thanks for all the reviews, and a special thanks to my longggg reviewers, you know who you are! :) i love long reviews!**

_**and i have a question for you guys. should i put brucas back together later on in this story, or would you like to see brooke and lucas with other people? if so, who would those people be? this is the part where you get to choose how my story goes, so please review, leave the couples you want together, and reasons why!**_

**:)**


	48. Two Weeks Later

**hey guys, sorry i didn't update yesterday, i was out all day. so here's an update. as you can see from the title, it's two weeks later in the story. so there have been i love yous, and thi is two weeks later. enjoy!**

* * *

48. Two weeks later

Haley laughed as Nathan pulled her into an empty classroom and kissed her.

'Nathan!' she whispered-shouted. 'We can't do this here!'

'Ok.' Nathan smirked. 'I'll kiss you later.' Haley blushed.

Haley walked out of the classroom, bumping into Lucas.

'Looks like things are going well with you to. I'm happy for you.'

Haley just glared at Lucas and started to walk away. Lucas jogged up the corridor to catch up with her.

'Hales.' He grabbed her wrist. 'What's happened? We used to be good friends.'

'Oh wait a minute, I remember that. Was that before, or after, you ripped out my best friend's heart, spat on it, and then stood on it for good measure?' she glared at Lucas again when he said nothing.

Rachel then came up behind Lucas and snaked her arms around Lucas' waist. Haley gave him a pointed look.

'Also, don't ever call me Hales.' She tore her wrist from his grasp and walked off. But she couldn't help but think about how uncomfortable Lucas looked when Rachel touched him.

* * *

'Haley?' Peyton ran up to Haley, who was still pissed at Lucas. 'Everything alright?'

Haley sighed. 'On my terms, yes, everything is amazing. On Brooke's, not so much.'

Peyton placed a comforting arm on her shoulder. 'What's up?'

'Well the whole Lucas thing is out of hand, I still don't understand why Lucas would stay with Rachel, and Brooke was even willing to forgive him! I'm worried about her, Brooke hasn't come to school since we got back.' Haley sighed.

'Look, I gotta meet Jake for lunch. But it you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here. I know it is hard to load problems off onto someone who already has their own. So I'll be here.'

'Thank you Peyton. That means a lot.' Haley smiled at the blonde girl as she walked off. She picked up her bag and sorted out her locker.

* * *

'Haley? Can I talk to you?' it was Lucas.

'Fine.' Haley snapped. '5 minutes. I need to meet Nathan.'

Haley followed Lucas into an empty classroom.

'Look Haley I need to explain some things.'

'Of course you do. You need to explain why you broke Brooke's heart. And why I can't make her leave the house!'

'Rachel's pregnant.'

'What?'

'Rachel got pregnant when I slept with her.'

'And you believed her?'

'Why would she lie Haley?'

'I don't know. Lucas, do you still have feelings for Brooke?'

'Yes, of course I do, but Rachel's preg – '

'Lucas you can be with Brooke and help Rachel out with the baby at the same time!'

'I don't know…'

'Haley!' Nathan came up behind her. 'Are we going for lunch? Or are you just going to talk to my lame ass brother here.' Nathan glared at Lucas.

'Grudge much Nate?'

'Ok… I don't get it. C'mon hales.' Haley took Nathan's hand and followed him away.

* * *

Brooke sat silently on the sofa, eating a tub of ice cream. She was dressed in blue sweatpants and a grey hoody. There was a knock on the door.

Brooke pulled herself up to go and answer it.

'Brooke…'

Brooke glared at the boy standing in the doorway. 'What the hell do you want?' she snapped.

'Rachel's pregnant.'

'So?' Brooke asked. 'What do you want me to do, give you a hug? Congratulate you?' she said sarcastically. 'A round of applause?' she added, slamming the door.

_Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Yeah, Yeah_

Lucas stopped the door with his hand. 'Brooke please. I'm so sorry about what happened.'

'Stop it Lucas, go away.' Brooke snapped, not turning round.

Lucas leaned in the doorway. 'Brooke please, I never meant for this to happen.'

Brooke could hear him crying. How pathetic. She scoffed.

_You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out  
_

'Brooke, I'm so sorry. You know I am.'

Brooke whipped round and faced Lucas. 'Don't you dare try and tell me what I know. You aren't sorry, that's one thing I know!' she yelled.

'I am Brooke, I really am.' Lucas whined.

'Yeah right.' Brooke laughed. 'More like sorry you got caught!'

_Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

'You did it good.' Brooke laughed again. 'You had me for a while there Lucas. I thought I could love you.'

'Brooke, I could love you too. But Rachel-'

'Yes of course, Rachel. We are over Lucas.'

_But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow_

'Oh and before I forget, here.' Brooke threw some clothes at Lucas. 'Take these. I can't stand the sight of them lying about my house.'

'Brooke I want to be with you.'

_Grab your clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on_

'Brooke, you are the one. I know it. I just want to stay with Rachel to look after the baby. I think I love you Brooke.'

_Talkin' bout'  
Girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on_

'Oh, and you realise this now?' Brooke shrieked. 'Took you long enough.'

_And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

'Brooke…let me talk. I promise I never meant to hurt you. I want to be with you, I really do. Please take me back.'

'Oh ok. Where are the hidden cameras? This is some show you're putting on Lucas Scott. I didn't know you had it in you. I could almost believe you.'

_But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow_

'It's not a show. It's the truth. This is what I want.'

'Ok whatever.' Brooke scoffed. 'Now it's my turn. You lied to me. You made me believe I was the only one. I fell for you, and you threw it in my face. Ok, so you want me back, well done for admitting that. Do you want a medal for it?'

_Oh, And the award for  
The best lie goes to you  
For making me believe  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, Oh_

_How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation_

'Brooke. I need to help Rachel with the baby. That is why I am with her- '

'Don't start with me like that. We both know you don't need to be in a relationship with someone to help with their child!'

'Brooke, what do I need to do to make this up to you.'

'You know what Lucas? You can't, you just can't. you've screwed up to much. It's over now. We had fun, but it's done.'

'What do you want me to do?'

'You did a good job of making me believe you were different. When really, you were like all of the other guys I have been with. Well done, gold stars to you. Take a bow.' Brooke slammed the door in his face.

_But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now_

_Take a bow._

* * *

'I need to get to class Nathan.' Haley said into Nathan's lips, kissing him.

'I'll walk you.' He smiled.

Haley laughed. 'Your class is at the other school.'

'But I can't stand to be away from you.' Nathan whined as he kissed Haley's neck.

'Nathan stop it!' Haley shrieked. They were in Nathan's car, but the bell for class had gone and they would be late.

'Fine.' Nathan pouted and pretended to sulk.

'I'll make it up to you later.' Haley whispered huskily, and laughed when Nathan brightened up immediately. She pecked him on the cheek and jumped out of the car before Nathan could make her any later.

* * *

Haley walked along the corridor to class, smiling to herself. Things were great with her and Nathan. She stopped suddenly when she heard voices coming from the toilets.

'Rachel, how could you do that do Lucas?'

'Do what to him?' Haley recognised the red heads voice, but couldn't make out the other.

'You are basically blackmailing him into being with you!' Haley decided it was Bevin's voice.

'How am I doing that? He chose to be with me!' Rachel snapped.

'That's because he thinks you are pregnant!' Bevin stated simply.

'I am pregnant!'

'Rachel, I may be slow, but I'm not stupid. I know you're not pregnant.'

Haley gasped. Rachel wasn't actually pregnant?

'You don't know what you are talking about.'

'What are you going to do when he asks you about doctor's appointments? Or when he talks about buying clothes and stuff for the baby? Or when you are supposed to start showing your baby bump?'

'I don't know ok Bevin? Lucas said to me he was going to get Brooke back, and that was the first thing that came to my head!'

'Well you're not so smart now are you?'

'Fuck sake, I can't be bothered with this. I'm going to class.'

Haley quickly rushed away when she heard Rachel walk to the door. Thankfully, her class was just next-door. She rushed in and sat down just as her teacher called her name from the register. 'Here!' she replied, her thoughts still lost with Rachel. How could she lie like that?

* * *

**so there you go, rachel isn't pregnant. so brucas or no brucas?**

**quite a lot of people wanted me to put brucas together, but after brooke has been with someone else and lucas had to fight for her...**

**so who should brooke be with?**

**reviews!**


	49. Rumours

**hey guys, sorry i didn't update yesterday! i've been so bad to you lately! but yeah. so i'm having horrible writers block at the moment. don't worry, i know EXACTLY what i want to happen, i just really can't be bothered writing it down. i'll get there. i've just started back at school, and the teachers are piling on the homework. i'm dying here. and i've been back for a day. so maybe expect an update every two nights? sorry if that's horrible, but it's the best i can give. i also need your help? i'll write my question at the bottom so that you can read this first! enjoy :)**

* * *

49. Rumours

'So wait a minute. You're saying Rachel isn't pregnant?'

Haley nodded. It was that evening, and Nathan was round at the apartment. Peyton had taken Brooke out for a movie. Haley and Nathan were currently sitting in the living room. Haley had told Nathan what she heard in the bathroom.

'So what do we do?' Nathan asked.

Haley shrugged. 'What can we do? Should we confront Lucas? Or confront Rachel?'

'Well Lucas obviously doesn't know about this, so it's probably not a good idea to confront him, he should hear it from Rachel.'

'Exactly!' Haley shrieked, she had an idea. 'What we do, is we make Rachel tell Lucas, without actually telling her to tell them.' Nathan looked at her blankly. 'We need brain food.' Haley decided.

She walked over to the freezer and pulled out a tub of cookie dough ice cream, along with two spoons. She came back over to the sofa, sat down crossed legged, and handed one spoon to Nathan.

He took the spoon and looked at her with a confused look. Haley laughed.

'Ice cream solves everything.' She smiled as she unwrapped the tub.

Haley dived into the ice cream, while Nathan just picked at it. They sat in silence for a while and thought.

'I'VE GOT IT!!' Haley jumped out of her seating. She stood up and paced the room. 'Right, when you're pregnant, you need to have check ups. So obviously, Lucas should be there too. So we need to talk to him, and just casually ask when Rachel's first check up is. And when he says he doesn't know, then we act all shocked and tell him he should find out and insist to go to every single one with her. Even if she refuses, he must go! So then he will ask her when they are and she won't be able to respond!'

Haley smiled at Nathan proudly, who just chuckled. 'Haley James, you are a genius.'

'Do you like that?' Haley asked, her voice husky. She leaned down and nibbled his ear.

Nathan moaned softly. 'Yes, I definitely do.'

'Oh well.' Haley giggled and pulled away.

Nathan face dropped. 'Come here.' He jumped up and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom. She stated to leave light kisses down his neck as the tub of ice cream dropped to the floor.

They made it to the bedroom and Nathan gently lay Haley down onto the bed underneath him. He left kisses up her neck and along her jaw line. Haley grabbed his head and crashed her lips with his, loving how he made her feel.

Haley grabbed the hem of Nathan's shirt and pulled it off, only letting their lips part for seconds. Nathan's hand found the buttons on her shirt and he slowly started to unbutton them.

Then Haley stopped. 'Nathan, stop it.' she pushed him off, leaving him lying on the bed confused.

She did the buttons of her shirt back up, breathing heavily. 'I think you should leave.'

'Haley, what did I do?' Nathan got up and held her in his arms.

She leant back and put her hands on his chest. 'Just go, please?'

* * *

Brooke came in from her movie and went straight to the bathroom to throw up. She wasn't feeling well at all.

Peyton stood at the door and spoke to Haley. 'She's not doing good hales.'

'I know. But I just don't know how to get through to her. One minute she seems fine, the next she's breaking down.'

'I mean physically hales.' Peyton said quietly. 'We've been out since about 4 o'clock. It's now 11 o'clock, and she hasn't eaten anything. Not one thing! She keeps going to the bathroom to throw up, because her stomach is so empty!'

Haley ran her hands through her hair and sighed. She was stressed enough already.

Peyton noticed this. 'Are you ok Hales?'

'Yeah, sure I'm fine. Look I'll see if she eats anything. I'll see you tomorrow Peyton.'

Haley smiled and closed the door. Her smile faded when she saw a thin, pale-faced Brooke arrive from the bedroom.

'What's up Hales? There's no Nathan.'

Haley sighed and crashed down on the sofa. 'I don't know what happened Brookie. We were chatting, and then we started making out. Then he reached to take off my shirt and my walls went up. I had to ask him to leave.'

'Don't worry about it hales. You are probably just nervous. The last time you had sex it was because you got raped. Then Mark came and knocked your confidence, then Chris happened and ruined everything.'

'But nothing affected me with Damien. We never slept together, but we got clothes off.'

'But Damien never really meant anything to you. You are in love with Nathan, and that's scary for you, because the last time you were in love it got thrown back in your face. Nathan is a good guy, he will understand.'

'Were you in love Brooke?' Haley changed the subject.

'No…yes…I don't know. I could have been, very soon, I was falling fast. I think I was just in love with the idea of finally settling down.'

Haley smiled softly and patted Brooke on the shoulder. 'It'll be ok Brooke.'

* * *

'Hey man.' Lucas looked up from his book and saw Nathan. He then saw Haley and added. 'And woman.'

Nathan and Haley smiled and sat down on the bench with their lunches. It was the next day, and it was time to try out Nathan and Haley's plan.

'Whatcha' reading?' Haley pointed to the book.

Lucas flipped it up so Nathan and Haley could see the cover. It was a book on teenage pregnancy. Nathan scoffed, then winced in pain as Haley kicked him under the table.

'You know man, when is Rachel's first doctor's appointment?' he asked, leaning forwards.

'Um…' Lucas thought about it. 'You know, I don't actually know. Maybe she wants to go it alone.'

'Now I know that's a lie.' Haley joined in, getting a glare from Lucas.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'It means you should be there every step of the way Lucas. It's, she, he, whatever is your baby. Rachel shouldn't do it alone.'

'But wouldn't it be more comfortable for her if I wasn't there?'

'Luke, get a grip. Even though she says she doesn't want you there, she needs the support.' Haley smiled fakely.

'Yeah man, you've got to be there even if she doesn't want you to.' Nathan added.

'Well, ok.' Lucas smiled. 'Oh, here she comes now, I'll ask her.'

Lucas greeted Rachel as Nathan and Haley shared a scheming wink.

'Hey babe.' Rachel sat down and looked towards Nathan and Haley. 'Nathan.' She nodded and him. 'Bitch.' She smirked at Haley.

Haley felt angry bubbling inside her but she flattened it and smiled fakely while squeezing Nathan's hand hard.

'So babe, I was thinking. When is your first doctor's appointment?'

Haley saw Rachel shifting uneasily in her seat. 'What doctors appointment?' she asked sweetly.

'For your baby.' Luca pointed at her stomach.

'Oh that… it's next week but you don't have to come.' She looked to the ground.

'But I want to.' Lucas rubbed her back.

'Well I would rather do it alone…'

'Rachel please, it's my baby too. I really want to come.'

'Yeah Rachel, you shouldn't go through this alone.' Haley touched Rachel's hand, acting concerned.

'Well the thing is Luke…I need to talk to you about the baby.'

'I'll do anything to help.' Lucas smiled.

'Can we talk alone? I don't want you to be mad.'

'It's ok rich, Lucas will tell us anyway.' Nathan smirked as Lucas nodded.

'Sorry to say it Rach but he is my brother.' Lucas said.

'Well…don't freak out. But I lied.'

'About what?'

'I'm not pregnant.'

* * *

Brooke carried her lunch tray to where she saw Nathan and Haley sitting. Then she realised Lucas and Rachel were there and she stopped. Where could she sit now? This was great, she had finally managed to come back to school, and now she had no friends.

She suddenly saw Lucas stand up in anger, he was shouting at Rachel. Brooke edged closer, she wanted to know what this was about.

'WHAT!' Lucas screamed.

'I'm not pregnant.'

'How could you do that to me Rachel? Why did you lie to me?' Lucas walked away and Rachel followed.

Brooke sat her tray down at the table and ran after them, she had to here this.

She stood against the wall next to a classroom. Rachel and Lucas were shouting inside.

'Lucas I really liked you! And you wanted me!'

'I did. Maybe I did! But I was falling in love with Brooke and I made a stupid mistake!'

'Then why did you stay with me?'

'I thought you were pregnant Rachel, I had to be there for my child!'

'Whatever. You wanted me!'

'Why did you lie to me Rachel?'

'Because you wanted to get Brooke back! And I wanted you to stay with me?'

'So you lied to me to punish me?'

Brooke gasped. This was too much to take in.

'Of course I lied! How could I know I was pregnant two days after we had had sex!'

'I don't know. I trusted you!'

'Will you please stay with me? I want to be with you Lucas.'

'You've hurt too many people Rachel. You hurt Nathan and Haley, and you hurt me. But most of all you hurt Brooke. And that hurt me more! I never wished for her to be hurting more than I had already hurt her. But then you lied and made me stay with you.'

Brooke ran away, she couldn't listen to anymore. Her mind was reeling and she couldn't think straight. She just had to go home.

* * *

'Hurry up Nathan!' Haley whined, as Nathan was finishing his game of NBA on the play station. 'Can't you just quit it?' she stamped her foot in annoyance.

'No I can't Haley. This is an important game, and I'm winning.' He chuckled.

Haley leant over Nathan's sofa and started to leave kisses down his neck and around his collarbone. She smirked into his neck as she felt him twitch. She then started to slide her hands over his shoulders and down his chest and stomach, nibbling on his ear.

'Haley James you don't play fair.' Nathan moaned as he threw the controller to the side. Haley squealed as he pulled her over the back of the sofa and on top of him.

They lay kissing for a few minutes when Nathan's cell rang.

'Leave it…' Haley mumbled into Nathan lips as she continued to kiss him.

But the phone continued to ring. Nathan reached over and grabbed his phone. Haley sucked on his pulse point on his neck.

'Hello? Yes this is he. Already? Yes of course I understand.' Nathan swatted Haley away and stood up, moving over to the other side of his living room.

Haley tried to work out what the conversation was about, but she could never guess.

'Yes I will do that. It's not a problem. I'll come in next week when we can discuss what to do. Thank you.' Nathan hung up the phone.

'Who was that?' Haley asked playfully, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

'C'mere hales.' Nathan pulled Haley off the couch and faced her, taking her hands in his. He bit his lip nervously.

'What's wrong Nathan?' Haley asked, squeezing his hands.

'That was the police station. They want us to go in next week.' He said slowly.

'Oh ok, what about? The shooting?' Haley asked innocently.

'No Haley, it's been six weeks.' Nathan watched as his beautiful girlfriend's eyes darkened with sadness and realisation as the truth hit her. He watched the tears form in her eyes and wiped them away with his thumbs.

'Mark is out of jail.'

* * *

**oooh, cliffhanger there. but it will still be a few more chapters before mark comes back, because they are going into the police station next week.**

**so, my question. i read this fic once, it had one chapter, and stupid me forgot to story alert it/favourite story it, so now i can't find it. it was about naley. but nathan was engaged to rachel, who was haley's best friend, and lucas and brooke were married. it was haley's birthday, and rachel was so drunk she left. then nathan and haley were drunk, they went to a different bar, then they started kissing after nathan pushed away some guys who were trying to hit on haley. then he took her home, but he stopped the taxi from going to his house, and he went in with her and they got together.**

**the last line was something like.**

**_'and then i was sleeping with my best friend's fiance'_**

**i really want to find it again, so if anyone knows, could you tell me? cheers! and reviews!**


	50. You And Me

**ok guys! this is the 50th chapter!! yay! so i just want to thank all of you for reading this story and stuff! i love your reviews! this chapter is extra special and long. and is dedicated once more to ItalHunni28, for being so amazing thoughout this story, and for leaving the best inspirational reviews! :)**

* * *

50. You and Me

'He's out of jail…' Haley mumbled, repeating Nathan's last words.

'Yes hales, he is just out on bail while you decide whether to press charges or not. If you do, he will be in jail for up to 4 years, if you don't, then they will let him go.'

'Oh… why didn't the police phone me?'

'Well they tried, and Brooke said to call me, so they did. We have to get you a lawyer if you want to press charges and take Mark to court.' Nathan pulled Haley into a hug. She buried her face into his chest; she had no idea what to do.

* * *

'Brooke! Wait up Brooke!' Brooke heard Lucas shout her.

It was the next day, around lunchtime, but Brooke didn't feel like school. She was leaving the mall with numerous bags in her hands; all she did was shop these days. She was finding it hard to walk faster to get away from Lucas.

Finally she reached her convertible and threw the bags into the back seat. She ran round to the other side to jump in. once she got in, the rain started.

'Why is it so fucking rainy this month?' she cursed as she jumped out and tried to pull the roof over quickly. She was panicking because now Lucas was only a few metres away from her. The roof got stuck and she cursed, trying to pull it harder.

'Brooke, listen to me.'

'_Why_ should I?' she snapped quickly.

'Rachel's not pregnant.'

'And?' Brooke kept trying to pull her roof up, to avoid eye contact with Lucas.

'Brooke, I don't want to be with her, I never did.'

'Oh _really_?' Brooke shouted, looking up at him for the first time. 'Is that why you cheated on me, _numerous_ times might I add, and then tell me, to my _face_, that you want Rachel?' she shook her head then nodded sarcastically. 'That's right, you _never_ wanted to be with her.'

The rain was getting very heavy now, so Brooke grabbed her shopping bags and put them in the trunk. Her roof wasn't going up, so she just jumped in the car and started the engine.

'Brooke what are you doing?' Lucas asked.

'Driving away from you.' She responded flatly.

_'Without _the roof up? Brooke that's psychotic!' Lucas screamed.

'Well maybe I am _psychotic_!' she screamed back, slowly pulling out of her parking space. 'Psychotic to fall in love with you!'

Lucas jumped into the car as Brooke pulled away and started to speed out of the parking lot.

'What the _fuck _are you doing?' she screamed. 'Get out of my car!'

'Not until you listen to me!'

'I listened to you Lucas, I really did! But I cannot forgive you. You keep lying to me and telling me that you want me back, and that you don't want to be with Rachel. But you did! Because you kept seeing her after I caught you.'

'Brooke, she told me she was pregnant, just after you caught us! I had to stay with her!'

'Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better!' Brooke screamed. 'But it's all bullshit and you know it!'

'Brooke, pull over!' Lucas said sternly. 'PULL OVER!' he shouted.

Brooke swerved the car into the side of the road. 'There! You happy now? I pulled over. Now _get out_.' the tears began to fall down her face.

'No Brooke. I want to be with you.'

'You should be at school. Get out of my car.'

'No.' Lucas said simply.

'GET OUT!' Brooke yelled, but Lucas didn't budge.

Instead, Brooke jumped out the car and started walking along the road.

Lucas followed her. 'Brooke, what the hell are you doing?'

'Getting away from YOU!' she screamed, not turning around.

Lucas pulled on her arm and turned her to face him. 'Brooke, I think I'm in love with you.'

Brooke tore out of his grasp and continued to walk home.

* * *

'It had to rain didn't it?' Haley sighed, looking out the window of Karen's Café.

Her and Nathan had come for some lunch, and now it had started to rain.

'You had to insist we walk, didn't you?' Nathan smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Haley sighed and laid her head on the table. 'What am I going to do?'

'What do you want to do hales, do you want him put away, or do you want to leave him be?' Nathan touched her hands softly.

'I think I want to charge him. But that means I have to go to court, get a lawyer, and face him again.'

'It'll be ok Haley. Next week we will discuss it at the police station. That is, if you want me there.'

'Of course I want you there.'

Nathan smiled and kissed her forehead. 'I love you Haley.'

Haley smiled back. 'I love you too.'

Soon they heard screaming and saw two figures standing in the pouring rain.

'Is that Brooke and Lucas?'

'I think it is.' Haley said, concern evident in her voice. 'Brooke will just be letting it all out.'

The pair continued to watch the other two fight.

* * *

'FINE!' Brooke finally screamed, turning round. 'Talk to me then! Tell me _everything _you have to say!'

'You choose _now_? After I chased you all the way home, you choose _now_? In front of my mom's café?' Lucas yelled.

'Take it or leave it!' Brooke yelled back.

'Fine, I'll take it.' Lucas lowered his voice, but it was still loud, as the rain prevented them from talking at a normal level. 'Brooke, I've never felt this way about anyone before, and that scares me. But what scares me more is the fact that I blew my chance with you. Before I knew you and Haley I never really got with a lot of girls. Nathan was the player and I just took the occasional girl home, but it was usually me that had to fight for them, not them fight for me.'

'So what? Stop trying to make me feel guilty!' Brooke yelled.

'I'm not, I'm really not. The point is, when I got to know you I loved it, because you shared my feelings, and you wanted me. But then Rachel started to want me too and I took a risk because I wasn't used to that happening to me. I made a mistake Brooke, I admit that. I was being selfish and not really thinking of anyone but myself. I am so mad at Rachel for lying to me, she lied so I wouldn't try to get you back. So I had to make you think I didn't want to be with you, because if I was around you, I would fall for you all over again. Please Brooke, make me happy and stop my ramble by forgiving me.'

Brooke stood still in the rain, taking everything in. the truth was, she was still in love with Lucas, she just couldn't trust him. She looked in his eyes and forced herself to find the courage to speak.

'I forgive you, ok?' she whispered, looking down, as the rain began to stop. 'The truth is, I forgave you long before this. I just couldn't be around you, because I didn't want to hurt again. So yes, I forgive you.'

'Brooke that means so much.' Lucas walked towards her, but stopped when Brooke put her hands up.

'I forgave you Luke. But I can't be around you.' She turned and walked away.

* * *

Nathan and Haley walked into Nathan's house after school. Nathan found a note on the fridge. He passed it to Haley.

_'To Nate and Luke. Me and you're dad have decided to get away for a bit. We know you might be having a hard time after the shooting, so if you need anything, call me.'_

'You're dad and I.' Haley corrected, making Nathan laughed.

'So that's why mom wasn't working in the café today. I hope Deb can manage on her own.' Nathan looked concerned.

'Are you ok?' Haley asked, rubbing his back.

'Of course I am.' He smiled at her. 'They are never in anyway.'

He leant down and kissed Haley softly. She threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She led him into Nathan's bedroom.

'Hales…' he whispered softly as she pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing down his neck. She unbuttoned his shirt and helped him out of it. She then continued to leave kiss all down his rock hard abs. He groaned loudly and tugged at Haley's top.

* * *

Haley stopped again. She didn't want Nathan taking off her top. What was happening to her? She pulled back and pulled her top down, sliding off Nathan. She walked into Nathan's en-suite without saying a word.

* * *

Nathan was pretty confused. He wasn't sure why this was happening. The one time before he had decided to brush it off and not question it, but now he needed to know what was wrong. He didn't like it when Haley was upset.

He walked over and knocked on the door. 'Hales? Are you ok?'

He got no answer. He knocked again, but heard nothing, so he tried the handle. Haley had locked the door.

'Haley please come out, I want to talk to you.' Nathan spoke against the door.

He slid down the door and leaned against it, knocking every so often.

* * *

Haley didn't want to answer him. Especially because she wasn't sure what was going on inside her head. Whenever Nathan came to taking off Haley's clothes, all of her walls went up, telling herself that it was wrong. It wasn't wrong, because up to that point everything felt so right.

Haley cursed herself. She heard Nathan slide down onto the floor. He kept knocking. Haley wanted to talk to him about it, but she had to first work out what to say.

She sat down on the floor and leaned softly against the door, making sure that Nathan wouldn't be able to feel her.

* * *

It had been 15 minutes, and Haley still wasn't responding. Nathan was starting to get worried. But then he heard a small voice.

'I'm _scared _Nathan.' He heard Haley's voice whisper.

Nathan felt his heart break at her voice. It sounded so in pain and lost.

'What's wrong baby?' he asked gently.

'I'm just _so _scared to be with you. The last time I was in love, it was thrown back in my face. I'm so scared to put myself out there again, because I really don't want to get hurt.'

'I'm not going to hurt you hales.'

'I _know _that, I really do. But that doesn't stop me getting scared about what we have. There is so much commitment there, and I am so dependant on you, I really couldn't cope if you left me.'

'I promise you Haley, I'm not leaving. I love you so much.'

'I love you too. But the last time I had sex I was _raped_, the other times were meaningless with guys I would never see again. My first time was memorable, but for all the wrong reasons. I am terrified Nathan. I feel _self-conscious _about how I would look, whether I am good enough for you. I am scared that I won't do things the way you like them done, and that it won't feel good for you. I am so terrified to ruin things and not be enough for you. My confidence has fallen so much. I really want to be good enough for you.'

'Haley please open the door.'

Nathan heard the door being unlocked. As soon as it opened he pulled Haley into a big hug. 'You are not just good enough for me, you are so much more.'

* * *

Haley kissed Nathan once more before opening the door to leave his house.

'Thank you so much for understanding Nate.' She smiled.

'No problem baby. Anything for you, you know I'll be ready when you are.' He smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.

'I have to go Nathan…' Haley moaned slightly, but she didn't pull away.

'Ok, I'll call you.' Nathan winked and smacked Haley's ass as she walked out the door. He held his hands up innocently. 'Wasn't me.' He smirked.

* * *

Haley let herself into the apartment and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

'Brooke?' she called, wandering through to the bedroom. She wanted to talk to Brooke about the fight her and Nathan saw at lunch. She wasn't getting an answer. 'Brookie?'

Haley then heard sobbing coming from the bathroom. She walked in, and really wished she hadn't. The sight was unbearable.

Brooke was sitting on the floor, draped over the toilet seat, throwing up and crying loudly. Haley had to admit it, Brooke was a mess, and Brooke was never a mess.

Haley rushed over to her and pulled her hair up in a messy bun. She rubbed her back soothingly as Brooke continued to throw up. The tears stung in Haley's eyes, she hated to see her best friend like this. She wished she had come home sooner.

She drifted out of her thoughts as she noticed Brooke was no longer throwing up, but was instead dry heaving.

'Brookie, you need to sit up.' She whispered cautiously.

Brooke slowly pulled herself up and leaned against the wall, tucking her knees into her chest.

'Sweetie, what's wrong?' Haley moved closer.

Brooke held her hands up and crawled away from Haley. She looked like a lost animal, so scared and hurt.

'Brookie please.' Haley felt the tears run down her cheeks. 'What's wrong?'

The Brooke spoke. Her voice was strained but loud, hoarse but clear, and pained yet strong. It hurt Haley so much to hear her in so much pain.

'I'm pregnant.'

* * *

**so i think some of you guessed that was coming, but i ddn't want to give everything away! i hope you enjoyed my 50th chapter! and that it wasn't a let down. review please!:)**


	51. Dirtyy

**hey guys, sorry for the slow update. i did say every two days, and i can't actually remember when i last updated, i think it was sunday. anyway! i've been major major busy. i'm from scotland...so anyone else who is also from scotland, i'm doing highers this year, and they are killing me already! i have just started them and i've had loads of homework. in english right now we are doing this book 'SUNSET SONG' and i don't even get it, it's horrible. so yeah, i'm trying hard to fit in as much writing as possible. here's a nice long chappy for you then. enjoy! :)**

* * *

51. Dirty

'Have you taken a test Brooke?'

Haley and Brooke were now sitting at the breakfast bar, eating ice cream for breakfast. Haley had finally managed to get Brooke to move from her position and into bed. She had cleaned her up a bit and she could tell that Brooke was feeling much better this morning.

'No I haven't. But I can just tell. I keep feeling sick and my hormones are already killing me.'

'Well why don't we go and get one. Then you can know for sure.' Brooke just nodded silently.

Haley's phoned beeped as she received a text. She flipped it open.

_'Hey hales. Was wondering if ya wanted to head out with the group for a party tonight? We could have one at our house tonight. It is a Saturday after all, a good party would be fun.'_

She looked up at Brooke, who looked back curiously.

'How would you feel about a party tonight?' she asked. She didn't want to upset Nathan, but for now Brooke always came first.

Brooke nodded. 'Yip, that's sounds so good. I really need some dancing and some drunken fun.'

Haley looked at her with her eyebrows raised.

'I mean, just dancing, no drinking! Can we just get a test so I can plan my night?' she jumped up and down in her chair impatiently.

'Ok, let's go. Get your car keys.' Haley text Nathan back.

_'Hey sexy. Party sounds awesome. Brooke's up for it. Tell everyone will you?'_

'Em Haley…? I have my car keys…I just don't have my car…'

'Why not?'

'Because I left it halfway between here and the mall…'

Haley didn't ask. 'Ok, we'll take mine. I'm glad it got fixed last week.'

Brooke and Haley jumped into Haley's convertible. They drove to the drug store.

* * *

'Hey man.' Luke walked into Nathan's bedroom and leant against the wall. 'What you doing?'

'I'm telling everyone about the party at the house tonight. Be there man, it'll be fun.'

'Ok, why are we having a party?'

'Because I want to, and so do Haley and Brooke.'

'Brooke is going?' Lucas asked hopefully.

'Obviously, but that doesn't matter to you does it?'

'Of course it does. You know I've been weird the last two weeks, but I plan to get back to normal. I've just screwed everything up.'

'Yeah you have.' Nathan smirked and got hit in the face by a pillow.

'Let's not start a pissy pillow fight.' Nathan laughed. 'Just help me spread the word bro.'

The brothers sat on the bed and continued to phone and text everyone about the party, telling them to bring all of their friends. This was going to be one massive party.

* * *

'How long now?' Brooke asked, pacing the girls' bedroom.

'Two minutes.' Haley replied, looking at her watch.

Brooke stopped pacing and looked at Haley. 'How long now?'

'Brooke, it's 1 minute 50 seconds.'

Brooke sighed and paced again. 'How long now?'

'I'm not telling, so stop asking.' Haley laughed as Brooke stuck her tongue out at Haley.

Brooke couldn't contain her nerves. She wasn't sure what she would do if she were pregnant. She didn't want this baby. She couldn't handle it.

'Ok.' she heard Haley say quietly. 'It's time Brooke.'

Brooke walked over to pick up the test, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

'Hales, can you see please?' Brooke begged. She watched Haley read the test and nod slightly.

'What does it say?' she panicked.

'You're not pregnant Brooke.' She whispered.

'Oh…' Brooke stood still. She wasn't sure how to react. Had she really wanted a baby? She felt disappointed. She shook it off. She was acting stupid now; she wasn't ready for a baby.

'I'm sorry Brooke. Did you want this baby?'

'I guess…I don't know. I got used to the fact that I would be carrying a child, then raising one. I'm being stupid, I am not mature enough to look after a baby properly, Lucas would freak out, everyone would be asking questions, my parents would go mental…. Yes. It's a good thing I'm not pregnant.' She sat down on the bed. 'Hales…' she whined. 'I think I wanted that baby.'

'Well it's a good thing you do, because you are pregnant.' Haley smiled.

'What?' Brooke breathed. She was so surprised.

'I wanted to see if you really wanted this baby Brookie, the test is positive.'

Brooke jumped off the bed and squealed, running to Haley for a hug. 'Never do that again tutor girl! I will kill you!' Brooke squealed again. 'Oh my god, I'm going to be a mum!'

* * *

Nathan greeted everyone as they came in. The house was full. The drinking and dancing were in full swing, along with the spin the bottle. But there was no Haley or Brooke. Nathan was starting to get worried.

He walked over to Jake, who was also girlfriendless. 'Hey bud, where's Peyton?'

'She's just over at Baley's getting ready. She'll be here soon.'

'Who is Baley?'

'Did I say that?' Nathan nodded. 'Dammit, it's catchy. It's just Peyton and Bevin's name for Brooke and Haley collectively.' Jake laughed at Nathan's confused face. 'It's a girl thing man.'

Nathan shrugged and grabbed a beer. He turned around when everyone started whooping and wolf whistling at something. Nathan saw that they were crowded around the entrance. He walked over.

He saw who they were wolf whistling at, and then he saw why. Haley, Brooke and Peyton had just walked in. Brooke was wearing tight jeans and a very low scoop neck green top. Peyton was wearing a very short skirt and a v-neck blue top. But Haley just stood out from everyone else.

She wore a black short floaty skirt, showing off her beautifully tanned legs. Her fantastic body was strapped into a black and pink-laced corset. Even as a guy, Nathan knew tops like that were very, very hard to pull off.

He snapped out of his daydream as he saw that all of the boys at the party were gawping at Haley and already trying to talk to her. She was blushing a ridiculous shade of red. 'That's so Haley'

Nathan walked over to Haley, putting his arm around her and kissing her deeply, marking his territory. He smirked as all of the guys backed away. Nobody messed with Nathan Scott.

* * *

'Hey Brookie, you want a drink?' Peyton handed Brooke a cup full of punch.

Brooke shook her head. Peyton was confused; Brooke always had at least one drink. 'What's up Brooke?'

'Em…it's nothing, I don't want to spread my problems.'

'I'm hardly going to tell anyone.' Peyton smiled. 'Come on B.Davis, spill the juice.'

'Spill the juice?' Brooke burst out laughing. 'Well, don't say anything to anyone, especially Lucas.' Peyton nodded. 'I'm…' but Brooke thought the better of it. 'I…eh…I just miss him ok?'

Peyton nodded and gave her a hug. 'It'll be ok Brooke. You'll find a great guy soon.'

* * *

Brooke grabbed Haley away from the keg to the dance floor. Haley was glad; she had just been playing a drinking game. The game didn't have any rules, apart from whoever drank the most, wins. While Haley was well in the lead, she was starting to be very drunk, and would rather not continue.

_Ladies (move)  
Gentlemen (move)  
Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire on the roof  
Ring the alarm_

Haley straightened herself up and started walking sexily to the dance floor for that night. They twirled onto the dance floor and ushered people to gather around.

_Ooh, I'm overdue  
Gimme some room  
I'm coming through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and my girls gonna shake the room_

She started grinding with Brooke as they received numerous cheers. A small audience gathered around them. Brooke called over to Peyton and she joined in, all dancing their best moves.

_DJ's spinning, show your hands  
Let's get dirty, that's my jam  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweating till my clothes come off_

The girls ignored how hot they were getting, they kept dancing, and broke into a routine that they had done in the summer. Brooke signalled to Mouth to turn the music up.

_It's explosive, speakers are pumpin'  
Still jumping, six in the morning _

The boys watched the girls strut their stuff on the dance floor. They laughed as Haley jumped onto the table, dancing her little legs off.

_Table dancing, glasses are crashin'  
No question, time for some action_

The boy's decided it was time to join in. Nathan, Jake and Chase walked over to the edge of the dance floor, while Lucas looked on, full of jealousy.

_Temperature's up  
'bout to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise_

Everyone cheered as Haley jumped of the table and pulled Nathan into the centre of the dance floor by his shirt. Peyton grabbed Jake and Brooke grabbed Chase.

The group continued to dance, the girls grinding right to the floor on every heavy beat.

_Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival_

No one dare join the group on the floor; they knew they would be out danced. Everyone in the group grabbed a drink and downed it before the next verse started.

_Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups_

Haley threw her cup to the side and walked back over to Nathan, she turned around so they were front to back. Peyton and Brooke did the same to Jake and Chase; the audience could see the boys getting turned on. They boys in the crowd all wished that they were in the boys' position.

_Body's hot  
Front to back  
Now move your ass  
I like that_

_Tight hip huggers  
Shake a little somethin'  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat'n til my clothes come off  
_

Haley was lost completely in the music. There was now only her and Nathan. No crowd, no other dancers. She felt so good around him, and she loved that he could dance.

_Let's get open, cause a commotion  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping  
hot rockin', everyone's talking  
_

Nathan placed his hands on Haley's hips, knowing what he could do to her. He held in a groan as Haley's ass rubbed against his area.

_Give all you got  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise  
_

Haley turned around and faced Nathan, grinding him from the front. She was so turned on it was unreal. Nathan grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer.

_Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
dancin' getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival_

_Here it comes, it's the one  
You've been wait'n on  
Get up get it rough  
Yup, that's what's up  
Giving just what you love  
To the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go  
_

Nathan was sure he could have released there and then. Haley was doing things to him he had never experienced before, especially not on the dance floor.

_what to do when the music  
Starts to drop  
That's when we take it  
To the parking lot  
And I betcha somebody's  
Gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's_

_Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry _

_Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
dancin getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival_

_Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
dancin' getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival _

Everyone cheered loudly as the group bowed and left the dance floor. Nathan pinned Haley up against the wall and kissed her deeply, making sure his kiss told her exactly how he had just felt.

'Beach house…' Haley whispered.

* * *

'Do you want a drink?'

Brooke heard a voice behind her and turned round. Lucas stood there, two cups in hand. He was holding one out to her.

'No thanks.' She shook her head. She couldn't drink.

'It's a peace offering Brooke.' He said softly.

'No, I can't, I driving tonight.' She said quickly.

'Oh, ok.' Lucas was unconvinced; Brooke knew he knew the girls had walked.

Brooke didn't know what to do. Should she tell Lucas? She didn't want to just yet. She didn't want him to feel like he had to stay with her throughout this period of time. He would have stayed with Rachel, even if he didn't want to, and Brooke didn't want to force him into anything. So she decided to try and find out some things.

'Hey Luke, did you really want to stay with Rachel when you thought she was pregnant?' she asked, sitting down on a nearby sofa.

Lucas sat down next to her. 'Part of me did, but not because she was Rachel. Just because I knew that I was the father, and that I should be there for the baby. After my stupid mistake I knew I didn't want Rachel, I wanted you. I don't know what I did, or why I did it. But it's in the past now, I'd rather just forget about it.'

'It cannot be forgotten Lucas.'

'I know it's not that easy, but eventually this will blow over and everyone can move on.'

'I wouldn't be so sure.' Brooke stood up. 'Sometimes the past comes back to haunt you.' She turned and walked away.

* * *

**there you go. i'm so tired. i'm going to bed. it's midnight here. so be glad i'm putting this up to you. thanks again to ItalHunni28, annazhx, and Jess2303! they leave amazing long reviews! by the way jess, i will reply to your chap 50 review tomorrow!**

**so yeah, everyonee... REVIEW! :):)**


	52. Feel This

**hey guys, i bet you're all going to hate me! but i'm going to really really struggle to update all next week. you see, on saturday and sunday i'm out all day. and then all week i have my school show, and it'll be really late. and i have to read two books and summarise them for next tuesday and friday. so AHHHH, that's horrible. so yeah, i'll probably only have one chapter up on like wednesday, i hope that's ok...**

**_ALSO!! i would rate this chapter M, bet you can guess what's going to happen. i hope i don't offend anyone by what is written, and if you don't want to read the M rated part, just scroll down to the double line, where the M stops._**

* * *

52. Feel this.

'Nathan…' Haley moaned as the pair stumbled into the beach house. They were having a hard time trying to clamber over the furniture towards the bedroom, so Nathan picked Haley up and carried her towards the bedroom, his lips never leaving hers.

Haley wrapped her legs around Nathan's waist and ran her hands through his hair. He slammed her against the wall and kissed her harder.

Haley felt a small sense of déjà-vu as she heard her voice whisper 'the bedroom.'.

Haley felt herself land on the bed as Nathan landed on top of her. She rubbed her hand all the way up his thigh and over his hardening length. He moaned loudly, but most sound was suppressed as their mouth crashed together again.

Haley really wasn't thinking when she pulled of Nathan's shirt. She moved her hands up and down his back while he kissed her neck, sucking on her pulse points.

* * *

Nathan felt his jeans get tighter, if possible, as Haley started to leave hot kisses down his rock hard abs. He let her find her own way back up to his mouth, enjoying the feeling of her lips over his body.

He kissed her deeply, trying to tell her what she did to him, but instead he flipped her back over and kissed her again.

He still wasn't very sure whether or not to remove her shirt; he didn't want to pressure her into anything.

But Haley made that decision for him. She ripped of her shirt. Nathan's breath caught in his throat when he saw her perfect body.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Haley pulling off both her skirt and his jeans. She was wearing a matching bra and thong, purple lace. Nathan could have stared at her amazing figure for hours, but Haley had other plans.

Nathan felt Haley grab his length in her hands. He moaned softly as he crashed his lips onto hers. He moved his hands up her waist and unhooked hr bra. He cupped her breast in one hand and squeezed it softly. He became more aroused as he heard his own name spilling off her lips.

* * *

Haley moaned Nathan's name. No guy had ever made her feel this way. She never thought she would experience pleasure like this without actually having sex.

Nathan's hand travelled down and slipped off her thong. He inserted one finger inside of her and she breathed in with pleasure.

She allowed him to pleasure her for a few minutes before it was her turn. She flipped him over and straddled him. She giggled slightly at the look of shock on his face. She was in control now.

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. She then began to kiss down his body, letting her hands follow her path. She reached his boxer waistband and stopped to pull them off.

Her breath caught in her throat. Let's just say, she knew why Nathan was called the 'big' brother of the two boys, even though he wasn't older. She smiled slightly and continued.

* * *

'Hales…' Nathan whispered slowly as she kissed his lower stomach. She moved her mouth around his area, kissing up his thighs and around his stomach, never venturing the place they both wanted her to go. God, could she tease him.

Then Haley held Nathan's length and covered it with her mouth. Nathan was ready to release there and then, but he held back, enjoying what this girl was doing to him.

Nathan let Haley's mouth work it's magic until he could take it anymore. He flipped her over and started kissing down her stomach until he reached her centre. She let his mouth explore her area and he smiled inside as she moaned his name louder and louder.

* * *

Haley couldn't take it anymore. There was only one way to complete her evening.

'Nate… baby…' she whispered. 'I need you in me.'

Nathan came back up and pressed his lips to hers. He reached into the drawer next to him.

'Don't worry, I'm on the pill.' She smiled. He kissed her again. She parted her legs.

With one swift thrust she felt him enter her. She let out a gasp of pleasure. A flow of electricity surged through their bodies as they became one.

Nathan slowly rocked in and out of her as they got used to each other. Haley dug her heels into Nathan's back, urging him on. He started to move faster.

'Fuck hales your tight…you feel so good…' Nathan moaned, before sliding his tongue into Haley's mouth. Their tongues battled and explored, concealing moans.

'Fuck Nate, fuck!' Haley gasped. She had never ever ever experienced something like this before.

The sweat was dripping off both bodies as they continued to make love. Nathan felt Haley's walls tighten around him and she knew she was close.

'Nathan, I can't hold much longer.' She whispered, panicking.

'It's ok hales, I'm there. Come with me.'

Haley let herself give in to the tension and she released, feeling Nathan come too. His juices poured into her and they moaned loudly in pleasure.

Nathan collapsed on top of Haley and waited for both of their breathing patterns to return to the normal speed.

Nathan pulled himself off Haley and lay on his back. She rolled over and snuggled into his arms. Haley looked up and Nathan and he smiled. Not his usual smug smirk, but a real, genuine smile. Haley heaved a loving sigh and drifted to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N - : this part from Brooke's POV goes from when brooke left lucas in the last chapter, she's just been dancing... ALSO, M ends HERE!**_

* * *

Brooke came off the dance floor dying for a drink. She walked up to the table and Chase handed her a drink. Without thinking she took it and took a gulp. Then she realised it was alcohol, and slowly spat the drink back into the cup, trying not to let anyone notice.

Unfortunately, someone did. 'You spitting it out?' Chase asked, clearly amused.

Brooke turned bright red, and just shrugged.

'I didn't like it much either. Here, I'll get you water to take the taste away.' Chase picked up two cups and walked over to the sink.

Brooke breathed a sigh of relief. At least Chase didn't think anything of her spitting out her drink. She took the water gratefully and gulped it down.

She nodded to Chase and looked for Peyton. She couldn't find her anywhere. Brooke spotted Jake and walked over.

'Hey Brooke, have you seen Peyton?' he asked once she reached him.

'No I haven't. I was just looking for her actually.' She smiled.

The two stood and talked for a while until Chase asked Brooke to dance.

'Hey Brooke, I'm going to go home, but if you see Peyton tell her where I am.' Jake shouted after her and Brooke nodded.

They walked over as 'Rock This Party' blasted from the speakers. Brooke smiled; this was such a common party song.

She started strutting her stuff and grinding up against Chase, who was clearly enjoying her dancing. However, she did not notice two pairs of eyes watching them with jealously.

Brooke wrapped her arms around Chase as a slow song came on. Mouth certainly knew how to work the music.

She gazed into his eyes and felt something for him. Just a little hint, but it was definitely something. Maybe she could have something with Chase.

Brooke noticed that Chase was maybe thinking the same, so she decided to test how she was feeling. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his.

He responded and the pair stood kissing on the dance floor, still unaware of the two eyes watching them, one pair blue, and one pair hazel.

* * *

Chase suddenly pulled away. 'I can't do this Brooke.' He whispered.

'Why not?' Brooke whispered back. She didn't know why she was whispering, but she did it anyway.

'Because I have feelings for someone else.' He replied.

'What? Who?' she asked, confused.

'You can't say a word, but it's Peyton.'

'Peyton?' Brooke whisper-shrieked. 'Well you don't have a chance there.' She added matter-of-factly. 'She's with Jake. She loves him, and she doesn't have feelings for you.'

'So is that why ever since she came back from Paris we have be sneaking around?' Chase whispered harshly, clearly hurt by the thought of Peyton not feeling the same.

Brooke was shocked. She didn't want to whisper anymore. So she grabbed Chase and dragged him towards the nearest bedroom.

* * *

Peyton was standing talking to Lucas when she saw Brooke kiss Chase. She knew she should be happy for Brooke – she was getting over Lucas – but Peyton couldn't help but be extremely jealous.

Sure, she had Jake, but she and Chase had shared a special connection for the last week or so. She was confused between Jake and Chase, and she knew she had to choose. But Chase knew that too, and Peyton was sure he respected that. But Chase had just made her decision a lot easier.

'Oh my goodness she's kissing him.' a voice broke Peyton's thoughts and she turned to Lucas.

'Clearly.' She snapped, the words coming out harsher than intended.

'Wow, ok, I was just saying.' Lucas raised his hands up in defence.

Peyton suddenly noticed how attractive Lucas was. God, why was she thinking about Lucas now? She wanted Chase. No, she wanted Jake. Or was it Lucas now?

Then she saw Brooke drag Chase into a bedroom. That was it. She had had it. She scanned the room and saw that Jake was nowhere to be seen, he must have gone home.

She quickly grabbed Lucas' face and kissed him hard, running her hands through his hair.

He only responded slightly, but she didn't expect him to. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. She saw confusion. She kissed him hard one last time and tore out of the house.

She had just made life in Tree Hill a lot more interesting.

* * *

'You and Peyton?' Brooke shrieked, pacing the floor. Chase was sat on the bed. All he did was nod. 'I mean, you, and Peyton?' her voice always got higher on Peyton's name.

'Look Brooke, I don't know how it happened, it just did.' Chase put his head in his hands.

'When did it happen Chase?'

'She came home from Paris, and she was out on a walk. We met and walked some more. Then we ended up talking and getting really close. We kissed, then it continued from there.' Chase sighed. 'But she has Jake, and she hasn't left him yet.'

Brooke sat down next to Chase. 'I know how it feels to see someone you really like be with someone else. Trust me, I really do.' She smiled softly. 'Hey, look at me.' She touched his cheek and lifted up his head, making him face her. 'You are such a great guy Chase, and Peyton is so stupid not to know that. You both obviously have strong feelings for each other. Maybe you will find your way.'

To be perfectly honest, Brooke wasn't sure whether or not to believe Chase. She had no reason not to, but it seemed so unreal. Peyton and Jake were in love, they were so happy together, why would Peyton throw that away. She sighed and looked up at Chase, who was gazing into her eyes.

God, if it was true, Peyton was so lucky. Chase was amazing. He always had been, but Brooke was just starting to realise it now.

'You are a really great girl Brooke.' Chase whispered softly. 'Any guy would be lucky to have you.'

Brooke stood up and headed to the door. 'Yeah right, try telling that to Lucas.' She sighed again and turned to leave.

'Brooke wait!'

Brooke turned round, and was met by Chase's lips crashing onto hers. She kissed him back hungrily, and they made their way to the bed.

* * *

After a good 15 minutes of kissing, there was a knock on the door. They didn't want to be caught.

'Brooke I have to go. Please, this was a mistake.'

'A mistake?' she whispered. The knocking was getting louder.

'Well no, but it was. Look, I don't know if I can do this to Peyton.'

'But she's with Jake!'

'This never happened Brooke. I don't want anyone to know. You need to respect that.'

Brooke was an adventurous, outgoing, crazy girl who loved to gossip. She loved to tell secrets, and didn't like hiding things from other people. But she did have respect, and she kept her word when it was truly needed. She knew she3 wouldn't tell anyone, even f she really wanted to. And it was just because Chase had asked her not to. That was just the kind of person Brooke was.

She nodded her head. Chase jumped out of the window and Brooke went to answer the door. She ruffled up her hair and faked a yawn.

'Yes?' she asked, opening the door. It was Lucas.

'Luke, what are you doing?' she asked as he entered the room and started looking around.

'I could ask you that.'

'I was sleeping.' She stated simply, trying to yawn again.

'I saw you come in here with Chase.'

'Yes. We talked, he left. Nothing more.' Brooke smiled, staying true to her word. Then it hit her. 'Are you jealous Luke?'

'Me? No.' Lucas scoffed. 'I was just checking on you.'

'Ok…' Brooke said softly. 'Bye Luke.' She walked out the room, out of the house, and back home.

She was so confused. She was pregnant, and Lucas was the father. But she had feelings for both Chase and Luke. But Luke had hurt her so bad. What was she going to do?

* * *

**there you go guys! i'm away to read some books! super excited. super big thank you to ItalHunni28 as always because she is awesome awesome AWESOME and i love her! :):) reviews?**


	53. Back To Normal?

**hey there guys. i know i know, i've been so bad to you! honestly, i'm just finished my show, and i am on an absolute high! it was opening night and it went amazing! :) so i'm so happy about that.**

**so yeah, my next update will be saturday... i'm sorry! i know you all hate me. anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

53. Back To Normal?

'Guess who?' An excited voice whispered as two hands covered Nathan's eyes. He finished putting his books in his locker then put his hands on the two arms.

He then swung his body downwards so that the body was lifted off of the ground and was now draped over his back.

The excited voice squealed and the body kicked until Nathan let go.

'Ok, you got me.' Haley sighed and smiled. Nathan laughed.

Ever since Saturday night the pair of them had been floating on cloud nine. They had both truly discovered something new. They had both slept around a fair amount of times, but now both of them had found out the true meaning of actually making love, rather than just having sex. They had found out why it was originally seen as an act of love.

Both of them had goofy grins plastered on their faces for the rest of the weekend. It was now Monday, and those smiles were yet to fade.

'What are you doing over here?' Nathan asked, referring to the fact that Haley was over at the guys' school instead of at her own.

'Well, I have to deliver a few notes to the office. I don't get why they can't just phone, but it means I get to see you.' She giggled and took his hand. 'Walk me?'

'I don't think I have a choice. Ow!' Nathan smirked then flinched as Haley smacked him on the arm.

* * *

'Peyton?' Lucas walked up behind the blonde, who was walking to school.

'What are you doing here Luke? School has started already.'

'I could ask you the same question you know.' She spoke back, smiling slightly.

'Well, I slept in. Nathan was driving Haley, so he didn't wake me.' He laughed. 'Your turn.'

'Ok, fine. I was just at the dentist.' She giggled.

'So are we ever going to talk about that kiss?' Lucas suggested.

'What about it? I kissed you.'

'Yes… that must mean something. What about Jake?'

'What about him? What about you? What about Chase?' Peyton scoffed.

'Wait a minute. What about chase?'

'Maybe I've kissed him too.' Peyton shrugged.

'Do you have any idea what you are doing to people Peyton?' Lucas stopped walking.

Peyton just shrugged. She slowed down, but kept walking slowly.

'Seriously Peyton.' Lucas called after her. 'You are really putting people in the deep end.'

Peyton whipped round. 'So what? I have feelings for you, I have feelings for Chase. I'm in love with Jake. Do you think I don't know what I'm putting people through? What about me? I'm suffering from all of these feelings too!'

'It's not just about you Peyton! Think of everyone else! Think about Jake! He loves you so much! Think about me! Maybe I have feelings for you!'

Peyton walked up to Lucas and crashed her lips onto his. Lucas pulled her closer and they stood and kissed.

Lucas broke away. 'I… need to get to class.' He tore away, so many thoughts running through his head. He was in love with Brooke, but now he had feelings for Peyton? Did he have a chance with Brooke?

* * *

'Hey gorgeous.' Haley sat down at the lunch bench next to Nathan. She loved that both schools were allowed to mix for lunches.

'Hey baby.' He smiled then kissed her. He lingered on her lips, enjoying the moment.

'Nathan stop!' Haley giggled, pulling away and sitting down.

'Hey, I'm allowed to kiss my girlfriend.' Nathan pouted.

'Ok, so I was thinking.' Haley ignored Nathan's last comment.

Nathan prepared for a ramble. He raised his eyebrows. 'And?'

'Yes, so I was thinking. Why are the schools separate? The girls' school is super small, and your school is huge! It's big enough for all of us, and everything would be easier. Then they could turn our school building into… well I haven't thought of that.' She smiled proudly. 'What do you think?'

Nathan stopped eating. 'What, you're serious?'

Haley nodded. 'Of course. Why?'

'Hales, I don't mean to be harsh, but that's not going to happen. And besides, you have other things to think about.' He added, and then regretted it.

'Like what?' Haley asked innocently.

'Em, we are going into the police station on Thursday. Remember?'

Haley's facial expression dropped. 'And it's Monday…. I'm scared Nate.' She grabbed his hand.

'Hey babe, don't worry. You're not seeing him on Thursday. Just don't think about It.' he squeezed her hand. 'And hey, there's a game tonight, you need to think about that.'

'A game?'

'Yep, I don't know why.'

Haley just leaned over and planted a kiss on Nathan's lips. 'I love you Nate.'

'I love you too.'

* * *

'Brooke?'

Brooke stepped back after walking into a hard chest.

'Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.' She smiled at the boy and continued to walk. The truth was, she knew exactly where she was going. But her didn't have to know that.

'Are you giving blood Brooke?' the voice stopped her.

Brooke looked up. She realised she had wandered into the blood donors area. She was just following him. She was really here for a proper pregnancy test.

'Em, yeah sure.' She smiled at him.

'Me too, I never realised you gave blood.' He walked over to her.

'I um, well, it's my first time.' Brooke said, trying to hide her red cheeks.

'That's really good of you Brooke.'

She looked up into his large eyes. 'Thanks Chase.'

'Walk back to school?' Chase held out his hand. Brooke gladly took it.

* * *

'Brookie! It's time to go!' Haley shouted through from the kitchen. She finished her coffee and left the cup in the sink. 'You don't always need to paint that stupid 'R' on your face!' she added.

'Ok, whatever, but I was caught off guard!' Brooke whined as she ran through to the living area, cramming lots of things into her cheer bag. 'I had no idea we were having a game on a Monday night!' she sighed.

Haley sighed with her and walked towards her. 'Brooke, it's a Monday. That means no party afterwards, which means you don't need all this stuff.'

'I don't care!' Brooke laughed and grabbed her car keys. 'Come on tutor girl, we're late.'

'And you're telling me this now? I could have told you we would be late this morning!' Haley giggled as she locked the apartment and jumped into the car.

'So you didn't answer my question.' Brooke said as she started the engine and drove towards the school. 'Why game night tonight?'

'I think it's because it is our first game since the shooting, and they wanted it on a weekday. Because Friday night is a big night for going out and stuff, they don't want to attract any more Daunte characters.' Haley suggested, shrugging.

* * *

'Let's go Ravens, let's go! Let's go Ravens, let's go!' Haley chanted and stamped with the other cheerleaders as the basketball team entered the gym one by one.

Chase was out first.

'Oh my god did you see that?' Brooke shrieked. Haley looked over, confused.

'See what?'

Brooke pointed to Chase and Peyton. 'He just gave her the nod! You know, the let's hook up after the game nod…so it's true…'

Brooke had filled Haley in on the whole Jake, Peyton and Chase love affair, but had failed to mention that she and Chase had kissed. She just told Haley she thought she had feelings for him.

Haley just shrugged and continued to cheer the boys on.

'Oh my god.' Brooke shrieked again. 'Skills just gave Bevin the nod!!' she clapped her hands together. 'This is good! The totally should hook up!'

Haley just shook her head and laughed at her best friends antics.

'No. Way!' Brooke said flatly.

'What now?' Haley sighed.

'Lucas just gave Peyton the nod.'

'Are you sure it was that sort of nod, or just a friendly nod.'

'It was that kind of nod Haley!' Brooke whined. 'I know it when I see it!'

'Now Andrew's nodding to Theresa!' Brooke sighed. 'Why is no one nodding at me?'

'Maybe because you make so much fuss about a nod?' Haley suggested.

'No way, you had to see that one Hales. Rachel just gave Jake the nod!' Brooke squealed. 'Eww!'

'Jesus Christ!' Haley sighed. 'There's nods flying all over the gym.'

'You wanna know what I think?' Haley shook her head, but Brooke continued anyway. 'I think Rachel likes Jake, who likes Peyton. But Peyton likes Chase, who I know I like. And Lucas likes Peyton, but I like him too, and he fathered my child.' She nodded. 'This is turning out to be some kind of love…' she counted her fingers. 'Love…rectangle plus two, whatever that is.' She shook it off, and Haley just laughed.

Haley cheered extra loud when Nathan entered the gym. She beamed at him and he smirked back, making Haley gain glares from all of the other cheerleaders, bar Brooke.

'Guess what?' Brooke giggled. Haley raised an eyebrow.

'You just got the nod.'

* * *

**so this was basically a filler chapter to set up naley for thursday and set up the love rectangle plus two, which is a hexagon by the way! i'm not silly like brooke. :)**

**anyway, thanks again to all of my amazing reviewers! and ItalHunni28, i'm just about to review reply you! :)**


	54. Anything But Normal

**hey guys, here is a nice long chapter to thank you guys for being sopatient with me this week. and ItalHunni28, special thank you to you for being patient as well, i swear i am messaging you back straight after this! anyway, so my show went fabulous, i'm so sad it's over. this is sort of another filler chapter, with a bit of drama at the end, you know my cliffhangers. well, enjoy!**

* * *

54. Anything but Normal

'And that was a FANTASTIC three pointer, scored by Nathan Scott, which takes the Tree Hill Ravens into the Semi – Finals of the playoffs!' Mouth screamed into his microphone as the crowd celebrated.

Haley ran and jumped into Nathan's arms. He lifted her off the ground and spun her round.

'You did it!' she squealed as he put her down.

'You helped me.' He smirked and Haley threw her arms back around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

Peyton grabbed Chase from the gym and pulled him into a broom cupboard, silencing his shouts with a kiss.

'Shhhh!' she whispered harshly.

'Peyton?'

'Yes it's me. Look, what did you do with Brooke at the party?'

'Nothing! We kissed on the dance floor, then we went into a room and I talked about how I wanted someone else.'

'You didn't say it was me?'

'Nope.'

Peyton heaved a sigh of relief.

'But Peyton, you know I really like you, but I also have feelings for Brooke. So do I have a chance with you?'

'You_ know_ I don't know what to do Chase! I really love _Jake_!'

'Well that settles it I guess.' Chase turned to leave.

'WAIT!' Peyton pulled him around and kissed him. 'I don't want to lose you.'

'But you don't want to lose Jake either, _do_ you?'

Peyton shook her head. Chase left, leaving a very confused Peyton alone in a cupboard.

* * *

Brooke stood outside the basketball changing rooms and waited for Chase to emerge. But Lucas came out first.

'Hey Luke.' She smiled and waved at him. He smiled back. Brooke couldn't be bothered being hostile towards him.

'Look Lucas, we were good friends before love got in between us. I get it if you're into Peyton now. I'll be happy for you, but she is with Jake. And she is a popular girl.'

Lucas just looked confused.

'I know, I get it. I've been screaming at you one minute, then the next I'm being all friendly. There's no point in fighting anymore. I'd like to be friends. We should be able to be there for each other when we are needed.' She smiled again.

Lucas nodded. 'I'd like that. Thanks Brooke.'

He walked away, leaving Brooke smiling. She just wanted everything back to normal.

'Brooke? You waited for me?' Brooke spun around to Chase's voice.

'Em, yeah. I want to talk to you.' She said quietly.

'Ok.' Chase stood still, urging Brooke to go on.

'Look, I haven't told anyone about our kisses.' She started to walk, and Chase followed along side her. 'But that doesn't mean I've forgotten about it, and it certainly doesn't mean it didn't mean anything to me. It might have meant nothing to you, but it meant something to me.' She stopped talking and took a breath, waiting for Chase to say something.

'Of course it meant something Brooke. I just don't know if having 'us' would be good for either of us right now, because of Lucas and Peyton.'

'What about them?' Brooke asked as she stopped walking.

'Well, our past and presents with them. Bye Brooke.'

Brooke watched him walk away. Then she threw her bag to the ground and screamed in annoyance. Why was everything suddenly so confusing?

* * *

Haley jumped on Nathan's back when he exited the gym. She burst out laughing when he got a fright. Then she squealed as he started to tickle her legs, which were wrapped around his waist.

She jumped off his back and backed him into a wall, so that he was leaning against it. She looked into is eyes and started to trace her finger up and down his chest.

'So I was thinking…' she put on her very sweet 'let me get what I want' voice, and batted her eyelashes. 'Why don't I come round tonight, and I can cook us some supper…and then maybe breakfast.' She winked at him playfully.

'Hmmm, I don't know about that. I sort of had plans with this other girl.' Nathan smirked as he took Haley's hand and they started to walk.

'Oh really? And what is this girl like.'

'Oh my goodness she is amazing. You would love her. She has this great big heart, and her kindness is just overwhelming. She is gorgeous, no sexy, no… beautiful, in fact all three, and more! She makes me smile all the time and I don't know where I would be without her. She has changed my life. She has had her fair share of drama, definitely. But she is one of the most modest people I have ever met. She is so unbelievable, she just doesn't know it.'

Haley by this point had turned a very dark shade of red, and was nibbling on her lip. 'If I didn't know you were talking about me, I would be very angry, because it sounds like you really love this girl.' She smiled slightly.

'I love her more than she knows.' He pulled her into him by her waist and kissed her temple.

* * *

'Hey baby girl.' Jake pulled Peyton into his arms and kissed her. Peyton savoured the kisses as much as she could, she never knew when they would be her last.

'Hey Jake. How you doing?' she asked, not wanting him to let go.

'I was worried about you. I couldn't find you at the party and you haven't been in contact all weekend. And obviously I didn't see you at school, you weren't around at lunch. And then you don't wait after the game.' He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 'Is everything ok?'

'Yeah, everything's fine…I just wasn't feeling well, that's all.' Peyton smiled up at Jake and kissed him again. She faked a yawn and stretched. 'I think I'll go to bed now, I'll see you at lunch tomorrow.'

Jake nodded and went to leave the room. Then he stopped and turned back, the pain evident in his eyes. 'I love you Peyton.'

Peyton nodded. 'I love you too Jake. I really, really do.'

Jake left and Peyton heard the front door shut, and his car drive away. She fell onto her bed and cried. She was so confused, and he knew she shouldn't be. There was Lucas, who all of a sudden she had a strange attraction to. Then there was Chase, who she really liked, and he was such an amazing guy. But then there was Jake, who she was utterly in love with. The choice was obvious, but why was she finding it so hard to let Lucas and Chase go?

* * *

The group sat eating lunch in silence. It had been like this for the last two days, and Haley couldn't take it anymore. It was just she and Nathan that got annoyed by the silences, everyone else was to busy stealing glances at each other. This was just one big 'rectangle plus two' as Brooke had said. Haley made a mental note to tell Brooke it was a hexagon, because she had a feeling it might be getting used more often in the future.

She coughed loudly, and everyone ignored her but Nathan, who squeezed her thigh. She coughed again. 'Em, guys?' they all looked up from their food. 'I'm going to the police station after school today…'

Brooke gasped and threw her hand over her mouth. 'Oh my god Haley that is today? I had no idea. I mean I _knew _it was this week but I forgot it was actually today. As in today, after school, as in Thursday. Oh my god are you ok? I'm such a bitch I can't believe I didn't –'

'Brooke shut up and quit rambling!' Haley laughed. 'It's fine, I'm not seeing Mark today, I'm just having a meeting with my lawyer and the police.' She beamed at the brunette who relaxed instantly.

The group discussed Mark for a while, while Haley explained the whole story. She had to get used to explaining it, she couldn't break down in front of the police or the judge. Nathan held her hand through the whole thing, making her feel a lot better. She smiled gratefully at him.

'So anyway…' Nathan changed the subject. 'What does everyone want to do on Saturday night? There's no basketball or anything, so I was thinking we could all go out for the day, and into the night?' he shrugged his shoulders.

'Yeah, like a beach day!' Peyton gasped, smiling. Everyone nodded.

'And a bonfire at night!' Brooke clapped her hands together.

'And a barbeque!' Chase added.

'With MARSHMALLOWS ON STICKS!!' Lucas squealed, and everyone burst out laughing at his enthusiasm.

'And we can sit around the bonfire and tell scary stories!' Jake piped up.

'We could camp!' Haley gasped, gaining murmurs of enthusiasm from everyone.

'We could have ice cream and top up our tans during the day!' Bevin spoke up.

'With a picnic!' skills added.

'Yeah, but everyone actually has to be covered when the are sunbathing.' Haley scoffed, earning a death glare from Rachel. She just laughed as Brooke glared back.

'Great!' Nathan smiled. 'So the beach it is!'

The bell rang and the group separated to their classes.

* * *

Haley gripped Nathan's hand tight as she walked into the police station. She walked over to the reception desk.

'Excuse me? I'm Haley James, I'm here to see Officer Jacobs?'

'Oh yes, Haley. If you could just take a seat, and I'll get Jacobs to come and get you.' The woman gestured to the waiting area.

Haley sat down, legs bouncing up and down, her head facing the floor. Nathan said nothing, just put his arm around her to let her know he was there for her.

'Miss James?' Haley heard a deep voice and her head shot up.

'That's me.' She said quietly.

'Ok…if you could come with me, I'll show you where we will do our interview. Your lawyer is waiting.'

Haley stood up and took Nathan's hand. She walked forward, but was signalled to stop by Officer Jacobs.

'I'm sorry Haley; we need you on your own. Mr Scott will be with you in court, if you decide to press charges, as he will be a witness. But for right now we need you on your own. I'm sorry.'

Nathan nodded and stepped back, while Haley cautiously followed Jacobs through a corridor towards a small room.

'Hello Miss James.' A tall woman stuck out her hand and Haley shook it.

'Hi Mrs Brown.' Mrs Brown was Haley's lawyer, and had been with Haley when her parents had decided to leave her on her own for good, and they had worked out a monthly pay for Haley to receive from her parents.

'Now Haley this isn't going to be what you expected…' Mrs Brown warned her, as Haley walked into the room.

Haley froze on the spot. The room was basically empty, except from a small table and four chairs, two on each side. On the table sat a tape recorder.

Haley heard the door faintly close behind her, and she saw Mrs Brown sit down. But Haley couldn't move. She suddenly felt trapped.

Because sitting in a chair opposite Mrs Brown, smirking unpleasantly and looking Haley up and down, was Mark.

'Sit down please Haley.' His greasy voice burned her ears. She slowly sat down in her seat.

'Wh-what is he doing here…?' she breathed.

'We thought it would be easier to question both of you at the same time.' Mrs Brown explained.

Haley said nothing, her mind was a blur. She watched Mark lick his lips while staring at her, and she scrunched up her face.

'So… _hales_' he emphasised her nickname. 'How many boys have you slept with this week?'

'I don't think that is an appropriate question.' Haley snapped back.

'Well, I wouldn't want other people _inside_ of you, that's where I belong.' He sneered.

'Go to hell.' Haley spoke harshly, her voice breaking slightly.

'Now Mark, I don't think this is appropriate.' Mrs Brown tried to warn him.

'But Haley loves me, she loves what I could do to her.'

Haley felt Mark's hand run up her thigh and pass over her area, squeezing at her centre.

Haley stood up quickly, throwing her chair back with her legs. 'That's sexual harassment.' She spoke to Mrs Brown. Then she raised her voice. 'How can you let him do that to me in here?' she shouted. 'You're supposed to be stopping this.'

Mark stood up too, and walked towards Haley.

'Mark!' Mrs Brown shouted, also standing up.

Mark pushed Haley against the wall, breathing on her neck.

'I wouldn't do that.' She tried to speak sternly, but she was breathing too heavily. 'There are police right outside.'

'Exactly.' Mark smirked, and pushed Mrs Brown away from trying to pull him off. 'They are _outside_, not in here.' He cackled and smashed the lock in.

Mrs Brown screamed for help, and Haley heard the door handle being turned, but Mark had broken the lock.

Haley's breathing increased rapidly. Where was Nathan?

'Nathan!' she shouted, and then she screamed. 'NATHAN!!'

Mark kicked Mrs Brown away, then covered Haley's mouth with his hand. 'Just you be quiet right now.' He smirked.

Haley could here the police officers thumping on the door, shouting to get in.

* * *

Nathan heard some shouting from down the hall, and instinct took over him. He was there in a flash, and he saw policemen trying to open a door.

'What's going on?' he asked.

'Ah Mr Scott, well, you see…Haley is in there with Mark, and he has jammed the lock.'

A stab of pain shot through Nathan's heart. Haley…

He suddenly heard Haley screaming his name. She was in trouble.

'We have to get this door open!' he cried, walking forwards.

'Please stay back Mr Scott. This isn't concerned with you.'

'You're kidding me. My girlfriend's in there, getting attacked by some psycho, and it doesn't concern me? Good one.'

* * *

'Mark please…' Haley begged, trying to stop his hands roaming about her body.

'Oh you _like_ that? You're begging for _more_?' he leered, squeezing her centre again.

'Stop it!' she cried, trying to kick him off her, but he was too strong.

'I wouldn't do that… you know how strong I can be.'

Mark's hand travelled up her top. 'Don't…' she whispered, tearing streaming down her cheeks. She had started to hyperventilate, and she really couldn't breathe.

His hands squeezed and massaged her breasts as he moaned in his own pleasure.

Haley's vision went blurry as she stopped breathing and slumped to the floor.

* * *

'HALEY!!' Nathan screamed. He bashed down the door and ran in, ignoring the cries of the policemen.

The first thing he saw was Haley slumped to the ground, with Mark standing sleazily over her. His anger took over him as he picked Mark up by the collar and threw him across the room.

Mark hit the ground and Nathan walked over and punched him in the jaw, and then kicked him once for good measure.

'MR SCOTT! BACK AWAY NOW OR WE WILL ARREST YOU TOO!' the police officer screamed.

Nathan rushed to Haley's side. 'Haley…baby…wake up, please?' his voice cracked as the tears started. How could he have let this happen? How could the police officers let this happen?

'How could you let this happen?!' he shouted at the, as he watched them put Mark in handcuffs.

'Mark Davis. You are under arrest for three counts of assault, breach of the peace, and for tampering with property and restricting access to a police room.'

* * *

**ok, drama i know. but this HAD to happen for the story. that will be Mark gone i guess. i don't really need him here any more. i know that police station part was really unrealistic but it's just a story. reviews please?**


	55. Where Did It All Go Wrong?

**hey guys, here is another update. you better be grateful :) i am taking a break from my big load of schoolwork to update for you. how nice am i? :)**

**so anyway, i have another story idea, it's crazy. i might make it just a small one, or a big long one! :) i've already got two other stories up and started. but i'm not posting them yet. :) anyway, enjoy! and review!**

* * *

55. Where Did It All Go Wrong?

It was now Saturday morning, and Haley still wasn't over what had happened in the police room. In her head she blamed Nathan, because he wasn't there to protect her. But she knew deep down that it wasn't his fault.

The pair hadn't really shared a purposeful conversation since Haley woke up. Haley was just trying to avoid Nathan. But now it was everyone's 'beach day' so she would have to see him.

She crammed her stuff into her bag and walked out the room. She called on Brooke, who was still in the bathroom.

* * *

Everyone reached the parking lot at the same time. It was 11 o'clock, so they still had the whole day ahead of them.

Haley jumped out of her car and grabbed her bag from the trunk. She turned round and came face to face with Nathan, who was also getting his bag from the trunk.

He smiled at her softly, and touched her arm. They shared a silent moment, but then Haley broke their eye contact and walked away over to Mouth, who looked like he needed help with the tents.

* * *

Brooke fumbled with her large bags as her phone rang. Soon both Lucas and Chase were by her sides trying to help. She nodded her thanks and excused herself to answer her phone.

'Hello?'

_'Hello is this Brooke Davis?'_

'Yes this is she.' Brooke pushed her phone up nearer her ear.

_'This is Dr Smith from the hospital. We have your results, you are three weeks pregnant. We would like you to come in for another quick check up next week, just to make sure things are going well.'_

'Ok, thank you very much. Bye!' Brooke hung up the phone and ran back over to the boys to get her bags, who were now glaring at each other.

* * *

Nathan sighed as he sat on the sand watching Haley talking to Mouth and Skills. He felt jealous; Haley should be spending time with him.

Nathan was upset, Haley still hadn't told him exactly what had happened in the room. In fact, she hadn't properly spoken to him since the incident. Nathan blamed himself. If he had been there then nothing would have happened.

He kicked the sand in frustration and walked down to the water.

* * *

Haley changed into her bikini and walked over to Brooke, who was still wearing a baggy tee.

'What's up Brooke? You are usually the first to get your clothes off.' She joked.

'I'm pregnant Haley.' Brooke whispered.

'I know, but hardly. You won't see anything.' Haley re-assured her.

'I'm three weeks pregnant. But that's not what I'm worried about.'

'Oh my goodness! So it's definite?' Haley squealed, ignoring the second thing Brooke had said. Brooke sighed with relief.

'Yep, the doctor confirmed it.' Brooke smiled proudly.

'Baley!' Bevin whined. 'Come and play!'

* * *

It was starting to get dark as the group gathering wood for the bonfire. The whole day had been fun, but slightly awkward. Everyone tended to stay in little groups. There were 3 main groups. Haley, Bevin, Skills and Mouth. Nathan, Jake, Rachel and Peyton. And Brooke, Chase, and Lucas.

Haley would sometimes be with Brooke, but tried to avoid Nathan as best she could.

Peyton stayed with Jake, while watching Brooke with jealously as Lucas and Chase tried to get her attention.

Nathan had spent the whole day watching Haley, and just trying to talk to her.

Everyone picked a point for the fire and the boys set it alight.

People took their seats around the small fire. Brooke in between Chase and Lucas, and Haley opposite Nathan.

She looked at him and smiled softly, then she saw him sigh at her. She looked away.

'Ok!' Bevin shouted over the murmuring group. 'It's time for truth or dare!'

Haley chuckled to herself. Bevin was the only one making an effort to organise things, but this game was bound to end in a disaster.

'Ok, here's the truth.' Rachel sat up straight. 'This day sucked.'

Everyone silently nodded in agreement.

'Ok, Bevin!' Haley piped up. 'Make out with Skills.'

Bevin giggled loudly then launched herself onto Skills, receiving an outburst of gasps and laughter from the group.

Ignoring the fact that Bevin and Skills' lips were still attached, Rachel continued.

'Right Brooke, kiss Chase.'

'Oh no, she doesn't have to do that.' Peyton cut in awkwardly.

Brooke grabbed Chase and pressed her lips onto hers. 'Done.' She smirked at Peyton as jealousy flashed through the blonde's eyes.

'Ok, Peyton.' Brooke smirked again. 'I dare you to show us how you really feel.' She paused as the confused faces turned towards her. 'Kiss Lucas.'

Peyton stood up, glared at Brooke, then walked over to Lucas and kissed him hard.

'You happy?' she snapped as she tore away from the beach, leaving a very confused and hurt Jake behind.

Rachel just smirked and moved on.

'Haley, tell us whatever little pathetic experience you had at the police station.'

'What?' Haley gasped and dropped her marshmallow that was toasting on the fire.

'You heard me. You've been a little moody scank since then. So spill.'

'Watch your mouth bitch.' Brooke snapped in.

'It's ok Brooke, I just won't answer.' Haley shrugged.

'You have to, it's the rules.' Rachel snapped.

'Well then I'm changing them!' Haley shouted back.

'Just answer the question bitch.'

'Why are you so bloody interested in my life? Your own one not interesting enough?'

'Oh I think you'll find my life's interesting.'

'Oh really? So is that why you sleep with old men, hit on guys who are in relationships and fake pregnancies.' Haley faked a laugh to herself. 'I get it now, your life is so interesting.'

Rachel stood up quickly. 'You better watch what your saying or I'll hit you so hard you won't be able to breathe.'

Haley stood up as well and walked over to Rachel. 'You know what Rachel? Before you start threatening me, you should probably call your plastic surgeon.'

'Bitch.' Rachel snapped.

Haley continued. 'Yeah, cause if you such as lay a finger on me, I'm going to smash in your face.'

'Haley…' Brooke stood behind her.

'Sit down Brooke.' She raised a hand at the brunette. 'And you.' She pointed to Rachel. 'Go get a life.'

'You know what Haley? _You_ get a life. Because the last time I checked, your life was shit. So go run away down this beach, get beaten up, almost shot, and hell, you might as well get drugged and raped too.' She burst out laughing.

Haley rolled up her hands into fists. 'Rachel…' Nathan warned, finally saying something.

'FINE!' Haley screamed. 'If you really care that much, I'll tell you what happened.' She panted. 'Mark forced himself onto me and pushed me against a wall. His hands travelled to places you don't even want to know about. And I panicked, and fainted. Ok? Big deal.' She glared at Rachel.

'Oh and yes, I'll just wander along to some random guys house and ask to get raped shouldn't I? Cause that happens to me _all_ the time. And maybe I'll just ask to get shot, ask for my parents to leave, ask for my first love to beat me up. And _you._' She turned to Nathan. 'You might as well break up with me. Because my life _sucks_!' she screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She turned back to Rachel. 'You can smile now.'

And with that Haley tore away and ran down the beach.

* * *

The group sat in silence after Haley's outburst. They had agreed to just go home, and not camp out. The boys began to pack up there things.

'Look Rachel.' Brooke sat down beside the red head, who wasn't in her good books right now, but she would try and be civil. 'I get that you and Haley never really got on, and to be perfectly honest neither do we.' She laughed. 'But you have to stop throwing all of the bad things into her face. She has been through a lot, but her life is amazing. She doesn't need to be reminded of the negatives all of the time. She should focus on the good things.'

'I guess your right.' Rachel shrugged. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's not me you should be apologising to.' Brooke held up her hands.

'I know. I'm just jealous ok? She has this amazing boyfriend, amazing friends. And all this bad stuff happens to her, but she pulls through it all. And I get this new body, and still no one wants me.' Rachel shrugs. 'They just use me.'

Brooke suddenly felt sorry for Rachel, but she brushed the feelings away quickly.

'See you at school.' Brooke nodded as Rachel got up and left.

Jake was next to sit down to Brooke. 'Rachel is a nice girl isn't she?'

Brooke looked at Jake with an eyebrow raised.

'Anyway Brooke, what did you mean?'

'Sorry what?'

'What did you mean by saying show us how you really feel?' Jake asked again, concern evident in his eyes.

Brooke considered lying, and then she considered telling the truth.

'It was a lie. I just wanted Lucas to kiss someone because I kissed someone.'

'Then why did she leave?'

'Well… I don't have an answer to that one Jake, sorry.'

'It's ok. See you Brooke.'

* * *

Haley lay flat out in the sand, staring at the stars.

'Hey you.' A voice broke her thoughts.

'What are you doing here?'

'I wanted to check if you're ok.' Nathan sat down beside Haley, and then lay down next to her.

'I'm sure I'll live.' Haley replied.

'I love you Haley, you know that. I never wished for this to happen, and I do blame myself.'

Haley shook her head, tears falling from her brown eyes. 'I don't blame you.'

Nathan smiled as she put her head onto his chest softly.

'Where did I go wrong?' she suddenly asked.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, what did I do that was so bad, that I deserved all of this?'

'It's just life hales.'

No! It's not just life! This doesn't just happen to people! This is _NOT MY LIFE_!' she screamed at him standing up.

'Haley please don't get mad.' Nathan started, standing up as well.

But Haley was already too angry. 'Don't get MAD? Nathan, I can't stand it anymore! When are these bad things going to stop? Tell me that! Because I don't think they are! I think everything is going well, then suddenly it goes wrong again!'

'Hales…' Nathan walked towards her as she fell onto the sand.

'No Nathan, please leave me alone.' Her voice was muffled as her head sank into her knees.

'I'll be waiting in the car when you want a lift home.' He said softly before walking away.

* * *

'Brooke!' Lucas called after the brunette who was getting out of her car. 'Brooke!'

'Running away from you could be a new sport!' she said back at him, fumbling with her keys.

'Why did you make Peyton kiss me?'

'Because I know you two like each other.'

'You just made things complicated.'

'_I_ made things complicated?' she scoffed. 'You have no idea what you are talking about.'

'Yes, I do Brooke. I know that I love you, and that I have feelings for Peyton, who loves Jake and likes Chase, who likes you. And by making that kiss happen you complicated everything.'

'Do you _hear_ yourself right now?' Brooke raised her voice. 'Look at you reeling off a list of names for this stupid high school drama. And you say you love me. If you _did_ love me, there would be no problem in you choosing who you had to be with!' she shrieked.

'But how do I know that you want me back Brooke? You going off with Chase, all I can do is go after Peyton.'

'You think that's what I want?'

'I don't know! But what do you want Brooke? Tell me that.'

'What I wanted? I wanted you, to _fight_ for me. I wanted you to tell me that I am the _only_ girl you want to be with, and you would rather be _alone_ than without me. I wanted you to fight until it hurt, fight until all I could say was yes. I wanted you to fight to gain my trust again. But instead you go off with Peyton, and you don't try.'

'Do not say I didn't try Brooke, because I tried so hard-'

'With Rachel, you tried so hard with _Rachel_, sneaking around behind my back.' Brooke took a deep breath. 'Look, I can't do this right now. I said we were friends, so we are, just leave it alone.' She turned and walked into the house.

* * *

'You're gorgeous, you know that?'

Haley looked up, shocked to see who was standing there. 'Excuse me?'

Rachel sat down beside Haley as she wiped her tears away. 'I said you were gorgeous.'

'Why are you being nice to me?'

'Because I have no reason not to.' She stated simply. Haley raised an eyebrow, but let Rachel continue.

'Look Haley, you are an amazing girl. You're popular, your pretty, you have a great body, great friends, great talents, you're smart, you have an amazing boyfriend, and all the guys want you.'

'I wish I could see it that way.' Haley scoffed. 'To me I'm the fat chick with a little head, who drinks too much, who screws up her relationships, who gets drugged, raped and beaten. I'm like a magnet for disaster, and I just affect the people around me…'

'Haley don't. You can put all of that behind you, everybody loves you. I am so jealous of you. You seem to have the perfect life, and I really want that, but I can't find it with anybody. All the guys see me as a slut, because I flirt around them all the time, I don't know how else to act around guys. I can't be myself around them, because I don't know how they will react.'

'Teen drama is so annoying.' Haley giggled slightly as Rachel pulled her into a hug.

'I'm so sorry Haley, for all of the trouble I have caused. You are such a lovely girl, I never meant to hurt you.'

'We both said horrible things, but it's ok now.'

The girls stood up, ready to part ways. 'And Haley? Don't shut Nathan out.'

Haley simply nodded the walked back to Nathan's car.

She got in and smiled softly at him. He drove her home and the two sat in silence.

They pulled up outside Haley's apartment. Haley turned to face Nathan, who was looking at her intently.

Haley threw her arms around Nathan's neck and held him in a tight hug. 'You know I love you Nathan Scott.' She whispered in his ear, loving his warm body finally close to hers again.

'I love you too Haley James. I will always be here for you. Always.'

Haley pulled out of the hug and kissed him passionately. Her tongue ran along Nathan's lips as he happily allowed access. Their tongues battled and Haley's hands played with the hair on the nape of his neck.

They broke apart and rested their foreheads together. Haley smiled up at Nathan.

'And forever?' she asked him sweetly.

'Always and forever babe.'

* * *

**i hope that ending satified you, i won't be updating till late wednesday night i think, lot of work and stuff. but from sunday you can expect more updates, because that will be me off for summer. :) please review. :)**


	56. Teen Drama

**ok, so i totally split this into two separate chapters. it was so long, verging on 4,000 words, so sorry, but i wanted to split it. anyway. that's me on my summer holidays. so writing writing writing! for me anyway. so that's a good thing. but yeah, today i had a totally blank night tonight, i just can't write. but enjoy this anyway!**

* * *

56. Teen Drama

It was the next Monday, and all of the teens were seeing each other for the first time since the disastrous beach day.

Haley ran up to Nathan and pulled him into a tight hug.

'Hey to you too.' Nathan smirked as Haley let him go and giggled.

Haley stood up on her tiptoes and crashed her lips against Nathan's. Nathan seemed taken aback at first, but soon he wrapped his arms around Haley's waist and kissed her back.

'Really, hey to you too.' He said again, and Haley smiled.

'Hi…' she whispered.

Nathan took Haley's hand and started to walk her to school.

'So Nate, I wanted to apologise for last week. I'm positive now, I mean positive thinking, so nothing bad will happen to me again.' Haley smiled, and then continued. 'So, we can go back to normal? Right?' she looked over at him.

'Well, we can, but I don't know about everyone else.' Nathan chuckled. 'I love you Haley.'

'I love you too Nate.'

* * *

Brooke slowly walked out of her doctor's appointment, shocked and happy and sad and worried all at the same time. She really couldn't believe this was happening to her. And she was so young as well. She really hoped her parents would understand her decision to keep the baby.

She arrived at school just in time, and managed to avoid Peyton and all of the boys.

She slipped into her desk beside Haley.

'Hey Brookie, how was your appointment?' Haley asked, smiling.

'Well obviously things went well with you and lover boy.' Brooke smirked. 'And my appointment was scary.'

'Really, scary?' Haley asked, surprised.

'You have no idea. And you know what else is scary?' Haley shook her head. 'Our schedules have been changed.' Brooke pointed to the teacher who was handing out new sheets of paper. 'We now all have gym at the same time.'

'You kidding me?' Haley gasped, laughing slightly. 'That's funny.'

'No it's not!' Brooke whined. 'I need to see everyone!'

'No you don't. Just Peyton.' Haley said as she took her paper from the teacher, reading over her schedule. 'Wait. You totally do!' she squealed excitedly. 'We have gym with the guys! How does that work.'

'Our gym teacher quit, so now there's only Whitey.' Brooke said matter-of-factly.

'How do you know all of this?' Haley asked, checking what class she had next.

'I just do, what do we have next?' Brooke asked impatiently. She hadn't received her schedule yet.

'Ironically. Gym.' Haley burst out laughing as Brooke's jaw hit the floor.

* * *

The boys were bouncing a basketball around the gym, discussing the new gym class.

'I can't wait to spend a class with Haley.' Nathan smiled as he shot a three pointer.

'Whatever Nate. How are we supposed to get our game good if some stupid girls are keeping us back?' Jake joked.

'They're not stupid.' Chase said quickly.

Nathan chuckled slightly and passed the ball to Jake, who missed it completely because he was glaring at Lucas, who just walked in.

'Hey guys.' Lucas gave them a wave as he picked up a basketball of his own and started shooting.

'Don't you 'hey guys' me.' Jake said harshly, walking over to him. 'Tell me what the fuck you were doing with my girlfriend on Saturday.'

Nathan noticed Chase blush a deep shade of red and suddenly stop playing. Lucas just shrugged.

'I didn't make her kiss me. It was her that walked over to me. Bit jealous then Jake?' he added, smirking.

'Luke…' Nathan warned.

'She's my girl. Don't touch her again.' Jake warned, stepping closer to Lucas.

'I said I didn't touch her. She wanted me. Didn't you hear Brooke? She said 'show us how you really feel'. That means she really wants me. Not you. And not Chase.'

'What do you mean 'not Chase'?' Jake backed away from Lucas and turned to the dark haired boy. He walked over. 'What is he talking about Chase?'

Chase stood awkwardly. 'I'm not going to lie to you. You're my best friend. Me and Peyton have been sneaking around since you got back from Paris.'

Jake stood still, not moving at all. 'What?' he said harshly, his voice hardly audible. He turned so he was facing both Chase and Lucas. 'You're telling me, that my 'best' friends, have been sneaking around behind my back, with my girlfriend?'

Both boys nodded, while Jake clenched his fists. 'She's my girl, leave her alone.'

Lucas walked forward. 'She's not your property, you don't own her.'

Chase walked forward too. 'Yeah, she can be with who she wants.'

'Don't push me bitches.' Jake warned, his voice unrecognisable and dark.

'Aww, poor little Jakey can't take that his precious Peyton doesn't want him anymore.' Luca said in a high-pitched girly voice.

Lucas' jaw met with Jake's fist as Jake threw himself at Lucas. Chase jumped down onto the scrambling boys to join in.

Nathan stood watching as all three boys rolled on top of each other, all throwing punches and kicks. They were tangled in a big mess of limbs.

* * *

Haley got changed in the girls' new changing room. She couldn't wait to be in a class with Nathan, even if it was gym.

'I can't wait for gym with the guys.' Peyton said while tying her laces.

'Oh yeah, that means you can kiss them all.' Brooke added, her voice harsh.

'What?' Peyton straightened up.

'I know about you're little love square you've gotten yourself into. And let's just say I've added myself into that equation, and Rachel if you want.'

'What is she talking about Rach?' Peyton looked at the red head, who just shrugged.

'What I'm talking about? You know exactly what I'm talking about. Jake, Chase, and Lucas? Seriously, take your pick.'

'I'm in love with Jake.'

'Sure you are, that's why you've been sneaking around with Chase, and now Lucas? Jake not giving you the right type of loving?' Brooke scoffed, laughing.

'Brooke, easy.' Haley warned as the four girls left the changing room and walked down the hall towards the gym.

'So where do you and Rach come into this.' Peyton asked, glaring at the girls.

'Well, Rachel hasn't done anything, because she is a good friend to you, but me, on the other hand. I don't give a shit about you, after you go and steal my boyfriend, when you've already got one of your own!'

'He's not your boyfriend anymore is he?' Peyton snapped.

'And Chase, oh sweet Chase. Let's just say I've been seeing him as well.' Brooke laughed.

'But he turned you down didn't he? Because he wants to be with me more than you.' The four entered the gym, and didn't notice the fight taking place before them.

The four stood facing each other, all shooting glares.

'I don't think you get it, you can't have three boys, can you?'

'Maybe not, but I've got them all lined up waiting for me to choose who I want.' Peyton smiled smugly and cross her arms.

'Who do you think you are, the queen? They aren't going to wait around forever you know.' Haley added.

'Right, this has nothing to do with you!' Peyton shouted and pushed Haley.

'Hey!' Rachel snapped. 'Don't you push her. She's not the one trying to keep every guy to herself, when she's got a perfectly amazing guy waiting for her.'

Peyton gasped. 'You like Jake!' Rachel nodded as Peyton slapped her.

'You bitch! You can't slap people for liking other people's boyfriends. You fat hypocrite.' Brooke yelled, pushing Peyton over.

Peyton regained her balance and walked over to get in Brooke's face.

'You just bought yourself a nose job.' She punched Brooke in the face, and then was tackled to the ground by Haley.

Rachel jumped in to pull Peyton off Haley, and ended up getting punched in the stomach.

* * *

On the other side of the gym, Nathan had gotten involved with the fight, while trying to pull Lucas off of Chase.

Soon he noticed the girls fighting over the other side of the gym. 'Hey guys, why are they fighting?' he said, standing up.

'Oh no, you can't punch me then use that to walk away.' Chase yelled and kicked Nathan's shin, making him fall over in pain. He jumped back into the small group and punched Jake.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?' Whitey's voice boomed through them gym, causing the two fighting bundles to freeze in their positions.

'ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT!' he pointed to everyone individually. 'IN MY OFFICE, NOW!!'

The eight teens stood up and walked proudly out of the gym as the other students cheered them on.

* * *

'NEVER, IN MY 40 YEARS OF TEACHING, DID I EXPECT TO SEE SOMETHING LIKE THIS!' Whitey's voice made the teens wince. 'I expect so much better from you all! Cheerleaders and basketball players, you should be setting an example! DETENTION, after school, all of you!' he roared, and signalled for them to leave his office.

Peyton walked up to Rachel and flicked her in the head. 'That's for punching me.'

Rachel turned and punched her stomach. 'That's for flicking me in the head.'

'You know what?' Whitey's voice boomed. 'Detention, now! In the library!'

* * *

The group sat in the library, spread evenly at different tables. 'So you won't talk.' Whitey had said. The teacher that was supervising them was strict. Haley hadn't seen him before, but he kept shouting at them to stop moving and be quiet. When she had asked his name he said it was none of her business, and when Nathan tried to answer he was moved to the front of the library.

None of them had been told how long they would be detention, or what they were to do. So they just sat in silence, staring at the wall. It had been an hour since they were sent to this room, and Haley was worried that she was missing schoolwork.

Suddenly the teacher stood up. 'I've been told that this little group has a lot of problems.' He walked up to the board, and wrote on it in big letters.

'My name is Mr Smith. Plain and boring, it shouldn't mean anything to you, and it probably won't. But I am not a boring person.'

He sat on his desk as the students sat and stared at him, lost for any words or thoughts.

'Scott, James, Adams. They are all boring names as well, but you are not boring. I can't say the same for Gatina, Sawyer, Davis and Jageilski. They are interesting names.' He paused for a minute, lost in thought. 'Anyway, Lucas, describe Brooke in one word.'

Lucas turned around to the brunette who was sitting a few tables behind him.

'Vulnerable.'

'Ok…now Jake, describe Chase in one word.'

'Betrayer.'

'Fair enough. Peyton, do Rachel.'

'Back stabbing, two faced bitch.' She smirked.

'Easy on the language Miss Sawyer. And it seems you can't count.'

'I can describe Peyton in one word.' Brooke piped up.

'Ok Miss Davis.'

'Greedy.'

Rachel and Haley burst out laughing while Brooke just smiled innocently.

Peyton stood up, throwing her chair back. 'Watch it bitch.'

'I think you should watch your language. Again.' Brooke pointed out.

'Right sit down Peyton.' Mr Smith ordered. 'I have an exercise for you. Here is a sheet of paper. Do not write your name, it remains anonyms.' He handed out sheets of paper. Everyone took them confused.

Mr Smith sat on his desk again. 'It seems you all have problems, and for me, to solve your problems with other people, it sometimes seems that you need to solve the problems within yourselves first. So what you are going to do is write down some stuff about yourself. But not just birthdays and special memories and stuff. I need you to really dig deep inside you. I want you to write something that only you know about yourself. Your deepest, darkest secret. Write what you are afraid of, what you wish to achieve, a bad thing you have done, anything at all. But it needs to be something that no one knows about you.'

'But if no one knows it, and we don't want anyone to know it, then why are we writing it for you?' Lucas asked, receiving nods of agreement from the others in the room.

'Why? Because I know you all have, or had, a best friend, a boyfriend, a girlfriend, a mother or father, someone that knows everything about you.' He watched as the all nodded. 'But they do not know what you are all thinking about right at this moment. And because they don't know, it doesn't make it seem real. It could just be a dream, or something of your imagination. Because when you tell someone a secret, a fear, or a bad habit, it suddenly becomes completely true, you cannot doubt it anymore. By writing this down, and looking at it on paper, you will finally realise that it is true. No one will see this paper. After you are done, you will keep it. Keep it somewhere safe, but look at it every so often, jut to help you realise that this is real. So write your own word to describe yourself, then write your secret.'

With that Mr Smith sat behind his desk and watched the teens scribble away.

* * *

One hour later, after many re-written answers, the teens were done.

Mr Smith stood up. 'Now, I see you are all done. Pass your papers forward.' He chuckled as the teens' faces dropped in shock. 'Pass them now.' He said again, more order in his voice.

'You can't show that!' Peyton spoke up, fear evident in her voice.

Brooke would usually be nosey and want to see it, but that would mean showing her own answer. 'Yeah, you can't do that.' She said, as everyone mumbled in agreement.

'I know, I know.' Mr Smith picked up the papers and folded them up individually, without looking at the writing on them, and then he dropped them in the wastepaper basket. 'I'm not going to show it, but you all are.' He smirked, placed the basket on his desk and walked out of the library.

Brooke ran out to the door while Rachel grabbed the basket.

'That bastard!' Brooke squealed. 'He locked the door!'

'Oh shit...' Haley whispered.

* * *

**there you go guys. seriously, i'm in need of lots of good inspiring work if you want me to write more! please! i know that you appreciate my updates, so give me some motivating words. i know what i want to write, it's just writing it that i can't be bothered doing. the more you motivate me, the quicker the updates. it's like blackmail. :)**


	57. Secrets

**ok guys, i bet you hate me so much. sorry for not updating, i thought i would have time, but i just don't. ok, so i'm away for a few days now. i won't be back until friday, so i'll update when i get back, and i might have time to write a bit more, but just on paper. sorry about this guys. but it was a last minutre holiday thing. thank you so much for your amazing reviews.**

* * *

57. Secrets

'Oh no, this isn't good. Let's just sit the wastebasket in the corner and not touch it. It's not fair if we look at everyone else's secrets. That way everyone is fine.' Haley shrugged.

'But we can't do it that way. I don't think we are getting out until we have done this.' Chase spoke up.

'You're right Chase.' Lucas added. 'We might as well read them.'

'Are you crazy? There are people darkest secrets in here!' Rachel cried, pointing to the basket in her hand. 'We can't just read them out.'

'Well we are going to have to aren't we?' Jake shouted. 'I want out of here.'

Everyone started shouting at each other, trying to work out what to do.

'SHUT UP!' Haley yelled over the voices. 'Don't you see what is happening? This is the point of our exercise. The reason we have written these things down is to face them ourselves, but if we face them together, we can become stronger.'

Slowly everyone agreed. 'I'm glad this library is so big. It means I can stay away from you all once you read mine.' Jake said slowly.

'Ok, well, since my secret won't be as big and shocking as most people's I'll read them out?' Chase suggested. 'Then we can try and work out what paper belongs to who. And because I don't know everyone's writing, that works too.'

Everyone nodded as Rachel handed Chase the basket. They sat around the same table, waiting impatiently for Chase to unfold the first paper. 'Right, so we can either own up, or people can guess, I suppose.' Haley suggested, terrified about her paper being read.

'Ok, here goes.' Chase read the first note.

'_My word is what-if. What if I hadn't done this? What if I hadn't done that? These questions run through my head every time I see her. Dammit I screwed up so bad. I cannot tell you a deep secret, because I don't have one. I am so in love I hate myself for what I did.'_

Brooke gulped the large lump in her throat. 'That's Lucas.' She whispered.

Everyone turned to see the blonde boy's face turning red. 'I guess you knew that anyway?'

Brooke sat speechless, staring at the boy she was in love with, what was she to do? She knew he was truly sorry; she just didn't want to hurt again. And with the baby coming, all that could do was cause more trouble.

'Next one.' Chase broke the awkward silence.

'_My word is independence. Or the lack of it. It's not like I don't have my own independence, cause I totally do. But I feel like I am becoming so dependant on one person. I love it, I really do. But I look at what is happening to people I thought loved each other, and I'm scared it will happen. I know that they can do better than me, so I'm scared that one day they'll wake up and realise it. And then I'll be gone, as quickly as I arrived.'_

'Haley.' Brooke said. 'Because she's not involved in this love-rectangle plus two.'

'Hexagon.' Was all Haley could say as she stared into Nathan's eyes. She was lost in them, worried about how he'd react, or who he thought wrote it.

'Haley? Is it yours?' Rachel asked.

Haley shook her head. 'It's Nathan's.' she leant up and kissed Nathan hard on the mouth. 'I said always and forever, and I mean always and forever. I love you, and I'm not going to let anything bad happen.' She re-assured him. He wrapped his arm lovingly around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him as they waited for the next secret.

'_My word is love. I'm grabbing everyone to hide behind, I'm making myself a fake person to hide who I used to be, and what used to happen to me. So what? My real parents made me sell my body to make money for their drugs. They beat me, and then left my in the streets. I love my new family, and I love everyone around me, but I cannot cope with being left again, so I need to grab onto everyone, just in case one leaves, and the others might still be there.'_

'Wow…' Chase said slowly as he stopped reading. 'Anyone going to own up?'

Everyone stayed silent, searching the other's eyes for answers. Then everyone's head turn to one person as they heard a sniff.

'Rachel?' Brooke asked, looking at the tears pouring down the redhead's cheeks.

Rachel shook her head, and then straightened herself up. 'Peyton…' she whispered.

The blonde looked away guilty, trying to avoid everyone's gazes.

'No.' Jake said simply, with fear in his voice. 'No, that's not true. Your parents are your real parents!' he stood up and walked over to Peyton, who had also stood up. 'No, no I was your first, I was your only, you're lying!' he shouted, shaking Peyton by the shoulders.

Peyton's sobs took over her body as she fell into Jake's arms.

'We better stop.' Chase said, putting the basket down.

'No.' Peyton said through her sobs. 'We've heard mine, we have to go on.'

Everyone still sat in shock at Peyton's secret as Chase unfolded the paper.

'_My word is forgiveness. Not for others, but for myself. Because that is what I need. Maybe it would be easier if I wasn't around. I cause trouble, but I will stand up for what I believe in at the time. I was a bitch through and through, and I can't change who I was, but maybe I can change who I am. Just because I'm in love with him doesn't mean I have to be with him, right?'_

'I would have said Peyton…' Lucas trailed off.

'It's me.' Rachel spoke up. 'I might as well own up, you could guess it eventually.' She shrugged. 'It's no big deal.'

'Who are you in love with Rachel?' Brooke asked, even though she had the feeling she already knew.

'Jake…' she whispered, turning red and sinking into her seat.

'I was right, you are a back-stabbing bitch.' Peyton said slowly.

'No I'm not, because I have never done anything about it!' Rachel defended herself.

'Next one!' Haley said quickly, before a fight broke out.

'_My word is confusion. I'm lost and alone, I can't turn to anyone. Everyone I know has changed, they are different people. And for mostly bad reasons. I don't understand how one person can do some much damage around you. And I am so hurt; I cannot believe this is happening to me. I blame two people for the changes. If they hadn't walked into my life, then everything would be the way it was.'_

'Chase?' Peyton spoke up.

'You really don't know your own boyfriend do you?' Chase smirked. 'Or me, for that matter. It's Jake.'

'Wait a minute. You blame two people?' Nathan spoke for the first time.

Jake just nodded.

'Oh my god…' Haley felt tears form in her eyes.

'What?' Brooke looked across at Haley.

'Brooke…he blames us!' Haley gasped.

Nathan's grip on Haley's shoulder tightened. 'It's not been all bad.' He said.

'But if they hadn't started hanging out with us, then Peyton wouldn't have cheated with Chase, because we wouldn't have gone on holiday, and there would have been no school shooting.'

'Now that's stupid.' Nathan defended his girlfriend. 'With or without Haley or Brooke, Damien still would have made that deal, the school would still be closed, and we would have gone away.'

'Next please.' Brooke said quietly, still waiting for hers to appear.

_'My word is guilt. How can it be? Simple. I am so in love with him it is unreal, but the other one is always there in the back of my mind. It's not my fault, I know. I think about him a lot, that's not against the law. But then why do I feel so bloody guilty?'_

Everyone looked around, trying to work out who it was. 'Is anyone going to own up?' Peyton asked.

Nathan's arm suddenly slackened on Haley's shoulders and he pulled it back to himself.

'Nathan…' Haley started as he stood up.

'Who do you think about Haley?' he yelled. 'Who is always there? Who is this other boy?'

Haley stood shaking, tears threatening to fall.

'And after I defended you there! You just sit and daydream about some other guy?'

'It's not like that ok?' Haley screamed back.

'Then what is it like Haley? You feel guilty? Why do you feel guilty?'

'It's Mark ok!?' Haley yelled at the top of her voice. She took a quick breath in then continued, her voice suddenly dark and sad. 'It's Mark. I still love him for who he once was. I miss the times we spent. And I think about where we would be if that night had never happened.'

'I don't understand Haley, so I'm just a replacement?'

'No! No don't think that.' She gasped. 'I am glad that night happened, because without it I wouldn't have met you! Please Nathan you have to believe me. I love you so much, I would never trade you in for Mark now!'

Nathan slowly backed away. 'But the old Mark?' he questioned. 'Would you trade me for him?'

Haley stood stock still, shocked that he would ask her that. Shocked that he would believe it.

But Nathan couldn't hear Haley's thoughts, just her silence. 'I'll take that as my answer.' He said silently as he sat down at the far end of the table.

'Ok… next?' Brooke interrupted

_'My word is fear. Stupid I know. But the last few months of your life are supposed to be cherished, happy and memorable. Yet I look around me and I see pain, anger and guilt. I see a world that can change so much in a day. This isn't how I wanted life to end up. Is this the best way to say goodbye?'_

'Oh my goodness.' Haley gasped, tears in her eyes again. 'Someone is dying.'

Everyone looked around, the memories of whose notes had been read out had vanished, and this time it could be anyone.

Chase broke everyone's thought. 'Brooke.' He said softly.

'No.' she spoke slowly. She stood up.

'No Brooke! It's you!' Chase said louder, panic in his voice.

'You don't know that!' she yelled.

'Yes I do!' Chase yelled back. 'Because this last bit of paper is mine! I play guitar and sing, but no one knows. Brooke, your dying?'

Brooke backed away from the table towards the doors. She tried to yank them open but they were still locked.

'No.' Haley said, laughing. 'It's a joke.' She tried to reason. 'Brooke was just playing a game. Brooke isn't dying.' She said, trying to convince herself.

'Brooke what does that mean?' Rachel asked. 'The last months of your life? What's wrong Brooke?'

'Nothing, nothing's wrong. Haley was right, I'm just joking.'

'Is it the baby?' Haley said, then gasped as everyone heard.

'A baby?' Lucas stood up and walked over to Brooke. 'You're pregnant?'

Brooke nodded slowly.

'But you're dying?'

Brooke nodded again.

'Brooke…' Haley asked cautiously, walking over to her. 'What's wrong with the baby?'

'There's nothing wrong with the baby!' Brooke cried. 'It's me!'

'Brooke!' Haley sobbed, her voice coming out in loud whines. 'What's wrong with you?'

Brooke walked back and leant against the doors. Her eyes darted around the big library, as if searching for an answer.

'I have cancer.'

* * *

**sorry guys, cliffhanger. but that's all i can give you just now, sorry! please review. i don't want you to feel like i've been neglecting the story, i've just been really busy. i promise loads of updates when i get back on saturday. :)**


	58. Cold As Ice

**Hey guys, i'm back from italy! it was AMAZINGGGGG! i didn't want to come back...so just be glad i did! thanks for the reviews, i'll reply to the long ones when i've got time! i'm so much busier in the holidays than usual! it's weird!**

**anyways, sorry for the cliffhanger last time, and this chapters a bit short, but review anyway?**

* * *

58. Cold as Ice

'No you don't.' Haley said slowly. 'It's not true.'

'You're pregnant?' Lucas asked again.

Brooke ignored Lucas. 'I have cancer Haley.'

'Since when?' Peyton asked.

'Since I found a lump on Saturday and got it checked today.'

'Stop lying.' Haley's fists were clenched and her voice was shaking. 'It's not funny anymore Brooke. This assignment wasn't a joke. Everyone is hurting because of it.'

'I'm not lying Haley.' Brooke said softly.

'Come on Brooke, don't be stupid. You can't have cancer, you're too young.' Haley walked towards Brooke. 'Smile now Brooke, laugh it off.' She whined.

'It's true.' Brooke breathed.

'And the baby?' Lucas whispered.

'It's yours Luke. I'm three weeks pregnant, but the chemo will kill the baby.' She sobbed.

'And it must be unlikely you'll survive as well?' Rachel asked.

Brooke nodded, then gasped as Haley slapped her across the face.

'You bitch.' Haley whispered harshly.

'Haley…' Brooke said quietly.

'Who do you think you are? Going around telling everyone you are dying! Stop trying to get attention Brooke, because this is a new low you've come too!' Haley screamed. 'So now, just look my in the eye and tell me it's not true, and then everything will be better.'

Brooke and Haley stared into each other's eyes, both flowing with tears. Brooke took a deep breath. 'I lied; it's not true Haley. I'm ok.'

Haley nodded slowly, and then tore away from the group, running to the other side of the library.

'Why did you say that Brooke? Isn't it true?' Rachel asked.

'Yes, it's true, but I know Haley. And by saying what she wanted to hear, it stopped the fight getting worse. And it let her run off and think about it. She knows deep down that it's true. And then she can come to terms with it on her own.'

'You're such a good friend Brooke, forgiving her instantly for all the nasty things she said.' Peyton said.

'Well Haley has been through a lot. She has lost her parents, Mark, and Nathan and I are the only things she has got. She can't lose me, and she's scared.'

'Let's sit down and discuss these papers, shall we?'

'Ok, me first.' Peyton sighed. 'Look guys, I'm sorry for everything I have done. It's my fault, and I can't use my past as an excuse for that. Learning about Brooke made me realise that life is short. Everybody says it, but it is true. So maybe, if you'll all let me, I'd like to start again. Guys, just ad friends, and girls, like before?

Jake spoke up. 'I know this isn't the best place to discuss a break up, but I agree. We haven't been the best for each other recently. And I think if we go back to being friends, maybe everything will work out eventually. If it's meant to be then it's meant to be. Maybe not now, or soon, but maybe later? When we can trust again.'

Peyton nodded, tears in her eyes.

'So that's love hexagon's done with. Mine? I'll just be nicer to everyone.' Rachel said lightly.

'Why did she not answer me?' Nathan said suddenly.

'What?' Brooke asked.

'I asked her, if Mark was who he used to be, would she choose him over me. And she didn't answer me.'

'That's for Haley and you to discuss on your own.' Brooke said quickly.

'She loves you Nate!' Lucas defended Haley.

'And that's supposed to make everything better?'

'Well… Yeah!'

'But think about this Luke, what if Mark had never left?'

'Then you wouldn't know Haley! You wouldn't be in love with her! Be thankful that it happened, and don't wish it away!'

'I know, I would never wish it away. It just hurts you know, you think she loves you more than anyone. But then you ask about her first love, and she doesn't deny loving him more than you!' Nathan walked away.

'Ok, before you all ask lots of questions, let me say some stuff.' Brooke sat up straight. 'I don't know how bad the cancer is, or if it has been caught in time. I know that the chemo will kill the baby, but there may be another treatment if we caught the cancer in time. I cannot win in this situation. If I get the treatment the baby might die, and if I don't, I'll die, with the baby. So basically, I'll either have to live as a murderer, or other people will have to live without me, and I can't do that to Haley.'

'Wow…' Lucas said, completely lost for words.

'So I really need all you guys.' Brooke smiled through her tears.

* * *

Haley sat in the corner of the library reading a book on cancer. She was trying to find out about different treatments, and the dangers of cancer and pregnancy. She knew the chemo would kill the baby, but there was another method that may not harm the baby. Haley didn't really know, but she wanted to go with Brooke to her next appointment so she could find out. She didn't want to lose Brooke, and she knew Brooke didn't want to lose her child.

'Found a miracle cure yet?' a small voice said behind her.

Haley stood up and pulled the brunette into a hug. 'I'm sorry Brookie; I'm just so scared. I can't lose you, I really can't!' Haley sobbed into Brooke's shoulder.

'I know sweetie, I know.' Broome comforted the blonde, stroking her hair.

Haley sniffed. 'Nathan hates me now, doesn't he?' she asked, wiping her tears.

'No baby he doesn't hate you, he couldn't hate you. He's just hurt, that's all.'

'I didn't want to hurt him, I really didn't. This assignment was so bloody stupid!'

The girls shared another hug, and then broke apart.

'When is your next appointment?' Haley asked Brooke as she put her books away.

'On Tuesday.' Brooke smiled cautiously. 'This is where they tell me what kind of treatment I'll be getting.'

'BALEY!!' Rachel cried. 'Mr Smith has opened the doors!'

Brooke and Haley hurried to the front of the library. There stood Nathan, just about to leave. He stopped when he saw Haley, and looked at her intently.

Brooke noticed the looks being transferred between the two teens, but she was pulled away by Haley.

Haley stormed past Nathan, in front of Brooke. Brooke sent Nathan an apologetic smile as she was dragged away.

'Mr Smith, you caused too much trouble there. But thanks.' Haley said, then march off with Brooke in tow.

'I hate libraries.' Brooke sighed.

* * *

**i felt like i should just end the chapter there, but review please. also, i don't know ANY medical stuff, so i'm really sorry if in future chapters brooke's cancer situation doesn't go the way you think it should! i'm not out to offend anybody! :)**


	59. The Way Things Were

**Ok guys, here's an update. This is huge compared to what i usually write. bascially double the sixze. so i probably won't update till nearer the end of next week. i hope you like this chapter. it has a lot happening in it, and hopefully rounds off some loose ends. enjoy!**

* * *

59. The Way Things Were.

'Do you ever wish that things were different?' Haley mumbled as she threw herself down on the couch after an exhausting day at school. She and Brooke had spent the day avoiding everyone, and Rachel hadn't even shown up at school.

'What do you mean?' Brooke's muffled voice came from the freezer as she picked out some ice cream. She threw Haley a spoon and flicked the TV on.

'I mean, if I had had sex with Mark when he wanted that night, he wouldn't have left. And everything would be different.'

'Don't say that Haley! Think of all the fabulous times we have had with everyone since the summer. You wouldn't want to trade that in!'

'But then add in all the bad things!' Haley sighed.

'Tutor girl, STOP being so depressing… what if this…what if that… you're boring me!'

'Sorry Brooke. I'm just upset about what happened yesterday.'

'You don't think I am? People found out I'm dying Haley. I think I win the worst day contest.'

'Why didn't you tell me Brooke?'

'I was going to hales, but not at school. I only found out in the morning.' Brooke threw a blanket over her head and hugged her knees.

Haley covered her head with a blanket as well. This was Brooke and Haley's position to take when one of them needed to talk, but could face the other person. 'Are you scared Brooke?' Haley whispered.

'All the time. I keep thinking about how sudden everything has become. And I am sooo shocked that this has happened to me, of all people.'

'1 in 3.' Haley whispered, remembering the research she did earlier.

'Yep. And I just had to be that one.' Brooke sighed.

Soon both girls fell silent as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Haley arrived at the lunch table and slammed her lunch tray down, sighing loudly.

'I hate school.' She mumbled, throwing herself down into a chair.

Brooke, who was sitting next to her, moved over and started to feel Haley's forehead.

'Nope.' She muttered. 'You don't have a fever, you look okay. Have you been eating ok?'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, Haley James does not hate school. There must be something wrong with her.'

'I'll tell you what's wrong.' Rachel joined in. 'she misses some of that.' She pointed to Nathan, who looked as if he was deciding where to sit. 'Nathan!' she called. 'Over here!'

'SHHHH!!' Haley whispered harshly. But it was too late. Nathan came and sat at the table along with Lucas.

'Hey guys. What's the chat?' Lucas said as he looked at Brooke's amused face, Haley's frustrated face, and Rachel's confused face.

'Luke, please, for your own good. NEVER say 'what's the chat' again.' She giggled.

He smiled back. It seemed like only Brooke, Haley, Rachel, Lucas and Nathan had been fine after the library incident. Well, Haley and Nathan weren't ok.

'Hey hales.' Nathan whispered to the blonde haired girl. 'How you doing?'

'Fine.' Haley said shortly.

'Hales…' Nathan started.

'Just drop it Nate.' She said sharply and stood up, walking away.

Nathan sighed.

'Don't worry Nate, it'll be fine.' Lucas comforted him.

'Yeah, anyway, Haley's just having a bad day. You should be mad at her, not the other way round…' Brooke added.

'Well, I'd really rather no one was mad at anyone.' Nathan sighed again.

It was now Lucas' turn to sigh. 'I wish things could go back to how they were when we were on holiday.'

'You mean when you and Rachel were cheating on me, my baby was conceived and naley weren't together yet?' Brooke raised an eyebrow as Rachel burst out laughing.

'And then I was pregnant.' She added through her laughter.

'It's funny how we can get over all of that, but Jake can't get over Peyton kissing you once Luke.' Brooke said. 'It's just weird.'

* * *

'Ok Miss Davis. The good news is, we have caught your cancer in time. We are just waiting for some test results to show us what treatment we will use. The cancerous area is very small right now, so we may just be able to operate on your breast and remove the cancerous tissue, without it spreading anymore, and you may get away with no chemo treatment. However, if the cancer is worse than we think, we will need to use radiation to break up the cancerous cell, and you would need chemo after that.' The female doctor looked seriously at Brooke while she and Haley tried to digest this information.

Haley realised that Brooke wasn't going to speak, so Haley asked her questions for her. 'What about the baby?' she whispered.

'The baby? We are sorry Miss James, but the baby is the least of our priorities right now.' The doctor saw Brooke's shocked face turn into a hard glare. 'However,' she stuttered. 'With the first treatment, the baby would be fine. With the chemo, the baby would not survive.'

Haley gulped the lump in her throat. She had to stay strong for Brooke. 'When will we know what treatment you will be using?'

'The test results should be in tonight. We will give you a call?'

Brooke nodded as the doctor left the room, leaving the two girls alone.

'How do I tell Lucas?' Brooke suddenly spoke. 'How do I tell him I've killed our child?'

'But you haven't yet Brooke, and you won't.' Haley tried to comfort the girl.

'But by treating my stupid cancer I kill my baby!' she whined.

'Brooke!' Haley spoke kindly but sternly. 'If you don't get any treatment, you are going to die before the baby is born, so it doesn't matter!'

'It does matter Haley! I don't want to kill my child!'

'You won't have killed it! The treatment might, but you won't Brookie. It's not your fault. No one made this happen.'

'I know. Can we get some ice cream?' Brooke looked hopefully at Haley as they left the hospital.

'Of course we can baby.'

* * *

'Why did you do it?'

Peyton whipped round from her desk where she was drawing. 'Jake…' she whispered, standing up.

'Answer me Peyton.' He said quickly, raising his hands to stop Peyton from walking towards him.

'Do what?'

'Oh please, don't play innocent, everything is out now. What did they have that I couldn't give you?'

'Excitement?' Peyton shrugged. 'I don't _know_ Jake! I love you, I was happy with you, but something drew me towards them. I just wanted that new feeling again you know? They real fuzzy feeling you get when you're kissing someone new.'

'But you shouldn't _want_ that feeling, not if you'd found the one you wanted to be with _forever_.'

'I know I shouldn't have, but I did. I wanted the feeling Jake, but now I just want _you_!'

'Well you blew that chance didn't you? People always leave!' Jake yelled, pointing to Peyton's infamous traffic lights on her wall. 'Your parents, you friends, your boyfriend!' he sighed and dropped his voice. 'You're right Peyton, people always leave. But do you just push them away?'

He turned and walked out the door. 'Jake!' Peyton sobbed after him, but he didn't turn around. Maybe he was right; maybe Peyton did push everyone away.

She grabbed her car keys and stormed out her house.

* * *

Brooke's cell rang and she leaped over the couch to grab it.

'Brooke calm down.' Haley muttered, eyes fixed to her laptop, while typing up a book report.

Brooke stood with her phone in her hand. 'I can't answer it.' she choked.

'Brooke? Come on?' Haley pleaded. She knew she was being selfish, but the ringing was putting her off, and she still had to do her and Brooke's trig homework.

'Hello?' Brooke answered her phone. 'Oh it's you bitch. Yes I'm busy. I'm waiting for a call from the doctor's. Yes it's the results. And yes I'm nervous! You're not helping!' she giggled. 'Yes I know they are. Oh ok, sure I will. Good plan. Yes I'll come over. Ok, fine, stop rambling, I get it. Bye!!'

'Who was that?' Haley asked as Brooke sat down.

'Oh, just Rachel asking me to go over to help her tidy her wardrobe.'

'Uh oh, does she know what she's getting herself into?' Haley giggled.

'What!?' Brooke whined.

'Brooke, the only thing you a capable of organising is clothes. You'll turn into Brookzilla when she lets you loose on her wardrobe.'

'Whatever Haley. But your life would be so much harder if your wardrobe wasn't colour-coded, and your clothes weren't ordered in size, brand, type, colour and cut.'

'Oh yes!' Haley squealed dramatically. 'I don't know what I would do!'

* * *

'Rachel?'

'Ooh, Nathan Scott in my doorway. I always knew you wanted more.' Rachel smirked. She saw Nathan's confused face and ushered him in. 'I am joking you know. What's up?'

'It's Haley. I just don't know how to talk to her about this…' Nathan sat down on her bed.

'And you are coming to me why?' Rachel sat down next to him.

'Lucas is too busy brooding over Brooke, and Brooke has too much going on with the baby and the cancer. I don't know what to do Rachel.'

'Well I'm hardly the best advice giver. But I do know that you and Haley are meant to be, and that you will work things out.'

'How do you know that? Lots of people thought that her and Mark were supposed to be.' Nathan whined.

'Think of everything you and Haley have been through since the summer. You've been broken up so many times, but you kept going back to each other. That has to mean something?' Rachel suggested.

'So what do I do?'

'You go over there, you tell her you can't be without her, but you ask her to explain yourself.' Rachel shrugged.

'You make it sound easier than it is. And plus, it's a Monday night, Brooke will be in.'

'I'll sort that.' Rachel pulled her cell out of her pocket.

_'Hello?'_

'Hey slut, it's Rachel.'

_'Oh it's you bitch.'_

'Are you busy?'

_'Yes I'm busy!'_ Brooke's voice whined down the phone.

'Doing what?'

_'I'm waiting for a call from the doctor's.'_

Rachel gasped. 'For test results?'

_'Yes it's the results.'_

'Are you nervous?'

Brooke sighed over the phone. _'Yes I'm nervous. You're not helping!'_

'Haley and Nathan are still fighting.' Rachel changed the subject.

_'Yes I know they are.'_

'So you are going to get out of the apartment, and I'll send Nathan over so they can talk.'

_'Ok oh, sure I will. Good plan.'_

'So come over and help me…. Organise my wardrobe!' Rachel suggested, receiving a raised eyebrow from Nathan.

_'Yes I'll come over.'_

'Thank you so much. You see I just got this new clothes budget and I need to know what to keep and what to throw out…'

_'Ok, fine, stop rambling, I get it. Bye!'_

Rachel hung up the phone. 'All done. Just go over to Haley's and wait until Brooke leaves.'

'Thanks Rachel, anything I can do?'

'Well… you could help me mess up my wardrobe? It's pretty tidy at the moment…'

* * *

'Bye hales!' Brooke sang as she dived out the apartment. Haley laughed. She felt sorry for Rachel; she definitely wouldn't want to be in her position right now.

Haley got up from her seat and locked the door, tying her hair up with a scrunchie as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. She stood leaning against the kitchen island countertop and thought about writing another song. She hadn't written for a while, she had been so busy.

She grabbed a pen and her notepad and sat on the ground. Most songwriters she knew started with a melody then added lyrics. Haley preferred to do it the other way, by writing the lyrics she could then decide what tempo she wanted.

She sat chewing on her pen and waiting for some inspiration.

_'Leave me out in the waste, this is not what I do, it's the wrong kind of place to be thinking of you. It's the wrong time for somebody new. It's a small crime…'_

She trailed off, annoyed when she saw no structure to the lyrics. She tried again.

_'A strangled smile fell from your face. It kills me that I hurt you this way. The worst part is I didn't even know. Now there's a million reasons for you to go. But if you can find a reason to stay. I'll do whatever it takes, to turn this around. I know what's at stake, I know that I let you down…'_

Those lyrics couldn't go with the first ones. She sighed and tried once more.

_'I'm alone, on my own and that's all I know. I'll be strong. I'll be wrong, but life goes on. I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world…'_

What the hell was wrong with her? She wasn't writing properly. She sighed; maybe having a melody first would be better. She tried again.

'_Staring at a maple leaf. Leaning on the mother tree. I said to myself we all lost touch. Body rise  
look what's over me.'_

Haley knew she was onto something. She ran over to her keyboard and started playing some chords and murmuring some lyrics off the top of her head.

_'Oh chariot, your golden waves. Are walking down upon this face. Oh chariot, I'm singing out loud to guide me, give me your strength'_

A knock on the door broke Haley's train of thought and she cursed out loud. Brooke must have forgotten something; she hadn't been gone long enough to sort out Rachel's wardrobe.

'Brooke why do you always forget your key…' Haley trailed off. 'Nathan? What are you doing here?' she breathed.

'I wanted to see you.' He shrugged.

Haley knew her face must have looked shocked and confused, but she couldn't understand why he was here. Wasn't he mad at her?

She stepped back and he stepped in. they stood in silence for a while.

'Tell me why you're really here.' Haley sighed.

'I wanted to talk about your note.' He mumbled, but Haley heard him.

'Ok Nathan, I wrote it! But I don't get why you are so angry.'

'Haley, you said you think about him all the time! You said you feel guilty! Should I not be **worried** about that?'

'You don't know **anything** about what I wrote on that paper!' Haley yelled at him.

'Well I know you still love Mark. I know you still think of him, and I know you would rather have him in your arms than me!'

'Not who he has become!' she defended herself.

'**Exactly**! You're even admitting it! You would rather have the old Mark than me! You love him **more**!' Nathan yelled, but Haley noticed something different in his voice. It wasn't anger, it was just pain.

'Why would you **think** that?' Haley gasped.

'Because when I asked you who you loved more, you didn't answer!'

'**Why** would I have to answer that!'? Haley screamed, finally allowing the tears to fall. 'You should know the answer!'

'Well I obviously don't! Cause here we are!' Nathan yelled.

'Get out.' Haley whispered.

'No, not until I get my answer.'

Haley's eyes battle with Nathan's, trying to stare him out, but he would budge. She nodded, then turned and walked towards the bathroom. But not before she pressed the play button on a nearby CD player.

She whipped round. 'This was a **surprise**. I recorded it just after we got back from our holiday. It was supposed to be a secret. But you **might **want to just check out the lyrics.' She yelled, walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Haley pressed her back against the wall, sliding down onto the floor. She wiped her tears as she heard the familiar voice swim through the apartment.

_'I never promised you a ray of light._

_I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday…'_

* * *

Nathan sat down on the couch as he listened to Haley's beautiful voice.

_'I'll give you everything I have._

_The good, the bad._

_'__Why do you put me on a pedestal_

_I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below_

_So help me down you've got it wrong_

_I don't belong there_

_One thing is clear_

_I wear a halo_

_I wear a halo when you look at me_

_But standing from here, you wouldn't say so _

_You wouldn't say so, if you were me _

_And I, I just wanna love you_

_Oh oh I, I just wanna love you' _

Nathan remembered the first time he heard her sing this. It was before he even realised that Haley went to Tree Hill High.

'_I always said that I would make mistakes_

_I'm only human, and that's my saving grace_

_I fall as hard as I try _

_So don't be blinded _

_See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin_

_So pull me from that pedestal (Pull me from that pedestal)_

_I don't belong there (I don't belong)_

_One thing is clear_

_I wear a halo_

_I wear a halo when you look at me_

_But standing from here, you wouldn't say so _

_You wouldn't say so, if you were me _

_And I, I just wanna love you_

_Oh oh I, I just wanna love you _

Nathan loved this song, it had so much feeling. Haley was seen as perfect, but Nathan knew she wasn't. She had made her own mistakes, like everyone does. Nathan was just too selfish, and expected Haley to always be the best.

_Why you think that you know me _

_But in your eyes _

_I am something above you _

_It's only in your mind _

_Only in your mind _

_I wear,_

_I wear,_

_I wear a halo'_

Nathan stood up and pressed the stop button. He walked over to the bathroom door.

'Haley? Please come out.'

'Fine.' She said flatly, and clambered out the of the bathroom.

* * *

Haley and Nathan were now standing in the apartment, still saying nothing. They had been standing like that since Haley came out the bathroom, 15 minutes ago.

Nathan finally spoke. 'I understand the song hales. I understand that you are not perfect. I just **don't** understand the note. I don't understand you and Mark, I never will. But I **need **you to help me to try. I need to know where we stand, because if your heart belongs to someone else, I want mine back.'

'Stop it Nathan! **Stop** saying these things!' Haley ran her hands over her tied up hair.

'I'm not saying it to hurt you Haley. I'm saying it because it's the **truth**.'

'Is that **really** what you think? You really think I still love **Mark**, and that I love him **more** than you?'

'Well you haven't done a very good job denying it have you?' Nathan yelled.

'Nathan!' Haley gasped. 'Stop this!'

'Stop what? Why is it such a **touchy** subject hales? Why can't you answer me? Are you still in love with him?'

'You know what, it really **hurts** that you have to ask me that!' Haley cried.

'Why? You never answer me, I have to keep **asking**!' Nathan yelled at her, making her flinch.

'No!' Haley walked forward, and she saw Nathan notice the tears brimming in her eyes. 'I'm with **you**. My life is with you!' she sobbed and hit his chest. 'He. Doesn't. **Mean**. Anything to me!' she cried, smacking his chest between words.

Nathan grabbed Haley's cheeks in his hands and kissed her hard. Haley was taken aback, but she responded.

Nathan pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. 'That's all I needed to hear' he whispered.

Haley threw her arms around his neck and kissed him as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

Nathan put Haley on her feet and ripped off his top. Haley pulled off hers and walked towards him.

'Oh. Wait!' she gasped. She walked towards the door and pulled out her hair scrunchie, shaking her long hair.

'Wow…' Nathan breathed, making Haley blush.

Haley thanked god the scrunchie was black, and slipped it over the door handle. She ran back over and jumped into Nathan's arms, pushing him onto the bed.

* * *

Brooke walked into her apartment, satisfied with her work on Rachel's wardrobe. She walked forward and her hand wrapped round the bedroom door handle. She felt something soft on her hand.

Brooke covered her mouth to suppress a giggle as she saw the black scrunchie wrapped around the door handle. Haley rarely used this method, but Brooke knew it would be serious when she eventually did. She was going to have to leave.

She silently thanked god that her iPod was still on, so she couldn't hear anything. She slipped back out of the apartment and headed back down the road to Rachel's.

Brooke stopped when she saw a car in front of her. The light was green, but the car wasn't moving. The light flicked to red and suddenly the car sped on, through the lights, ignoring the horns of neighbouring cars.

Brooke, suddenly interested, quickly followed the car. She didn't really recognise it, but she wanted to know what was going on.

The car had stopped again at a green light. When the light turned red the car sped off again.

This time a car drove in front of the speeding car, cutting it off its path. The car pulled to a stop, and Brooke walked forward to see who was in the car.

* * *

Peyton sat at the green light, waiting for it to change. She ignored the stares and the people signalling for her to go.

The light changed to red and she slammed her foot down on the accelerator, sending her car flying through the streets.

She slammed on the brakes when a car drove straight in front of her. For a few seconds she couldn't breathe. She was so close to being in an accident there.

She gripped the wheel tightly, gasping for breath. Her shoulders jerked as she burst into tears, water spilling from her eyes. She hadn't cried this much before. She sobbed and sobbed, ignoring the looks and the shouts from other drivers.

Suddenly the car door opened and Peyton was pushed over into the passenger seat of her car. She squealed as the engine was started again and the person began to drive. Peyton kept her eyes closed until she felt the car stop. She looked up, they were at her house.

Peyton was shocked to look across and see Brooke sitting in the drivers seat.

'Brooke…' she whispered, trying to make her brain confirm that this was actually happening.

'What the hell were you doing Peyton!' she yelled. 'You could have gotten yourself killed!'

'I know that.' Peyton said slowly. 'I don't know what came over me.'

'You were being stupid! That's what came over you.' Brooke cried, and threw her arms in the air. 'Why did you do that?'

'My mom, my real mom. Even though she forced me to have sex with people for money, I still loved her, and she loved me. We were driving to a client, and we were late, so my mom ran a red light. Just one red light. And we crash. She died, but I survived! My dad couldn't cope with my expenses, and we weren't making enough money, so he had to give me up. So a year later when I was 15, I was taken to a foster home, and adopted almost immediately. My new parents moved me to Tree Hill because they understood that I would want to start afresh.'

Brooke sat still, avoiding eye contact with Peyton. Peyton knew what she was saying was pretty awkward to hear.

'Today is the 5 year anniversary of my mom's death. How can I run so many red lights and not get hit? And she just runs one, and she dies?'

'You survived the accident right?' Brooke whispered.

'Barely. When I was in intensive care they lost me about 3 or 4 times. They didn't give up, but they were going to. They said it was a miracle that I survived.' Peyton shrugged.

'Maybe it was a miracle then Peyton!' Brooke sighed. 'Look, I don't believe in fate and stuff like that, but if you survived that accident, and you're not getting hit now, it means you are supposed to be on this planet!'

'It doesn't feel like it. Nobody wants me here.'

'Now I know that's a lie. Jake, Chase, Lucas, they all wanted you.'

'And what about now? No one wants me Brooke.' Peyton whined.

'Peyton stop it!' Brooke said sternly. 'Stop feeling sorry for yourself! People want you here! They're just mad at you just now! They'll get over it!'

'What are you talking about? You don't even like me!'

'Peyton don't. I like you; I just don't like what you did to the boys. And our arguments and stuff were crap, but I have nothing against you.'

'Thanks Brooke. For everything.'

'It just takes time Peyton, you'll see.'

Peyton and Brooke got out the car, and Brooke turned to leave.

Peyton called her back. 'Brooke? Will you stay with me tonight?'

Brooke nodded silently and the pair walked into the house.

* * *

**so hope you liked. it was definitely my longest. so you better give me decent reviews! a big thanks to ItalHunni28 again, she jhelped me with a name for my new fic which should be up next week! be excited!:):)**


	60. Chariot

**hey there my fellow readers, nice of you to come and read this. anyways, i apologise to the people that i told that this would be updated last night, i got carried away reading ItalHunni28's fic, Grief and Happiness! it's complete, so no cliffhangers, if you haven't read it, i suggest you check it out! :) anyways, here you go. it might be a few more days before the next chapters up, i've hardly started writing it. but you guys deserve this. and i think i deserve some time considering the updates i gave you everyday, and sometimes two a day, for the fic at the beginning! :):):)**

* * *

60. Chariot

Haley stood in the kitchen cooking breakfast, singing and noting down song lyrics and possible chords.

_'You'll be my vacation away from this place  
You know what I want  
Holding that cup,  
It's pouring over the sides  
You make me wanna spread my arms and fly_

_Oh chariot, your golden waves  
Are walking down upon this face  
Oh chariot, I'm singing out loud  
To guide me  
Give me your  
Strength'_

She nodded and scribbled some more notes down. After her and Nathan's amazing make up last night, she was on a high, she felt like nothing could bring her down. Suddenly her mind was buzzing with different melodies and lyrics, she could have sat and written an album right there.

She smiled to herself, remembering last night. Nathan was so…perfect at everything, she loved it so much.

* * *

Nathan awoke to an empty feeling and realised that Haley was no longer there. He then heard her beautiful voice come floating from the kitchen, along with a wonderful smell of breakfast.

Nathan rolled onto his back and lay there for a while, remembering last night, and how amazing it was.

He then jumped out of bed before his hormones took over. He searched for his clothes but couldn't find them, who knows where they could be after the way they were ripped off last night. He smirked again at the memories and walked through to the kitchen, just in his boxers.

'Hey beautiful.' He smiled and walked up behind Haley, wrapping his arms around her waist. 'So that's where my t-shirt went…' he said, pulling at the grey top covering most of Haley, making her giggle.

'I made pancakes.' She said sweetly.

'You certainly did.' Nathan chuckled as he saw a very large stack of pancakes on the counter. 'Did the flour explode into the bowl?' he asked.

'No.' Haley responded, taking his joke completely seriously. 'I wanted to double the mixture to make enough for two people but then the scales were set on ounces and I thought they were in grams so I had way to much mixture.' She replied, shrugging.

'Too bad…' Nathan muttered as he dipped his finger into the bowl and licked it.

'Hey! Hands off my mixture!' Haley whined.

'What you gonna do about it?' Nathan challenged.

'This!' Haley scooped some up into a spoon and fired it at his face, hitting him straight in the eye.

'Ow! Right that's it. You are totally getting it now!' he laughed and ran after her, grabbing the bowl in his hands.

Haley squealed and ran away from him, diving behind the couch. But Nathan was too fast and he pushed her onto the couch and jumped on top of her.

He splashed some mixture onto Haley's cheek, and then licked it off. 'Mmmm…good breakfast…' he mumbled as Haley squealed more.

He then dripped the mixture onto her neck and down to her collarbone, and followed the trail, licking and sucking in places only he knew worked on Haley.

Haley moaned and Nathan slowly peeled of her grey top and continued to leave kisses all down her smooth chest and stomach.

'Wow…not something I was planning to see until…well ever!' Brooke said as she walked into the apartment. 'That's what the bedroom is for guys.' She smirked.

Haley pulled Nathan's top back on. 'So you saw the signal last night. Thanks Brooke.'

'I nearly walked in on you two last night! Thank god my iPod was on. And for the record, the scrunchie wasn't on the front door.'

'Ok, whatever Brookie.' Haley laughed.

'Haley, I need clothes.' Nathan interrupted the girls.

'Oh ok. Here.' She said as she pulled of his top and threw it at him, leaving her in her bra. Nathan just chuckled at the two girls and went for a shower.

'Ok… so spill.' Brooke said as she grabbed some pancakes. 'What happened last night?'

'We just argued, then I told him Mark doesn't mean anything to me, and we made up.' Haley beamed. 'Now you.'

'What?'

'Your results? You weren't in last night.'

'Oh yeah, I got them at Peyton's.' Brooke stuffed a forkful of pancake into her mouth.

'You were at Peyton's?' Haley gasped.

'Mmhmm.' Brooke said through a mouthful of food. 'We made up.'

'Fair enough. So the results?' Haley asked more timidly.

'They can catch the cancer with an operation. And no chemo! The baby's going to live!' Brooke ran over to Haley and the two girls squealed and jumped up and down.

'That's great Brookie! Lucas will be chuffed.'

'Well I don't want to tell him until after the operation, in case anything goes wrong.'

'Ok, I can understand that.' Haley nodded. 'Oh, I showed Nathan my song.'

'Go you tutor girl! You rock!' Brooke smiled.

'Not really. It was kind of out of spite in our argument last night…'

'But did he like it?'

'Yeah, I loved it.' Nathan said as he walked into the kitchen, giving both girls a fright.

'Good, because if you didn't, I would hurt you.' Brooke winked at Haley.

'Whatever, what's the time?' Nathan asked, grabbing some pancakes.

'Holy shit… it's 8 o'clock!' Haley ran into the bedroom.

'And for once, I'm not going to be the one that makes us late for school.' Brooke smiled. She walked towards the door. 'See you bitches at school!'

* * *

'I hate boys.' Haley sighed as she grabbed a bottle of water and took a large gulp.

'Just because they are beating us at basketball?' Brooke asked, panting.

'Yip.' Haley smiled.

'It's because blondie over there won't pass us the stupid ball.' Rachel joined in.

'Easy Rachel, she's going through a lot.' Brooke said quietly.

'I know that, of course. I get it, but she called me a back stabbing bitch, when I didn't do anything to her!' she whined in defence.

'We know babe.' Haley touched her arm comfortingly.

'LADIES! GET BACK ON THE COURT!' Whitey's voice boomed through the gym.

'Why did we vote basketball again?' Haley walked onto the court slowly.

'Because you forced us to because Nathan said it would be worth your while.' Rachel shouted while walking to the other side of the court.

Haley blushed as some head turned towards her. Brooke giggled loudly. 'I think it's payback time hales.' She smirked as Haley nodded.

Whitey did the tip off and Bevin didn't even bother jumping, Skills was taller than her. Skills hit the ball to Lucas and he dribbled down the court, gracefully dodging around most of the girls. He passed quickly to Nathan, who started to dribble towards the basket.

Haley ran over to him and started to talk to him. 'Your looking fine Nate. I could do you here and now.'

Haley smirked as Nathan's concentration faltered slightly. He stood still; ready to shoot a three pointer. Haley stood in front of him and ran her nails softly down his abs, making him shiver.

'Miss James! This is a non contact sport!' Whitey called.

Haley then moved round behind Nathan and started murmuring in his ear.

'You know I like it when you're hot a sweaty…how bout we use our lunch break next and go to a broom cupboard. I kind of want you inside me.'

Nathan faltered and missed his free throw. 'Damn you and your hot words Haley.' He laughed and ran off.

* * *

'Mmmm, too much Mac, not enough cheese.' Haley grinned as she tried Nathan's attempt to make her favourite food. They were round at his house, and he was making dinner.

'Grating cheese hurts my arm!' Nathan whined and pouted.

'And you're the one with the muscles!' Haley laughed as he stuck his tongue out at her. 'You're a baby.' She added.

'Yep, I'm your baby.' He smirked.

'Okay….that could be cute, or oh so wrong.' Haley giggled.

'Grate the cheese woman!' Nathan sighed, pretending to get impatient. 'We don't have all night.'

'Well we do actually if you think…' Haley started.

'Don't be smart. Now grate the cheese.' Nathan ordered.

* * *

'Hey.'

'Oh hey. I didn't expect you to show up here. But come on in.' Brooke ushered the tall boy into the apartment.

'I just wanted to see how you were doing.'

'I'm good, actually. Everything is getting back to normal.' She smiled.

'Only it's not normal is it? you expecting a baby and you have cancer.'

'It's just life. I can't just sit around and mope.'

'But it must be hard on you.'

'Did you come here to dampen my spirits? Or did you actually want something?'

'Just you.'

'Oh…'

* * *

'You know, that was quite a good dinner.' Haley smiled and gathered the plates up.

'Hales, you don't need to tidy up.' Nathan said from his seat at the table.

Haley put the stack of plates down. 'If I don't, no one else will.'

'Come here.' Haley squealed as Nathan pulled her onto his lap. He started to leave wet kisses from behind her ear to her collarbone.

'Nathan…' Haley moaned, standing up.

'I'm allowed to kiss you, aren't I?'

'Follow me, I have a surprise.' Haley grabbed Nathan's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.

Once they got there she pulled at Nathan's shirt. 'Take it off.' She ordered.

'Wow, taking control tonight then?' He joked.

'Honey, you have no idea.' Haley spoke, her voice completely serious.

Nathan did as he was told, and handed Haley his shirt when she asked.

She walked round behind him and draped her hands over his shoulders. Standing on her tiptoes, she tied the shirt around Nathan's eyes.

'You're blindfolding me?'

'You bet. Now, can you see anything?'

'Haley, I'm blindfolded.'

'But can you see anything?'

'No.'

Haley jumped about and pulled her silliest face. When she got no reaction from Nathan, she confirmed that he couldn't see.

'Ok.' She clapped her hands together. 'You sit here.' She pushed him down onto the edge of the bed.

'Haley what the hell are you-'

'Shhhh!' Haley scolded. She very quietly slipped off her jeans and t-shirt. She then ran to the bathroom to check how she looked. She darkened her eyeliner and ran her fingers through her hair. She hadn't felt really sexy since the summer, but she had to admit she looked quite good tonight.

She walked back into Nathan's bedroom and slipped on her black high heels. She was ready to go.

* * *

Nathan sat on his bed, trying his hardest to hear what was going on. Whatever Haley was doing, she was doing it quietly.

'Haley, are you going to kill me?' He spoke quietly.

'Nope. Now you can take off you're blindfold.' She giggled.

Nathan did as he was told, but the sight before him made him drop the shirt to the floor. 'Oh my god.' He breathed.

'You like?' Haley asked, her voice husky and sexy, turning Nathan on more.

Haley looked stunning. On her feet were shiny black heels, and smooth black stockings ran up her slender legs, stopping upper thigh. Black straps clung to the tops of the stockings, hanging from her turquoise and black laced panties. Her upper body was strapped tightly into a matching laced bustier, with criss-crossing lace down the front. Her long blonde hair fell over her shoulders in loose curls. Her face was perfection, her eyes slightly darker, but even sexier than before.

'I love.' Nathan whispered in awe as his girlfriend twirled on the spot.

Haley walked over to Nathan standing in between his legs. She gently scraped her nails down his rock hard abs, making him shudder.

'Hales…' He moaned as she started to kiss his neck, sucking on his pulse points.

He pulled her forwards and they fell onto the bed.

'You know where these would look better?' Nathan mumbled, indicating Haley lingerie.

'Mm?' Haley answered, still working on Nathan's neck.

'The floor.' Nathan replied, smirking.

Haley gasped playfully then pulled at Nathan's jeans. Once they were off Nathan started to untie the tight bustier. Once Haley was out of that she let out a large moan as Nathan's mouth found her breasts.

They moved over so they were in the bed properly, lips never parting. Haley used her feet to pull off Nathan's boxers. Nathan parted his lips from Haley and started to leave kisses down her neck and onto her chest. He moved to her stomach. His hands trailed down over her hips and slid off her panties. He gently peeled off her stockings and kissed up her thighs.

Haley felt her temperature rise and her heart rate speed up as Nathan worked up her thighs. She hated being teased, but it was working so well. Finally Nathan's mouth reached her centre. Oh the things this boy could do with his mouth. Soon Haley exploded into his mouth and Nathan lapped up her juices.

Haley grabbed Nathan's head and pulled him up, kissing him passionately. He placed himself at her entrance. Taking one more look into Haley's beautiful eyes, he slid himself inside her.

She gasped with pleasure as he took control.

'This was my night for control.' She whispered.

'Well things change.' Nathan smirked as he pushed right into her and sucked on her neck.

'Yeah they do.' Haley moaned, happy to let Nathan take the wheel when he made her feel like this.

* * *

'…So he just waltzes into the apartment and tells me he wants me.' Brooke sighed.

'But did you think about-'

'Yes I thought about him. I don't know what I want right now.' Brooke cut Rachel off.

'I was actually thinking of going to see Jake tonight, until your fat ass phoned me.'

'Oh, you were? Why?'

'Because it got out that I loved him, and we haven't spoken about it…' Rachel laughed.

'Now that's an issue. What are you gonna say?'

'I was thinking something along the lines of… 'I love you'? But that's already been said.'

'Do you really love him Rachel?' Brooke asked, more seriously.

'I don't know. I was always the third wheel when it came to Peyton and Jake. I mean, I got all the guys at parties, but when we were doing other things, it was just the three of us mostly. I saw the way he treated Peyton. He was the perfect boyfriend. I guess I'll need to spend more time with him to decide whether it's real love or not. I might just be in love with the idea of being in love with someone like that, and being treated like that.' She sighed heavily and slumped from the sofa to the floor.

'I understand what you mean I suppose. But what about Peyton?'

'What about her? She can have your leftovers!' Rachel squealed as Brooke smacked her with a pillow.

'They will not be my left overs!' Brooke gasped, laughing.

'You're asking for it!' Rachel yelled as she grabbed another pillow and fought back.

* * *

Nathan lay in his bed and watched Haley sleep. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. You would never have thought this girl had been through so much at her age. But bad things happen. Nathan thanked god that they were finally together. He really couldn't wish for a better girl.

He smiled at her sleeping features and started to stroke her cheek gently with one finger.

'Haley? I know you're asleep, but it's the easiest way to talk to you. I love you so much. Love at first sight? I wouldn't have called it that, but from the moment I saw you I was drawn to you, I couldn't get you out of my head. You're so wonderful. Whenever I hear your name I get shivers down my spine, and a smile plants itself on my face. You know why? Because you're mine, and I love it. I love that we found each other. We fought to be together baby, and I promise I will keep fighting. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. There it is, I don't know when I'll really tell you, but I do. I love you so much.'

He took one last look at Haley and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

**aww naley at the end. sorry if that speech was god awful, but i think i was half asleep at the time! just wantto thank everyone for there amazing reviews, especially ITALHUNNI28, ANNIECAKES13, ANNAZHX, NALEY4EVER2333. you guys rock!**

**now review and i promise i'l reply this time.**

:)

**:):)**


	61. Futures

**hey guyyyyyyyysssss. so i'm rubbish, i thought i was going to update yesterday...but i got sidetracked. i could sit and list my excuses, which i have! :) but i'm sure you would rather read this chapter. :)**

_**ok, IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!**_

_**THE CAREERS ADVISER'S QUESTIONS WILL BE IN BOLD!**_

* * *

61. Futures

**'Nathan Scott? Your turn.' **The careers adviser ushered Nathan into the room.

**'Take a seat Nathan. So, have you given any thought to your future?'**

'I've tried. My grades are really bed, so I am relying on getting a basketball scholarship somewhere. I'll probably just take the best offer I get.' Nathan shrugged.

**'Do you really think that is the best idea? Have you taken any consideration into where your friends and girlfriend want to go?'**

_'3000 fucking miles.' Haley sighed and slumped into the seat beside Nathan. 'That's how far apart our dream schools are.'_

_'__You're kidding right?' Nathan said hopefully._

_'__Nope. Why does this happen now? Why does this have to happen when everything is going good?' Haley threw her arms into the air._

_'__It doesn't have to happen right now Hales. We can sort it out later.'_

_'__But we can't!' Haley protested. 'We have our careers meeting today!'_

_'__Oh, that's an issue.' Nathan said flatly._

'I guess I'll just wait and see, and go where everyone else goes.'

**'And what kind of things interest you?'**

'Fashion, cheerleading, shopping.' Brooke smiled.

**'Think more academic.'**

'Well I'm not academic, I can tell you that. I suppose I'm kind of good with numbers, I can always work out prices quickly in sales and things. Percentages, adding up, taking off discount, that kind of stuff.'

**'So have you thought about where you would like to go?'**

'Not really. I guess I was just going to wait to see where everyone else would like to go.' Lucas sighed. 'I guess I'm going for a basketball scholarship, but I don't mind writing. I may do something like journalism or law.'

**'Very good Lucas, now, where is your girlfriend planning on going?'**

'Shouldn't you know that, you've interviewed her. But she's not my girlfriend anymore. I suppose it would be nice to see all my friends around the campus and things, but you never know.'

**'So what would you say are your talents?'**

'I write music.' Haley shrugged. 'I had a dry patch where I just didn't pick up an instrument, but I've started again. It makes me feel good, and I love singing.'

**'So you want to study music?'**

'Maybe, or business or art?' Peyton suggested. 'I got the idea from my mom. She's pretty cool. To be honest I wasn't thinking about going to college. I want to start my own record label, you know, change some bands' lives. It would make me fell so good, but to study music first would help me a lot.'

**'So music is your first option?'**

'Not necessarily, I love to teach. The few times people have needed help in my classes I just love explaining things to them. You can feel so good about yourself when you know that someone has learnt something new because of you.' Haley beamed.

**'I think teaching would suit you. But I also think pursuing your music at the same time would be a good idea. Have you talked about where Brooke wants to go?'**

'Emm…'

_'Haley! I don't want to leave high school! Why do we have this stupid meeting today anyway?'_

_'__Because we need to apply soon Brookie.' Haley sighed._

_'__Where are we going then?' Brooke looked up at Haley._

_When Haley said nothing, she continued. 'Well, we are going to the same place aren't we?'_

_'__I don't know Brooke, we have different interests and options, it might be better if we go to the places that suit us the best.'_

_'__Oh I get it. You don't want me trailing around you and your precious boyfriend like some stupid third wheel with some fashion designs and a baby in her hand!!' Brooke yelled, standing up from the sofa._

_'__Stress is bad for the baby Brooke. Look I didn't mean that, I just thought that you would want to go to the best fashion design course is, and that is not where the best teaching or music course is!' Haley tried to reason._

_'__Oh, stress is bad for the baby… Whatever, I'll blame you if I kill it!' She stormed away._

_'__Brooke!' Haley called after her, wondering why she got such an outburst._

'We… we haven't really talked about it…' Haley sighed.

**'Well, I'm presuming you two would want to go to the same college?'**

'Well, I would love that, I really would, and she doesn't understand that. But it would be best for both of us if we both went where the courses were the best.'

**'So she wants you two to go to the same place?'**

'I don't know really. I know she wants to go to Stanford, and I want to go to Duke. They're 3000 miles apart. I don't know if I could handle it.' Nathan sighed.

**'And you are both set on going there?'**

'I think so, I mean; I love Haley, so much. But Duke is my dream and Stanford is hers. If I ask her to come to Duke with me, I'm forcing her to let go of her dream, but if I let her go to Stanford, I'm telling her I don't want to be with her.'

**'Do you think you two could come up with a compromise?'**

'Oh yeah, Haley's probably already thinking of one. I know she wants what's best for me, but I can't help but think she doesn't want me at Stanford. She keeps telling me to go where I want, and where the course is best. It's just fashion, I could do it anywhere.' Brooke sighed.

**'So you definitely want to do fashion?'**

'Oh yes, definitely.'

**'Very good, now have you thought about where all your other friends want to go?'**

'My other friends? I don't have any other friends lady.' Peyton laughed. 'I fucked about my boyfriend, excuse the language, had three guys at once and loads of friends. And now? Hmmm, I have, two friends, Haley and Brooke, and no boys? I was thinking of starting afresh.'

**'But you don't want to go with any of your friends?**'

'Well there is one guy, one of the three, that I would want to go with, and if everything works out in the end I'll want to be with everyone, but you never know what will happen, do you?'

**'Have you told this guy how you feel?'**

'What are you? My careers adviser, or my shrink? But no, I haven't told him how I feel, and I'm not sure if I want to.' Brooke glared at the women.

**'Ok, sorry, a touchy subject for you?'**

'You think? My girlfriend cheated on me with my two friends, yes, I think it's a touchy subject. But back to the point of this meeting, I'm going to apply to lot's of places, and just see where I get in.' Jake shrugged.

**'So you suggested music and teaching, like our Haley James. Have you talked to her about where she is going?'**

'No not really, I remember her saying something about Stanford, I thought about that too.'

**'Stanford would be a good school for you, I hope you realise that.'**

'I do, I really do. I just can't help thinking that I should be following Nathan to Duke, or following Brooke to wherever she goes.' Haley sighed and leaned back against the chair.

**'But what about what you want?'**

'It's not about what I want anymore. My ex is carrying my child, she has cancer, but she will hardly talk to me about it at all! I need to go where she goes, even if it's the worst place ever!' Lucas yelled.

**'I understand, but to find out where she wants to go you really need to talk to her about it.'**

'I know I do, she hardly lets me in though.'

**'I see. What about your brother?'**

'He'll have no problem, he'll get basketball scholarships for wherever he applies, there's no point in lying about it.'

**'Would you like to go where he wants to go?'**

'Would I? I don't know. Firstly, I'm not even sure if I would survive going to college with a child.' Brooke threw her hands in the air. 'I might be able to manage, but it'll take a lot of help. So for that aspect, I would love him to be there, if Haley's not going to be there.'

**'But she might want to be? Maybe you should consider a compromise? Maybe the schools with the best courses for what you want to do don't match up. Maybe you could find a school that provides both courses at a very high standard?'**

'Maybe.' Haley shrugged. 'But it's Brooke's future, she should decide. It's Nathan's future too, maybe I should follow them. I could do well anywhere.'

**'Has college always been on your mind?'**

'Look lady, I've never been bothered about college, according to my grades, in case you haven't checked. So here's the facts. I'm going where my friends are going. I'll party hard, maybe go to a few classes, and scrape a degree in maths or something, that's all I can do. We good?' Rachel smirked and walked away.

**'Okay, so we've made some progress today.' **The careers adviser leaned back in her chair. **'So one last question. Are you happy?'**

'Happy?' Lucas shrugged. 'I've been a lot happier. So the answer is no, I'm not happy. I have to choose my future right now, when nothing is certain in my life? It's not a good idea. In 6 months who knows where I will be with Brooke, what I will be doing. I'm not really in a position to decide what I want to do after high school.'

'I suppose.' Jake laughed. 'I've definitely been better, but everyone has. I know our group of friends can pull through this, and I hope something good is at the end of these four years. Because if not they would be a waste of time.'

'I am.' Nathan nodded uncertainly. 'I am just now. I have Haley, I have Brooke, I have Rachel, and Lucas, and Jake and Chase. I sometimes even have Peyton. I have the team; I have away games and fun times with my friends. I have everyone I could ask for. I'm just scared I guess, about what the future holds for me, and for Haley.'

'Sometimes.' Peyton nodded. 'Everything will get better, I know it will. People will start to let me in and I will be happy. I know it. You've just gotta keep the faith, right?'

'I'm scared.' Brooke said quietly. 'Everyone has everything they want, they know what they want, but I don't. I'm a knocked up cancer patient who doesn't have a boyfriend or a stable relationship with my parents. Everyone is going off to be famous writers, or basketball players; they'll start a record label, or release an album. And I'll be stuck in my apartment running around like a headless chicken with a baby in one arm and some sketches in the other. And then I'll flip on the TV and watch Rock Star Haley James marry NBA Star Nathan Scott. And they'll be so caught up in their own lives that I won't get an invite through the post, and I'll have to run and get the latest news column to get the pictures so I can pretend I was there.'

'High school is hard.' Haley sighed. 'Four years of fighting to fit in, and for what? We're all going to go separate ways, and try like hell to keep in contact with each other, but everyone's going to give up right? I hardly know any adult who has all of their friends from high school at their side. And that is terrifying, because I have become so reliant on all of these people that I can't imagine life without them. I know there is no way in hell that we will all go to the same college. I want to be with Nathan, and I will follow him to Duke if I have to. But at the same time I need to be with Brooke, and I haven't heard of a fashion programme over in Duke. But we can work things out; everything always works out in the end right? It's just weird; I never thought I would need to think about my future so soon. And I never planned it to be the way it is just now, with Nathan. I didn't see that coming. And I have my whole life ahead of me, I know that, but I feel like I just want to hide in the high school life for a few more years before I venture out there, you know?'

Brooke started to tear up slightly. 'I don't want to leave here. I'm good at high school, I know high school. I know who my friends are, who my enemies are, and I know where I stand with everyone.' She nodded. 'I've got this place down.'

**ok...so i'm hoping everyone understood that, and it wasn't too hard to read. i kind of wanted it to be like epsiode 12 in season 3, where they are having the career interviews? like jumping from person to person...**

_**ok so my new story may be up the nd of this week, or maybe early next week!**_


	62. I've Got Dreams To Remember

**HEY GUYS!! i'm in a fabby mood right now so i thought i would update. this is a longggggggggggggg chapter. i intended to get it finished tonight, which i did, but i thought it was just going to be a wee shorty one. LOL. i guess not. when i get an idea in my head i will follow it! I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU! CHECK IT OUT AT THE BOTTOM!**

_**also, this chapter might be M.**_

* * *

62. I've Got Dreams to Remember.

'How do you feel about Duke?' Haley sat down and threw a brochure in front of Brooke. 'Or New York?'

'I don't know how I feel about them… why?'

'Because I want us to go to college together.' Brooke started to squeal and jump about. 'But…' Haley continued, as Brooke stopped jumping. 'I need you to understand that I want to be with Nathan. So my course doesn't matter anymore, as long as Nathan gets the best. He deserves it.'

'Aww tutor girl that's so nice!' Brooke sighed happily. 'So I don't really mind what I do either I guess. As long as I have you, and help with the baby.'

'Which you'll definitely get. Oh, and Brooke? We can't tell Nathan about this.'

'Why not?'

'Because he doesn't realise that college is his big shot. He just wants to please me really, so by telling him we are going to look at colleges he wants to go to will upset him because he will think I feel that I have to follow him.'

'I totally don't get it, but I guess it's cute in a weird sort of way. So, let's check online!'

* * *

'Jake?'

'Who's there?' Jake opened the door. 'Oh, it's you.'

'Yes, it's me. Look I know things were a bit awkward in the library and I didn't think that talking about us in the library was the best idea. Our heads weren't screwed on properly.'

'Ok, well, did you mean what you said?' Jake welcomed her in, but they stood standing up.

'Yes…no, Jake I don't know! I don't know how it happened or why it came out it just did! And I **want** to be with you!'

'Well why now? Why after **everything** that has happened, do you make up your mind **now**?'

'Because I haven't been thinking straight! Jake, I am so sorry, but please, couldn't we wok this out! I** love** you!'

'Yes, and I know someone **else** that loves me too, you might know her. She was a best friend of yours? Oh I dunno, last **week**? You might want to talk to her about us.'

'Why, she has **no** input in how we build a relationship!'

'There **is** no relationship! There never will be!'

'Jake please, I-'

'Just **go** Peyton. Please, just go.'

Jake watched Peyton leave and picked up the phone.

_'Hey, you've reached Rachel, you know, the sexy one. You know what to do.'_

'Hey Rachel? It's Jake, I was wondering if we could meet up sometime? To talk about what happened in the library. Bye'

* * *

'Who's there?'

'It's me, can I come in?'

'Ermm…' Haley looked around at the scattered university books and application forms. 'No…?'

'What? Hales, it's Nathan. Why is your door locked? It's never locked.'

Brooke walked up to the door to open it, but Haley leaped on her and they fell to the ground in a fit of giggles.

'Haley what's going on?' Nathan asked, knocking on the door. 'I can hear you laughing!'

'We have to keep quiet.' Haley whispered to Brooke. 'He can't come in and see all these uni catalogues.'

Brooke and Haley slowly tiptoed around the apartment picking up the bits of paper.

'Haley, why are your blinds closed? Is everything ok? Haley?' Nathan called.

Haley giggled quietly, but she was starting to get nervous. 'He's going to think we have been attacked or something, and knock down the door.' She whispered.

Brooke's eyes widened. 'We can't **afford** a new door!' She whispered back, then coughed. 'No one's here!' She yelled.

Haley glared at Brooke and waited for her to realise what she had just said. Soon enough Brooke was in a fit of giggles.

'I **get** it!' She whispered. 'Now he **knows** we're here!'

Haley smacked Brooke on the ass with her stack of papers. She needed an excuse.

'You can't come in Nate!' She yelled.

'Why? I don't get this!' He called back.

'You can't come in because…' Haley scanned the room, looking for an excuse. Her eyes landed on Brooke, still laughing, on the floor. 'Because Brooke's naked!'

'**What**?' Brooke whispered harshly, sitting up, the laughter suddenly stopping.

'Well **I** couldn't be naked could I?' Haley whispered back quickly. 'He's **allowed** to see me naked.'

'Why does **anybody** have to be naked?' Brooke whisper-shouted.

'I don't **know**!' Haley whisper-shouted back. 'Hurry up, we're almost done!' She raised her voice. 'Two minutes honey, she's just putting clothes on!'

Brooke and Haley hid the magazines and Brooke ran into the bedroom. Haley walked towards the door and opened it.

'Finally…' Nathan sighed walking in. 'I don't know why you could have just put Brooke in the bedroom while I came in.'

'Oh…yeah…well you see…' Haley stuttered.

'I was just showing Haley something.' Brooke added casually as she walked out of the bedroom and grabbed an apple.

'What?' Nathan and Haley gasped at the same time.

'Jinx!' Haley yelled. 'See? Now you can't talk, or ask questions. Sorted.' She smiled, clapping her hands together. 'Now. You wanna get something to eat? Good, me too. Pizza? Oh my gosh I was thinking that too! Let's go!' She said quickly, never waiting for Nathan to answer. Haley grabbed her coat from the bedroom and went to leave.

Nathan just stood and watched this scene with a very confused look on his face. He went to say something.

'No no baby, you can't talk.' Haley said sweetly. 'Let's go.' She laughed and led Nathan out of the apartment.

Brooke smiled as she watched the cute couple walk out of the apartment. She was feeling somewhat inspired, so she picked up a pad and a pen and started to sketch.

It wasn't too long before the door knocked. Brooke sighed and got out of her chair.

'Oh, Hey you.'

'Hey slut.' Rachel let herself in. 'Whatcha doing?'

'I'm just sketching some designs. They aren't very good.'

Rachel walked over and picked up the papers. 'Oh my god Brooke these are amazing! Where do you get your ideas?'

'Oh, I just think about what I would like to see in the stores I guess.'

'Wow, if you send any of these to the main fashion labels you'll get a job handed to you on a plate!'

'But I don't want to work for any of them.'

'What do you mean Brooke?'

Brooke fiddled with her thumbs and stared at the floor. 'I want to start my own fashion line…'

'OH MY GOD YOU ARE A **GENIUS**!' Rachel squealed. 'That's the best idea I've heard all day. It would **totally** suit you!'

'Yeah, but I've not thought too much into it just now. There would be a lot to do and I don't want to rush into it.'

'Of course not.' Rachel agreed.

'And I was thinking of trying to do a fashion course with business at university to get me set up for everything.'

'Fabulous idea.'

'We'll see.' Brooke smiled. 'So what did you come over for?'

Rachel flipped open her phone and pressed a button. A familiar voice came over the phone.

_'Hey Rachel? It's Jake, I was wondering if we could meet up sometime? To talk about what happened in the library. Bye'_

'Yes, yes **YES**!' Brooke giggled. 'That's what we want isn't it?'

Rachel nodded slowly. 'I don't know if I could do that to Peyton…'

'Aww Rachel come on! Jake obviously doesn't want to be with her anymore! It's not your fault you guys should be together!'

'But I'll feel terrible. Who am I kidding? No I won't, but still, I made a mistake with Nathan and Haley, and you and Luke. I don't want to do it again.'

'Then don't. Go along and see what he has to say, then decide after that. Peyton can't blame you for meeting up with him, it's not like it's a date right?'

'Right. So look Brooke I have to go, short visit sorry, but yeah. Good luck with the rest of your sketches. See ya!'

* * *

'So Hales, have you thought much about college?' Nathan asked.

Haley choked on her piece of pizza and started coughing hysterically.

'That bad eh?' He laughed, handing her a glass of water.

Haley gladly took the water and looked at him sheepishly.

'So?' He asked again, touching her hand.

'Oh, I've looked at some places that seem quite good…' She trailed off.

'Like? Stanford? I know you want to go their Hales. You should follow your dreams.'

Haley just nodded and smiled. She felt horrible not telling Nathan, but she decided to move on.

'What about you?'

'I was thinking about Duke. I've always wanted to be a Blue Devil.' Haley raised an eyebrow. 'Like a raven?'

'Ahh!' Haley nodded, understanding. 'Duke is a good school for you Nathan, I hope you decide to go.'

'I'm looking forward to it. With the semi finals coming up then the scouts will be there to see people. I hope they notice me.'

'Why wouldn't they notice you? You're absolutely amazing!' Haley grinned, remembering how hot Nathan looked when he played.

'What you smiling at?'

'You. How hot you are when you play.' Haley blushed.

'Well did I mention how hot you look in that cheerleading outfit?' Nathan whispered, leaning closer.

Haley leaned in as well. She shook her head slightly, her eyes fixed on Nathan's. 'I don't think you did.' She whispered back.

'Well.' Nathan tucked a strand of hair behind Haley's ear. 'You look **so** damn hot. Especially your legs.'

'And do you like that?'

Their faces were now almost touching. Haley could feel Nathan's breath on her lips and she felt her body temperature increasing rapidly.

'Oh yes…' Nathan breathed. 'I love that…'

Haley closed her eyes as Nathan did and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips crashed together and electricity buzzed through their bodies.

Haley ran her tongue along Nathan's lips, asking for an entrance, which Nathan did not grant.

He grabbed her hand to lead her away, dropped some cash on the table and left. He knew that the scene that would have unfolded in there would not have been rated PG-13.

Nathan walked down the street ahead of Haley, his hand still in hers. He suddenly dragged her round a sharp corner and pushed her into a wall, thrusting his hips against her.

Haley let a moan escape her lips as Nathan's attacked her neck. She brought his head up and crashed their lips together.

Nathan had one hand on the wall just next to Haley's head, keeping most of his weight off her. He let the other hand trail down her waist and up her shirt. He let his fingers roam around the soft warm skin.

Haley grabbed Nathan's belt and pulled him closer to her, loving the taste of him. It was all getting too much for an alleyway, so she grabbed his hand and rushed him away.

She jumped into the car and started it, driving quickly to her destination.

'Haley, be careful.' Nathan warned, watching her drive over the speed limit.

'Do you want me or not?' She replied, her breathing still heavy and her hart still racing.

'Oh yeah, I want you.' Nathan replied.

* * *

'Hey Jake? It's Rachel.'

_'Oh hey Rachel, I'm glad you called.'_

'Yeah, I was wondering if you still wanted to meet up?'

_'Yeah, I would love to.'_

'Oh, ok. Well, the semi-finals are Friday, you know that anyway.' Rachel giggled nervously. What was she doing? She didn't get nervous. 'So we could talk at that? The party is at mine this weekend.'

_'Ok that sounds good actually. I might see you at school?'_

'Yeah maybe. Bye Jake.'

_'Bye Rachel.'_

Rachel smiled as she hung up the phone. Maybe this may turn out good for her.

'So you're moving onto my boyfriend now too?' A smug voice came from Rachel's doorway.

'What do you want Peyton? And what are you doing here?'

'First Nathan, then Lucas, and now Jake? **Really** Rachel, that's a lot of guys!'

'What's your point?' Rachel asked, looking Peyton up and down.

'Well I **think** you should take a look back in time. **None** of those attempts were successful, just like the next one you're planning with my boyfriend.'

'I didn't plan it, Jake called me.' Rachel laughed. 'And by the way, need I remind you what you've been doing these past few weeks? Little Miss Perfect, coming in here and accusing me for trying it on with guys who already have girlfriends. Oh **wait**, **you** did that** too**!'

'They did **not** have girlfriends!' Peyton yelled.

'Yeah maybe, but **you** had a boyfriend!' Rachel snapped back.

'That's **not** the same!'

'No Peyton, you see, it's **exactly** the same. And until you can **see** that then Jake's** never** going to forgive you!'

'You don't know **anything** about Jake, so stop pretending you do!'

'I know about the same amount as you Peyton! Do you not remember? I was **always** the third wheel! I know a lot about him.'

'Whatever. Just stay the hell away from my boyfriend.' Peyton snapped.

'NEWSFLASH! HE'S **NOT** YOUR BOYFRIEND!' Rachel screamed, walking up and slamming the door on Peyton.

* * *

Nathan and Haley burst through the door, lips locked together as Haley fumbled with the keys and locked the door. The pair stumbled up the stairs, trying not to fall, but not allowing their lips to disconnect.

Finally, after pausing on the steps many times while Nathan slammed Haley against the wall to kiss her more, they reached the top. Haley tried to find the door handle, but was finding her movements very disorientated as Nathan sucked her neck.

Feeling the cold metal she moaned in relief and threw the door open. They fell through the door, almost tripping and falling hard onto the ground.

Nathan grabbed the hem of Haley's shirt and helped her pull it off. Haley did the same for Nathan.

They reached the bench swing as Haley rubbed her hand over Nathan's area, causing a loud moan to escape his lips.

Haley parted her lips from his and walked a few steps to the edge of the room. Nathan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

'Is it bad that we are up on a roof half naked?' He smirked.

Haley giggled. 'I spent most of my time here with Mark, but I want to get rid of his 'mark' he has on this place. I want it to be ours.'

'Well I'll need to give you a night to remember then…' Nathan murmured as he nibbled Haley's ear.

'Yeah…' Haley whispered back, before spinning round and capturing Nathan's lips with hers.

Nathan pulled her back and sat down on the bench swing, pulling Haley on top of him.

Now lying on top of Nathan, Haley giggled. 'I'm glad these cushions are here.'

Suddenly a drop of water hit Haley's bare lower back, making her jump. Soon the first drop was followed by another, and then another.

Haley started laughing. Soon enough torrential rain fell from the sky, soaking them through.

'I love rain.' Haley whispered, telling Nathan in her own way that it was ok, and that they could stay outside.

Nathan nodded, and very slowly and gently started to remove Haley's bra. His caring touch sent electricity through Haley's body, and she smiled down at him.

'I love you.' She whispered.

'I love you too baby girl.' He smiled and flipped her over gently. But not before they discarded the rest of their clothes.

The rain was cold on Nathan's back, but he would rather it was his back than Haley's. He bent down and captured her lips with his. He massaged her tongue gently with his as her fingers tangled themselves in his hair.

Nathan slowly moved his hand down over Haley's flat stomach and between her legs. He felt himself grow harder as he felt her wet, warm center. He slid one finger inside of her and drew it in and out.

Haley's breathing increased rapidly as she felt herself getter hotter, even with the freezing rain beating down on her skin. Even with only a finger inside of her Nathan could make Haley feel unbelievable. She grabbed Nathan's length in her hand and slowly moved her hand up and down, matching the rhythm of Nathan moving his finger in and out.

Nathan was in bliss; he was pleasuring Haley and getting pleasured at the same time. He swapped one finger for two, and buzzed when he heard Haley gasp in pleasure. He moved his kisses from her mouth down and along her jaw-line and down her neck. He sucked on her neck hard, knowing he would leave a mark.

'Oh…Nathan.' Haley murmured.

Nathan silenced her moans with a deep kiss, running his tongue along her lip and waiting for Haley to grant an entrance. She responded almost instantly, and their tongues flew around each other's mouths.

After a while breath became a necessity, and Haley pulled back from Nathan, panting.

'Nate…I need you.' She moaned.

'You've got me right here.' Nathan replied, not quite understanding. He removed his fingers and rubbed her clit.

'**Ohmygod.**' Haley gasped quickly. Regaining her composure and breath, she whispered again. 'You don't understand baby. I need you, to make love to me, **now**.'

'Oh.' Nathan nodded and moved his hand, so now both hands were supporting his body weight off of Haley. He moved his other hand up and cupped Haley's cheek.

He gazed into her chocolate brown eyes, those eyes that had shut him out at the beginning, but had opened up for him, and only for him.

He quickly thrust inside of her, as moans escaped both of their lips. Nathan started slow, gently pushing his hips forward, cherishing every moment he could spend inside of her. The rain still pelted hard onto his back, but he no longer felt it. Haley filled him with such a warm feeling, a feeling that you could only experience from love.

Haley bit her lip in pleasure as Nathan rocked in and out of her. She slowly started to push her hips up, matching his thrusts. This caused their pleasure to double, and Haley started to moan.

Nathan moved his hand from Haley's cheek down to her tiny waist. He leaned down and sucked on her breast, realising he hadn't given them any attention.

As he set about his work, gently sucking and nibbling in all of the right places, he could hear Haley's heart beat. He loved that it was racing, because it matched his.

He moved back up to Haley and their lips connected. Nathan started to rock faster as Haley followed him. She spread her legs slightly wider and he pushed himself all of the way in.

* * *

Brooke flipped open her phone and dialled the number she had been wanting to call for the whole night. She waited as the ringing swam through her ears.

_'Hello?'_

'Oh, hey. Look, it's me, I know it's late. Well it's not really that late, but anyway, I wanted to talk to you.'

_'Oh, ok, what about?'_

'Well, there's been something I've been meaning to say to you, for a little while. Because I made my mind up. What happened in the past between you and me and everybody else shouldn't matter now. I want to be with you.'

_'Brooke-'_

'No please, don't make this more difficult for me than it already is. Because it is difficult. I am sorry I didn't do it in person but I had to tell you, and I had to tell you now. I can't get out because of the rain and I'm busy with my designs.'

_'Brooke-'_

'Please don't ruin this for me. I want to be with you, I don't know if you want to be with me, your feelings might have changed. So please, just think about it?'

* * *

Lightening flashed and the thunder crashed, and the rain continued to pound into the ground, but Haley and Nathan continued making love. All of the pain from the past few months had disappeared. All of the worry about the future was gone. Every stupid argument and disagreement had been washed away with the rain. All that mattered was the two people, connected in so many ways. They were together, they were in love, and nothing could stop them from being happy at this moment. All that mattered was love, it was all they needed. They had each other, everything else could just be sorted out later.

* * *

**what do you guys think? i didn't think it was too bad to be written in an hour. so thanks to the usual cool cats, who inspired me to write this so quickly.**

**THE BIG NEWS!!**

**i will be posting the first chapter of my new fic in the next few days. if not tomorrow night, then it will be monday. i'll see how things go.**

**i hope you're excited! i'll paste my thing here.**

**_So the story clip is from a few chapters in, you will find out about what happens before this scene actually takes place._**

_**CRASH INTO YOU **thanks to ItalHunni28 for the name_

Summary -

**Sometimes feelings need to be hidden for someone else to be happy. When your best friend's world falls apart, how do you cope, when all you want to do is be with them forever?**

Clip from story -

'Haley, I know you are hurting. But I want to help you through, like we always used to do. We were **always** there for each other. Whenever I needed you, you were there.'

'Exactly Nathan. **I** was there. But where we **you**, when **I** needed you?'

Nathan was getting annoyed at Haley's stubborn nature. 'I am here now.'

'Yes, you are here **now**. But you weren't 3 months ago, when I asked you, when I **needed **you there. And it hurt Nathan, it did. And sometimes it still does.'

'Why do you even **care**anymore Haley? I thought you **didn't** care!' Nathan yelled.

'You want to know why I **care** Nathan?' she gasped. 'These have been the **worst** three months _of _my **life**! I haven't eaten properly, I haven't slept, I haven't been out and I haven't done anything! For three months I haven't smiled or laughed, or even had the need to. For the two months I haven't cried, I haven't had a good time, for **god sake** Nathan I haven't even **felt **anything! Do you know how that feels? For your life to be perfect. And then to lose everything? It is hell Nathan! It really is. So yes, I care. I have had the worst three months of my life, and I needed my **best friend** to be there for me. But you cut me out of your life! That's not fair Nathan!' Haley gasped for breath.

Nathan looked down, ashamed.

'Look around Nathan! Look around Tree Hill and tell me it's the same place it used to be! You **can't**, can you?'


	63. Leave The Pieces

**_HEY GUYS_! i just went to see _JAY-Z _and he was _AMAZING_!! yasss, i have such a varied music taste.**

**ANYWAYS! i am in a good mood, so i finished this chapter, and then i posted my new story! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**

**/s/4410272/1/**

**YAY!! :):)**

* * *

63. Leave The Pieces

'Haley James where the **hell** have you been?' Brooke shrieked as Haley sneaked through the apartment door and into the kitchen.

Haley jumped at Brooke voice. 'Brooke, what the hell are you doing up at 5 in the morning?' She asked.

'No, don't turn this interrogation on me!' Brooke protested. 'The **real** question is, what the hell are you doing not in bed at 5 in the morning?'

'I was with Nathan.' Haley shrugged.

'I knew he would be a bad influence on you!' Brooke said sternly, taking the motherly role this time. It was usually the other way round. Brooke wasn't angry, and she wasn't worried anymore. As long as Haley was with Nathan, Brooke knew he would protect her. Brooke just wanted to take the piss for a while.

'He is no bad influence!' Haley shrieked.

'Well where were you?'

'We were… we were just at his house, waiting for the storm to pass.' Haley suggested, trying to leave out the hours of bliss she had just previously experienced.

'That makes sense. But no **phone** call, no** text** message, no **e-mail**, no **letter**!' Brooke listed the ways of contacting her off on her fingers.

'Anyway Brooke, did you have a look at colleges?' Haley pushed off Brooke's accusations and sat down next to her.

'Yes. And I'm starting my own fashion label!'

'You are? Oh Brooke that's amazing!'

'Yes, but first we are going to go to Duke, and I am going to study fashion with business. And you my friend are going to do whatever you want to do. And also, you need to help me design some kind of logo for my label. And a name, and pretty much I need help with everything but the clothes.'

'Ok, I'll do it. Duke here we come. I'll pick up the application forms tomorrow, or today, or whatever it is.' Haley laughed and stood up. 'I'm going to bed.'

'Night tutor-girl, I'll be through in sec.'

'Oh and Brooke?' Haley turned round.

'Yeah?'

'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'For everything.' Haley smiled. 'For living with me, for being my best friend, for helping me through everything, for taking my side rather than Mark's, for helping me with Nathan and for coming to Duke with me. I owe you so much.'

'But you don't, because you've done a lot for me. We've both helped each other equally, and even if I had to help you more I would. I love you tutor-girl.'

'I love you too Brookie'

* * *

'Hide me.' Rachel ran up to Haley and Brooke, who were putting things in their lockers.

'What?'

'Just **do** it!' The red head ducked behind the two girls.

'What's going on Rach?' Haley whispered.

'Jake is over there. And I'm scared, I don't want to talk to him.'

'I'll handle this. Get in there.' Haley pushed Brooke and Rachel into an empty classroom and skipped over to Jake.

'Hey Jakey-boy!' She sing-songed. 'How you doing?'

'I'm doing ok, I'm just handing this note in to your office.'

'That's cool.' Haley nodded as she fell in to step with Jake.

'By the way, while I'm here. Have you seen Rachel around?'

'Emm, actually, I haven't. Which is weird, because I usually see her.'

'I wonder if she's ok.'

'I'm sure she's fine Jake.' They stopped outside the office. 'You know what? Why don't I hand this in to you, you'll be late, and I'll tell Rachel you were asking for her?'

'You would do that?' Jake asked, Haley nodded. 'Thanks Haley.'

'Not a problem.' Haley grinned as Jake left.

'Coast is clear!' She yelled, and Brooke and Rachel appeared. 'He's asking for you Rach.' She winked.

Rachel lightly smacked Haley. 'Shut up! I'm nervous ok?'

'We get it slut, it's just funny.' Brooke laughed, as the three girls started to walk to class.

Haley suddenly burst out laughing.

'What?' Rachel and Brooke said at the same time. Then Brooke caught on and started laughing along.

'Guys!' Rachel whined. 'What are you laughing at?'

'We have gym third today!'

'Oh **shit**.'

* * *

'**Haley**! Pass the **ball**!' Brooke yelled from across the court.

'I can't!' She yelled back. 'Move out the **way**!' She whined at Jake and Nathan, who were towering over her.

'Just flash them Hales!' Rachel yelled.

'Miss Gatina, we'll be having **none** of that!' Whitey yelled from his seat, where he was reading the paper and taking no interest in the game whatsoever.

'Nathan…' Haley whined. 'Please?'

'Fine.' Nathan stood back while Haley passed to Brooke.

'Come on man!' Jake laughed. 'You can't just give it away like that!'

'She's small, and **really** cute in those hot pants.' Nathan smirked.

'Keep your eyes inside your head Scott.' Brooke laughed as she went for a three pointer. The ball swished gracefully through the net and all of the girls cheered.

'We're losing!' Lucas yelled.

'Well maybe if some people started passing, coughChasecough, then we could do better.' Jake yelled back.

'Whatever, I screwed your girlfriend.' Chase snapped.

'She's not his girlfriend.' Rachel joined in.

'Whatever Rachel. Throw the ball.' Chase sneered.

So Rachel threw the ball, and it hit Chase square in the back of the head.

Everyone burst out laughing but Chase, who was fuming. He stormed off the court and out of the gym, unknown to Whitey.

Taking her chance, Haley ran forward and picked up the ball. She dribbled it to the net and threw it up. It fell threw the hoop and scored the girls another 2 points.

'Right folks that's time up. Final score, 36-28 to the girls. Next lesson – badminton.'

'Ha! Badminton, how funny is that?' Brooke giggled.

'Not that funny.' A voice came from behind her.

Brooke turned round. 'Hey Luke, how you doing?'

'I'm doing ok. Can I meet you at lunch?'

Brooke nodded. 'I'll see you then.'

* * *

Haley stood next to the post-box with two envelopes in her hand. She stood for a while wondering what to do, but then she shoved them both in.

One letter contained her application form to Duke, that other contained her music demo. She was sending the demo to a nearby recording studio, to see if they would take her on.

'Hey you.'

Haley jumped out of her skin. It was Nathan. 'Hey baby.' She smiled and kissed him. 'Do you wanna get lunch?'

'Yeah sure. What were you posting?'

'Oh , just my application form.'

'To Stanford? I'm so proud of you Hales, you really deserve to get what you want, rather than following me about.'

'But wouldn't you want to go to college together?' Haley looked up at Nathan as they walked along.

'Of course I would, it's just not really possible with the way our dreams go. You've always wanted Stanford, I've wanted Duke. Neither of us should have to give that up.'

'I suppose…' Haley mumbled, biting her lip. She hoped Nathan would be happy about her going to Duke with him. It did seem slightly like he was pushing her away.

Haley shrugged off the feeling and grabbed hold of Nathan's hand. He squeezed it lightly and looked down.

'Everything is going to be ok.' He smiled.

* * *

'Everything is going to be destroyed!' Haley cried, wiping her tears and sitting down behind Brooke.

'What do you mean Haley? It can't be that bad.'

'No, it can.' Rachel joined in, throwing her bag on the desk and sitting down beside Haley.

'Not you too!' Brooke sighed. 'I was just becoming happy again!'

'What do you mean?' Haley asked, handing Rachel a tissue while she got herself one.

'Right class.' Mrs Taylor stood up and started to write something on the board.

'Ugh, I hate English.' Brooke sighed again, turning round in her seat.

'Well be glad you came to school today Miss Davis, because today will be group activities.' Miss Taylor raised her voice, ready to instruct the class.

'You will be given a sheet of paper, and on that sheet of paper there are twenty novel titles, and twenty quotes to match. Today in class you must join these quotes to their respective novels. Everyone clear? Groups of three people, chop chop!'

'Things are too perfect.' Brooke smiled as she spun round to face Haley and Rachel. 'Group yes?' She laughed and took the sheet of paper that was handed to her.

'So Brooke, spill, why are you so happy?' Rachel asked.

'Well, I met up with Lucas at lunch…'

**_'Hey pretty girl.'_**

**_'__Oh hey Lucas. You wanna sit?' Brooke pointed to a nearby table._**

**_'__Can we talk first?' Luke asked, touching Brooke's arm._**

**_Brooke shivered at his touch. 'Yeah we can. Look, about that phone conversation-'_**

**_'__I love you Brooke. I want to be with you, not Rachel, not Peyton.'_**

**_Brooke started to tear up. 'I really wanted to hear you say that.' She smiled through her tears._**

**_'__I know I hurt you back in the past and I'm sorry, but sorry doesn't change what happened. I want to show you that we can be together again, back to how we were, if not better. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. I never told you I loved you before, and I should have, so here it is now. I love you Brooke, and I never stopped.'_**

**_'__I never stopped loving you either.' Brooke whispered, before throwing herself forwards and planting a kiss on Lucas' lips. He kissed her back passionately._**

**_'__So what do you want for lunch boyfriend?' Brooke asked, pulling away. 'I can call you boyfriend right?'_**

**_'Hell yes.' Lucas smiled and put his arm around Brooke as they walked to lunch._**

'Well, well, well, his heartfelt visit to the apartment must have paid off.' Rachel smirked.

'Wait, when did Lucas stop by?' Haley asked.

'A few nights back, you were to busy shagging lover boy to be in.' Brooke smirked as Haley turned a deep shade of pink.

'Ha! Anyway, it's good you guys are together again. I'm sorry I made you break up in the first place.' Rachel apologised sincerely.

Brooke nodded. 'So why are things so bad with you Hales?'

'Nathan's pushing me away.' She moaned, trying to fight the tears that formed in the back of her eyes.

'Oh honey, what makes you think that?' Brooke touched her hand softly.

'He keeps asking me not to go to Duke. And he keeps making sure that I am going to Stanford. He is so set on us being apart, I just don't understand why he would want that for us. I thought he loved me.' Haley let a single tear roll down her cheek.

'He does love you baby.' Rachel smiled. 'Everyone can see that. He just wants what's best for you.'

'But he's best for me!' Haley cried. 'I need him so much! And he doesn't get that. I can't live without him, it hurts when I don't see him for a few hours, let alone like what, four years? How can he not feel the same?'

'Well I can't answer that for you Hales.' Brooke sighed. 'But I know that he loves you.'

'Jake wants to be with me.' Rachel suddenly cut in.

'What?' Haley gasped. 'Wow! That's great Rachel!'

'I know!' She smiled.

'Wait, why are you upset?' Brooke asked.

'Because I didn't respond. Well I did, but not how I wanted to.'

'What do you mean?'

_**'Hey Jake.'**_

_**'Hey Rachel, I've been looking for you.'**_

_**'Yeah…' Rachel smiled nervously. 'Haley said…'**_

_**'Look, I know we said we would talk at the party but I can't hold in that long.' Jake paused and took a deep breath. 'I want to be with you Rachel, I really like you, if not love. I know I love you as a friend, but I have stronger feelings for you, and I want to act on them.'**_

_**Rachel stood there, dumbfounded. 'Oh…' She whispered.**_

'You said 'oh'?' Brooke giggled.

'It's not funny!' Rachel whined.

'No, it totally is!' Haley added.

'Stop it guys!'

'Davis, Gatina, James! You should be working!'

* * *

'Hey baby.' Nathan smiled and kissed Haley on the temple. He left her sitting on the sofa and went across to the kitchen. 'Can we order pizza?'

'Yeah I suppose.' Haley shrugged. The conversation with Brooke and Rachel was still on her mind.

Did Nathan still want to be with her? Or was she just a girlfriend to get him through high school? Who was she kidding, Nathan could have any girl he wanted, maybe he wanted to go to Duke alone so he could get with all the other girls. Maybe he was just pushing Haley away, to make her break up with him, so he didn't have to do it himself. Why would a boy in love not want his girlfriend to come with him to college? Haley felt the tears start to form in her eyes. Was she being crazy? Maybe Nathan thought that 3000 apart could last, but Haley didn't.

'All done.' Nathan broke her thoughts and sat down next to her. He noticed her tears. 'Baby, what's wrong?'

'Do you love me?' Haley peered nervously up into Nathan's striking blue eyes.

Nathan nodded. 'Of course I love you. I always will.'

'Then why are you pushing me away?' She mumbled quietly.

'What? Hales, I'm not pushing you away!' Nathan took hold of her hand.

'Yes you are!' She cried back. 'You are, you keep making sure I'm going to Stanford, and not anywhere near you! Why would you want that? Why do you not want me near you?'

'It's not that Haley. I would love for you to be with me, but I don't want you to change your dreams to follow mine. I wouldn't change them to follow you.'

Haley almost stopped breathing and stared into his eyes. 'You wouldn't?' She whispered.

'PIZZA!!' Brooke cried and burst through the door. 'So Hales there was the pizza guy outside and he said it was for here so I just took it…' Brooke rambled. 'Hey, did I interrupt something here?' Brooke asked, noticing that Nathan and Haley had not acknowledged her, they were both staring at each other. Nathan wore a panicked look, Haley wore a horrified look.

'Brooke seriously, how fast can you run, you basically attacked the pizza guy…' Lucas came in, panting, 'Wow, did we, interrupt?' He looked at Brooke.

Haley shook her head and stood up. 'Not at all.' She hissed, glaring at Nathan.

The four sat down at the table, like old times. Only 'old times' didn't include the glares Haley sent Nathan, and the longing looks Nathan sent Haley.

Brooke and Lucas had noticed the obvious tension, and were unsuccessfully trying to fill it. Haley decided to rid the small talk.

'So Luke, where are you going to college?'

'Emm…' The truth was, Lucas had applied to Duke with Brooke, but Brooke had told him the plan, so he couldn't mention Duke. Thankfully he and Brooke had already devised a plan for this situation. 'I've applied to UNC.'

'Oh, ok.' Haley looked at Brooke, who nodded and winked.

'And I'm going too.' Brooke smiled.

'Lucas, I thought you wanted to go to somewhere further away?' Haley joined in on their plan.

'Yeah I did, it was my **dream**.' Lucas emphasised the word dream, making Nathan look up from his plate. 'But I love Brooke, and she wanted to go to UNC, so I came with her.'

'Yeah, but it's different obviously, Brooke has your baby.' Nathan cut in.

'It's **not** different Nathan.' Brooke was starting to get defensive. 'Because I don't even know if my baby will be **alive** when I get to college.' She snapped. 'I just want to be with Luke.'

'Oh…' Nathan looked at his plate.

'Nathan.' Brooke said sternly. 'Why the **hell** do you not want to be with Haley during college?'

'Brooke…' Haley started.

'No Hales, I'm **sick** of the pain he is putting you through!' Brooke shouted, standing up. 'You know **fine** well Haley can do **so** much **better** than someone who doesn't want her to come with him to college, or someone who won't follow her to college. You **know** that Nathan, so why do you keep pushing her away?'

'Brooke!' Haley yelled, standing up as well.

'Sit down Haley. There is a reason why this loser doesn't want you to come to Duke with him. What is it Nathan, why are you so **against** Haley coming?'

Nathan sat and said nothing, staring at his plate.

'You can't answer can you? Well you better think up an excuse. Because I am** sick** of hearing Haley **cry** herself to **sleep** at night, and stare longingly at Duke magazines, and have to look a Stanford one instead. I am **sick **of the **pain** she is in right now, so you tell me **why** you are pushing her away!' She yelled.

'**BROOKE!**' Haley screamed, tears falling from her face. 'Just **drop** it!' She walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

'What the **fuck** Brooke?' Nathan yelled.

'Maybe you should ask **yourself** that.' She snapped back. 'Now get **out **of my apartment!'

* * *

**ok.. the university argument was coming... but you know, it had to happen. review please! and don't forget to check out my new story!!**

**/s/4410272/1/**


	64. Decisions

**ok so i thought this was long but it's not really. anyway, i'm really busy all day today and parts of tomorrow, so i thought i would give you a quick update now. i promise i will update crash into you tonight when i get home. i've realised there aren't actually many peoplethat read this story. well theres about eleven or twelve people, i thought it was more popular but i don't mind. you guys are great!!**

* * *

64. Decisions

Haley woke up in her car and slowly walked back into the apartment. After she had left last night she hadn't wanted to go back in and speak to anyone.

'Oh my gosh Haley thank god you're ok!' Brooke rushed through when she heard the door close. 'I've been worried.'

'I'm ok.' Haley mumbled as she picked up the mail.

'Good, look Haley I'm so sorry for last night. Nathan is just really annoying me!'

'It's ok Brooke, I know why you did it. You were just saying everything I thought.' Haley smiled, opening a letter.

Haley scanned her eyes over the mail. 'Oh my **god**!' She gasped.

'What?' Brooke looked up from her breakfast.

'Congratulations we have listened to your demo and found you had real talent. We would like to offer you free studio time to record some songs and possibly produce an **ALBUM**?!' Haley yelled. 'Oh my god, they liked my voice!'

Brooke jumped up and hugged Haley. 'That's so great tutor girl! Or should I say 'singer-girl'? I can't wait! This is so good for you!'

'Wait, I've got more mail.' Haley said. 'It's from a university.' She opened it up, and read the letter aloud.

'Congratulations Miss Haley James, you have been selected to receive a full scholarship to attend our university. All expenses will be paid, including accommodation and supplies needed to work. You will get a choice of a variety of courses and receive a weekly allowance for food…' Haley trailed off. 'What the **hell**?' She said.

'Haley…that's amazing!' Brooke said, stunned. 'What university is it for?'

Haley turned over to look at the envelope. 'I didn't even apply there…'

'What do you mean?'

'Brooke…the scholarship's for Stanford.'

* * *

'Hey pretty girl.'

'Hey Luke!' Brooke leaned up and kissed him. 'We're all heading to the café after school to get something to eat. You're coming right?'

'What, and miss out on spending time with you? Of course I'm coming!' He smiled. 'Oh, Brooke, I got accepted to Duke.'

'You did? That amazing!' Brooke squealed and hugged Lucas. 'But there's a problem.'

'What problem?'

'Well, Haley got a full scholarship to Stanford.'

'Oh, that's **not **good?'

'No, it's amazing, but she didn't even apply there, or even show interest! She wants to go to Duke!'

'Well, you haven't heard from Duke yet have you?' Brooke shook her head. 'Well, neither has Nate, and neither has Haley, so the time will come. She might get a scholarship there. You never know.'

'Yep, you really never know.'

* * *

'The studio liked my demo.' Haley said awkwardly, leaning on Nathan's kitchen table as he walked into the house.

'Oh really? Hales that's great! I knew you could do it.' Nathan leaned down and kissed her, but Haley moved so he caught her cheek.

'I also got a full scholarship to Stanford.' She continued.

'Oh my god really?' Nathan asked. 'That's so amazing Haley!'

'Yeah.' She nodded. 'It really is amazing, considering what they are offering. They want to pay for **everything** Nate, my accommodation, my supplies, my food, everything!'

'It's perfect for you Haley!' Nathan smiled, but Haley scowled.

'Yeah, it's too good to be true.' Her voice lowered, now dark and angry. 'Considering I didn't **apply** to Stanford, or show **any **interest at **all**. I didn't **want** to go there Nathan.'

'But it's your dream Haley.'

'No Nathan, **you** don't know what **my** dreams are. My **dream** is following you!' She yelled slamming the envelope with the scholarship down on the table and storming out the house.

* * *

Everyone sat round the table at the café, apart from Nathan. He hadn't arrived yet.

'Where's Nathan?' Brooke asked Haley. 'I thought he would come with you.'

Jake, Rachel and Lucas all nodded in agreement.

'We got into a fight about university.' Haley said. 'I told him about my Stanford scholarship. It's just a bit too good to be true. I didn't even show interest, and they offer me this amazing scholarship on a plate. I can't help but wonder if Nathan had something to do with it.'

'What do you mean?' Jake asked

'I mean, I would love to go to Stanford, so much, but I didn't apply or show interest because I wanted to go with Nathan to Duke. And he kept asking me if I had heard anything from Stanford or if I was applying, I had to lie. I wanted to surprise him. It just seems like he might have said something to the people at Stanford.'

'Nathan wouldn't do that Haley.' Lucas said. 'He wouldn't go that far.'

'But he knew I wanted to go to Stanford. Maybe he thought he was helping me out. And that way, he could get rid of me and go to Duke on his own. Win win for him.'

'You actually think I would do that?' A dark voice came from behind Haley.

Haley whipped round. Nathan was standing behind her, looking extremely hurt.

'You actually think I would contact the people at Stanford to get 'rid' of you, so I could go to Duke alone?' Haley said nothing. 'I thought you knew me.' Nathan turned and walked away.

'Nathan!' Haley ran out after him.

'Oh shit…' Rachel mumbled.

'This is not good.' Brooke said quietly. 'But anyway, I have an appointment with the doctor tomorrow.' She smiled nervously.

'Oh, what's happening?' Rachel asked, almost as nervous for Brooke as she was.

'It's just a basic check up for the baby, I'm six weeks along. It's also to schedule an appointment for the cancer operation.

'Are you going Luke?' Jake asked.

Lucas nodded. After he and Brooke had got back together, Brooke has told Lucas everything. About the cancer, and the chance that the baby won't survive. He had understood completely, and they had both explained the situation to Rachel and Jake before Haley arrived.

* * *

'Nathan!' Haley shouted, running after the tall figure walking through the streets.

Nathan heard Haley's voice and started running.

Haley knew she would never catch up with him, his legs were far too long, and he was an athlete for god sake! But that didn't stop her from trying.

'Nathan please!' She yelled, getting further away from him with every step he ran.

'What Haley? What do you want?' He yelled, turning round.

Haley caught up with him, her chest heaving for air. 'I'm sorry.'

'Why would you think I would do that to you Haley? I would never get rid of you.'

'Then why are you so set on us going different ways?' Haley cried.

Nathan walked towards Haley and took her hands. 'Because I love you.' He said, looking deeply into her eyes.

'I love you too Nathan, but I don't understand why that's the reason we give up on each other and go our separate ways.'

'Who ever said anything about going our separate ways?' Nathan asked her gently. 'Haley, I love you, so much. You are such an amazing girl, I never want to lose you. If you had never met me, you'd be following your dream and going to Stanford. I still want you to do that, because you deserve it more than anyone I know.' He smiled slightly, and kissed her forehead. 'I'll wait for you Haley. My life can't be complete without you. I need you Hales, Always and Forever right?'

'And forever.' Haley whispered.

'Exactly. Forever means forever Hales. And just because we are 3000 miles apart doesn't mean this can't work. Because I love you, and if you'll wait for me, I'll wait for you, and we can see this through.'

Haley smiled slightly. 'Stanford is my dream.'

Nathan was right. Without him she would have followed her dream and gone to Stanford, and that was her first choice. She had never really thought about still being in a relationship with Nathan even if they went to different universities. She had always thought it was just the same university or their relationship was over. It didn't need to be like that.

'It doesn't need to be me, or Stanford. It can be both Hales.' Nathan smiled and leant down to kiss Haley.

Haley pushed herself up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips harder against Nathan's. She threw her arms around his neck and let his tongue explore her mouth.

* * *

**so there you go. i realise it's a pretty sudden change for haley, she was set on duke but now is going to standford. i hope her explanation in the next chapter helps.**

**review please!**


	65. New Beginnings

**yes, this chapter is more like what i like to see! hehe! it's pretty long. just so you all know, i will be updating my new story Crash Into You after this one. If you haven't checked it out... well go and check it out! :):)**

_**sorry if you are offended by the language in this chapter.**_

* * *

65. New Beginnings

'HALEY!!' Brooke squealed, jumping on her bed.

'Brooke…' Haley grumbled. 'It's a teacher's work day today… I don't need to get up yet.'

'Yes, you do!' Brooke ordered, dragging Haley by the arm. Haley flopped onto the ground and tried to pick herself up.

'What's up Brooke?' Haley said, rubbing her eyes.

'I got into DUKE!!' Brooke squealed, jumping up and down between the two beds. 'I'm so excited! Now me, you, Nathan and Lucas can all be happy there!'

'Brooke, I haven't even heard from Duke yet, neither has Nathan. And I told Nathan I would go to Stanford.'

'Well it's ok, cause I got in there too!'

'What?' Haley exclaimed, smiling widely.

'I realised that there would be a chance that you might change your mind, so I applied to both. AND GOT IN!!' She yelled running around.

'You are way too hyper for the morning Brooke.' Haley mumbled.

'Well, we have a game tonight, and an after party at Rachel's; I got into college, everything's great! And missy, you should be up and running too, you have studio time today.'

'Oh shit, so I do!'

* * *

Brooke was driving Haley to the studio on the way to her appointment, where she was meeting Lucas. Haley was nervous about her first time at the studio.

'So Haley, why did you change your mind about university so easily? I mean, you were so set on going with Nathan to Duke, but now you want to go to Stanford.' Brooke said, fiddling with the radio.

'I don't know. My dream is to go to Stanford, it always was. I just got this childish and thought that I would have to go to Duke if Nathan and me were to last very long. He just showed me that I can have my dream and still have him.' Haley smiled.

'I understand that and everything Hales, but the change… it was just so sudden Haley. I thought you wanted to go to Duke, that's why me and Luke applied there too.'

'You can still go there.' Haley said softly. 'You don't need me to look after the baby. And anyway, you never know what will happen. I'm sorry to put this on all of you. It's just really confusing.'

'You can say that again.' Brooke mumbled as Haley jumped out the car.

* * *

Nathan ran from the bathroom to the phone as it rang loudly, clad in just a towel.

'Hello?' He panted, and then straightened up immediately when he heard the voice on the other end of the line. 'Yes, I understand. Tomorrow? Can it not happen earlier? Ok, thank you sir.'

Nathan hung up the phone and leant against the kitchen counter, still getting his breath back. He couldn't believe it.

'Luke! Lucas?' He yelled after getting his breath back.

Lucas appeared downstairs, rushing around and cursing under his breath.

'Luke, you'll never guess what just happened.' Nathan said frowning.

'I know I'll never guess because I have to go. Brooke has an appointment in ten minutes and I'm not there yet. She'll freak out.'

'Lucas…it's serious.'

Lucas looked up for a moment and caught Nathan's eye. The worry in his blue eyes was obvious as Lucas straightened himself up, ready for he news.

'What is it Nate?'

'It's Dad…he's had a heart attack Luke.'

* * *

'Luke! Where have you been? I've been so worried I was going to have to do this alone!' The brunette ran up to him, and Lucas could see her tear-stained cheeks.

He softly wiped away the remaining tears and smiled slightly. 'I am so sorry pretty girl. I would never miss this; I would never let you do this on your own. But I have a favour to ask you.'

Brooke nodded. 'What is it?'

'Tomorrow, can we go up to the airport? I need to get a plane to New York tomorrow and back on Sunday.'

'I don't understand Lucas.'

'It's my dad, he had a heart attack.' Brooke gasped. 'I think he is ok. The doctor said we shouldn't go up until tomorrow, so we could stay tomorrow night in a hotel. Fly up tomorrow morning, get the flight back on Sunday night?'

'Yes of course Luke, anything for you.' Brooke smiled and took his hand, leading him into the waiting room.

* * *

Haley chewed on her lip nervously as she entered the small studio. She gripped her sheets of paper tightly and scanned the room she entered for a sign of someone. No one seemed to be here.

Thankfully, a tall man walked out of one of the rooms and spotted Haley. 'Can I help you?' He asked kindly, walking over towards the small blonde.

'Um, yeah, I-I'm Haley James.'

'Oh the famous Haley!' The man laughed and Haley blushed. 'My name's Max. Welcome to Red Room Records.' He said shaking her hand.

Haley smiled. 'I-I've never really done this before. My demo you heard? It was just a favour from a friend, so I'm not really experienced in the whole-'

'Don't worry.' Max cut in. 'You don't need to be. We have a usual routine, first, we let you have the studio and instruments to yourself for your first day. This means you can get comfortable with the instruments and surrounding, unless you wish to bring in your own instruments. So after that, we will move onto actually working with you. You know, hearing your stuff, helping where we can, and hopefully recording some things we like. Does that sound good?'

Haley nodded, taken aback by the whole thing. She followed Max when he ushered through a small door into a red room.

'We had to paint it red.' Max chuckled, referring to the name of the label. 'Now, I actually need to pop out and get some stuff, I know you're new, but we can trust you right?' Haley nodded. 'Good. So basically for today, play about with your songs, and pick out one that you would like to show us tomorrow. You can come in tomorrow as well? And Sunday? We find it best to not have gaps between our first sessions. But you'll find apart from the starting process, we are pretty much laid back about everything.'

'Yes of course.' Haley nodded, absorbing all of the information. 'May I?' She gestured to the piano. Max nodded, and Haley took a seat.

'So I'll be back in about three hours? There's a number on the piano if you need anything.'

Haley nodded, shocked that Max would already leave her on her own. She fiddled with the seat and pressed down on a few keys. To play a real piano felt good, rather than her old keyboard back at the apartment.

Haley slowly began to find confidence in herself as she started planting light chords through her slender fingers. She took a deep breath, she hadn't warmed up.

Her mind was everywhere, she couldn't decide on a song, so she closed her eyes and tried to improvise. She pressed the record button on her small recorder that she used at home. This way her improvising could be remembered.

Soon enough a beautiful melody was spilling off her fingers as she played the introduction. She searched her thoughts for suitable chords and tried to place a song together. She repeated the melody until she decided just to pull herself together and try whatever. It's not like anyone was there to watch her. She started nervously.

_Sunday is only two days away  
Already they said a train was coming in late  
I'll wait  
This reminds me of last year  
September, I think  
When you said you loved me  
But you had to leave me  
So I'll wait, I said_

Haley finally started to get a feel for the song, even though she didn't really know what she was singing,

_On a Sunday train  
I can hear the whistle  
Blowing you away  
On a Sunday train  
I can hear the steeple bells  
Ringing a refrain  
And I'll say goodbye, again and again  
Cause I can't get it out of my head  
And I'll wait like I wait for every Sunday train_

_It's cold here tonight  
Christmas I think  
Did you get my letter?  
The paper was like this blue and pink  
Two hours to go now  
And already I'm here  
Seat 24A just like you told me last year  
They said it might snow  
And there'll probably be rain_

Haley suddenly found passion in what she was singing, and gave it her all. She was completely unaware of some curious green eyes watching her.

_The wind's gonna blow  
I'll be here just the same  
Cause I don't want to miss you  
And baby I miss you  
Come on back this way_

_On a Sunday train  
I can hear the whistle  
Blowing you away  
On a Sunday train  
I can hear the steeple bells  
Ringing a refrain  
And I'll say goodbye, again and again  
Cause I can't get it out of my head  
And I'll wait like I wait  
I'll wait like I wait  
I'll wait like I wait for every Sunday train_

Haley took her hands from the keys and sat them on her lap, letting the last chords ring out. She paused the recorder and took a deep breath. Not bad for her first go.

Suddenly there was loud clapping coming from the door and Haley jumped with fright.

* * *

Nathan sat nervously, ringing Haley's cell over and over. He was worried about his dad, and wanted to tell Haley. Lucas wasn't back from Brooke's appointment yet, so he didn't want to book the flights.

He stood up quickly to stop his leg from shaking and decided to head down to the river court for a pre-game work out. He didn't go there a lot anymore.

He needed to be in top shape for this game. Whitey had tipped him off that the Duke scouts would be there tonight, so this was his chance to impress and grab a scholarship.

* * *

'So Miss Davis, the sooner we get the operation done the better, because the smaller the baby will be.'

'Ok.' Brooke nodded. 'How soon is sooner?'

'I would say definitely in the next month. Just to make sure everything is clear before the baby comes.' Brooke nodded again. 'So we will just run some quick tests and you can be on your way.'

* * *

Suddenly there was loud clapping coming from the door and Haley jumped with fright.

'Well, before I say anything else, let me say you have a fantastic vocal range.' A smug voice came from the door and Haley whipped round.

'Em… thanks, but you haven't heard me singing low.'

'I did on your demo, and I will if you play for me now.' His green eyes flashed a challenge at Haley and she felt small butterflies in her stomach.

'I'm not sure…'

'It won't hurt.'

'Ok… pass the guitar please?' Haley asked, taking in the boy's appearance.

He looked young, but older than Haley, maybe nineteen, and he was tall. His dirty blonde hair was ruffled and fell slightly over his eyebrows. Haley couldn't help but compare him to a surfer.

'Em…' She mumbled, strumming on the guitar. 'I wrote this a while ago, hear are the lyrics, see what you think.'

Haley took a deep breath and starting plucking the notes on the guitar. Not taking her eyes off of the strange boy in front of her, she noticed that he seemed to like the melody. She coughed and got ready to sing.

_Dancing where the stars go blue_

_Dancing where the evening fell._

_Dancing in my wooden shoes_

_In a wedding gown._

'I like this…' The guy murmured. He suddenly started singing the next verse.

**Dancing out on 7****th**** street**

**Dancing through the underground.**

**Dancing little marionette**

**Are you happy now?**

His voice was good, Haley admitted that. She looked up into his emerald green eyes and got lost in the song. She let him keep singing.

**Where do you go when you're lonely?**

_Where do you go when you're blue?_

_**Where do you go when you're lonely I follow you.**_

**When the stars go blue.**

**When the stars go blue.**

_Blue…_

Haley smiled at the mystery boy as their harmonies fitted together perfectly. This boy definitely knew his music.

**Laughing with your pretty mouth**

_Laughing with your pretty mouth  
_**Laughing with your broken eyes**

_Laughing with your broken eyes_  
**Laughing with your lover's tongue**  
_**In a lullaby, yeah oh yeah.**_

_**Where do you go when you're lonely?  
Where do you go when you're blue?  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you**_

_**Where do you go when you're lonely?  
Where do you go when you're blue?  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you**__  
_**Follow you**_  
Follow you_

_  
__**Yeah, yeah, When the stars go blue**__  
__**When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue**_

_**Where do you go when you're lonely?**_

_**Where do you go when the stars go blue?**_

Haley took a deep breath again as she strummed the final chord. 'Wow…' She breathed. 'You're good.'

'I know.'

Haley couldn't help but laugh at his smart comment.

'But seriously.' He said. 'You are pretty good. No wonder Max was so excited to have you here.'

'He was excited?' Haley asked, shocked that someone actually wanted her voice.

'Of course, he was going crazy tidying this place before you came. Well, he was going crazy at me to tidy it.'

Haley laughed again, and looked up at the boy.

Pools of emerald met chocolate as a comfortable silence fell onto the room. Haley chewed her lip slightly, this boy was certainly handsome, but a bit full of himself.

'Ben…' He whispered.

'Haley…' She whispered back.

A phone suddenly started ringing, making both Ben and Haley jump.

'Sorry.' He mumbled. 'I better get that.'

Haley nodded, trying to compose herself over what had just happened. She spun round in her seat and started to listen and write out the music and lyrics to the song she had recorded earlier.

* * *

'Haley? Where have you been?' Nathan rushed forward and hugged the small girl.

'Wow, nice to see you too.' Haley grinned. 'I was at the studio, you knew that sweetie.' Haley smiled up at Nathan, but she frowned when she saw the worry in his eyes. 'What's wrong Nate?'

'It's my dad Hales…he had a heart attack.'

'Oh my gosh!' Haley gasped. 'He's alright though, isn't he?'

'I don't know. Lucas and me are flying up to New York tomorrow, staying the night and flying back on Sunday. Brooke is coming too, so I though you could come with me?'

Haley's heart broke at the hope etched on Nathan's face. 'I'm sorry Nate, I can't.' Haley had to look away from Nathan when his face fell. 'I have to go to the studio on both of those days, to get started off. It's like their only rule.'

'Oh… ok.' Nathan said quietly.

'Nathan I swear if it was any other weekend I would drop my time and come with you but these are the two days I can't miss.'

'I understand Hales. You deserve this, you worked for this. We can talk after the game right? You can tell me how your first day went.'

Haley nodded and kissed him. She suddenly felt a rush of passion and sucked on his bottom lip, tugging at his shirt.

Nathan picked up on Haley's signals and suddenly felt it too. He had missed her today, and he would have loved a night away, but Haley's music was more important.

Nathan pulled from the kiss and ripped off his shirt, then sent to work on removing Haley's top. They quickly went up to Nathan's bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes on their way as they were discarded.

With only underwear on, Haley fell on top of Nathan and onto the bed. Nathan groaned as Haley straddled him and rubbed her area over his increasing growing length. He leaned up and captured her lips with his, parting his lips when he felt her tongue ask for an entrance.

Haley ran his hands over Nathan's rock hard abs and down to the waistband of his boxers, where she ducked inside and grabbed his length.

Nathan groaned and unclipped Haley's bra, then moved his mouth down onto sucking her breasts.

'JESUS **BLOODY **CHRIST! I'M **BLIND**!' screamed Luke, walking into the room.

'Lucas why are you yelling? OH **SHIT!** AHH! STAB OUT MY EYES LUKE!'

Haley quickly withdrew her hand from Nathan's boxers as he collapsed on her to cover her naked body up.

'Brooke why the **fuck** do you always do that?' Haley moaned, thankful that Nathan's body covered hers.

'Sorry, but this one's on Lucas. And believe me, we did **not** expect to find you guys, lying on a bed, not covered with sheets, only in your underwear, **bottom** half may I add, and getting it on at 5 in the afternoon.' Brooke lectured.

'We have a game tonight Nathan! We need to be at the gym in an hour!' Lucas cried.

'I was warming up.' Nathan smirked, pulling a sheet over himself and Haley and rolling out of bed. 'But now, thanks to your interruptions, I'll need to cool down in a shower.' He glared at Lucas as he and Brooke burst out laughing.

'Can I get dressed please?' Haley said quietly once Nathan went into the en suite.

'Of course tutor-girl. Come out when you're done, we need to plan!'

Haley moaned and slipped on her bra. She then realised that half of her clothes were left in a trail to Nathan's room, so she grabbed one on his t-shirts and pulled it on.

She walked down the stairs and picked up her clothes and pulled them on on the way.

'You would think you would have noticed the trail of clothes on your way to the room.' Haley sighed, walking into the kitchen, where Brooke sat at the table with a laptop and Lucas was leaning on the counter.

'Well, we didn't see, because we kinda had the same plan as you…' Brooke giggled.

'What?' Haley asked.

'We were making out on the way to Lucas' room.' Brooke giggled.

'So why did Luke come into Nathan's?' Haley looked at the two confused.

'We heard you moaning.' Brooke giggled.

'So you **just** walked in.' Haley sighed sarcastically.

'**Exactly**.' Lucas said and Haley blushed.

'Hey hot stuff.' Brooke winked at Nathan as he came into the kitchen.

'How was your shower?' Haley asked, turning round and kissing him.

'Cold.'

* * *

**so there you go. next chapter will be up when i can. chapters 67 and 68 will be combined chapters, i just wanted to spread it out. lots of drama and important events in this chapter. i also want to say that ben sounds like chris keller, but chris has already been in the story so i didn't want to bring him back. especially because he drugged haley... reviews?**


	66. Ahead Of My Heart

**HEY GUYS! thanks for the awesome reviews! not many people like ben. should you like him? well, we'll have to see. i've been spending ages working on a two part chapter 67 and 68 and they went really well. so hopefully they'll be up soon!**

* * *

66. Ahead Of My Heart.

'What do you **mean** you can't come?' Brooke shrieked.

'I have to be at the studio tomorrow and Sunday. I just can't get out of this Brooke!' Haley slumped down on their sofa.

'Haley, their dad just had a **heart** attack, and you'd rather go to a **studio**?' Brooke said, standing in front of Haley.

'No, I would not rather go to a studio, but I have to. Brooke, attending these two days are the only days that I have to be there! This is important to me!'

'I know it is tutor-girl, just understand why Nate wants you there.'

'He does want me there, but he also understands why I can't go!' Haley sighed.

'Ok, I'm not going to argue. Just, don't mess up this studio stuff, because if you do, you'll regret not coming.' Brooke sighed and walked to the bedroom.

* * *

'Let's Go Ravens, Let's Go!' The chant filled the air along with the roar of the crowd as Nathan Scott walked through the doors to the gym.

'And here we have our team captain, and the league's top scorer and small forward, Nathan Scott!'

At the mention of his name the crowd jumped to their feet and screamed louder. Nathan smiled and waved them off. He could get used to this. He could feel it in his blood, this was what he was meant to do. His heart pumped in his chest as the mixed feelings of nerves and anticipation ran through him. He was going to win this one.

Nathan looked into the front row of the crowd and saw some scouts. It made him feel good that they were there to see him. He turned and saw Haley waving her pom-poms and cheering him on. For a split second Nathan imagined himself at Duke, playing for the Blue Devils with Haley cheering him on like she was now. He pushed the feeling away, Haley's dream was to go to Stanford, and she deserved that so much.

* * *

It was 56-52 as the Raven's came into the last two minutes of the fourth quarter. They were trailing by four points but they were playing their best game ever. Nathan had to win this one. The scouts looked very impressed by Nathan's many dunks and fade-ways, but there was a player on the other team who just kept scoring free throws, which added up to them taking the lead.

Nathan ran up the court as Lucas stole the ball. The ball was passed to him as he jumped the highest he had ever jumped to catch it. He dribbled quickly and expertly towards the net. Soon enough he was double teamed and tried to look for a place to pass. He didn't want to pass, he had to make this shot himself. The team seemed to understand that, they had given him options but weren't forcing him to take them.

Nathan made up his mind. He dodged right and then left as he spun for the fade-away and jumped high to dunk the ball. He gripped onto the net and hung for a few moments before falling down to the roar of the crowd.

Whitey called a time out and the team ran over.

'Right team. This is **your **chance. If we lose this, you can leave knowing that we have played a **damn** good game. But if you win this, it's onto the **State Championships**. You guys deserve to be **champions**. So let's tie this up and move on! We just need to tie to get through to the final, as we have more points than the other team. The other team will be looking to foul, so watch out.'

Nathan smirked, and then stuck his hand in the middle of the circle. All of the guys repeated his action. 'Ravens on three!' Nathan yelled. 'One, Two, Three.'

'RAVENS!'

The team split up and found their spots on the court.

Lucas got the ball and made his way to the net. There were thirty seconds left on the clock. Nathan knew Lucas could easily go from the dunk and tie this game. He ran down the court and freed himself up to give Lucas options. But Lucas wouldn't need them anyway.

Lucas made it to the net and knew he could easily go for the dunk. But then he looked at Nathan. Nathan needed this shot more than he did. Lucas already got into college, Nathan needed to impress these scouts. But if Lucas took this shot he would be known as the boy who took his team to the state championships.

Lucas made up his mind, and went in for the dunk. He ran up and jumped for the net, then at the last moment passed to Nathan, who was now standing behind the three-point line.

There were five seconds on the clock as Nathan caught the ball in his hands. The crowd started to count down.

'5'

Nathan spun the ball in his hands. He knew that it was now win or lose.

'4'

He looked over at Haley, who beamed at him, he grinned back.

'3'

If Nathan made this shot, then he took his team to the State Championships. If he didn't, then it would always lie on his shoulders.

'2'

Nathan bent his knees and aimed the shot.

'1'

The ball left his hands and sailed gracefully up in the air.

The buzzer sounded.

Everything moved in slow motion, the crowd was delay silent and everyone's eyes were on the orange rubbed floating in the air.

That was when the ball bounced off the rim of the net.

* * *

'Luke, I am so sorry man. You shouldn't have passed that ball to me. You could have been the one who took us to the State Champs.' Nathan walked up to Lucas at the after party.

'Don't worry little bro, you had to have your chance.' Luke smiled.

'Hey baby how you doing?' Haley came up and wrapped a comforting arm around Nathan's waist.

'I'm doing ok. People have stopped talking about me, which is good. Although I do like being the centre of attention.' He smirked.

'Seriously, how big is your ego!' Haley teased. 'You all set for tomorrow?' She added.

'Yeah I am, I don't think my dad will be pleased about Lucas risking the game.'

'Don't worry about it, you were a superstar.' Haley grinned and pecked him on the lips.

'No, I was lucky I got out of there alive. I thought they were going to kill me.'

_Everything moved in slow motion, the crowd was deadly silent and everyone's eyes were on the orange rubber floating in the air._

_That was when the ball bounced off the rim of the net._

_The crowd drew in a large breath as the ball lingered in the air, then bounced off the rim again and sailed through the net._

_The sighs of relief from the raven fans turned into cheers of joy as Nathan fell to his knees._

_The whole team rushed over and started cheering for him. They picked him up and started throwing him around._

_Once they finally put him down Haley rushed over to him and jumped into his arms. After a long drawn out kiss numerous fans were hugging him and congratulating him. _

_There were so many people around him he couldn't breathe._

'Just lucky you made the shot.' Haley winked, and dragged him by his tie to the dance floor.

* * *

'Jake?' Rachel walked up behind the brown haired boy and tapped his shoulder.

'Oh, hey Rachel.' He smiled.

'Funny you should say 'oh'…' Rachel laughed awkwardly, then stopped abruptly. 'Ok, look, here's the thing. I had no idea you felt the same way I did. I thought you were going to say that we should stay friends. I panicked because I hadn't thought up a reply to your comment. I only thought up one to the comment I thought you were going to say, about us staying friends.'

'Do you know how to reply now?' Jake said, turning fully so he was now face to face with Rachel.

Rachel nodded and chewed her lip, closing the gap between them. She slowly tilted her head and closed her eyes. She felt Jake's uncertain breath on her lips and dived forward. She couldn't wait any longer.

Their lips met and Jake's arms flew around Rachel's waist, pulling her in.

* * *

Peyton watched the scenes unfolding in front of her in disgust. Rachel making out with Jake, Haley dancing with Nathan, and Brooke sitting on Lucas' knee. She should be in one of those girls' positions.

She sighed and grabbed a cup and filled it to the brim with straight vodka, then she filled another, then another.

She carried them over to where Brooke and Lucas were and handed one to Brooke.

'Here Brooke, I thought you looked thirsty so I got you some water.' She smiled sweetly.

'Thanks Peyton.' Brooke took the cup and Peyton grinned again and walked away. She walked over to Chase.

'You look about as crap as I feel.' She smirked and sat down, handing him a cup.

'What is it?' Chase asked.

'Vodka.' Chase smirked at Peyton as they sat watching the party, drinking.

* * *

'My goodness I am thirsty.' Brooke sighed. 'Good thing Peyton got me this drink because I can't be bother getting up.' Brooke smiled and kissed Lucas. She brought the cup to her lips and took three large gulps.

Brooke started coughing straight after she swallowed the 'water'. She felt the alcohol burn her throat instantly.

'Brooke, are you alright?' Lucas asked.

'That's **vodka** Luke.' Brooke cried, tears rolling down her face. 'Peyton gave me vodka.'

Haley and Nathan walked over, seeing Brooke in this state. 'Brooke what's wrong?' Haley asked, rushing to her side.

'Peyton gave her a drink of vodka and told her it was water.' Lucas said quietly. 'She didn't realise until she had swallowed a lot.'

'She did **what**?' Haley spat slowly. She turned to face the blonde sitting a few metres away. Haley stormed up to her, followed by Lucas, while Nathan stayed with Brooke.

'Are you, an **IDIOT**?' Haley screamed.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Peyton replied smugly.

'**Don't** do that Peyton, don't stoop that low.' Lucas said.

'Don't stoop **low**? Are you **kidding** me Luke? You can't say that to me! Not after you **cheated** on Brooke, then say you love her but get it on with me!'

Haley threw her drink at Peyton. 'Don't change the subject bitch! Why the** fuck** would you give her alcohol?'

'Cause she looked thirsty?' Peyton suggested.

'She's **pregnant** you stupid idiot. I knew you were blonde but I didn't realise you had no **sense**.' Rachel walked up behind Haley and Lucas.

'Oh, here comes the **queen**, always trying to fight other people's battles aren't you.' Peyton laughed.

'Peyton stop it.' Lucas said.

'You shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you.' Haley warned.

'Oh, please stop! You're all ganging up on me!' Peyton whined sarcastically. 'I'm so scared.' She deadpanned.

'Stop being such a bitch.' Brooke said slowly, coming to the scene.

'I-'

'No.' Brooke cut Peyton off. 'Just **stop **it, all of it! I'm the **suffering **one here. So please, just be nice, or leave. **Why** would you do that to me Peyton? After I forgive you and **defend** you? You give me alcohol, that could **kill** the baby.'

'It's going to die anyway.'

'That's **it**!' Haley screamed, walking up and punching Peyton in the jaw. 'You heartless **bitch**! Why are you being like this? You used to be nice!'

'Yeah, used to be!' Peyton said softly, rubbing her jaw. 'When things were **good**, and people actually **liked** me. Now I'm ignored and no one needs me!'

'Peyton stop it!' Rachel cried. 'You bring this on yourself! You messed things up, and now you have to pay for them!'

Peyton stared at the group in front of her, then turned and tore out the house.

* * *

'I'll miss you tutor-girl.' Brooke said as she hugged the small girl tightly.

'I'll miss you too Brookie, but it's only two days. And you've got Lucas.'

'I do have Lucas.' Brooke raised an eyebrow suggestively.

'You guys have fun.' Haley grinned and hugged Lucas. Brooke dragged Luke off to Starbucks, giving Nathan and Haley some alone time.

'I'll miss you the most, gorgeous.' Nathan tucked a strand of hair behind Haley's ear. 'I wish you were coming.'

'So do I.' Haley said sadly, burying her head in Nathan's chest. I love you.' She looked up at him.

'I love you too.' Nathan leaned down and kissed her softly. 'Sing well for me baby girl.'

'Nathan? If it gets really bad? Promise you'll phone and I swear I'll be over on the next flight. I swear.'

'Ok, I promise I'll phone.'

Haley kissed Nathan again before waving to the three as they went to check in. She would miss them all, but she had to focus on her music.

Tears filled Haley's eyes as she realised this is what would be happening after the summer. Nathan would get his scholarship soon, Brooke and Lucas had already got into Duke. The three of them would be going away happily and Haley would be left on her own waving them off.

* * *

Haley walked into the studio and heard music flowing through the rooms. She listened harder before she went into the recording room.

_**Everywhere you go, perfection  
Follows you the wrong direction  
And you will never see if for  
You get all that you need and more  
You see it, you want it  
You find it, it's yours**_

_**But you can't say what you want or  
Take what you want or  
Choose the moods that you fake when you want  
You said your life couldn't get much better  
Then where it's at  
And aren't you glad**_

The player stopped when he saw Haley standing in the doorway.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt.' Haley said.

'No it's fine.' Ben smiled, butterflies whirled in Haley's stomach. 'I was just waiting for you.'

Haley nodded.

'I'll need to hear the song you are going to be playing.' Ben said.

'Ok.' Haley took to the piano, glad that she sorted it out last night.

_Sunday is only two days away  
Already they said a train was coming in late  
I'll wait_

Haley closed her eyes and completed the song, putting all of her effort into it.

Ben watched Haley in amazement, she was so talented.

_And I'll say goodbye, again and again  
Cause I can't get it out of my head  
And I'll wait like I wait  
I'll wait like I wait  
I'll wait like I wait for every Sunday train_

'Absolutely fantastic. Your range just gets to me every time. Your voice makes me shiver.' Ben smirked at Haley as she blushed a deep shade of pink.

'I think this recording is not going to take as long as I thought.' Max's voice came from the sound room. Haley jumped but giggled at his kind words.

'We just recorded that as a test. It sounds good.'

Ben smirked at Haley, getting an idea. 'Hey Max? Can we show you something. We came up with it yesterday.'

Haley looked at Ben in shock. 'It's my song Ben, I don't know if I want it as a duet.'

'Come on, let's just see what he thinks.' Ben handed Haley the guitar.

Haley looked at Max, who nodded. She carefully started plucking out the familiar melody.

_Dancing when the stars go blue_

_Dancing when the evening fell_

_Dancing in my wooden shoes_

_In a wedding gown_

Haley was lost in the music. She sang her heart out and everything melted away in front of her. She locked eyes with Ben and grinned.

All of her problems were vanishing. She closed her eyes and dived into the music. Brooke vanished, Lucas vanished, and Mark vanished. She sang to Nathan, her love pouring out in every word. But then Nathan went to Duke, and Haley found a new face appear in front of her. It was Ben's.

**When the stars go, blue…**

* * *

**oohhhhh rebel haley turning on nathan. i didn't mean for peyton to be such a bitch, i love peyton. it just worked that way.**

**lots of 'twists and turns' next chapter, along with massive drama!!**


	67. Coming To Terms Pt1: Are You True?

**HEY GUYS! so i'm really excited about the feedback i will get on this chapter. It is majorly long! :):):):):):):) This is part one of two. i hope you like it! This goes out to ItalHunni28, who won't be reading this until Monday, which is my BIRTHDAY by the way! :):) _4th of August_, remember it! :):) hehe. **

**ENJOY!! I WORKED HARD ON THIS CHAPTER!**

**also, big skip here, three months ahead!**

**_please read this properly guys, there is a lot to take in, so please read carefully._**

* * *

67. _Coming To Terms_ - Part 1: **Are you True?**

_**Three Months Later.**_

'Haley!! Bring me a drink!' Brooke yelled from the bedroom.

Hanging tried to finish scribbling down some chords before running to the bedroom with a drink for Brooke.

Brooke was propped up on her bed looking very accomplished with herself, sketchbook in hand and TV on.

'Brooke…it's been one month since your operation, you can do things for yourself. You've even been going to school!'

'But then that would ruin the fun of having you trail about after me!' Brooke giggled.

--

_1 Month Ago._

'_Hales I'm scared.' Brooke gripped tightly on Haley's hand._

'Don't worry tigger, everything is going to be ok. It's an extremely high percentage that you'll be fine. The less you worry, the easier it will be.'

'_Miss Davis? Let's get you prepped for surgery.'_

_Brooke gasped as the tears rolled down her face. 'Don't worry Brookie. I'll be right here when you come out.' Haley smiled and squeezed Brooke's hand before letting her go._

_1 day later._

'_The operation was very successful, but we ran some tests just in case. The baby is perfectly healthy, and the cancer is clear.' The doctor smiled, then continued to talk about after care and treatments. Haley listened so Brooke couldn't forget everything._

'_How you doing?' Haley walked over to Brooke's bed after her conversation with the doctor._

'_I'm ok.' Brooke smiled weakly. 'I'm a bit tired.'_

'_Look Brooke I'm sorry but I have to go to the studio. We are trying to record backings today. I told them this was important-'_

'_Tutor-girl, don't worry. I'd rather you do something useful than sit about with me. Lucas is just coming very soon.'_

'_Brooke I'm sorry-'_

'_Go!' Brooke ordered kindly but sternly. 'I want you to.'_

_Haley smiled and thanked Brooke before rushing out of the hospital. As she walked out of the entrance she walked into a hard chest._

'_Sorry I wasn't looking… oh hey Luke.'_

'_Hey Hales.' The blonde smiled. 'Oh look, Nathan came with me, to see if you could find you.'_

'_This isn't a good time Luke… I have to be at the studio…'_

'_Of course. See you Hales.' Lucas walked inside._

'_Hey baby.' Nathan walked up to Haley._

'_Look Nathan I have to go. I've got to be-'_

'_At the studio. Of course you have.' Nathan said flatly._

'_Nathan I'm sorry it's just-'_

'_Drop it Haley. I get it.' Nathan pushed past Haley and into the hospital._

--

'I hope you can do stuff for yourself because I'm recording today.' Haley smiled.

'Haley, why do you spend so much time at the studio. It's like all you do.' Brooke whined.

'Brooke, I have to do this if I ever want to make it in music.'

'I know, I know. Just think about Nathan in this situation. You never see him anymore.'

'Yes I do! I see him all the time!' Haley defended.

'When was the last time you guys kissed?' Brooke challenged, using her knowledge of Haley to her advantage.

Haley bit her lip as she thought about it. After Nathan had come back from New York things had never been the same. Haley was always away at the studio and never hung out with Nathan anymore. She had become increasingly close to Ben and felt like she had talked to him a lot more than she had talked to anyone else in the last three months.

'Christmas…' Haley's voice was barely audible through the tears.

--

_2 Months Ago_

_'Christmas dinner is here!' Brooke squealed and pranced around the kitchen._

'_I don't get why you are so excited at the aspect of Christmas Brooke. We give each other one present each, we get something from the boys, and cash from our parents.' Haley sighed._

'_It's just the happiness!' Brooke noticed Haley's solemn face. 'Or the supposed to be happiness. What's up with you?'_

'_Nathan and me haven't been talking much. I never get to see him because of my album I'm recording. I've just been avoiding him a lot I guess.'_

'_Why have you been avoiding him Hales? You guys are totally in love.'_

'_I know we are, that's why it's so hard. I'm just trying to ease myself into being without him, because I know that's what it's going to be like next year.'_

'_Well you can cheer up, and put on the dress I bought you. We are going to theirs for Christmas dinner! As usual, Dan and Karen are off gallivanting. Seriously, you'd think every parent in tree hill wanted to travel the world. And Lucas is cooking. We need to be there in an hour. Hurry up!'_

* * *

_An awkward silence had settled on the table for a while now. Haley kept stealing glances at Nathan, who always seemed to be looking longingly at her. She felt so guilty for doing this to him. In the back of her mind she was trying to push him away before he could push her away any further._

'_Well… not that this wasn't great, or anything.' Brooke smiled sarcastically. 'Lucas and I have other plans.'_

'_Brooke-' Haley started, panic evident in her eyes._

'_You can clean up. Bye tutor-girl and Nathan.'_

_Nathan watched Haley as she picked up the dishes and took them to the sink. It was insane how much he missed her. She was always at the recording studio or 'busy' studying. He hardly ever got to see her anymore, and it hurt. What hurt the most was that she didn't seem to be the least bit bothered by their separation, when a month ago she would be upset if she didn't kiss him at least 4 times a day._

'_So… how have you been?' Nathan asked, as Haley leaned forward against the table._

'_I've been good, my recordings are going well…' Haley mumbled._

'_Good…' Nathan whispered, while Haley nodded._

'_Look Nathan, I should probably go. I'm really tired and-'_

'_Please don't.' Nathan cut in._

'_What?' Haley turned around as Nathan walked up to her. He took her hands in his._

'_Please don't **go **Haley. I miss you **so** much, everyday. We haven't seen each other properly for so long. It's Christmas Hales, it's supposed to be fun.'_

'_Nathan I can't… I can't do this. I'll miss you too much when we go to uni…'_

'_But we're not going to uni yet are we?' Nathan replied._

_Haley chewed on her lip, then Nathan made up his mind. He leaned down and crashed his lips against hers, grabbing her waist and pulling her in very close._

_Haley's heart rate sped up incredibly fast at Nathan's touch. Oh how she missed his kisses. She leaned up and pressed harder into him, slipping her tongue inside his mouth._

_Nathan pulled Haley up around his waist and carried her to his room._

_From then and into the night the couple experienced the feelings of making love when you had hardly laid a hand on each other in weeks._

* * *

_Haley awoke in Nathan's arms, feeling the best she had ever felt in a long time. She rolled over and checked the time. Shit! She was supposed to be at the studio. _

_Haley quickly rolled out of the bed and pulled on her dress. She kissed Nathan's cheek then silently ran out the house without waking him._

--

* * *

'So Rachel, we've never really talked much about college.' Jake said, lying back on Rachel's bed.

'Yeah I know, we've been busy doing other things, without talking.' Rachel cheekily kinked and eyebrow which gained a blush from Jake. She giggled.

'But what do you think? Do you think about college?'

'To be perfectly honest Jake I'm not going to go to college. I just assumed I would go where you went, or where Brooke went to help with the baby and stuff.'

'That's really nice of you Rachel.' Jake smiled, then sat up. 'Is there anywhere in particular you would like to go?'

'Well I'm not gong to college Jake, I said that. But I was just going to get a job near Duke…? Just so I can be with all of my friends.' Rachel shrugged. 'Is that ok with you?'

'Yes Rachel it's perfect. I would go anywhere with you. I know we've grown up together with Peyton, but spending these last three months with you I love that we've got to know each other so much better. I never saw it happening but it did, and now I want to go everywhere with you.'

'What are you saying Jake?' Rachel asked nervously.

'I'm saying… I love you.' Jake smiled.

Rachel sat down on the bed next to Jake. 'I love you too!' She giggled as Jake pulled her down onto the bed and started kissing her.

* * *

Haley sat on the sofa, wondering whether or not to call Nathan. She remembered the last time he came round, it wasn't even a good visit. Apart from the they had only ever seen each other at school, where they would sit at lunch and avoid each other, or at games, where Haley would leave after the game was done.

--

_1 Month Ago_

_Haley sat down, tired after her long afternoon at the studio. She had avoided Nathan at basketball and cheer practice because she knew he would be annoyed. He was getting jealous that Haley had spent lots of time with Ben. _

_--_

_Nathan walked towards Haley's apartment, he had to see her. He didn't like that she was spending all of her time at the studio with some Ben guy. Nathan had met him twice, and not liked him at all. He didn't like Ben's attitude of the way he looked at Haley. It disgusted him._

_--_

_Haley stood up to get a drink, but turned round when she heard the door open._

'_I heard your duet with Ben.' _

'_How did you hear that Nathan?' Haley gasped. She knew Nathan wouldn't be happy if he knew how much they were working together._

'_I went to the studio and Ben played it for me. You're good.'_

'_Thanks Nathan.'_

'_Why did you play it with **him** Haley? That was your song, it would be so much better on your own. He is just stealing the limelight from you when that gets released!' Nathan spoke up._

'_Nathan don't, please.' _

'_Haley I **miss **you, and you don't need to spend all your time with Ben, you can do this on your own.'_

'_You mean without you?' Haley snapped back._

'_Of course with me. Don't be stupid Haley.' Nathan said._

'_Why did you come here Nathan?' Haley sighed._

_Nathan took a deep breath. 'I want you to stop working with Ben.'_

'_Nathan Ben's very talented and-'_

'_I **said**, I **want** you to **stop** seeing him.' Nathan said darkly._

_Haley stood for a moment and stared into Nathan's eyes. They were hurt and angry, and Haley hated to see him like this, but she couldn't stop working with Ben. This was her chance, her big shot at her dream. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest._

'_I won't do that.'_

_Nathan pursed his lips and hung his shoulders. He gave Haley one last look, sighed, and walked out, slamming the door behind him._

--

'Haley, Haley!' Brooke yelled, running through.

'What's up Brooke?' Haley asked, gathering up her things to get ready to leave. 'By the way do you need a ride anywhere?'

Brooke nodded vigorously. 'I'll need to go to Lucas' house.' She giggled.

'Why?'

Brooke grabbed Haley's hand and placed it on her growing stomach, tears brimming her eyes.

'The baby's kicking Hales…'

* * *

_And now this whole, world_

_Is going round._

_But it's when you're gone,_

_It really brings me down, down._

_Oh, will you wait till I get back home again?_

_Cause, I'm willing to give this another chance._

_Only you baby keep me up at night._

_Sometimes…Crazy's all right._

'Stop! Stop stop!' Ben yelled, cutting off the music. 'What's up with you today Haley? I'm just not feeling it.'

'Well I'm not feeling it **either**!' Haley whined back.

'That's not my problem Haley.' Ben put his hands in the air. He sat down next to Haley, who picked up her bottle of water and took a gulp. 'What's on your mind?'

'A lot of things.' Haley replied. Ben put his arm around her and Haley rested her head on his shoulder. Ben was a good friend to Haley, especially for these past two months. He understood and connected with Haley on a different level than everyone else, because of his music knowledge.

'Right, do you still want to do this? Or do you need some time?'

Haley nodded slightly. 'I want to do this, but I could use a little alone time to play a bit to relax myself first?' She suggested. Ben nodded and left the room.

* * *

'Luke! Come quick!' Nathan yelled from the kitchen.

Lucas came running down the stairs, stopping when he saw Nathan's happy face.

'Geez man I could have walked. 'Lucas panted. 'I thought it was an emergency.'

'I just got a Duke scholarship!' Nathan yelled, and jumped on Lucas. 'This is amazing! It's just my dream!' He laughed loudly. 'I need to see Hales!'

'Are you sure about that Nate?' Lucas asked. 'I mean, you haven't really talked since Christmas.'

'I know, but I've realised how stupid I've been. I'm just letting her slip away.' Nathan grabbed the phone and dialled Haley's number.

'Hello?'

'Hey Hales, it's me.'

'Oh sorry Nathan it's Brooke. Can I help you?'

'Can you get Haley for me, I've got awesome news.'

'Em, Haley can't come to the phone at the moment Nate. Can I take a message?'

'Where is she?' Nathan snapped.

'She's here, she just can't answer the phone.'

'Brooke, she's at that stupid studio again isn't she?' Nathan asked quietly.

'Nathan you have to understand why she's there-' Brooke tried to reason.

'Stop making **excuses** for her Brooke! I've got two messages for her. Tell her that she might as well move in to the studio, and that I got a scholarship for Duke. I wanted her to be here to celebrate, but I don't know why I expected her to be around.' Nathan yelled, hanging up the phone.

'But harsh Nate?' Lucas said, sitting down.

'No Luke, you don't **know** what is and not harsh. Once your girlfriend stops **talking** to you for **two** _**months**_, hasn't **kissed** you for two months, and is always busy at a recording studio with some other **guy**. Once your girlfriend, the most **important** person in your **life**, is spending time with some **stupid** guy, instead of being with you when your dreams come true or a catastrophe strikes, you can tell me when I'm being harsh. As far as I know that **hasn't** happened to you, so until it does, keep your **ass** out of **my** business!'

* * *

Haley sat by the piano playing a melody and watching her cell ring. The caller I.D said Nathan, and she didn't want to answer it. He would just get angry that she was at the studio again.

'Um, Ben? I have a new song?'

'Right Hales, let's hear it. I need emotion.' Ben flicked some switches.

Haley fiddled with her seat and took a deep breath. She flicked on her own recorder.

_I didn't notice  
But I didn't care  
I tried being honest  
But that left me nowhere_

_I watched the station  
Saw the bus pulling through  
And I don't mind saying  
A part of me left with you_

Haley felt tears in her eyes, and she knew why. She no longer used Nathan to focus her music, she used Ben, and she felt horrible for it. She was scared, she was scared of loving Nathan too much, so she had to push him away.

_So one of these days  
I won't be afraid of staying with you  
I hope and I pray  
Waiting to find a way back to you  
'Cause that's where I'm home…oh_

_Did I make you nervous?  
Did I ask for too much?  
Was I not deserving one second of your touch?_

_And one of these days  
I won't be afraid of staying with you  
I hope and I pray  
Waiting to find a way back to you  
'Cause that's where I'm home… oh  
_

**Flash**

**Haley looked over the letter once again, tears brimming through her eyes. In her hands could have been her future, but Nathan didn't want that to be her future.**

'**Congratulation you have been accepted to Duke university on a full scholarship. All expenses will be paid for your four years, including accommodation, food and drink, coursework and supplies needed to work.'**

**Haley sighed, it was just like her Stanford one, only it included one more thing, Nathan. **

**She wiped her tears and stuffed the letter into her drawer.**

**Flash**

_What would you do if I could have you?  
oh if I could  
I'd let you feel everything I'm thinking  
Wouldn't that be nice?_

She knew this song was written about Nathan, but there was nothing she could do to get Ben out of her mind.

_And one of these days  
I won't be afraid of staying with you_

She sighed as she finished. She heard the applause from the recording room. Ben walked out.

'It's late Haley, this took longer than we expected.' Ben walked through.

'What's the time?' Haley asked, spinning round on her seat.

'11 o'clock.'

'Are you kidding me?' Haley gasped. 'That's crazy!'

'Yeah, and so was your song. What's behind that Haley?'

'Nothing, I just thought the lyrics work well with the-'

'-Haley I know you, and I know most of the time there is meaning behind your songs. So spill.'

Haley sighed and leaned back against the piano, taking in her surroundings that had become so familiar in the past three months. She switched off her recorder and packed her things into her back.

'It's Nathan ok? He wants us to go to universities 3000 miles apart, and I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with that. Stanford is my dream, but if Nathan's all the way across at Duke I don't know if I can handle that.'

'Why?'

'Because look at us now Ben! I haven't seen Nathan properly for two months, we haven't kissed in two months, and I miss him so much. I can't hold a conversation with him anymore.'

'Are you sure you two are meant to be?'

'Of course we are! We've been through so much. I just don't know if we can get past this.'

'Haley…' Ben walked over and sat down next to her. 'You're not trying to keep this going. I know you aren't. I see you reject his calls and I hear you on the phone to Brooke telling her you can't go out with them all. You're not putting any effort into this, and I'm sure somewhere deep down, that's because you want to be away from him.'

Haley sniffed. Ben was right, but Haley did want to make this work. 'I do want it to work. I'm just so afraid that we try so hard and then we go to uni, and he gives up, not me. Then I'll be hurting more than him. I don't want to hurt Ben, not like last time.'

* * *

Brooke sat on Lucas bed while Lucas rubbed some cream on her growing stomach, chuckling every time the baby kicked.

'This baby's going to be a partier.' Lucas said.

'What makes you say that?'

'Well, she's been awake for almost the whole day.'

'**She**?' Brooke asked, looking down at Lucas.

'Well yeah, it's a girl right?'

'Luke we don't know what the baby's sex is. **Yesterday** you were calling it a boy.'

'I know I know, but, well, do you not think about it?'

'Of course I do, I'm carrying the thing.' Brooke giggled. 'Um, Luke, I meant to ask earlier…but do you want to find out the sex of the baby before it's born?'

Lucas looked up at Brooke, trying to read her for what would be the right answer, but he couldn't find anything. 'I'm not sure…' He said slowly. 'I've always thought we should find out, but I'm not sure if a surprise would be better?'

Brooke nodded, taking in what Lucas had said. 'I think I want to wait… if that's ok with you.' She smiled as Lucas nodded.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled Luke up for a kiss. Their lips brushed together and a surge of electricity pushed them closer together and Lucas rolled on top of her, making sure not to crush the baby.

The kisses began to get more heated as Lucas started to unbutton Brooke's shirt.

Suddenly Brooke's cell rang and she broke away from the kiss.

'It's Nathan.' She mumbled. 'He must be getting me back for always interrupting him and Haley.' She paused. 'Well, I used to interrupt them…'

'Phone's still ringing Brooke.' Lucas reminded her.

'Oh yeah.' Brooke flipped it open. 'Hello? Hey Nate. No I don't know where she is. I'm at your house. Where are you? No Nate she's **not** with me, and know she won't be at the studio at this time. Goodness sake Nathan it's **one** in the morning! Yes I'm staying at yours tonight. No, thanks to your interruption, we will not be getting '**jiggy**' tonight. Bye!'

'What was that about?'

'He just wanted to know where Haley was, and I don't know as usual. They can't keep doing this Luke. How are they supposed to last through 4 years of being 3000 miles apart when they can't last being in the same **town**?'

'I don't know Brooke. This one's all Haley. I hate to say it, but it's true. Nathan keeps trying to see her, she's always at the studio.'

'She's scared Luke. She doesn't want Nathan to push her away once they go to college so she's doing it now before he hurts her.'

The two stayed silent as they thought about their best friends, both hurting so much.

After a few minutes, Brooke finally spoke. 'She got into Duke.' Lucas looked up. 'Haley got a full scholarship to Duke, just like the one for Stanford, but she can't go, because Nathan wants her to follow her dream.'

'Did you tell her about Rachel and Jake?' Lucas asked.

'Yes, I told her we were all heading out to Duke. Why is Nathan doing this Luke? Nathan knows everyone but Haley is going to Duke. Why can't he just let her come with him?'

'You know how our mom owns the café?' Lucas asked, sitting up. Brooke nodded. 'Well, she could have had so much more. She became pregnant with us after university, where she went to UNC with our dad. Dad got a basketball scholarship, and told mom that if she didn't come with him, it was over. Mom had received a scholarship to Italy, to a cooking school. If she had gone, when she came back she could have been famous, she could have followed her dream and worked in the most famous restaurants ever. But she followed dad. She gave up her dream to be with him.'

'Wow…' Brooke sighed.

'You get it? Nathan doesn't want that to happen! He doesn't want Haley to come with him and miss out on her dreams! Because he knows it's happened before! And he knows mom loves her café, but she is still upset about not going to Italy. Nathan just doesn't want Haley to regret things.'

'But she'll regret everything if she breaks up with Nathan!'

'But Nathan isn't going to break up with her! He loves her so much, and he knows that she needs to follow her dreams. He loves her so much, but right now he is scared that Haley doesn't want him anymore.'

Brooke touched Lucas' arm 'They'll pull through. Keep the Naley faith.' She smiled at their nickname.

* * *

'So you basically think he is pushing you away, even after all you have been though?' Ben asked, Haley nodded.

'Shit, it's 2 o'clock. I really need to get home Ben. Thanks for the talk it really made me feel better.' She smiled and picked up her stuff and headed for the door.

'Haley?' Ben stood up behind her and walked over to her. He pulled her into a hug. 'Everything is going to be ok.' He mumbled into her hair. Haley nodded into his chest.

They drew apart and before she knew it Ben had crashed his lips onto hers. Haley tried to pull away but Ben was strong. She slowly could feel herself giving into the kiss. Not because it was Ben, but because she missed being kissed. Eventually Ben pulled away and smiled at her.

'W-What was that for?' Haley stuttered.

'You said you hadn't been kissed for two months.'

'And?'

'You say Nathan isn't kissing you.'

'What's that to you?' Haley defended.

'Somebody's got to.' He smirked.

Haley slowly walked out of the studio and to her car.

* * *

**oooohhhh DRAMA!! please, i'm serious, leave good reviews for me, telling me what you think. i worked major hard on this and i would appreciate you letting me know how it was. part two coming up soon!!:):):):):)**


	68. Coming To Terms Pt2: Falling Apart

**i am so terrible!! i am so sorry about not updating! :(:( but THANK YOU for the amazing reviews, someone said they didn't like the story anymore... i don't knoiw whether or not they were being sarcastic or not... and i am SORRY that i haven't review replied some of you yet... i'll get to it after this! ithank you for the happy birthdays as well, you guys are awesome. i had my birthday and then exam results today and my birthday party tomorrow so it's all hectic!**

**so a lot of you hated ben, that's what i wanted. mwahaha! ok, enjoy!**

* * *

68. _Coming To Terms_ - Part 2: **Falling Apart**

Very slowly Haley tiptoed into the apartment, so not to wake Brooke. She couldn't believe Ben had kissed her, but what's more she had given in. How could she do that to Nathan? Especially after seeing Brooke go through Lucas cheating on her. She also couldn't believe they had talked until two o'clock, meaning it was now quarter to 3 in the morning. She and Ben were good friends, but she didn't realise how much she needed to vent about her problems.

Closing the door lightly she made her way to the bedroom.

'Where the **hell** have you been?'

The dark voice made Haley jump and she spun round. Nathan sat in the sofa in the living area.

'Nathan, what are you doing here?' Haley whispered awkwardly.

'Answer my question, where the hell have you been?'

'I-I was at the studio.' She stammered.

'What? They have you recording till **three** in the morning? I don't think so Haley.'

'It was…traffic.' Haley sighed, walking through to the bedroom. Where was Brooke? She found a note on the bed. _'Gone to Lucas''_

'You were with Ben **again** weren't you?' Nathan yelled, walking through to the bedroom.

Haley sighed and turned round. '**Yes** I was with him. You happy?'

'Now that's a stupid question! Of course I'm not **happy**!' Nathan yelled. 'You **know** how I feel about you working with him!'

'What about how **I** feel Nathan?' Haley yelled. 'Does **that** matter? Does it matter that, by doing this, I am securing an album to be released and my options for Stanford widen? Does it matter that, maybe I want to do music rather than teaching?'

'Yes Haley, that all does matter but-

'No** buts** Nathan!' Haley cut him off. '**You** told me to follow my **dreams**, so **this** is my dream. You **can't** take that away from me!'

'I'm not taking it away from you! You're just spending all of your time with **Ben** and not me! We haven't kissed in god knows how long, and in fact, I **do** know how long that's been,. Because today is the 30th of February, which means it's been 67 **days **since we last kissed Haley!' Nathan yelled. 'And the last time we did, you **bailed** on me in the morning!'

'I had to go to the-'

'-The **studio**! As always, to spend time with **precious** and **faithful** friendly Ben!'

'He's been more friendly than **you** have for the past few months. And **you're** the one who's pushing me away to Stanford!'

'The last time I checked, your dream, **was** Stanford, and you **wanted **to go to Stanford. And if you're blaming someone for pushing away, look in the** mirror** Haley! Because then you'll see the problem in this situation! It's **you**! **You**, are the one rejecting my calls! **You**, are the one walking straight past me at lunch. **You**, are the one who doesn't go to after game parties. **You,** are the one who doesn't call me back! This is **all _you_**_! _**You** are pushing **me** away!' Nathan shouted, leaving the bedroom and reaching the exit. Haley ran after him.

'By the way, thanks for the congratulations. I got a full scholarship to Duke, not that you'd care!' Nathan said, walking out and slamming the door.

Haley let the tears she had been holding in fall from her face as she leaned back against the wall. Why had she ruined everything? Nathan was right, it was all her fault.

She got up and walked slowly towards the full-length mirror in the bedroom. She had changed so much since last year, and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

She grabbed her cell from her pocket and dialled Nathan's number. The phone rang out a few times but eventually Haley heard someone pick up.

_'Hello?'_

She sighed with relief. 'Nathan it's Haley. Look-'

The line went dead.

Haley threw her phone across the room in anger. It smashed against the wall and landed dead on the floor. She took another look in the mirror and made her mind up. She hated what she saw.

Without realising what she was doing she picked up her right fist and smashed it into the mirror. The mirror cracked loudly against the impact but Haley made no sound of pain.

'Haley-babes…' Brooke breathed as she came in the door. 'What did you **do**?'

At hearing Brooke Haley burst into tears again, the pain suddenly hitting her. She fell onto the floor as Brooke rushed to her side.

'I'm so **fucking** stupid!' Haley sobbed. 'Why did I push Nathan away? He's all I have! I can't lose him, I need him!'

'I know baby.' Brooke stroked her hair. 'I'm going to get you dressing to cover that up.' Brooke pointed to Haley's hand.

Right down the side of Haley right hand, there were two large cuts leading from above her wrist to a few inches below it. You could just see the deep slashes under the thick layer of blood that was covering Haley's arms.

'7 years of bad luck you know.' Brooke tried to cheer Haley up as she set to work on Haley's arm. 'Haley I can't clean this up, we need a doctor.'

Brooke lifted Haley onto her feet and took her to the car. 'Brooke, why are you home at half 3 in the morning?' Haley asked, in a daze. The loss of blood was making her dizzy.

'Nathan came storming into the house, Luke and me were still up. I just had a feeling that he had spoken to you, and things didn't go well. So I came home.'

'Thanks Brookie.' Haley mumbled, leaning her head against the window. 'Ben kissed me.'

'Oh no, Haley.' Brooke sighed. 'You didn't!'

'I wanted the attention Brooke. It didn't mean anything!'

Brooke nodded. 'A simple mistake. But Haley, it can't happen again. I've been on the receiving end of cheating, it's not fun.'

* * *

Haley sat at a picnic bench during lunch with Brooke, Lucas, Jake and Rachel. Everyone knew about the situation between Haley and Nathan, and they heard all about the fight they had last night.

Haley's hand, wrist and lower arm was now bandaged up completely. Her head was aching from the painkillers and the lack of sleep she got.

'My arm's throbbing.' She mumbled, turning a page in her book.

'That silence was comfortable, you ruined it.' Jake laughed.

Everyone burst out laughing at Haley's random attempt to break the silence, and at Jake's hurt expression.

'What's so funny?'

Haley tensed up immediately at Nathan's voice. She threw her arm under the table and smiled weakly at him. He looked straight through her.

'Just Haley.' Brooke said. 'It doesn't matter.'

'I didn't think it would.' He mumbled back, sitting down. He turned to Haley. 'Shouldn't you be like, at the studio or something?'

'My album's nearly done.' Haley said lightly, not looking up from her book. 'I just need to go in a few more times. Not that you'd care.'

'Haley don't start…' Nathan sighed.

'Don't start **what**?' Haley snapped back. 'You know what, forget I asked… She sighed, fighting back the tears. She stood up and quickly started to pack her things into her bag.

Nathan saw Haley's bandaged arm and stared in shock. How had she hurt herself?

'Hales… what have you done?' He said.

Haley looked up quickly, throwing her bag over her shoulder. She pointed her finger at him. 'Now, **you**, don't start!' She snapped, turning and walking away.

Nathan watched her leave, then eventually turned back round. 'What happened guys? I know you know.'

Brooke shook her head. 'Sorry Nate, she'll tell you when she's ready.'

Brooke suddenly noticed Nathan starting to tear up. Sure enough, a tear fell from his eyes as he put his head down on the table.

'I'm so scared guys.' He sobbed. 'I'm losing her, she's slipping away from me… what did I do wrong?'

'It's just life and love Nate.' Lucas sighed. 'Maybe it's not meant to be.'

'How can you say that?' Nathan asked.

'I'm just saying Nate-'

'Well don't.' Nathan snapped. 'I love her, and she loves me.'

'Does she Nate?' Jake asked softly.

'Of course she does!' Rachel and Brooke gasped at Jake.

But Nathan had already walked away. He wasn't sure, did Haley still love him?

* * *

'This album is going to be a hit!' Ben smiled, walking in with sheets of paper in his hands. 'We need one more thing, well… two.' He laughed.

'What would that be?' Haley looked up from the piano.

'We need you to play at Tric tomorrow night.' Haley gasped. 'Calm down, it's got its benefits. It's a Saturday night, people will be there, we can promote your album, and get photos for the cover.'

Haley chewed her lip. She picked up a cushion and threw it at Ben. 'I hate you.' She said flatly, but she was finding it hard to contain her laughter.

'You realise what you just did.' Ben said before tackling Haley to the ground and tickling her. _Like Nathan used to do_… But Haley couldn't stop him. She laughed till she cried as Ben pinned her to the floor.

* * *

Nathan walked into the studio and looked through the window into the music room. He saw Haley playing the piano, but he couldn't hear the melody. He knew it would be beautiful, like she was.

Then Ben came out and they started to talk. Nathan felt himself burn with jealously as Haley threw a pillow at Ben.

Ben jumped on Haley and started to tickle her, Nathan wanted to punch him in the face, and everywhere else. That was **his** girl he was touching.

Nathan walked through, and saw Haley looked like she was in pain.

* * *

'Get off Ben!' She squealed, stopping laughing. 'Stop it now Ben, it's sore!'

Haley squirmed under Ben's touch. This was too far, the joke was over. Her sides were aching.

'Ben, get off!' She shouted. Ben laughed, then plunged his lips onto hers.

Nathan watched in horror as Ben kissed Haley. How long had this been going on? Jake was right, she didn't love him anymore.

**Maybe it's because I'm crazy,  
Maybe it's because I just can't,  
Honestly tell you what I want.  
It's never enough to stay still and hold you,  
To break loose and run the taste of you,  
Wild on my tongue.**

Nathan turned and walked away, but not before Haley saw him. She tore away from Ben.

'What the **hell **are you doing?' She snapped at him.

'Giving you the attention you deserve.' Ben smirked.

'Stop it!' Haley yelled. 'I love Nathan, I am **in love** with Nathan. You and me, this… **thing**! Whatever, is going on, it has to **stop**! After this album is done, so are we!'

'Come on Haley, you feel the connection through music. What we have, it's special.'

'Shut up! There is **no** connection! The only connection we will ever have is my hand to your face if you don't **shut** your mouth!'

Ben walked over and grabbed Haley's waist. 'You want me.'

Haley slapped Ben across the face. 'You just wanted a connection.' She smirked. She grabbed her things and walked to the door. Then she whipped round.

'I will play at Tric, my album will be released, but I want to re-record our duet. Without you in it.' She snapped, walking away.

* * *

'Nathan?' Haley yelled, walking into his house.

'Why are you here Haley?' Nathan said, walking into the hall.

'I wanted to apologise…'

'For what?' Nathan yelled. 'For **pushing** me away? For **cheating** on me? Because it's ok, you don't need to be sorry.'

'What?' Haley said, confusion written all over her face.

'Because I understand why you did it. You don't love me anymore.' Nathan stated simply and lightly, but Haley saw the pain in his eyes.

'Not loving you? What do you mean?'

'Well, how could you act the way you have if you did love me!' Nathan got angry again. 'Because people in love don't act like that Haley! Just say it Haley!'

'Say what?'

'Say you don't **love** me anymore!' Nathan shouted, ignoring Brooke and Lucas appearing on the stairs.

'Nathan-' Haley whimpered.

'SAY IT!' Tears were running down Nathan's face. '**DAMN** IT HALEY! JUST TELL THE **TRUTH**!'

**Am I no good to you now?  
Am I no good to you now?  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh whoa-oh  
We're spilling over.  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh whoa-oh  
We're falling apart.**

'I **WON'T** SAY IT NATHAN!' Haley screamed, her tears matching Nathan's.

'IT'S NOT THAT HARD! YOU'RE NOT LOVING ME ANYMORE!'

'NOT **LOVING** YOU ANYMORE?' Haley yelled. '**YOU'RE** THE ONE WHO PUSHED ME AWAY, TELLING ME TO FOLLOW MY DREAMS! AND THEN WHEN I DO, YOU TURN THIS ON **ME**?'

'SHUT THE **HELL** UP HALEY! YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO MAKE YOURSELF FEEL BETTER! WHEN YOU KNOW **YOU** ARE WRONG!' Nathan yelled, thumping his fist against a wall, causing it to shake and knock a picture from its hook.

The picture fell to the ground next to Haley and smashed. Haley jumped as the couple were brought out from their shouting match.

**Spent my days with doctors,  
And my nights with crooks,  
And all of them who sell me for a song.  
So I'm here.  
Safe Dear.  
A fiction in your arms.  
**

'And congrats Nathan, you deserved to get into Duke.' Haley whispered. 'And, yes, my arms is **fine,** thank you.' She added, in a more sarcastic tone.

'I've scarified a lot of things for you Haley. I stood in front of a gun, saved you from Chris, looked for you in the dark. I sacrificed my life for you Haley.' Nathan breathed. 'YOU'VE SACRIFICED NOTHING FOR ME!'

Haley flinched, but walked up to Nathan. She softly kissed his cheek.

Nathan could see fresh tears flowing from her face as she came to his cheek. He found himself leaning into her lips. She tore away and Nathan grabbed her arm, cursing when she flinched, telling him in was the hurt one. He looked down at the bandage and saw the stained blood being covered by fresh blood.

Haley locked eyes with Nathan. She could feel Brooke and Lucas still watching on the stairs. She shook her head and tore from Nathan's grasp, running out the door.

**Am I no good to you now?  
Am I no good to you now?  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh whoa-oh  
We're spilling over.  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh whoa-oh  
We're falling apart.**

Nathan watched her go.

'Your argument didn't even make **sense**!' Brooke shouted at Nathan, walking down the stairs.

'You shouldn't be so nosy, this is me and Haley's business.' Nathan snapped.

'No, it is **my** business Nathan, because now **I** have to go and comfort her. And by the way, if you're thinking about sacrifice you should look a little closer. The signs are all there, now all you have to do is open your eyes and think a little bit.' Brooke snapped, walking out the door. 'I'll call you!' She shouted to Luke.

'What just happened?' Lucas said, walking down to Nathan, who now sat on the floor.

'I just threw away they only important thing in my life. I don't know why I do it Luke! I really don't! I just, ugh, whenever I see her, all of the pain she caused me comes back, and I get angry. She kissed Ben.'

'She doesn't mean it Nate. I mean, look at her arm.'

'What about her arm?' Nathan looked up at Lucas.

'I can't tell you if she hasn't Nate.'

Nathan stood up and punched another wall. 'My own girlfriend can't tell me how she got hurt!'

* * *

'Haley, please **stop** it!' Brooke screamed, as Haley hammered her hand against the cracked mirror again and again.

Haley had unravelled the dressing and was smashing her arm against the mirror.

**I'm giving up.  
Starting over.  
I wanna be,  
I wanna hold you.  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh whoa-oh  
We're Falling apart.  
**

'Haley, **STOP IT**!' Brooke cried, grabbing at Haley's elbow and pulling her onto the ground. Haley collapsed onto Brooke's shoulder and cried.

'Haley this **isn't** you, you aren't you. You don't self **harm**, we know it's bad.' Brooke comforted Haley.

Suddenly the door opened and Nathan's voice could be heard calling Haley. Brooke rushed for the first aid kit.

'This'll have to do…' Brooke mumbled and starting wrapping up Haley's arm. 'If there's any glass in there it'll have to wait.'

'Brooke…' Haley whimpered, her voice quiet and strained. It broke Brooke's heart to see her like that. 'I can't talk to him just now…'

'Right, I've got my keys. I'll just throw the key at him and walk straight past him. we can go for a drive.' Brooke said encouragingly, pulling Haley up.

The two friends walked straight out of the bedroom, past Nathan and towards the door.

'Haley…'

'Lock up!' Brooke cut him off, throwing the apartment keys at him.

* * *

'You're going to need to face him sometime Hales.' Brooke said, as Haley thumped on the car door.

Brooke had driven her to the beach, pretended like they were getting out, then jumped back in the car and locked it.

'Brooke! Please?' Haley yelled, drawing slightly too much attention to herself.

'Haley, this is for your own good. Please do it for me.' Brooke drove away. She flipped open her phone. 'Nathan? Go to the beach. I'm going to Lucas'.'

* * *

Haley walked slowly along the beach, thinking back over the past few months. She shouldn't have pushed Nathan away, but now he was doing it her. They both deserved it. If only Nathan knew what Haley had done for him. He would just have to wait until her album was released next week.

**Cause all I say,  
It doesn't matter anyway.  
All I say,  
It doesn't matter anyway**

Haley took a deep breath and breathed in the fresh sea air. She definitely needed it. She jumped when se saw her name on a Tric poster. It was advertised already? That was crazy.

She sighed and leaned against the wall, looking out at the now setting sun.

'You're playing at Tric?' A voice spoke behind her.

Haley spun round and rushed into their arms, pushing her head into their chest.

'I am, I'm nervous though.' Her voice was muffled as she buried her head deeper in his chest.

'You'll be fine. I'll be there. Always…' Nathan stroked her hair lightly.

Haley jerked back at his use of words. 'Don't use that against me please Nathan.'

'I mean it Hales.' Nathan said softly., handing her the apartment key.

Haley's heart melted at his words. 'And I meant it too.' She whispered. 'How could you accuse me of not loving you anymore?' She said louder, suddenly feeling angry. Stupid random hormones.

'Haley, I was just hurting.'

'You were **hurting**? Did you not think **I** was hurting?' Haley gasped.

'You had a funny way of showing it!' Nathan raised his voice again.

'**Stop** it Nathan! Just **stop** it, **all **of it!'

**I'm giving up,  
So call my bluff.  
Cause I just need to be reminded who I am.  
I'm falling apart.**

'What did Brooke mean Haley. She said I should look closer for sacrifices. What have you done for me, kissed **Ben**!'

'Shut the **fuck** up Nathan. You have no idea what you are talking about. If you had stayed a minute longer or looked a little harder you would have seen me trying to force Ben off me. And yeah, sacrifices, I could tell you about them.'

'Like what Haley? You 'sacrificing' time with me to work with Ben?' Nathan laughed sarcastically.

'You know **what** Nathan?' Haley said darkly. 'Why don't you take this key, use it, and go look in the top drawer next to my bed. You might find something there!' She said, pushing the key into Nathan's chest and walking off.

**Whoa-oh, whoa-oh whoa-oh  
We're spilling over.  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh whoa-oh  
We're falling apart.**

Nathan fell backwards slightly from the force of Haley's push. He grabbed the key from the ground and walked back to the apartment.

* * *

Nathan stormed into the apartment and through to Haley and Brooke's room, heading straight for the drawer. He moved some things around but then found a big envelope. He pulled it out and opened it. He took out a letter and read over it.

'_Congratulations you have been accepted to Duke University on a full scholarship. All expenses will be paid for your four years, including accommodation, food and drink, coursework and supplies needed to work.'_

Haley got a scholarship to Duke? That was crazy, especially because the scholarship was so good. It was brilliant. Nathan didn't understand why Haley never told him about it.

Nathan pulled out another letter and started to read that too. His mouth dropped open as his eyes passed over the words.

_'We were disappointed to learn that you have declined your Duke University scholarship offer. We would like to mention that, should your plans change, it will be unlikely that you place shall still remain._

_We wish you luck in the future.'_

Nathan couldn't believe it, why had she turned down the offer?

* * *

Haley crept into Nathan's room through the window and sat on his bed. She knew he would be finding the scholarship letter now, and then quick to follow would be the rejection letter. She should have told him, maybe he would have wanted her to come?

**So get me out  
Start me over  
For heaven's changed  
I should have told you  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh whoa-oh  
I'm falling apart.**

Nathan looked around the bedroom. His eyes suddenly landed on the mirror on the wall. It had large cracks on it and pieces were shattered on the floor. There were also bloodstains on the mirror. _Haley_…

Nathan couldn't believe it. He was blind, Haley was going through so much. He was the reason she rejected the scholarship. She gave up going to university with all of her friends, and him, because he told her not to. How stupid was he?

**So wanna be loved?**

Haley laid back on Nathan's bed, letting her thoughts take over. It would take a long time to get back to how they used to be.

**So wanna be loved?**

Nathan laid back on Haley's bed, worrying about her. How could her push her away? Why did she push him away?

**So wanna be loved?**

Haley and Nathan both rolled over and let sleep take over their bodies. One last thought passed through their minds.

_What if we can't get past this?_

**So come on now  
Come on love**.

* * *

**there you go pretty people. :) love you guys!**

**:):)**


	69. Only Hope

**Hey guys, here's a nice biggy for you, since i won't be updating until thursday.**

**i'm away on a wee holiday with my friends! thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, LOVED THEM. here you go! :)**

**i also recommend that you listen to the song Only Hope - Mandy Moore, when reading the end of the chapter, where the lyrics are in bold. :)**

* * *

69. Only Hope.

'Nathan? What are you doing here?' Brooke walked in and woke a sleeping figure.

Nathan groaned and turned over. He must have just fallen asleep last night.' Hey Brooke.' He yawned.

'Did you and Haley get together last night?' Brooke gasped, but sighed when Nathan shook his head.

'Well, if Haley isn't here, then where is she?'

* * *

'What are you doing in my little brother's bed missy?'

Haley jumped at Lucas' voice. 'I'm sorry Luke, I must have fallen asleep. I'm just going.' She rambled.

'Wait.' Lucas stuck his hand out and stopped Haley passing him. 'Where's Nathan?'

'I don't know.' Haley looked to the ground. 'He knows Lucas. He knows I got into Duke, and rejected it.'

'Did you tell him?'

'No, I told him to go look in my drawer. He will have found the letters…' Haley trailed off. 'He hasn't called me yet Luke!' She sobbed.

Luke pulled Haley into a hug. 'It's early, he's probably not awake yet.'

* * *

'Lucas told me why you wanted Haley to go to Stanford.' Brooke said cautiously, bring Nathan breakfast in bed.

Nathan sighed. 'You understand it right?' Brooke nodded. 'Then why can't she?'

'Because you never told her, and she wanted to go with you!' Brooke smiled slightly.

'If I'd known that she would have taken it so bad then I would have told her my reasons. She never asked to come with me.'

'But you knew she wanted to. You knew that Nathan, but you kept pushing her away.'

'Well it's done now. I've pushed her, she's pushed me. Where are we now?'

'You can find out now.' Brooke said, beaming as she heard Haley come through the door. She ran into the hall, leaving Nathan still in bed, very confused.

'Haley, I need your key!' Brooke said quickly.

'Why?'

'Because I lost mine and I need to make a copy?' Brooke suggested. Haley handed her the key. Brooke squealed and ran out off the apartment, locking the door behind her.

* * *

Haley heard the door lock and turned around. 'What the hell Brooke? Why am I being locked in?' She mumbled to herself.

But when she entered the bedroom she knew exactly what Brooke's plan was.

'What are you doing in my bed?' Haley asked, her voice more annoyed than she intended.

'I'm sorry Haley, I'll just go… I fell asleep last night.' Nathan started to scramble, but Haley walked over and sat on the bed. She touched his arm to stop him moving.

'There's no point in trying to leave. Brooke locked us in.' Haley said smiling. She quickly withdrew her hand from his arm when she felt the jolts of electricity flowing through them. Nathan looked into her brown eyes, he had felt it too.

'So… I guess we have to talk…' Haley added, breaking her gaze from Nathan's.

'I found your letters…' Nathan said quickly. When he saw Haley trying to brush it off he stopped her. 'Haley you should have told me. Even if you were going to reject the offer, I would have liked to know.'

'You would have told me to reject it…' Haley sighed.

'Haley, what about Stanford?'

'Nathan are you blind?' Haley cried, standing up. 'I don't want to go to Stanford, I want to go to Duke! I want to spend the next four years of my lfe, with you!'

'Then why did you reject your scholarship?'

'Because I wanted to do what you wanted me to do. I sacrificed my dreams so you can live yours.' Haley sighed.

'The mirror.' Nathan whispered. 'You arm.'

Haley nodded. 'Nathan you hurt me, but you told the truth. This…thing.' Haley pointed between her and Nathan. 'Between us, was all my fault.' She sniffed, trying to hold back tears. 'I didn't mean for everything to turn out wrong. I just didn't want to get hurt.'

'But you did get hurt, and so did i.' Nathan sighed. 'Let's get you cleaned up.' Nathan added, noticing Haley's bloody arm.

Haley sat on the bed as Nathan grabbed the first aid box. He sat down next to her and unwravled the dressing. He tried to bite back the tears that flew to his eyes when he saw Haley's arm. It was a mess. There was dried blood and fresh blood everywhere. There were numerous deep slashes on her arm,with glass stuck in them.

He picked up the tweezers and tried to keep his hand steady as he picked out this glass. 'I'm sorry.' He mumbled as Haley gasped with pain.

Once all the glass was out, Nathan took and anticeptic wipe and started to clean up the dried blood.

Haley watched him lovingly. Even having him near her made her feel so much safer and more comfortable.

Nathan grabbed a think pad of dessing and placed it over the wound. 'This will help stop the bleeding.' He said quietly, then grabbed a fresh bandage and started wrapping it around haley's hand and arm.

Once he had finished he looked up at Haley. Blue eyes dove into brown as the couple sat in silence and stared into each others eyes.

'W-Where did you sleep last night?' Nathan asked gently.

'Funnily enough, your bed.' Haley tried to suppress a giggle.

Nathan didn't smile, his face was deadly serious, his blue eyes now darker. 'I wish I had come home, just to spend a night with you in my arms.' He whispered, leaning in slightly closer.

Haley's heart thumped in her chest as Nathan leaned in. She missed him like hell, and she just needed him.

She leaned in closer so that their lips were centimetres apart. 'I want you…' She whispered.

Nathan heart lept at these words. He closed his eyes and felt Haley's lips lightly brush his.

Then Haley's cell rang and they jumped apart.

'Fucking interruptions!' Nathan cursed. 'Why us?'

Haley answered her phone. 'Yes. No. No. Yes Brooke. Yes I'm fine. Of course Nathan's still here. Yes you can come back.'

Nathan stood up and took Haley's hands in his. He leaned forward again to kiss Haley.

Haley broke away. She started to ramble. 'You know what Nathan I think this was a bad idea. I don't know what I was thinking there is no way that we could possibly even slightly try to get things back to the way they used to be right now.' She sighed.

'You can go when Brooke gets here.' Haley walked into the bathroom.

Nathan threw his fist down onto the bed. He had been so close.

'I'll see you tonight Haley.' He called before getting ready to leave.

'Maybe!' She called back.

'No, I will see you. I love you Hales.' Nathan walked out the bedroom.

Haley leant against the door of the bathroom, grinning from ear to ear. 'I Love you too.' She whispered.

* * *

'Right guys, give it up for Haley James.' The crowd clapped and Haley giggled from backstage as she heard Brooke scream.

She took a deep breath, smoothed down her purple top, and walked onto the stage.

Haley was met with numerous wolf whistles as she came onto the stage. This wasn't surprising. She was wearing tight fitted light washed flared jeans and a purple v-neck long top that was gathered under the bust and flowed down to mid thigh. Haley was flashing her beautiful smile and her smooth blonde hair was flowing in loose waves. Her fringe was pinned up in a quiff and she took a seat and picked up a guitar.

Usually Nathan would feel proud to hear Haley been checked out by other guys, but tonight he was not. He was uncertain and jealous, because it hadn't seemed like Haley was his for a very long time. He sighed and leaned against a post, watching her as she blushed.

'Um… Hi?' Haley said into the mic as Brooke cheered again. She giggled. 'Thanks Brooke.' Brooke whooped again.

'Right… so, I'm Haley James. I recently submitted a demo to Red Room Records, so I'm here to romote my album, which is called Come On Home. It was fun, I've written all of my songs, so, um, I'll stop rambling now. Here we go.' She smiled and strummed a chord on her guitar. She cleared her throat and started to play.

_Said I want to live the city life _

_This small town could eat me alive _

_I gotta pack my things and go where the railroad takes me _

_Mama's too poor to send me away _

_But I've been saving up on most everyday _

_Little bit out of each check from the Gas & Deli _

Nathan was completely stunned. He knew Haley was good, but he didn't realise just how good she was. He had never really apprienciated how talented she was.

_And the whistle keeps on blowing _

_And the train keeps on rolling _

_And he said _

_I ain't never been to New York City _

_I ain't seen the San Francisco Bay _

_I ain't never tried my hand in Vegas _

_But you bet your bottom dollar _

_That's where I'm going the day after today _

Brooke smiled as a sense of pride washed over her. Haley had done it, and they had come so far since she had been sitting singing in the car on the way to L.A

_So he locked the door and he killed the lights _

_Took a six pack to get him through the night _

_Didn't have a plan just a good sense of direction _

_And Maybelline, his beauty queen _

_She cried all night cause the sheet were clean _

_But he left her a lovers' note there apologizing _

_He said I hear the whistle blowing _

_Gotta catch it the train is rolling _

_And he said _

_I ain't never been to New York City _

_I ain't seen the San Francisco Bay _

_I ain't never tried my hand in Vegas _

_But you bet your bottom dollar _

_That's where I'm going the day after today _

Nathan was so ashamed of himself. Haley had obviously improved since she had started at the studio. He felt bad for trying to stop Haley.

_The air is thick on the concrete isle _

_Ain't nothing green for like twenty miles _

_And he ain't use to the sun and moon a hiding _

_So he took his foot from out his mouth _

_And he packed his things and went back down south _

_But Maybelline said "Babe my time's arising." _

_Said I hear the whistle blowing _

_Gotta catch it the train is rolling _

Haley looked so good, standing there and strumming away. She had that sort of stage presence, where you couldn't take your eyes off her.

_And she said _

_I ain't never been to New York City _

_I ain't seen the San Francisco Bay _

_I ain't never tried my hand in Vegas _

_I never seen the L.A lights shine bright _

_Bright, brighter than your smile was ever _

_Brighter than my desire was ever _

_Longer burning than our love was ever... _

_And she said _

_I ain't never been to New York City _

_I ain't seen the San Francisco Bay _

_I ain't never tried my hand in Vegas _

_But you bet your bottom dollar _

_That's where I'm going the day after today _

The crowd were taken aback by Haley as she started to improvise at the finishing chords.

Haley finished playing and waited for a response. She closed her eyes.

Suddenly a large cheer broke out thoughout Tric. Haley opened her eyes and beamed. Her eyes caught Nathan's. He smiled at her and she nodded back.

'Thank you very much guys. I'll keep the tempo up, just let me decide what to play.' She smiled.

'Well, I wrote this song recently. It's not about anyone specific, it's just about people eneeding each other I guess.' Haley shrugged and played.

_I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away_

_I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away_

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

_I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

_All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah_

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

_Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_

* * *

'You guys have been great!' Haley laughed. 'As you might have noticed, I'm shit at talking to crowds. Excuse the language, but yeah, album is out on Monday.' She grinned and waved as she walked off the stage.

Haley walked into her dressing room and saw a figure sitting in her chair. 'Nathan?'

Nathan turned round. Wow, his girlfriend was hot. If he could even still call her that.

'What are you doing back here?'

'I said I would see you right?' Nathan stood up and faced Haley.

'You could have seen me out the front.' Haley said quickly.

'Haley, tell me the truth. I know you were just going to go home after this, and avoid me.'

**There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.**

Haley nodded. 'Fine, you caught me.' She sighed and sat down on the sofa.

'I saved you from here.' Nathan said quietly, sitting down next to her. Haley looked at him strangely. 'You won't remember.' He mumbled.

'Then we had that big fight.' Haley sighed. 'It always happens to us like that doesn't it?' Haley tried to stop the tears that were filling up in her eyes. 'We're good, then we're bad, then good, then bad. One day it's just going to be bad, and stop.'

'Do you really believe that?' Nathan asked, turning his body so he was facing Haley. Haley shrugged.

Nathan sighed, this was going to be hard.

'DO you, remember the first time we actually met?'

Haley nodded. 'On the beach.'

'_I'm Haley by the way. I'm really sorry about this…' her voice was still shaky and the tears kept coming._

'_My name is Nathan. What has happened to you?'_

_Haley looked at Nathan. She knew he cared, and for some strange reason she felt like she could trust him. 'I left the club with a guy who I thought was lovely. Then he started hitting me and…' Haley gulped down the lump in her throat. 'Well…h-he…raped me' the words came out with a harsh disgusted tone 'I ran when I could. I don't know where I am or how to get home…' she put her head in her hands and started to cry hysterically._

'I was there for you that night. And I alwas will be Haley. You need to understand that.'

'I do Nathan, it's just-'

'I want you to come to Duke with me.' Nathan blurted out.

**So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.**

Haley gasped and looked into Nathan's eyes. 'What?' She whispered.

'I-I want you to come with me.' Nathan said softly.

'Why the sudden change of heart Nathan!' Haley stood up. 'After these three months, you choose now, to ask me. You've had so long!'

'Haley I know but-'

'Oh my gosh.' Haly gasped. 'You're only asking me, because you found my letters, and you knew what I did to my arm! You feel sorry for me!' Haley grabbed her keys and ran out of the room, leaving all of her belongings in the room.

'No Haley wait!' Nathan called, running out after her.

**Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.**

'Shit, that's all I need.' Haley cursed as her car wouldn't start. 'And it's raining.' She said sarcastically. 'And now, I'm talking to myself.' She laughed. 'And I'm laughing about it?' She sighed again. 'Stop it Haley.'

Haley jumped out of her car and began to walk down the road, letting the rain soak her through. It hadn't rained for a long time. In fact, it hadn't rained since she and Nathan had spent that night on the roof. She felt sad from the memories.

But she had been right, their relationship went in a pattern, bad then good.

Haley was broke out of her thoughts by someone grabbing her arm and spinning her round.

Before Haley could protest someone's lips were crashing onto hers. She relaxed slightly when she recognised the lips. It still wasn't right, but she kissed back anyway.

**So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope**.

When breath became a necessity, and Haley realised how wrong she was, she pulled away.

'Stop it Nathan.' She said, as Nathan tried to kiss ker again. 'What are you doing anyway?'

'You said our relationship was always up and down. I want to send it back up.'

'You can't just ask me to come with you to Duke like that!' Haley changed the subject, walking backwards so they were now metres apart. 'The only reason you even asked me was because you found my letters! Have the last three months meant nothing to you?' Haley yelled.

'Haley stop it!' Nathan said, trying to wipe the rainwater from his face, but the rain kept falling. 'I wouldn't take these three months back Hales, well, most of it. Because it was a good sign, that I had made the wrong choice telling you to chase your dream. If the way we are separated when we go to college is half as bad as the way we are now, I'd die Haley! Because I can't take it! I can't take spending time away from you. I would take them back to get us back to normal, but I don't need to, because I love you, and I know we can get past all of this. So I'm going to be selfish, I don't care if your dream is to go to Stanford! I want you to come to Duke with me, because I will make you so much happier than you would be at Stanford.' Nathan yelled, gasping for breath.

**I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am**

Haley was glad that the rain was there, it meant Nathan couldn't see her tears. She took a deep breath. 'You, can't just, come out of the blue, and ask me to go to Duke with you!' she screamed.

'And why not?' Nathan asked, walking backwards with shock.

'Because…I might just say yes.' Haley said quietly, but loud enough for Nathan to hear.

**At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back. **

Haley started to run and closed the gap between them. She jumped into Nathan's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him deeply. Nathan threw him arms around Haley to support her as he kissed her back.

Nathan spun Haley round and broke the kiss. 'Look out Duke, here we come!' Haley shouted into the night.

**So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.**

* * *

**wooo happy naley! reviews?**


	70. Polaris

hey guys!! i am terribly sorry i haven't been able to update for you guys! and i've been writing like mad to try and catch up. it's going to be really hard to keep this story updated once i go back to school, but i will try my best to write as much as i can during weekends and nights when i don't have homework. :):) this year is a hard hard hard year for me. :(. anyways, this chapter wasn't as long as i had planned it to be! but i just needed to give you an update! :):):)

* * *

70. Polaris

Haley woke up slowly and rolled over, only to be greeted by a gorgeous sleeping face of Nathan on the other side of the bed. She smiled and snuggled into his sleeping frame.

Nathan started to stir and awoke with Haley snuggling into his chest. He smiled to himself, he was glad they were back on good terms.

'Nathan...' Haley mumbled. 'I'm sorry, about last night.'

'What about last night?' Nathan answered, looking down at Haley.

'For you know... not wanting to do anything, and sleeping with clothes on.' She giggled.

'It's ok Haley. I get that we can't rush into anything. It's been a long time.'

Haley nodded and smiled. 'Time to get up.' She perked up, slapping Nathan's thigh and jumping out of bed.

'You crazy woman, it's nine o'clock on a Sunday morning, what could we possibly do?' Nathan moaned.

'You'd be surprised.' Haley smiled, holding her hand up in the air. 'Three, two, one...'

'NALEY!!' Brooke's voice screeched through the house.

Nathan groaned and pulled himself out of bed as Haley pushed him into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

* * *

'**Cot** shopping?!' Nathan exclaimed as the arrived at the store in the car. 'You got me out of bed on a Sunday morning to go **cot shopping**?'

Brooke smiled and clapped her hands together. 'Yip, we need your expertees.'

'It's a wooden bed, there's not much to decide.' Nathan dead-panned.

'Stop it Nathan.' Haley giggled as Lucas had to hold Brooke back from hitting Nathan. 'I'm here, wouldn't you rather be with me than in bed?' She asked sweetly.

'I would rather be in bed with you.' Nathan whined.

'Down boy.' Lucas mocked, taking Brooke's hand and leading her in.

'Watch it Broody, I'm pregnant!' She scrambled out of his grasp.

'Seriously, why is everyone so weird today?' Haley asked, following Lucas into the store.

* * *

'I like the pink one.' Brooke said, as the group stood and looked at some cots.

'You would.' Lucas mumbled, before receiving a slap across the chest from Brooke. 'I take it back!' He said quickly.

'Brooke, you should go for something unisex.' Haley suggested. 'You don't want a boy in a pink cot.'

Brooke nodded seriously, in deep thought. 'I knew I brought you along for a reason tutor-girl.'

Haley nodded proudly as Nathan laughed at her. 'Brooke's pet.' He mumbled.

'Watch it!' Haley warned playfully, smacking him lightly on the arm. She was thrilled that they were back to normal, and couldn't wait to spend more time with him now the album was done.

'Brooke, can we **pleeease** get something to eat?' Lucas whined, stamping his feet.

'Seriously Luke.' Brooke sighed. 'We've been in one shop.'

'Brooke its one o'clock. We've been in here for three hours.' Haley dead-panned.

'Fine.' Brooke sighed, giving in. 'But we are coming back here.' She ordered, sighing again as Nathan and Lucas practically started sprinting to the food court.

'I'm glad Naley's back.' Brooke chuckled, noticing the happy look Haley was giving Nathan as she watched him walk away.

'Me too.' Haley giggled. 'Hey!' She shouted after the boys. 'Wait up!'

Haley and Brooke walked quicker to catch up with the boys, who were standing impatiently.

'C'mon guys!' Lucas whined again. 'The food court is on the other side of the mall.'

Haley giggled and took Nathan's hand as she started to walk down the mall, a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

Nathan looked down at Haley's happy expression and couldn't help but smile himself. It was him that put that smile there in the first place, he was sure of it.

Nathan became suddenly worried as the smile from Haley's face faded quickly.

'What's wrong Hales?' He asked as Haley stopped walking, staring to the right of them.

Brooke and Lucas stopped as well, and the three followed Haley to where she was walking.

Haley couldn't answer anyone, she could hardly hear anything, her eyes were just fixed on the sight before her.

'Hales... what is it?' Brooke asked, trailing off as her eyes caught the sight also.

'Guys...' Haley breathed. 'I'm in the window...' She pointed to the music store, where they saw Haley looking back at them.

In the window was a display of Haley's new album. The CDs were on a rack and a big album cover was on display. There were also a few life size pictures of Haley playing at Tric.

_'Haley James - Come On Home. Get it here today.'_

'The album isn't out till Monday.' Haley whispered absent mindedly.

'Oh my god, this is so **cool**!' Brooke squealed, running inside.

Haley felt Nathan squeeze her hand as she followed him into the store.

Haley walked up to the counter. 'Hi... I was just wondering, why are you advertising an album that doesn't come out until tomorrow?' She asked politely.

The employee didn't look up from his paperwork. 'Because the demand was so high we got an exclusive day from the record company.'

Haley gasped. 'The demand was high?'

'Of course.' The employee replied. 'Have you **heard **this chick's voice? She's crazy amazing. She's from round here, Haley, you might know her.'

'Yip.' Haley chuckled blushing and laughing. 'I know her very well.'

Suddenly someone tapped Haley on the back and she turned round.

'Um, can you sign this for me please?' A little girl looked up at her.

Haley's face went bright read but took the CD from the girl and signed her name. the girl squealed and walked away. Haley was left in shock as Brooke, Nathan and Lucas all watched in amusement.

'What just happened?' Haley said quietly.

'Haley James, you are officially **famous**!' Brooke squealed, hugging Haley.

The employee looked up from his work. 'Wait, **you're** Haley James?'

Haley blushed again. 'Yeah, that's me.' She smiled.

'Wow, you're even prettier than in the photos.' He asked, walking round from behind the counter as Brooke walked away to shop.

'Thank you.' Haley grinned.

'So, do you fancy letting me take you out sometime? Maybe, for a congratulations dinner?' He smirked.

'I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend.' Haley smiled as she thought of Nathan.

'What he doesn't know won't hurt him.' The guy moved closer.

'That's not the point.' Haley stated.

'So who is this guy?'

'Little close aren't you?' A voice came behind Haley as she felt Nathan's body press lightly against her back.

'I guess it's you.' The guy smirked.

Nathan's body tensed up as Haley smiled at his reaction. She missed him being protective of her.

'Yeah, it's me. So I suggest you back off.' Nathan said.

'Oh really? What if I did this?' The guy smirked and snaked his hand around Haley's waist, pulling her away from Nathan.

'Get off me!' Haley shouted, as Nathan pulled the guy off Haley and pushed him away.

'How dare you even **try** to act like that to a customer!' Brooke screamed, seeing the whole thing.

'Nathan back **off**!' Haley pleaded, and Nathan's fists clenched up.

'You'll lose your job for this.' Brooke said panicking.

'Well, if he lays a finger of me I'll sue him.' The guy warned.

'Nathan!' Haley cried, pulling him back. 'Please!' She cupped both hands around his cheeks, making him look at her. She saw the raging anger in his eyes, but felt him relax at her touch.

Nathan calmed down as Haley soothed him. Who did that guy think he was? Hitting on Haley like that. It was shocking. He turned to the guy at pointed a finger at him.

'You're **lucky**.' He said harshly, turning to walk out of the store with Haley.

Brooke walked up to the guy and slapped him hard on the face, twice.

'You're not **that** lucky.' She smirked, walking out behind them.

* * *

Haley sat on Nathan's bed and looked around her as Nathan got changed.

'You know, I really missed this room, you know that?' She asked. 'Especially the bed.' She said, then gasped. 'I...that came out wrong... it's... comfier than mine!' Haley started to ramble.

Nathan wasn't listening to Haley, just watching her, everything about her. The way she blushed and swung her arms about when she was rambling and trying to cover things up. The way her big brown eyes gave away everything that she was feeling. The way she blushed when he complimented her. Just everything about her.

'What?' Haley broke Nathan's chain of thoughts. She had stopped rambling, and was now looking at him intently with her hands crossed over her chest.

'Hales, I never really got to tell you how proud I am of you, making your album and everything. I mean, we were both hurting, and I was angry and lost and confused. But I never told you that I was proud of you, and I never wanted you to think that I wasn't.' Nathan sighed, looking into Haley's eyes and moving closer towards her.

'Oh Nate, I really wanted you to be proud of me. It wouldn't matter without you.' Haley whispered, grabbing Nathan's collar and pulling him down to kiss her.

Nathan pulled back. 'Haley... I know it's been hard these past three months but we can get through it. We don't need to do anything, I'm happy to wait until we are both ready.'

Nathan's words stung at Haley's heart. She couldn't believe he had read her like a book. She loved him, so much, but she was scared to give in completely to him, in case she got hurt again.

'Haley I've been stupid.' Nathan continued. 'I let you slip away from me and I didn't fight back. And I can't take that back, I wish that I could. I've made so many wrong moves since I have met you but I have told you before, I am glad it got us where we are. Do I wish that I had fought for you? Like hell, that is the one thing I would change. But i can't. I just want you to know, I will always love you.'

Haley felt her breath catch in her throat. She sighed deeply, standing up. She grabbed Nathan's shirt and ripped it open, causing the buttons to fly all over the room.

'I-I'll... Sew those back on.' She mumbled, as she pulled off her own top.

'Hales...' Nathan started, but Haley pulled him back onto the bed with her, and the two started to remove their clothes.

'Nathan...' Haley moaned as he kissed her neck.

Nathan pushed his increasingly growing area into Haley's thigh to taunt her. Haley parted her legs to let him know exactly where she wanted him to go, but Nathan needed to know that she wouldn't regret this.

He placed himself at her entrance and looked into her eyes. 'Tell me you want me.' He mumbled into her lips.

'I want you...' Haley whispered back, kissing him. 'Oh god Nathan, now, please!' She found herself begging, and in that moment she knew she could never be separate from him again.

Nathan found home as he pushed his hips forward into Haley. She moaned loudly as their two bodies became one. Nathan was complete again, and finally everything seemed to be going the way it was planned.

* * *

**some lovely naley for you!! just to let you know... this story is nearly finished... (tear) hehe! well, not really nearly finished, about ten chapters AT LEAST to go. :)**

**there will be a sequeal, but not untill my other stories are done. :)**

**i've also decided to post a new story sometime in the next few weeks. that means i'll have three stories on the go, but i hope i can manage it. i think i'll need to think a bit further into it before i post anything. :):)**


	71. Wrong Choices

**hey guys! sorry for the long wait on this update! and thanks to the constant reviewers!! i love you guys so much, i'm so glad you all stuck with me throughout this story! I've been really busy starting school agian... but every single free chance i get i'm trying to write... so hopefully i can keep everything up to date. :)**

* * *

71. Wrong Choices.

Haley awoke next to Nathan for the second morning in a row feeling fabulous. Last night had been...wow. She blushed at the memory and giggled to herself. Who knew that sex could be so fun, yet meaningful at the same time?

'Morning beautiful.' Nathan's voice broke Haley from her thoughts.

'Mmmm...Hi!' Haley giggled as she kissed him.

Nathan rolled over so that he was on top of Haley and started kissing her collarbone.

'How about round 2?' He smirked down at her.

Haley giggled. 'I think you mean round 8.'

Nathan raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah, I do.' He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Haley moaned against his lips and scraped her nails softly down Nathan's back, pushing her hips up from the bed.

'Monday breakfast for the happy couple!' Brooke sang as she kicked open the door and walked over to the bed with a tray full of food.

Haley and Nathan both groaned and stretched in bed.

'Brooke...' Haley mumbled. 'You have **got** to stop interrupting us.' She moaned.

'What? I'm glad you guys are happy!' Brooke giggled. 'And from what **I** heard last night, I didn't expect you to have the energy to do anymore this morning.' She smirked, raising an eyebrow.

'Oh god!' Haley gasped, pulling the sheet over her head. Nathan just chuckled.

'I **told** you to be quiet Hales.' He smirked as Haley swatted at him from under the sheets.

'Oh my god... Nathan, more!' Lucas tried to mimic Haley as he walked into the room.

'Stop it Luke!' Brooke scolded, giggled. 'Come with me Hales, you're all I want!' Brooke laughed loudly, mimicking Nathan.

'You guys are so annoying!' Haley whined like a kid. 'Give us the food, get out, and we'll see you at school.' She ordered.

'Ok, but we better give you a ride. We wouldn't want you to get caught up in each other again now would we?' Broke teased.

Haley threw a pillow at Brooke as she and Lucas left the room.

'Seriously...' Haley sighed. 'No privacy from that lot.'

Nathan just grinned. 'It's funny.'

'No it's not Nathan!' Haley whined, smacking him and grabbing a slice of toast. She jumped out of bed. 'I'll see you in the shower.' She winked playfully.

* * *

'Fifteen years ago a Time Capsule was recorded in this High School.' Whitey's voice boomed through the gym. 'Lucky for you, I'm sick of gym with the pretty little boys and girls, so this class will be recording one.'

Brooke, Haley and Rachel exchanged excited glances, while Peyton looked on jealously.

'Now, one by one you will sent into a soundproof room to record your own slot. Everyone gets as long as they want, as long as they don't run over ten minutes. This Time Capsule will be completely confidential, and not opened for another fifteen years. Understand?' Everyone nodded. 'Good! Because you've got a period to think about it, and a day to record it! Have fun!' Whitey boomed, sitting down on his chair and letting the teens free in the gym.

An excited buzz drifted around the room as everyone discussed what they might say.

'I am so glad this is being done now, rather than two weeks ago.' Haley sighed.

'Why's that?' Rachel asked. Haley glared at her and she nodded quickly. 'Of course.' She laughed.

'Nathan would have said the worst things possible about me on that.' Haley sighed, and then perked up. 'But it's ok now, because everything is good again!'

'Hmmm... I wonder what I should say. 'Hello future High School students! I had cancer and a baby when I was seventeen! It was fun! I also got cheated on and used to drink and hit the clubs all of the time and hook up with every random hot boy I could find. I've tried every sexual position possible and done every sexual fantasies you could imagine.' That'll work.' Brooke said sarcastically.

Haley and Rachel just started at her blankly.

'Bit too much detail?' She asked. They both nodded. 'Oh well, plan b.'

'What's plan b?' Haley asked, stretching herself out on the floor of the gym.

'Give advice; tell them to learn from experience. Stuff like that.'

'You are very mature Miss Davis.' Rachel smiled. Her smile grew wider as she saw the boys approaching them. She kissed Jake as he sat down next to her.

'Oh my god!!' Brooke suddenly had an outburst. 'Guess what? We re all going to Duke together next year!' She clapped her hands together in excitement.

Haley grinned up at Nathan. They still had to contact Duke about Haley going to Duke, even if it wasn't on a scholarship. They were likely to take her into Duke, according to their College Adviser.

'It's weird to think that they were in our position fifteen years ago.' Haley sighed.

'Yeah, it's a bit of a short number of years, don't you think? Usually it's fifty or a hundred, not fifteen.' Nathan smirked.

'So guys... what are we all saying on the Time Capsule?' Lucas asked seriously.

'It's confidential.' Rachel stuck her tongue out at Lucas.

'You suck.' Lucas pouted.

'Yeah she does.' Brooke smirked, as Jake blushed.

Everyone burst out laugh and a chorus of 'ewws' were heard.

'At least I never got caught Brooking myself!' Rachel hit back.

'It was one time!' Haley whined. Everyone turned and looked at her with shock. It suddenly dawned on her that Rachel wasn't talking about her.

'Excuse me?' Brooke smirked. 'She was talking about me.'

'I-I know...' Haley mumbled. 'I was... defending you?' She tried to reason.

'Na ah Haley don't play innocent with me baby.' Brooke teased. 'I can't believe it!' She grinned.

'Right guys... back to the serious conversation please.' Haley prompted.

She turned to Nathan, who was still staring at her. 'What?' She sighed.

'That is an image I would love to see.' He whispered huskily. Haley blushed.

'I can hear you Scott.' Rachel winked.

That shut Nathan up.

The group continued to discuss general topics and stuff as pupils began to get called into the room to record their clips.

'Oh, my, god! We are talking about what we say to the camera, what about how we look?' Brooke suddenly began to panic. 'I'm in my gym stuff!' She whined, then she suddenly changed moods, as if having a conversation with herself. 'It'll be fine, people won't care. Who am I kidding? I have to look fabulous!' She cried. 'Not to worry, it's all under control, I have my make-up bag and my back up clothes in my locker. Let's go girls.' She suddenly grabbed Haley and Rachel's hands and dragged them away.

'That's so Brooke.' Lucas laughed. 'She's almost 5 months preggers and she still worries about how she looks.'

* * *

'Lucas Scott!' Whitey's voice called through the gym.

'What? I thought we were going alphabetical?' Brooke asked.

'Obviously not.' Lucas grinned, then kissed Brooke on the forehead and left.

**'My name is Lucas Scott; I am a senior at Tree Hill High. You don't need to know much about me, just that, when you are watching this, I will be thirty-two. Now that's a scary thought. I'm going to make this short, because let's face it – you are going to sit and watch this, then think about what you are going to say, and my big speech will be forgotten. I'm not stupid, I know High School is hard, I'm not going to tell you it's not. But seriously, don't take things for granted. Second chances are amazing, take them and give them, because hopefully they will work out. My year has taken the most unexpected turns, I'm going to be a teen dad. That's another scary thought. I don't regret Brooke Davis, I never will, but I wouldn't have expected to be in this position for a long time.'**

'How'd it go Broody brood?' Brooke asked, bouncing up to Lucas as he entered the gym.

'It went fine, I didn't say much. I didn't want to ramble.'

'Nathan Scott?'

Nathan looked over at Haley and she squeezed his hand. He nodded at her and left the gym.

**'My name is Nathan Scott, you'll probably know my as the most successful basketball player to have ever walked the court. I wish, but you never know. I recently received a scholarship to Duke University, and naturally, I took it. I mean who wouldn't? But I risked a lot of things in the process. If I've learned anything this year, it's that you can't just think about yourself. Seriously guys, there are other people out there, and no matter what you think, or what they say, they _do_ matter. I almost lost the best part of my life. Why would I do that? I'll tell you – because I was stupid, selfish, and angry. Do _not_, take people for granted, because they are not always going to be there. Thankfully, everything is working out with me. You see there's this girl, and she is everything to me. I hadn't seen her around until I met her out one night. We had the most complicated situation, but we fell in love. I fell in love. Thee manwhore Nathan Scott, is now a one girl man. Love is the best thing that can happen, seriously. Not money, fame, fortune, popularity, skills and friendship can beat it. Love is everything, so be good to it.'**

'I still don't know what to say!!' Brooke panicked as she heard her name called.

'Just make it up!' Rachel laughed. 'That's what we all did!'

'Just you to go James.' Jake smiled as Brooke jogged over to the gym exit.

**'Ok first off, if I look terrible, I had to get rushed to get ready and the lighting in here is terrible. If I look good, thank you! My name's Brooke Davis, and I'm a senior. I'm a cheerleader, and girlfriend of Lucas Scott. My life was good, then it got better, then it got terrible, but then it got worse, and now it's better! I had cancer, breast cancer, to be more precise. Just be careful ok? Because I learned that it really can happen to anyone, even you. Yes, I'm talking to you. I'm also pregnant right now, almost five months, and I'm so proud. Don't get me wrong, I hated it when I found out I was pregnant. My boyfriend had just cheated on me and stuff. I live with my best friend, on our own. Tree Hill seems to be the town where parents don't exist. Maybe it's the same now, while you're watching this. Many people see it as a convenience, and in a way it is. At first it was fun, you can do whatever you want, and no one can stop you. But then it gets boring, and you realize you have to be responsible. Sadly it took me a school shooting, my best friend getting raped and physically abused, drugged, and all sorts, my boyfriend cheating on me, getting pregnant and having cancer to realise it. But I got there. I want to think I can help you be responsible with this clip. I'm not supposed to run over ten minutes, so I better wrap things up. Hopefully, right now, you are sitting wearing 'Brooke Davis', listening to 'Haley James' on your ipods, reading a novel by Lucas Scott and talking about the amazing game Nathan Scott played last night. Boys will gawp over pictures of hot model Rachel Gatina, while girls will fawn their sexy teacher Jake Jagelski. Hey Jake, if you're showing this! That's how I want it. And my gorgeous baby will be fifteen. Oh my god!'**

'Brooke, you were in there for ages!' Haley sighed as she got up when her name was called next.

'You get carried away, believe me.' Brooke grinned. Haley grinned and waved to the group.

'You're the last Miss James, make it memorable.' Whitey said to her seriously as she exited the gym.

**'My name is Haley James. I'm seventeen, and already I'm utterly in love. It's so crazy. Nathan, my boyfriend, is just the best. We've been though some rocky times, but we've made it through. And god is it worth it. You have to fight for what you believe in, because if you don't, you'll never make it. Be very careful with life. Don't be afraid to make mistakes, but be prepared to suffer the consequences. The day will arrive when you will truly discover yourself, mine has yet to come, but it will, and it will feel so good. Be excited about your future; be excited about love, and happiness. Love doesn't come easy, that's what I learnt this year. You have to work at it like nothing else, there are bad times, but they are nothing compared to the good times. I found myself wanting to fall out with Nathan over stupid small things because the making up was so good. But I'm past that now. Three months ago I screwed up. I put music over Nathan and I didn't think. We almost trashed our relationship there and then, throughout those months. Everything we had been through and come from would have meant nothing. It would have been a waste of time. But then we made up, and Nathan told me he was proud of me, and everything changed for me. In that small minute he was vulnerable, truthful and supportive, more than I've ever seen him before. I suddenly realised in that simple moment, that I could never be apart from him, ever. It was scary, terrifying even, but in that moment of clarity he stole my heart, and I knew I was never going to get it back.'**

* * *

'Did you enjoy today?' Nathan asked as he started up the car to drive Haley home.

'Yeah... it was a waste of time, but it was nice.'

'Did you say anything about me?' Nathan smirked.

'I don't know... did you say anything about me?' Haley teased.

Nathan raised his eyebrows. 'I don't know.' He laughed as Haley smacked him. 'I'm driving here!' He moaned. 'Do you want me to crash?'

Haley sat silently, thinking about what she said on the time capsule. Should she have really told everyone that? She would never know, it was done now.

'So what do you want to do?' Haley asked quietly.

'Emm, I don't know, Brooke said something about shopping again. We should probably go along.'

'Oh ok…' Haley trailed off, upset that Nathan didn't want to do anything else with her.

As if reading her thoughts, Nathan continued. 'Then after we could go catch a movie or something?'

Haley nodded, smiling. 'That would be good.'

* * *

'Lucas you are so frustrating!' Brooke whined, stamping her foot like a child.

'Brooke…we're in a store.' Haley whispered.

'I don't care!' Brooke whined back. 'I want the pink one!'

'Brooke, I was only saying that our baby might not be a girl. In that case, we don't want pink!' Lucas tried to reason.

'But I want pink, what about what I want?'

'Brooke, I can guarantee if we have a boy, you will change your mind. Not that we can't afford it, but we don't want to buy everything all over again.'

'Fine, purple then!' Brooke demanded.

'Brooke… purple isn't exactly a boy colour.'

'Fine!' Brooke yelled, now angry. 'We'll get blue!'

'But then if it's a girl…'

'Stop it Luke!'

'I just want what's best for our baby.

'Our baby? Excuse me, it's mine! Not yours! I'm the one carrying this thing!' Brooke now had tears running down her face.

Haley sighed, poor hormonal Brooke. Nathan was standing as far away as possible from the scene, pretending to be on his own.

'You wouldn't be carrying it if it wasn't for me!'

'No, I wouldn't be carrying it if my bloody birth control patch hadn't slipped off!' Brooke yelled, walking away as fast as she could.

Something inside Haley snapped and she walked further into the shop, to get some privacy.

She found a quiet spot and her hand flew to her hip, she felt no square piece of material. Her birth control patch wasn't on.

_Oh shit…_

* * *

**oooohhhh cliffhanger there. i LOVED writing haley's speech. don't worry, nothing is going to happen with the time capsule, i just wanted to put it in there so haley could put her feelings into words. :):) reviews?**


	72. Here We Go

**hey guys! sorry about the long wait! here is an update! i'm sorry to say i think it's only going to be two updates a week for this story now... i am just having a horrible with my schoolwork. my teachers are piling it on! :( oh well. have fun reading! and review please?**

* * *

72. Here We Go.

'What am I going to do Brooke?' Haley asked punching the punch bag violently

'I don't know Haley… I don't want you to become like me.'

'But this can't happen. I won't get pregnant, that's stupid.' Haley tried to convince herself.

'Hey, it can happen to anyone.' Brooke gestured to her ever-growing belly.

'What about Nathan? What happens if I tell him we didn't have birth control?'

'Well… Maybe he doesn't have to know?' Brooke suggested. Haley looked shocked. 'I mean… have you sorted it?'

'Yes, of course, I put one on as soon as I got home.' Haley sighed, punching at the punch bag again. 'Urghhhhh! How could I be so stupid?'

'Why did you even go off it?' Brooke asked curiously.

'Because I didn't **need** it! I wasn't sleeping with Ben, contrary to what everyone thinks. I wasn't spending any time with Nathan, I didn't need it Brooke…' Haley sighed again.

'Well… look, he doesn't know, just wait until you either get or miss your next… you know…'

'And if I'm really late?'

'Then tell Nathan, you guys will sleep together between then… won't you?' Haley nodded. 'Then blame it on lousy birth control! Just don't tell him you weren't on it!'

'Brooke… I can't do that! Nathan is my boyfriend! I can't lie to him, that would strain our relationship even more, we've been through enough.'

'Ok… point made…' Brooke said in deep thought. 'Just, come clean with it Haley, what can Nathan do?'

'Emm, be mad at me?' Haley shrugged sarcastically.

'Who's mad at you? At I hope that's not me you're punching.' Nathan chuckled as he walked through the door.

'Emm… is that Lucas outside? I better go…' Brooke rambled and ran out the apartment.

'Ok… Brooke leaving, no purse, cell, keys, money, and no Lucas outside… I guess it was me you were punching.' Nathan said, sitting down. 'What's wrong?'

'Nathan, I have to tell you something, and you have to promise not to freak out on me. It's very serious, and we have to handle it rationally, without yelling.'

A large wash of worry suddenly overcame Nathan. 'Hales… What's wrong?'

'Well, on Sunday night… I didn't realize, but, we weren't protected that night.'

'What do you mean?'

'I wasn't on birth control.' Haley said, staring at her feet.

'What?' Nathan yelled, standing up. 'How could you be so **irresponsible**, Haley? You know what can happen, look at Brooke!'

'Nathan I said **no** yelling!'

'Yeah you also said no sex, look how well that turned out!'

'Nathan-'

'Cut it **out** Haley, I can't believe this! Did you even **think** about me?'

'**Think** about you? Of course I** thought** about you, I was making **love** to you!' Haley snapped back.

'Think about what this could do to my** future** Haley! You could **ruin** everything!'

'Well sorry for being such a **weight **around your neck!'

'Do not **turn** this on **me**! You're the irresponsible one!'

'**Excuse** me, guy without a **condom**?'

'Yeah, because we've never **used** them before! I can't believe this…' Nathan started pacing around the room.

'Did you **think** about it?' He snapped, turning around.

'Honestly, no.' Haley sighed. 'I just wanted to be with you so bad, I forgot that I wasn't on it anymore. I'm so sorry Nathan…' She whispered, sitting down and putting her head in her hands.

'Oh my **god** Haley… **How** could you be so idiotic? I expected so much better of you… You're the **responsible** one!'

'It's just as much **your** responsibility as it is **mine**!'

'It's **never** been my responsibility!'

'Oh would you **grow** a pair! Learn to **take** responsibility Nathan, just **take** it! This is not all on me! I do not want a child Nathan, don't you **realize** that? I did not do this on purpose!'

'I **know** that Haley! But it still happened! Why couldn't you have been more careful?'

'Would you quit **yelling** at me? Why is the thought of having a baby so **horrible** to you?'

'It could **ruin** me! My basketball! I'm not **ready** for this-'

'And you think I **am**? Jesus **Christ** Nathan I'm seventeen.'

'I **know** that Haley! But we were still together, why would even go **off** birth control?'

'You are blowing this **way** out of proportion Nathan! I don't want to fight about this!'

'Well you should have thought about that before you didn't use birth control!'

'I would have thought about it if I realised having sex turned you into an **ass**!'

'Don't turn this on **me**! You could **ruin** my career Haley!'

'**You're **career? What about **my** career? I cannot **believe** you Nathan, do you not **remember** the past three months? We know not to put our careers in front of each **other**!'

'Well maybe I was **wrong**, if you're going to pull stunts like **this**.'

Haley was stunned. She couldn't say anything. She was so angry, why was Nathan being like this? Blaming everything on her. It wasn't right. Why was he being so harsh about this?

Nathan was broken out of his rage when he looked at Haley. She looked defeated, and he felt terrible. She wasn't saying anything, just staring into space. He watched her stand up and walk to the door.

Haley turned around to face Nathan, finally looking him in the eye. 'You win.' She said quietly, walking out of the apartment.

* * *

'Haley was right.' Nathan sighed, walking into Lucas' room. 'We are always up and down. Why did I freak out on her like that? I don't even know, tell me?'

Lucas stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

'I know, I was scared, that's it. My life flashed before my eyes, I couldn't take it. But Haley was right, it was my responsibility as well as hers, I guess I just assumed that she would be on birth control, I never checked before. Well, I mean, she told me she was on the pill, but I think she changed to the patch a little while ago.'

Lucas sat on his bed, amused at the conversation Nathan was having with himself.

'I was really stupid. I mean, I love her, so much. And I really want to spend forever with her, so why did I freak out? I'll tell you why, because I'm an ass. I was more angry at myself for not checking as well. Ughhhh that's so annoying! Thanks Luke, I'm glad we had this talk.'

Nathan turned and walked out the room, leaving Lucas chuckling to himself.

* * *

'Why is love so fucking hard?' Haley stormed around the mall dressing room occasionally passing items of clothing to Brooke, who was trying on things for a date with Lucas tonight.

'Because it's love honey. That's why it's hard. If it wasn't love, it would be hard.' Brooke called out. 'Now hand me the pink one.'

It was an hour after Haley's fight with Nathan, and she still hadn't calmed down. She paced the dressing room furiously, ignoring the weird glances she was receiving.

'Calm down TG, he'll get over it.'

'Sure he will, just like everything else. Urghhhhh this is so annoying! I hate going up and down like we do!'

'Is it worth it?'

'Of course it is, I mean, I love him so much, and the good times we have are amazing. I can't imagine my life without him now. I've just, fallen in so deep you know? And I'm scared, because I can't get out.'

'Then fight for it. You were both in the wrong, and soon you are going to realise it. Don't worry about it. Always and forever, remember?'

'How did you know about that?' Haley gasped.

'You can hear through walls Haley.' Brooke laughed. 'Now come on, I'm hungry.'

'I'm waiting for you!' Haley sighed.

* * *

Haley and Brooke returned from the mall, after having lunch and visiting one more place for Haley.

They dumped the bags and sat down to watch TV. Suddenly Nathan burst through the door, panting.

'Can I talk to Haley please Brooke?' He gasped. Brooke nodded and walked out the apartment. 'I'll be at Lucas', don't kill each other!'

Haley walked over to the kitchen area and stood behind the island. Nathan stood on the other side. The pair just stared at the floor, saying nothing.

'I'm sorry!' Nathan and Haley blurted out at the same time. They chuckled slightly.

'I was stupid; I should have checked that I was on the birth control. I'm so sorry Nathan I didn't do it deliberately.'

'I know you didn't Hales. I was just so angry at myself, I should have thought about it as well. I just took my anger at myself out on you. That wasn't fair.'

'But-'

'Can we just go back to normal Haley? I hate fighting, and I know you do too. We can be better than this, try not to go up and down like you said we do. We can be better.'

'It's not that easy Nathan.' Haley sighed, turning round and reaching up for two glasses. She grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge and started to pour the each a glass. She handed one to Nathan, who was silent. 'Nathan?' Her words broke his stare at her, and he focused again. 'I just said it wasn't easy…?' She prompted, waiting for an answer.

Nathan remained silent, it was as if he had lost all ability to speak. He was just lost, shocked, and very very lost. He kept opening his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He could see Haley getting upset, but he couldn't help it.

'Back…' He muttered, using every ounce of strength he had to speak.

'Excuse me?' Haley asked, putting her glass down.

_Shit… _Nathan had to try and speak again. 'Y-Your…B-Back.' He managed.

Haley nodded slowly, looking at Nathan.

'Come here.' Nathan whispered.

Haley slowly walked over to him. Nathan gently held her waist and turned her around, his touch sending shivers down Haley's spine. He lifted up the bottom of her shirt, taking in the sight before him. He touched her lower back, and all of the pain Haley had been feeling vanished.

Nathan stared softly at the two black digits inked onto Haley's skin. He let a smile form slowly on his lips. Haley seemed nervous to what his reaction might be. Nathan traced the numbers softly with his thumb, lowering himself down onto his knees. He came down so that he was eye level with the tattoo. He gently placed his lips onto the mark Haley had made.

He didn't need to ask, he knew she had done it today. Why? He didn't care. She had marked herself with his jersey number, and it meant the world to him. No words need to be spoken, no questions needed to be asked.

He straightened himself up, turning Haley around to face him. She wasn't saying anything, just staring at him with love filling her eyes.

He smiled down at her, then leant down to capture her lips in an earth-shattering kiss.

Nothing else needed to be decided. They were suddenly in bed together, with all clothes removed.

Magic happened that afternoon, no words were even muttered, just moans of delight and activities of passion. Love overflowed through the apartment, and without even entering the apartment, Brooke made her way back to Lucas', knowing what was happening.

* * *

'Nathan what are you doing?' Lucas mumbled, walking through to the kitchen. 'I thought you spent the night at Haley's.'

'I did.' Nathan replied, typing things into the laptop and jotting down things on a notepad.

'It's six am, Brooke is still asleep.' Lucas said.

'So is Haley. I left early, I have stuff to do.'

'What do you mean?'

'I need you to keep Brooke away from Haley today, until Haley finds Brooke. Give Brooke this.' He handed Lucas a sky blue coloured envelope.

'What's this?' Lucas asked.

'Don't open it. Just tell Brooke to open it, and then, give this one.' Nathan handed him another envelope. 'To Haley.' He smiled.

'Do I get a part in this?' Lucas asked, still confused, but annoyed that Nathan didn't have anything for him.

'Yip.' Nathan grinned at his brother, he obviously wanted to be a part of his mystery plan. 'Read this, give this to Hales.' He said, handing him another two envelopes.

'Nathan… what exactly are you doing?'

'It's a surprise.' He grinned. 'For Haley.' He smiled at the thought of her. He shut the laptop and gathered his things, making his way out of the house.

'Nathan…' Lucas stopped him. 'You have that look…'

'What look?' Nathan asked innocently. _Dammit_, Lucas was onto him.

'The look that tells me there is more to this than you are telling me.'

Nathan said nothing.

'What are you planning Nate?'

Nathan took a deep breath, his smile wider than Lucas had ever seen it before.

'I'm going to ask her to marry me.'

* * *

**reviews?**


	73. The Plan

**OK FINALLY!! i want to apologise to everyone like crazy for this long wait! i've been TOTALLY stressed wih schoolwork, it's hard to keep on top of things. And to make things worse, only four people have review my other story, i usualy get like twelve, so i'm pretty uninspired. I didn't want to rush this, cause we all know it's a very important chapter. enjoy! and PLEASE review! :)**

* * *

73. The Plan

Haley awoke slowly to the buzz of an alarm she didn't remember setting. She reached over and her hand landed on paper rather than the button. She picked it up and sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

Nathan was gone.

Haley decided this sky blue envelope was from him. It was strange that Nathan was even up at nine o'clock on a Saturday morning.

Shaking her head and smiling, Haley opened the envelope and slid out a white card with a silver border.

_Morning Sunshine!_

_I'm sorry to wake you gorgeous, you just have a lot to do today. I have a great day planned. What do you have to do? Just follow the signs, and play along. It's my treat to you. Now, take your time, and get ready to go out. I'll see you in the fridge._

_All my love._

_Nathan._

Haley smirked and shook her head. Meet her in the fridge? How was that possible? She slid out of bed, and gasped at the sight. On the floor was a trail of petals leading towards the bathroom. The petals were sky blue and white. She giggled and went into the bathroom to shower.

--

Haley came out of the bathroom and dressed herself in a pair of dark jeans and a white cami. She let her hair dry naturally as she went to the kitchen for breakfast.

As she pulled out the orange juice from the fridge, she saw another blue envelope attached to the carton.

'I'll see you in the fridge!' Haley said to herself, smiling. What did Nathan have planned for her today?

_Hales,_

_Hope you're feeling fresh and showered now! So hurry up and have breakfast! I don't want to rush you, but there is a lot for you to get through. I'm sorry for rushing you babes. After you are done, go to the address on the other side of this card. Ask for David, and tell him Nathan sent you._

_Love you._

Haley smiled at Nathan's card, and made herself breakfast. Se took her time, sitting and wondering what Nathan would have planned for her. She truly had no idea, but she was so excited.

--

Half an hour later, Haley left the apartment at half past ten, and jumped into her car. She typed the address into her sat nav and let it lead the way.

She let her mind wander to different thoughts of what Nathan might have planned for her, again. She just couldn't think, but she hoped it would be nothing scary.

She pulled up and parked in the parking lot next to a small building and got out of the car.

She walked into what looked like some form of spa. She was sure she was in the wrong place, but she walked up to the reception desk, her heels clicking on the glass floor.

'Can I help you?' The woman behind the desk asked.

'Uhm, yes, I've been told to ask for David?' Haley asked nervously, chewing on her lip.

'Oh yes, it's Haley right?' Haley nodded. 'Dave!' The woman called through the back.

A dark haired man in his mid-twenties came out of the back. 'Who's yelling?'

'I've to tell you Nathan sent me? Nathan Scott.' Haley said nervously.

'Oh yes. Haley.' David laughed. 'Come this way.'

Haley nervously followed David through to a small room. She chewed on her bottom lip as David started filling out some forms.

'Right.' He clapped his hands together. 'This is where you'll be expected in two hours.'

_'Two Hours?'_ Haley thought, that's crazy. What was she supposed to do until then?

As if reading her mind, David continued. 'Until then, you are free to use our swimming pool, jacuzzi and spa showers.' He grinned, reading her mind again. 'Don't worry, Nathan dropped off your swimming stuff, a towel, and shampoo and conditioner. See you soon.'

Haley smiled politely, confused out of her mind. But hey, she didn't think anyone would refuse a free day at a spa, so she grabbed her bikini and got ready for a good swim.

--

One hour and forty-five minutes later and Haley was sitting relaxing in the jacuzzi. In fifteen minutes she had to go back to the room and she was calming her nerves in the warm jets.

Her mind was whirring around with the water as she tried to work out what Nathan had planned. Where was she to go from here? What was up next for her? She was so excited; she jumped out of the jacuzzi and decided to be in the room early.

--

Haley lay down on the massage bed and sighed with relaxation. Nathan sure knew how to make someone feel good. David entered the room and started chatting away to her.

'Keep your head down, that way you will relax more.' He chuckled as he shook a bottom of lotion to use on Haley's back.

Silently, and unknown to Haley, someone slipped in the room and took over from David. The person who Haley thought was David starting massaging the lotion into Haley's skin.

David kept chatting to Haley, smirking at the person who was working on Haley's back. He could have offered them a job.

Haley relaxed instantly as David's well-trained hands massaged her body. She closed her eyes and breathed a deep sigh and the hands worked from her feet, up her calves and thighs, over her hips and all over her back. Haley got shivers as the hands reached her shoulders.

'Time's up.' David spoke a while later, and the person stopped massaging Haley, and quickly went to leave. They handed David a blue envelope and left, smirking.

David smiled at the raven-haired boy as he left. That boy was whipped.

--

Haley came out into the reception and met David.

'How much do I owe you?' She asked, leaning over the counter.

'You can read this, and we'll call it even.' David smirked as Haley took the familiar sky blue envelope off him and opened it up.

_I hope you are totally relaxed, but there's more! Go to the address on the back, and you'll know what you have to do. An assistant will be there to help you._

_Love you._

Haley smiled ad stuffed the note in her bag. Onto the next stop she goes!

--

'No way…' Haley mumbled to herself as she stood in front of the biggest lingerie and dress shop in and around Tree Hill. It was a very expensive boutique on the outskirts of Tree Hill, and only celebrities and models were allowed to shop here. 'This must be wrong!'

'Tutor girl!'

'Brooke?'

'Yip, come on! Aren't you so excited! We never get to shop here, but it's a special occasion!' Brooke squealed, grabbing Haley and dragging her up the large marble stairs.

--

'Now.' Brooke started. Haley prepared herself for a lecture. 'You are going to need something classy, but sexy. Clean, but dirty. Revealing, but mysterious. Short, but long. Floaty, but tight fitting. Not too much cleavage, not too much leg. Sorted?' Brooke asked.

Haley shrugged. 'I don't get why we are here?'

'Me neither, but Nathan instructed me to meet you here and get you a very perfect and fancy outfit. SO let's go!'

'Brooke, I don't really feel like shopping…' Haley started.

'Haley!?' Brooke yelled, stunning the shop assistant hanging up clothes a few metres away. Brooke lowered her voice and started to whisper shriek. 'Do you** realise** where we are? Nathan is **paying** for this Haley! And if it's any constellation, I have a blue card to give you after we are done!'

Haley thought about it. She didn't like taking so much money from Nathan. But he set this whole thing up, so Haley should follow it. And anyway, she wanted to know what was in the next envelope.

--

It was now five o'clock, and Haley still hadn't seen Nathan. She had bought her fancy underwear and a new dress. Then she sneaked in another dress and one for Brooke. Nathan was paying, it would be fine.

They walked down the marble steps and sat down on the bottom one.

'Here's your prize.' Brooke smiled and handed Haley another envelope.

'Do you know what he's up to?' Haley asked while she opened the envelope.

'Nope, Lucas just gave me these this morning. One told me where I was to meet you, the other I was to give to you.'

_Haley, _

_I hope you are well kitted out now. Don't worry about the money, you are worth every penny. Are you wondering what I'm up to yet? Well, you won't find out until later. Now, hopefully, if I got this right, look up._

Haley took a break from the letter and looked up across the road. Sure enough, a shiny black limo was pulling up outside the shop. Brooke gasped a Haley started laughing.

_There, you're laughing now. I know Brooke wants to ride in it, so take her, and tell the driver to go to the next stop. He'll know what to do._

Brooke grabbed Haley's hand and dragged her to the limo. The driver's door opened and out stepped a blonde man dressed in a tux, with a driver's hat on. He walked round and opened the back door for the girls.

'Lucas?' Haley gasped. Lucas just laughed.

'Get in.'

'She's to tell you to go to the net place!' Brooke called absent-mindly from the limo as she looked around.

Haley smiled and climbed in.

'Oh my gosh.'

The limo's interior was sky blue and white. It had white leather seats and a big wide screen TV.

Brooke giggled loudly as she grabbed two glasses and popped open the champagne.

'You have an amazing boyfriend!' She squealed.

Yip, Haley thought to herself, she certainly did.

--

_I hoped you liked the drive. It's time to get ready for tonight. Brooke will be doing your make up and hair etc. So you can get started on that now Lucas knows when you have to leave, so let him know that the next stage is going ahead._

'Lucas? Nathan says the next stage is going ahead.' Haley said, as Brooke jumped up and down, wanting to know more.

'Easy girlie, you are pregnant remember?' Haley laughed, handing Brooke the card.

'Oh my gosh! I can't wait! Lucas, when do we have to leave?' Brooke asked quickly, gathering some things up.

'Well, I would say about eight?' Lucas said, checking his watch.

'Two and a half hours?' Brooke gasped. 'That should be enough time. But we can't waste any! Come on tutor girl!' Brooke sat Haley down on the stool of the breakfast bar and ran into their bedroom.

--

Half an hour later Haley was out of the shower and Brooke was working on drying her long blonde hair.

'What will I do with my hair?' Haley asked over the loud hairdryer, flicking the channels on the TV.

'You, will do nothing. Me, on the other hand, I'll sort it out.' Brooke smiled as she turned the hairdryer off and the curling tongs on.

Haley was flicking channels quickly until she suddenly saw herself flash o the screen.

'Flick back!' Brooke gasped.

Haley flicked back and saw an advertisement for her album on the TV. It was crazy. She never imagined that happening.

Just as that finished, Haley's cell rang.

'Hello?'

_'Hey Haley, I hope you saw the advert. We were actually contacting you to see about making a music video for one of your songs? Not right now, but maybe in two or three months? Over the summer?'_

'Wow… that's, wow… that's amazing. Of course I will!'

'Who was that?' Brooke asked as Haley hung up the phone.

'The record company, they want me o do a music video!'

'Oh my gosh, you have to let me be in it!' Brooke gasped.

--

It was eight o'clock and Haley was ready to go. Her long blonde hair was curled and the front shorter bits pulled up into a small quiff. Her long tanned legs stood in high silver shoes and she held onto her silver clutch. Her dress was a sky blue color, following the theme Nathan had going on today.

The top half of her dress was a corset type, and it clung tightly to her curves. From her hips the soft material flowed out and stopped just above her knee. Her make up was simple. Her soft cheeks were highlighted slightly with blusher, and her eyes darkened with brown eyeliner and mascara.

'Haley James reporting for duty.' Brooke said as she walked through behind Haley.

--

Lucas had taken the girls for a long drive around the town and out before stopping. Haley was getting slightly giggly from the amount of champagne she had consumed.

It was now nine o'clock and it Haley had been up for twelve hours, and hadn't seen Nathan once.

'You have to leave her now Brooke.' Lucas warned and they helped Haley out of the limo.

'Nooo…' Haley slurred. 'Brooke can come with me.' She squealed.

'I'm sure you'll want to do this part on your own.' Lucas said quickly, guessing what was coming next.

'Brookie? Why are you tipsy like me?'

'Haley I had half a glass of champagne, I'm not suppose to drink.' Brooke reminded her.

'Oh…' Haley trailed of, staring into space.

'Now, we'll drive home. And when you see us leave, turn around.' Lucas instructed, remembering his orders from the card.

Haley nodded and watched the limo drive away, smiling. She spun around in the dark and gasped with what she saw.

A small trail of sky blue and white petals led the way to Haley's building, guided by fairy lights along the edges.

She followed the trail and smiled as she squeezed through the gap. She knew where she was going, she would finally see Nathan.

--

Haley kept following the fairy light and petal trailed up the stairs and towards the roof. She stepped out onto the roof and all of the tipsiness she had been feeling vanished. She was now stone cold sober.

Around the edges of the roof was a trail a fairy lights. The ground was covered in petals and the only light supply came from the fairy lights and the moon.

Smiling, Haley slowly walked forward to the centre of the roof, where she saw a small high round table. Sitting on the table was a small round velvet box. Haley picked it up, not having a clue what was coming next.

As she picked it up she noticed some words carved into the table. The small cursive writing became clear.

_Look up._

Haley did as she was told. The tears started falling from her face as she started into the sky.

A plane was hovering quietly above the roof. Draped from the plane was a large black banner, with fairy lights spelling out a sentence.

The fairy lights twinkled as Haley read it. It looked as if the stars were spelling out the words.

_'Haley James, Will You Marry Me?'_

Haley's jaw was wide open as her eyes flew to the velvet box in her hands. She opened it up and let some more tears escape as she saw what was inside.

A small white gold band sat in the box, showing off a large gleaming diamond. The ring was simple, but Haley knew it would have cost a lot.

A soft hand touched Haley's shoulder, slowing turning her round. They picked up the ring and held Haley's left hand. Those strong familiar green orbs met brown, and Haley bit her lip, nodding slightly.

The ring slid gracefully up her finger, fitting perfectly.

Haley let out a loud laugh, the tears still coming as she wrapped her arms around the strong shoulders and crashed their lips together. Strong arms encompassed her waist and spun her round.

Their lips sparked electricity in an earth-shattering kiss as the happiest man on earth received his answer from the happiest girl on earth.

'Yes.'

* * *

**i hope that satisfied you all, and didn't mind the wait! i'm off to do loads of homework now, but hopefully i can started writing the next chapter tonight! :). REVIEW FOR ALL MY HARD WORK AND STRESS!**


	74. Happiness

**HEY GUYS! look at this!! a reasonably quick update! hehe. i wanted to originally post this yesterday but i got sietracked with schoolwork...gads! anyway, i auditioned for this year's school musical today, and i have an interview for vice captain of my house at school tomorrw, and a history exam. hehe, so this is just quick. i just realised, for thse of you who don't know. and 'house' at school, is kind of like in harry potter? griffindor, ravenclaw etc etc. the schools are split like that. so that's it. i'm glad you guys liked the proposal. :) enjoy!**

* * *

74. Happiness.

Haley and Nathan walked into Nathan's house, hand in hand, and were met with Brooke and Lucas making out on the couch.

'Woah!! I'm blind!' Nathan yelled, joking. Both teens were fully clothed, but Haley and Nathan could both tell that without the interruption, they would be de-clothed soon.

'Guys!' Brooke moaned. 'That was just getting good.'

'Serves you right.' Haley giggled, wrapping her arms around Nathan's waist and squeezing him tightly. 'You always do it to us.' She giggled again, leaning up to peck Nathan on the lips.

'Maybe we could just all do it together, no interruptions.' Lucas shrugged.

'Uhm, no!' Haley and Nathan said at the same time, laughing.

'A simpler solution, is like, knocking?' Brooke suggested.

'Well I shouldn't have to knock to come into my house. We can have like signals.' Nathan continued.

'I don't usually have a scrunchie with me.' Haley and Brooke said together. They looked at the boys' confused faces and laughed. 'It's a girl thing.'

'Evidently.' Lucas said flatly. 'So, how was your date last night guys?' He asked.

'Perfect.' Haley smiled. After answering Nathan, they had just gone back to Haley's to sleep. Nothing else. This morning, well, that was a different story.

Haley ran her hand through her hair, smiling. Brooke still didn't know.

The light caught on Haley's left hand and Brooke's eyes flew to it. 'Holy shit…' She mumbled, standing up and walking over to Haley.

Brooke grabbed Haley's hand and pulled it towards her. 'Oh my **god**…' She breathed. 'You guys are engaged?' She squealed.

Haley nodded, laughing and grinning up at Nathan.

'Oh my god!' Brooke squealed again, clapping her hands together. 'You **have** to let me make your wedding dress! I'm thinking simple and elegant, with some feathers and-'

'No feathers!' Haley cut in. 'But yeah, we are engaged.' Nathan's arm around Haley's shoulders tightened ad he pulled her towards him.

Broke sighed. 'Ok fine… When are you guys tying the knot?'

'There's a lot to plan Brooke. The venue, the guests, the date, the honeymoon.' Haley blushed.

'Are you not excited?' Brooke asked. Haley said nothing, she just smiled.

'Haley…' Brooke said sternly.

'OK!' Haley squealed. 'I can't wait I'm so unbelievably excited you have to make my dress and we need to decide colour schemes and what the groom is wearing and what we are eating and what songs are playing and my bridal shower and Nathan's stag night and all the things like that I can't wait I'm full on like dying in excitement I can't believe Nathan asked me to marry him it's like a dream come true!!' Haley screamed in one sentence and one breath, bouncing around the living room. She gasped for breath and collapsed onto Nathan's knee, who had sat down during her outburst. 'What do you think?' She asked him.

'Anything. I'll do anything for you Hales, this day is all yours.' He grinned and kissed her cheek.

'Yayyyyyy!!' Brooke squealed.

* * *

'We need to set a date.' Haley said as the couple walked to school.

'Well when do you want to get married?'

'As soon as possible.' Haley giggled. 'Oh my gosh…' She trailed off, staring at the sight before her.

The girls' school on the other side of the road was darkened with charcoal. A large group of Haley schoolmates were all standing by the entrance gate, gazing in.

'What the hell?' Brooke and Lucas came up behind Haley and Nathan.

'The school's been on fire.' Haley mumbled, breaking away from Nathan and walking quickly towards the principle of her school, Mrs. Taylor.

'Miss, what's happened?' Haley asked quickly.

'The school went on fire last night Haley. Everything is destroyed.'

'But you can't cancel school!' Haley said quickly, knowing what was coming next.

'What else are we supposed to do Haley?' Mrs. Taylor asked her. 'They don't even know what caused the fire. Until the school is rebuilt, there is nowhere for us to go.'

'Yes there is.' Haley cut in. 'The boys' school suits us fine. The school is twice the size; there is plenty of room for us. They have all of the equipment we need. We can just stay there until the school is rebuilt.'

'It's March Haley; finals are just a few months away. We would need to change all of the boys' classes and everyone's schedules.'

'It beats canceling school.' Haley said, shrugging and walking back to Nathan.

'I think you caused this fire Hales.' Nathan smirked.

'And why would that be?' Haley asked curiously.

'Because you were talking a while back about combining both schools. I think this was your master plan all along.' Nathan teased.

Haley smacked him on the arm as Rachel and Jake approached. The group stood and listened as Mrs. Taylor shouted over the group of people.

'EVERYONE. BOYS' GYM. NOW!!'

* * *

'As you can see, the girls school has been burnt down. So there are going to be a lot of changes in the next few days. Out staff are already putting together a new schedule for all of you. Appreciate their hard work and don't moan. We know it is close to your finals, but now, everyone will be using this school.' Mrs. Taylor's voice echoed around the gym, which was packed with boys and girls.

Haley high-fived Nathan. Now they could basically spend every second together. They looked at the group of six and everyone exchanged smiles. These were going to be the best last few months of school ever.

'It's like the best way to end high school!' Rachel said. 'Graduation, a baby, a wedding.' Rachel raised her eyebrows at Haley.

'Yip.' Brooke smiled. 'It'll be awesome.'

Peyton sat from a distance next to Chase, listening into the groups' conversation.

'Nathan and Haley are getting married?' Chase asked quietly.

Peyton twitched slightly. She was so jealous of that group, now was her chance to be part of it.

'Not if you and I can help it.' She smirked, turning towards Chase and whispering her plan.

* * *

'I have an announcement.' Haley sat down at the lunch bench next to Nathan. Five interested pairs of eyes stared up at her, waiting for her to continue.

Haley smiled at how she grabbed everyone's attention.

'Right, Brooke, I know you expected it… but I want you to be my maid of honor, and Rachel? I would like you to be my other bridesmaid.' She laughed.

Brooke started tearing up. 'Oh my gosh Haley baby, I would love to! Stupid hormones.' She cursed laughing, trying to wipe her eyes.

Haley smiled at Brooke, then turned to Rachel. 'Rach?'

Rachel laughed nodding. 'Of course I will Hales, I just find it funny that five months ago we were arch enemies.'

'You know what they say, keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer.' Haley smirked, receiving a playful smack on the arm from Rachel.

'Easy.' Haley giggled.

'Well, Lucas, I want you to be my best man. And Jake? My other groomsman. That ok with you guys?'

'We'd love to.' Lucas smiled as Jake nodded.

'So it's settled then?' Brooke clapped her hands together. 'Let's start planning!'

Haley's head fell to the table in despair as the group moaned when Brooke started off her rant about the wedding.

* * *

Nathan put his books in his locker and closed the door, jumping with fright when a face appeared on the other side.

'Shit Peyton you scared me.' He mumbled, turning to walk away.

'Nathan wait.' Peyton said quickly, jogging and falling into step with him.

'What are you doing Peyton?' Nathan sighed.

'Walking to class. We have biology together.' She pointed to her schedule.

'Well… can't you walk with someone else?' Nathan looked around.

'Look Nathan, you don't need to avoid me. I didn't hurt you, or Haley, so can't we just be friends?'

Nathan shrugged. Peyton was right, she hadn't done anything to him or Haley. 'Fine, but, don't make it obvious.'

Nathan sat down on a bench in biology and waiting for the lab partners to be read out.

'Tim with Kyle, George with Ken, Andy with Jenny, Lucy with Rebecca, Lisa with Paul, Nathan with Peyton, Hannah with Jim. You notes are on your work bench, get started.'

Nathan sighed as Peyton walked over to him, grinning. 'Looks like we'll need to be friends after all.'

* * *

Haley took her pop quiz back from the teacher at the end of the lesson as they were handed out.

'Tutor girl.' Brooke whispered. 'What did you get?'

'Ninety-seven.' Haley responded.

'Oh my gosh! I got an eighty-four!'

'That's still really good Brookie!' Haley smiled at the brunette.

'Hales.' A voice came from behind Haley. She turned round and was met with Chase. 'Have you ever considered tutoring?'

'Emm, I used to tutor a few years ago. Hence the name tutor girl.' Haley smiled slightly at the dark haired boy.

'Well, I'm really badly failing this class. I could really use your help.'

'I'm sorry, I can't tutor you Chase.'

'Why not?'

'Because, everyone would just get mad!' Haley replied, turning back round in her seat.

Suddenly she felt Chase's hand on her shoulder. 'Listen Haley.' He breathed softly in her ear. 'I really need help. Please?'

Haley let out a sigh of relief as the bell rang and she grabbed her stuff and walked out of class quickly.

'Hales?'

Haley jumped and turned around, then relaxed when she saw Nathan.

'You scared me.' She smiled, taking his hand.

'Where were you rushing off to?'

'Just my next class.' Haley said quickly.

'Hales, it's lunch.' Nathan said slowly.

'Is everything alright?' He asked after a pause.

Haley stopped walking. 'This weird thing happened in class today…' She started.

'Yeah? What was it?'

Haley thought about the way Chase touched her, and decided it would be a bad idea to tell Nathan.

'Uhm, you know, it doesn't matter.' She brushed him off, and they continued to walk to the lunch hall.

'Hales… You can tell me.'

'It's just, my teacher wants me to tutor again.' Haley lied.

'Oh, that's really good Hales, you should go for it.' Nathan chuckled as the stood in the queue for food.

'What is it?' Haley asked, looking where Nathan was looking.

'Hormonal Brooke.' Nathan pointed to a table where Brooke was getting angry at Lucas.

'You're supposed to **help** me sit down!' Brooke yelled.

'Brooke, you're pregnant not disabled.' Lucas tried to reason.

'I might as well be freaking disabled with a six month child stuffed in my stomach.' She snapped. 'Oh, and might I add, **your** freaking child!'

'Brooke I'm sorry. Here, I'll help you now.'

'Well what's the point in **that**? You should have **offered**!'

'I didn't **know** that you needed help.' Lucas sighed.

'I do **not** need help!'

'Then why are we having this argument?'

'Because you **should** help me!' Brooke cried.

'I thought you **didn't** want help.'

Brooke fell into her chair, exhausted. 'I **wanted** you, to **want** to help me.' She sighed, tears falling down her face.

'I do want to help you babe.' Lucas sat down next to her. 'I just thought you would want to do everything yourself.' He explained.

Nathan and Haley walked over with Jake and Rachel as Lucas continued to comfort a crying Brooke.

'You ok Brookie?'

'Haley!' Brooke suddenly jerked her head up, happy and alert. 'How are you doing?'

'And I get stuck with the difficult mood swings.' Lucas sighed, taking his lunch from Nathan.

'Dude, not our baby.' Nathan chuckled, kissing Haley's forehead and sitting down.

'Me and Jake are moving to Spain.' Rachel said casually.

'What?' Brooke and Haley gasped at the same time.

'I dunno.' Jake looked confused.

'I'm just saying, you guys are all doing something exciting. Getting married and having a baby. I feel left out.' She pouted at Jake.

'Come on Rach, we don't need that stuff to make our relationship interesting.' Jake tried to comfort her.

Rachel smirked and agreed, while the others looked offended.

'What?' Jake gasped mockingly as four pairs of eyes glared at him. He threw his arm around Rachel's shoulders. 'It's just the truth.'

so there was some fluff there. just to get the story moving. ok, i know it's crazy and unlikely that the girls' school would have burned down, but i wanted them all in the same school. at the beginning of the story it was better to have the separate schools so that they would never run into each other. naley, i mean. anyway. please review! :)


	75. Who Knows

**hey party people! here's a nice wee update for you!! hope you enjoy! it's just fluff just now to get ready for the wedding etc... no drama :O:O**

* * *

75. Who Knows

'Haley stand still!' Brooke ordered as she tried to get a measuring tape around her waist.

'I'm not moving!' Haley said back, glaring at Nathan and Lucas who were sitting on the couch, chuckling with amusement. 'This is not funny.' She said through gritted teeth.

Brooke attempted again, but could not get the tape to meet behind Haley's back. 'Haley! Stop it!' She whined.

'Brooke, I'm standing still. I think you've forgotten there's a 6 and a half month baby in your stomach.' Haley pointed out, laughing.

'Oh yeah, I meant to say, how annoying are you that you have to get married before I have this baby?' Brooke snapped, waddling over to sit on the couch. 'Luke, get me a drink…' She mumbled, then continued. 'You two stupid love birds couldn't wait just 4 months until I had my great body back.' She smirked.

'Brooke, we want to get married soon. 4 months is a long time.'

'There's a lot to plan!' Brooke whined. 'Thank you.' She took her decaf from Lucas. 'So we need to get started. Have you thought of a venue?'

'Nate and me were looking at some on the Internet. And we've invited Rachel and Jake round tonight so we can start on the guest list.'

'Sounds like a good plan.' Brooke nodded, in deep thought. 'But no gadsy Peyton at the wedding.'

Everyone laughed except Nathan, who stayed quiet. It had been half a month since he and Peyton had been put together as biology partners, and he had to admit, she was really becoming a good friend.

Thankfully, no one noticed Nathan didn't laugh. Instead they just continued to talk about the wedding and the baby. Not the usual stuff teenagers talk about. No one was expecting to be in this position. These conversations shouldn't be held for at least another 5 years. But that was life.

* * *

'I swear to god if you go through another bottle of wine I'll smack you all!' Brooke warned, picking up the empty bottle and replacing it with a new one. She carried the glass bottle over and left it with the piles of empty ones, listening to the loud chat and giggles coming from the table.

She started picking up the empty pizza boxes and putting them in the bins. She ran the tap into the basin and began to wash the dishes when two arms snaked around her waist from behind. Brooke smiled and leaned back into Lucas' chest.

'You ok baby?' He slurred, the smell of alcohol flowing off his breath.

'Yeah…' Brooke sighed. 'I just feel a bit left out you know? You guys are all wasted and having a good time. And I can't drink!'

'Baby, you come and relax a bit. Forget about cleaning, forget about the baby. Just join in, you don't need to drink. Just come and forget about stuff, you'll have more fun then.' He reassured her.

'Ok.' Brooke smiled and linked arms with Lucas when walking back to the table, making sure he was upright.

'I NEVER!!' Haley screamed. 'I NEVER I NEVER I NEVER I NEVER!!' She giggled loudly.

'Ok, we get the point Hales.' Rachel spoke slowly. 'I never got married!' She giggled.

Nathan went to fill up his wine glass, but Haley grabbed the bottle from the table and started downing the whole thing.

'Down it, down it, down it!' The group started chanting.

Haley pulled the bottle from her lips and let out a large breath.

'Haley, you are seriously lucky your period came.' Brooke spoke freely. 'Or you would have killed your baby.'

'I'm so happy it did!' Haley grinned, stumbling her way over to the drinks cupboard.

'SHIT!' She screamed. 'We've only got spirits! No wine left!' She sing songed, grabbing various bottles and carrying them over. Her face scrunched in concentration so she didn't drop them.

'Vodka, tequila, whisky, rum, cider, peach shnapps. Let's make a punch bowl!' Nathan gasped excitedly, running to the fridge for the fruit juices.

Brooke chuckled, getting up to help Nathan, and bringing a big bowl back.

They all emptied everything into the bucket, and Brooke handed them a straw each. Everyone started sipping away.

'Amazing!' Lucas slurred.

'I'm going to go to bed baby, it's late.' Brooke kissed Luke and went into the bedroom.

'Ok, I never released an album!' Nathan smirked at Haley, who took a long sip.

'I never.' Haley paused, pointing slowly at the ceiling. 'Swore in a church.'

Nathan and Rachel took a long gulp, laughing.

'I never got caught doing it on the porch.' Rachel smirked, looking at Jake. 'Jake?' She giggled, prodding the lifeless figure.

Jake's head was dropped into the punch bowl, passed out. Everyone burst out laughing.

'Not fair! He can't just skip this game!' Haley whined, slapping Jake on the back.

'I could be drowning.' Jake mumbled as he lifted his head up.

'Mmmm, death by alcohol.' Nathan mumbled.

'Worst way to die.' Rachel clapped her hands together.

'Burnt to death.'

'Drowning.'

'Shot.'

'Stabbed.'

'Buried alive.'

Everyone agreed with Haley on the last one.

'Ok, truth or dare!'

'Truth me Gatina!' Haley squealed.

'Ok, let's here five facts about Miss James.'

'Ok!' Haley giggled. 'I have a teddy in my closet called Mr. Waffles, but I ripped off his arm when I was twelve because I got angry because I thought having a teddy was uncool. Poor bear. I'm the youngest of eight children, and I don't have a clue where any of my brothers and sisters are right now. I thought I would miss my parents, but I don't. I'm scared of the dark when I'm alone. And I've never felt safer than I feel in Nathan's arms.' She smiled.

'Oh really.' Nathan smirked, picking Haley up and spinning her around above his head.

'Nathan!!' Rachel squealed, as he tripped and the couple fell over the back of the couch, landing in a fit of giggles.

'You guys are so childish.' Jake slurred very slowly. 'Can I join in?' He ran over and jumped on top of Haley and Nathan, followed by Rachel and Luke.

'Why do I have to be at the bottom?' Haley gasped.

* * *

'Home time!!' Rachel sang as she walked around, kissing everyone on the cheek.

'It's four o'clock Rach, do we have to go?' Jake whined like a child.

'It's fine Jake, it's just a two minute drive!' Rachel flashed her car keys. 'Come on Luke, Nate, you can come too.'

'You're all going nowhere.' An angry Brooke walked through from the bedroom. 'You can't drive when you are wasted Rachel, you know that. Hales, stop passing out on the floor and getting to bed. Nathan, help her go. Luke, get in my bed. Jake and Rachel, fold out the sofa bed. There's a change of clothes to sleep in for everyone on the counter. Stop waking me up.' She ordered, saying everything in one breath and walking back to the bedroom.

'Hales…' Nathan whispered, trying to lift Haley up.

'I'm fine here.' She swatted at him.

'Hales, Rachel and Jake have to fold out the sofa bed. You're in the way.'

'They can have my bed.' Haley suggested, not opening her eyes.

'I don't want to sleep on the floor baby.' Nathan whined, picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom.

Everyone made their way to their sleeping areas and settled down, all of the girls snuggling into their boy's chest.

'I love you Luke.'

'I love you too Brooke.'

'I love you Jake.'

'I love you too Rachel.'

'I love you Hales.'

'I love you Nathan, so much.'

* * *

Brooke got up early and started making a big breakfast for everyone. She tried to be quiet so not to wake Jake and Rachel, sleeping peacefully on the sofa bed.

She smiled at the memories of last night. They had become a really tight group, and she couldn't wait for it to continue through college.

Half and hour later and Brooke hand everything finished. All of the empty bottles and food boxes had been put away, and breakfast was ready.

Brooke had set five places at the table, with a jug of water between two. Each plate contained bacon, eggs, sausage, rolls, and toast. Next to each plate were two painkillers and an ice pack to put on aching heads.

She smiled proudly and put the same down for herself, minus the painkillers and the ice pack. She grabbed two pans and started whacking them together, to wake everyone up.

'Breakfast is out!! GET OFF YOUR ASSES YOU SLEEPY HEADS!!' She yelled through the apartment.

'You legend…' Lucas mumbled as he emerged from the bedroom, taking his place at the table.

* * *

'Seriously Brooke, you are a life saver.' Haley heaved a sigh, tipping her head back and resting the ice pack on her forehead.

'I think we drank enough last night to last us through college.' Jake replied, his voice hoarse and still half asleep.

'No, no, you won't be saying that. You have to drink with me!' Brooke moaned, laughing.

'Hales and me are going to see wedding venues today. Do you guys wanna come?' Nathan asked, munching on his toast.

'Hales and I.' Haley corrected, her eyes remaining closed.

'Fine, whatever.' Nathan brushed her off. 'You coming?'

'Can't.' Brooke replied. 'Luke and I have a doctor's appointment.' She smirked.

'Rachel and I were going to go out for lunch with our parents.'

'Good luck with that.' Haley smirked. 'At least you'll have matching hangovers.' She laughed.

'Haley you don't even make sense.' Rachel laughed.

'I don't care.'

* * *

'Nathan this is amazing…' Haley breathed, looking around the vast and colourful area in front of them.

'I know. I wanted to save this one till last because I thought it would be the best one.' Nathan smiled down at her.

'I love it Nathan. This is the one. I've always dreamed of getting married in an area like this…'

'Well we'll just have to give you your dream wedding then won't we?' Nathan smirked and kissed Haley's forehead.

'Yeah you will.' Haley smiled, leaning up and capturing his lips with hers.

They continued to look around and plan places for everything, deciding this was the place they wanted.

* * *

'Haley, I swear to god you're lucky I look good in sky blue.' Brooke murmured from the changing room.

'Well, I do too! So it's fine!' Rachel responded from another changing room.

Haley leaned back on the beanbag she was sitting on, enjoying the fact that she wasn't under any stress yet.

'Brooke, I don't get why you can't just make our bridesmaid dresses.' Rachel shouted to the brunette in the room next to her.

'Are you kidding? I'll be basically 9 months pregnant. Do you know how much it'll cost to buy material for that? I'll tell you. A lot!'

Both girls emerged from the changing rooms at the same time, wearing the same sky blue dresses.

'I'm glad you guys appreciate the colour scheme, and the fact I want you both in the same dress. I just wanted to follow the scheme Nathan started with his little cards.' Haley smiled at the memory of her proposal day.

'Spare us the trip down memory lane and zip me up.' Brooke laughed, turning round to face Haley.

'The thing with these dresses is that they are quite tight around the bust, the just free flowing from there.' Haley explained. 'Which gives you a lot of room to grow into.' Haley pointed to Brooke's belly, smiling.

'So Hales, why the marriage so early?' Rachel asked, looking at herself in the mirror.

'I don't know.' Haley sighed happily. 'It was so random, but it just feels so right. I mean why wait? I know I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Nathan, so why should we have to wait just because people think we are too young? Nathan's just, so amazing you know? I can hardly breathe when he sweet talks me, and when he's not here, I wish he was, just to get that breathless feeling. We've all felt it, and it's amazing at the time. I just, I know I'll still have this feeling in fifty years, so I don't feel like waiting. I want to show the world how we feel, you know?'

Brooke and Rachel nodded. They certainly did know, Haley was so in love with Nathan.

* * *

**there you go! just to clear up the naley pregnancy, it was just a scare. haley period came some time in the half month gap there. so don't worry! she's allowed to drink! i know some of you wanted a naley baby, but i thought it was too common for a story like this. :)**


	76. Excitment

**ok so this chaptr is a bit short and stuff, but at least i'm updating. im in a writing mood, so i'm putting up a one shot i wrote ages ago, its on my page, it's a bit rubbish, but oh well. i'm also going to start two new stories tonight as well as writing chpters for my current stories. :)**

* * *

76. Excitement.

'No, you don't **understand**. I want the flowers there on the **morning**, not the night before. Yes I'm **sure** I want to dye half the roses sky blue. Because that's what I **want**, I am paying for it aren't I?' Haley paced around the apartment. 'Yes, white roes too, do you even **check** your order? No, we are arranging them when they arrive. No, **not** on the night before, in the **morning**!'

Haley hung up the phone and leant again the kitchen island. 'I hate weddings.' She muttered.

'Now, now.' Brooke waddled over to the fridge. 'Let's not have you saying that.'

'Why not? God Dammit! These people are so **stupid**!' Haley smacked her hands down on the table as Nathan walked in.

'You ok baby?' He asked quickly, walking over to her.

Nathan stood behind Haley and Haley leaned back into his chest. 'Just stressed.'

'Don't stress, stress is bad for the baby.' Nathan soothed.

'What baby?' Haley and Brooke asked at the same time.

'Brooke's baby.' Lucas stated obviously, walking in.

'Exactly.' Nathan chuckled. 'We all know that if you get stressed out…'

'Then Brooke will get stressed out. Which equals stress for the baby.' Lucas finished.

'Ok, and I thought we were bad.' Haley smiled, referring to her and Brooke. 'But you just walked in there without even hearing the whole conversation.' Haley laughed as Lucas just shrugged.

The door was opened yet again as Rachel waltzed in, carrying some bags from the Chinese.

'Hungry?' She asked, setting the food down on the table.

'Totally hungry guys.' Jake walked in.

'Okay!' Haley exclaimed. 'No more people! I'm serious! Is this like the new hangout spot for all you guys?' She asked, handing out plates.

'Well we all know Brooke hates going out.' Rachel smirked.

'I do not!' Brooke defended herself.

'Unless it's for shopping?' Jake put in.

'Fine. You win.' Brooke pouted, sitting down.

Haley stepped out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. Nathan saw her go and made an excuse to leave the table.

* * *

Haley stood in the centre of the room, taking deep breaths with her arms crossed over her chest.

'You ok baby?' Nathan walked up behind Haley and started rubbing his hands up and down her upper arms.

'Yeah…' Haley sighed, slowly turning round to face Nathan. She buried her forehead into his chest. 'We just… I never see you alone anymore.' She whispered softly. 'And I miss you.'

'Aww baby I'm here. We're practically always together.' Nathan tried to comfort Haley, but comforting wasn't his best ability.

'But not really! Other people are always with us. We haven't had proper alone time for a while. I want some.' Haley pouted.

'You mean alone time where I can do this?' Nathan raised an eyebrow, leaning down to suck on Haley's neck.

'Mmhmm.' Haley replied, biting her lip to avoid unwanted moans.

'And this?' Nathan moved to the other side and started nibbling on Haley's earlobe, while running one hand up her waist to cup her breasts.

Haley let out a breathy moan and crashed her lips on Nathan's fighting him for control.

Nathan slowly walked them over to Haley's bed and pulled Haley on top of him as he lay down. Haley giggled and straddled him over his waist and found his lips again.

Nathan gently peeled off Haley's shirt and threw it onto the floor, then taking off his shirt. Haley breathed in quickly as she studied his rock solid chest. She moved her lips down his neck and all over his body, enjoying the fact that she still had this sort of effect on him.

* * *

Haley slowly awoke to the vibrating of a cell phone. She groaned and rolled over to pick hers up.

'Hello?'

_'Is the coast clear yet?'_

'What do you mean?' Haley grumbled.

_'I mean, it's been two hours, and you've not come out. You wouldn't want me walking in on you two would we?'_

'No…' Haley made sure that both she and Nathan were covered with the sheets. 'You can come in.'

'**Thank** you!' Brooke burst through the door. 'We're waiting for you! We want to talk about the guests, since we didn't do it last time.' Brooke pleaded.

'Fine.' Haley smiled. 'We'll be out in a few.'

Brooke nodded and waddled out the room.

Haley slowly ran her hand up and down Nathan's arm, trying to wake him up.

'Hey sleepyhead.' She whispered in his ear.

Nathan scrunched up his face and smiled at Haley's voice. She bent over to give him a quick peck, but he caught the back of her head and pulled her in closer.

Haley giggled against his lips then pulled away. 'Guest list time! You excited?'

Nathan nodded. 'I can't wait for you to become a Scott.' He smirked. 'Should we tell the guys about our plan yet?'

Haley grinned. 'Maybe. Do you think they'll be mad?'

'Are you kidding me?' Nathan raised an eyebrow. 'Of course they won't!'

Haley nodded, pulling on her shirt. 'Let's go.'

* * *

'Brooke! I don't even know them!' Haley sighed, throwing her faces into her hands.

'Neither do I! But it's not everyday someone gets married in high school. They'll want to be there.'

'But what if I don't want them to be there?' Haley sent a look across the table to Nathan, who just shrugged.

'Look, Hales. I know it's your day and all, but don't be a bitch about it.' Brooke stated.

'Ok, ok… Look, Nathan and I will sort out the guest list later. We don't need everyone else to do it.' Haley reasoned.

'Fine.' Brooke pouted. 'But I want to do seating arrangements.'

'Fine!' Haley gave in, pouring herself another glass of water.

'So we've sorted the colour scheme, that's sky blue, white and silver. Right?' Brooke said, running her finger down random sheets of paper, and marking things off.

'Yip.' Nathan smirked over at Haley, who blushed.

'And you've got your venue, which I will need to see before we decorate.' Brooke wrote something down in her big notepad.

'Isn't Haley supposed to be the one with the big notepad with everything in it?' Lucas asked, munching or some potato chips.

'Brooke wouldn't let me.' Haley mumbled quietly.

'Hey!' Brooke whined, her lip our and the tears forming.

'Shit…' Nathan cursed. 'Here come the hormones.'

'I don't have any hormones!' Brooke shrieked, burying herself in her notepad.

'So, for our honeymoon, me and Haley-'

'Haley and I.'

'Haley and** I**, have decided to rent a cabin up in Canada for the summer.'

'Aww, sounds amazing.' Rachel breathed.

'Well, we want you guys to come too.' Haley smirked as Brooke slowly lowered the book from her face.

'Yes, Brooke, there **are** baby facilities.' Nathan said quickly.

'We just thought, it's our last summer before college, we've become a really tight group, so we want you to come with us.' Haley smiled as Brooke started writing more things down.

'Brooke, what are you doing?' Lucas asked.

'I'm writing our plans. We need to buy all the baby stuff, another suitcase, lots of clothes, supplies! Seriously Luke, where is your brain?'

'I left it at my house.' He stated.

* * *

'Brooke…' Haley breathed, staring at herself in the mirror.

'Look.' Brooke panicked. 'I know it's just the top half, and it's just rough, but I promise it will be better. The bodice will be tighter for you when I put the dress together.' She rambled.

'I love it.' Haley said.

'What?'

'I love it Brookie, it's perfect. I can't wait until it's done.' Haley laughed, hugging Brooke.

* * *

**reviews? and check out my one shot! :)**


	77. The Countdown

**hey guys, this is a quick update before i go away for the weekend. Right, i know i haven't replied to some of your reviews and i'm really sorry, i will do it when i get back. hopefully. and i also want to say i won't be updating Crash Into You before i go. I have the next chapter written up but it just doesn't feel quite right to me so i don't want to post you something that i am not 100 sure about. :)**

* * *

77. The Countdown

'I swear to god I can't believe it's only two weeks until the wedding.' Haley smiled up at Nathan as they walked to their lockers.

'But we have finals.' Nathan moaned, putting the combination into his locker and taking out his books. 'I am so not ready for this history final.'

'You'll do fine baby, I wouldn't worry about it…' Haley trailed off absent-mindedly

'What's up Hales?' Nathan asked, turning to look at her.

'Me? Nothing, I just have to go to Math to get some stuff before the final tomorrow, is that ok?' She asked. When Nathan nodded she kissed him and walked away.

Nathan smiled as he watched her leave. He closed his locker door and jumped with fright as a face appeared in front of him.

'Seriously Peyton, you have to stop doing that.'

'Doing what? Coming to talk to you?'

'You know that the other guys don't like you. If they see me talking to you then they will get suspicious of me.'

'Fine. I'll see you at the usual spot?'

'We can go now, Haley's avoiding me again.' Nathan shrugged following Peyton across to the empty classroom that was never used. They came here frequently since they had become lab partners. It was a good way for them to chat without getting them into trouble from the teacher, and without any of Nathan's friends seeing them.

'So are you excited about the wedding?' Peyton asked slapping Nathan's thigh. 'You'll be a big boy.' Her hand lingered a little too long on Nathan's thigh as her eyes ran over his body. Nathan shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

'Yeah I am. I can't wait to commit to Haley forever.' Nathan smiled at the memories of Haley that flooded his mind.

'But.' Peyton started, edging closer to Nathan. He could feel her breath on his face. 'Aren't you going to miss the single life?' She whispered seductively, biting her lip.

Nathan backed away. 'I haven't been single in a long time Peyton.' He smiled at her. 'And no, I won't miss it, as long as I have Haley.'

'So you want to just relieve yourself with me before you have only her for the rest of your life?' Peyton closed the classroom door and locked it, slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

Nathan looked away from Peyton. 'Peyton stop it, you don't need to give yourself away to guys like this.' He sighed.

'Why don't you want me? Haley's always going off with Chase! Make use of the time you're not with her.' Peyton whined.

'Look, Haley doesn't know I know she goes to see Chase, so stop bringing it up. I trust Haley, she would never cheat on me.'

'So then why would she not tell you about meeting up with Chase?' Peyton smirked and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Haley looked around before sneaking into an unused classroom. She shut the door behind her and leant against it, taking a deep breath and composing herself.

'Sneaking around again?' Chase's voice made Haley jump.

'You scared me.' Haley sighed. 'I didn't realise you were here.' She walked over and sat down at the desk Chase was sitting at.

'I'm never late for a tutoring session.' Chase smiled.

'And you never will be again, this is your last. You're grades have improved dramatically and you're all set for finals.'

'Thank you for doing this Haley. I know it's hard on you not telling Nathan.' Chase put his hand on Haley's thigh as he smiled at her.

'It was my choice not to tell him.' Haley said quickly, brushing his hand away. 'Anyway, I know he sneaks off to see Peyton anyway. So I'm not the only one lying.'

'Are you not mad that he didn't tell you?'

'That would make me a hypocrite Chase.' Haley said, flicking through a textbook.

'Do you trust him?'

'Of course I do.' Haley said without thinking.

'Do you trust yourself?'

Chase was suddenly very close to Haley, breathing on her neck. Haley stood up and walked across the classroom.

'Look Chase, you have to stop hitting on me. It's not fun, look at this ring on my finger. Does it not tell you anything?' Haley sighed, gathering her stuff up. 'You and Peyton aren't doing very well in trying to get an invite to this wedding, but, since I'm kind, your invites are in the post. But let me tell you this. If you wreck my wedding, I'll wreck your face.'

Haley quickly walked out of the room, and straight into Nathan.

'Shit…' She whispered, looking up, ashamed.

'I already know Haley.' Nathan said softly.

'And I know about you.' Haley linked arms with Nathan as they walked down the halls.

'We need to not do this don't we?' Nathan laughed. 'I know you trust me, and I trust you, but we aren't exactly going the right way about it to keep that trust, are we?'

'He was hitting on me.' Haley said quietly.

'And she was hitting on me too.' Nathan sighed.

'Why did we invite them to the wedding again?' Haley laughed as Nathan kissed her forehead.

'Cause you're so kind.' Nathan said seriously.

'Thank you.' Haley smiled up at him.

* * *

'Do you think it's bad that me and Luke aren't getting married?' Brooke asked Haley as they sat in the bedroom with Rachel, testing hairstyles and make up.

'Why would you?' Rachel asked.

'Well, isn't it proper to do so, because I'm preggers.' Brooke laughed.

'Well, it's a bit late now.' Haley giggled. 'Two weeks and that thing will be popping out of you.'

'How many times do I have to tell you Haley? She is not a thing!' Brooke whined.

'Well she's not a she either.' Rachel put in.

'You don't know that.' Brooke argued.

'You don't know it is.' Haley smiled.

'Stop calling her 'it'!'

'Look, we don't know the sex yet, so just call the baby, baby or something.' Haley shrugged.

'We'll find out in two weeks anyway.' Rachel threw a blusher to Brooke.

'Less than.' Brooke corrected. 'The doctors say I might have baby Davis before Naley's wedding.' Brooke smiled.

'Aww Brooke that's great.' Haley smiled. 'But you better watch that thing doesn't start wailing at my ceremony.

'Stop calling it a thing!'

* * *

'Stag do?' Lucas asked, walking into Nathan's bedroom.

'Yeah, what about it?' Nathan looked up from his books.

'You want it the night before the wedding right?

'Of course.'

'Cool.' Lucas went to walk away.

'Emm, Luke?' Nathan shouted. Lucas turned around. 'Do you, well, happen to know what Haley is doing?' He asked timidly

Lucas chuckled slowly. 'Is my little brother worried about his fiancé's hen party?' He teased.

'No.' Nathan defended quickly. 'I was just wondering.'

'Oh no, you're worried!' Lucas accused jokingly. 'About all of the hot male strippers, the drinking, the possible situation where everyone crashes at the apartment, including the male strippers…'

'Ok stop!' Nathan whined. 'You got me! I'm worried… just, make sure Brooke doesn't go crazy!' Nathan warned.

* * *

Nathan fell onto the sofa at Haley's apartment with a beer in his hand, flicking the TV channel and putting his feet up on the coffee table.

'Make yourself at home.' Haley laughed, taking the remote control from him and flicking the channel again. 'And I was watching that.' She smirked as Nathan sighed.

'I'm sure you don't need to watch it.' Nathan smirked as he leaning over and starting unbuttoning Haley's shirt and kissing her neck.

Haley moaned as the pair fell back so that they were lying down on the sofa, their kisses gradually becoming more heated.

'You know what's so sickening? With my freaked out hormones right now, you guys are actually turning me on.' Brooke walked through as Haley and Nathan groaned at being interrupted. 'I'm off to Lucas' to have sex. Have fun, be safe.' She cheered, walking out.

Haley pulled her shirt back on and started doing up her buttons. 'Mood gone yeah?' She looked up at Nathan.

'Totally.' He laughed. 'I can't wait until we have this place to ourselves after the wedding.' Nathan sighed, leaning back on the sofa.

Haley started coughing dramatically at his words. Nathan looked at her weirdly.

'Haley…' He started. 'You have, told Brooke, haven't you?' He asked slowly. Haley nodded. 'Haley…' He warned.

'Well, I maybe kind of keep trying to tell her, but I can't get it out. She won't be happy about moving!'

'She'll be moving in with Luke! I'm sure she won't be too fussed.'

'But, it's just, we've had this apartment for ages. And, I've just put it off for so long that she only has two weeks to pack everything.'

'Haley she's pregnant, at the rate she goes at, and the amount of stuff she has, and all of the planning, she would need at least a month to pack.'

'I know…' Haley moaned.

'That's why we decided to tell her that I was moving in two weeks ago…' Nathan trailed off.

Haley shrugged helplessly.

'She's not going to be happy is she?' Nathan asked.

'Not at all.' Haley shook her head seriously.

* * *

'She's staring at us again Haley!' Rachel moaned.

'And what am I supposed to do about it?' Haley asked.

'I dunno, your boyfriend is the one hanging about with her, go talk to her!' Brooke whined.

'And say what. 'Hey Peyton, I've noticed you staring at us, and since you're hanging out and hitting on my fiancé, I can guess you're not a lesbian, so what are you doing?' Haley laughed. 'I'm sure that would work.'

'Yip.' Rachel and Brooke agreed.

'Fine…' Haley sighed, getting up and walking over to Peyton.

'Hey.' Peyton smiled as Haley came over.

'Hey Peyton, I couldn't help but notice that you are always staring at us. What's that about?' She asked.

'Just remembering when I was part of that.' Peyton sighed.

'Well whos fault is it that you're not now?' Haley asked impatiently.

'I know, look, thanks for the wedding invite, I guess I'll come along, but I won't cause any trouble.'

'Thank you Peyton.' Haley smiled and left.

'What was that about?' Lucas asked as Haley sat down.

'Oh, you know, she was just telling me that she won't cause any trouble at the wedding.' Haley smiled reassuringly.

'Wait, what wedding?' Brooke asked curiously.

'My wedding.'

'**What**?! You invited her to the wedding?' Brooke shrieked.

'Uhm… yeah.' Haley mumbled, bushing as everyone started to look in their direction.

'Brooke, calm down, she sad she wasn't going to cause any trouble.' Rachel put in.

'Oh yeah, no trouble? What about getting it on with **all** of the boys there, causing catfights, slipping alcohol in my drink, things like that? Because she's **never** done that before has she?'

'Brooke calm down, I was just being nice!' Haley said quickly.

'Yeah, being nice to her, not to me!'

* * *

'I can't tell Brooke she's moving out.' Haley sniffed, trying to wipe away her tears.

'Why not?' Nathan asked.

'Because she found out we invited Peyton to the wedding and took a freaky on me, this would just upset her more. Why am I so stupid!' She cried, hitting her forehead with her hands.

'Oh baby… come here.' Nathan soothed, pulling Haley into a hug.

Haley buried her head into Nathan's chest and let the safe feeling envelope her. Her worries vanished, even if just for a second.

'I chose the right guy.' She mumbled, puling back and looking up at Nathan.

'What?' Nathan asked softly, letting his hand caress her cheek and his thumb wipe away the remaining tears.

Haley sighed and leaned into Nathan's palm. 'I chose the right guy to be with forever. You're just, so amazing Nathan, and I don't know where I would be without you. You're my always, and my forever, I can't imagine not being with you. In a way that's scary, but then again it's not at all. To think that I'm going to be with you for the rest of my life is the best thoughts ever, because you make me feel so safe. So being with you, I know I'll be safe forever.'

Nathan couldn't respond. What are you supposed to say when someone says that to you? So he responded with the only answer he knew how.

He leant down and kissed her passionately, praying that she would understand all of the emotions he poured into that kiss.

* * *

**fluffy stuff. review! :)**


	78. The Night Before

**long one guys, sorry for not updating! :) M rated at end.  
**

* * *

78. The Night Before

'I'm not ready!' Haley squealed at Brooke

'Haley…' Broke warned. 'Let's not panic. You have to be ready, the wedding is tomorrow.'

'But I'm not!' Haley squealed.

'And you think I am?' Brooke pointed to her belly. 'The baby is late! It could pop out any day.' She giggled. 'Right, what's wrong?'

'I don't know!' Haley sighed. 'I just don't feel like everything is sorted.'

'Haley everything will be fine. Your wedding dress is finished, you have your outfit for tonight, all the guests can come, we've doubled checked with the caterers and the venue, we've got a DJ and a band, Nathan and Luke and Jake all have there tuxes, Rachel and I have our dresses, flowers and bouquets are checked, theme is done, and we've arranged for Rachel and me to get there early to decorate. It's all sorted.' Brooke smiled, calming Haley down.

'She's not freaking out again is she?' Rachel waltzed in, dragging Jake behind her.

'No, everything is fine.' Brooke confirmed as Haley faked a smile. 'Jake, boys are at Lucas'. Scram!' She ordered,

Jake chuckled to himself and left. Rachel sat down on the couch opposite the other girls.

'Do you think he'll get a stripper?' Haley suddenly spoke out.

'What?'

'Do you think all the boys will get a stripper tonight?'

'And out comes the worry.' Rachel smirked.

'I'm serious guys!' Haley whined. 'Are you not worried about Jake and Luke?' She asked, hope shining in her innocent brown eyes.

Brooke and Rachel burst out laughing. 'What?' Haley cried out.

'We're not worried at all.' Rachel explained. 'Because they aren't getting married tomorrow.'

Brooke and Rachel laughed more as Haley didn't catch on. 'All the attention will be on Nathan.' Brooke said through her gasping breaths.

Haley put her hands to her face and fell back in the sofa, letting out a frustrated groan.

'Not helping?' Rachel shrugged sarcastically at Brooke, making them giggle more.

'Not at all…' Haley groaned through her fingers.

* * *

Haley was furiously scrubbing the kitchen island when Nathan walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Haley tensed up.

'Everything ok?' He whispered in her ear, but she didn't relax.

'What are you doing here?' Haley asked shortly.

'I know it's bad luck, but I had to sneak away from Luke and Jake, I missed you so much.' Nathan smirked.

Haley shrugged him off and continued scrubbing the island.

'I think it's pretty clean.' Nathan chuckled, trying to lighten the tension Haley was creating.

'Just making sure it clean enough for tonight.' Haley forced a grin.

'Hales, it's just the guys, there's no need to make it all clean. Have you seen our rooms? Look, I don't know why Lucas wanted the stag do here but I can change the place to save you the cleaning.'

Haley sighed. Why was he so sweet? 'No, it's ok; Brooke and Rachel are taking me out anyway. And I've got nothing to do.'

'Well stop cleaning and do something else, like walking or something. I'll clean.'

'No.' Haley snapped, a little too harshly than intended. 'You don't know how to do it. I have to make it's perfect for those little slut faced porn stars that will be coming around.'

Nathan was stunned, Haley was so angry. 'Hales, the strippers? That's why you're mad?'

'Well why else would I be?' Haley sighed again, throwing the cloth down and resting her hands on her hip.

'Aww baby that's cute.' Nathan chuckled, walking towards her. 'They're just strippers, they don't mean anything to me. You do though, and I can't wait until tomorrow. I really just want to sleep through tonight.' He smirked as he hugged her.

Haley pressed her forehead into his chest. 'Ok fine, I can slip some sleeping pills in your drink if you want?' She suggested flatly.

Nathan chuckled. 'Sure.' He couldn't help but wondering if Haley was being serious or not.

* * *

'Haley's freaking out on me.' A shadow appeared in Lucas doorway.

'She's freaking out on me to, no thanks to you boys.' Brooke sighed and slowly lay back on the bed.

'We did nothing wrong!' Lucas gasped, walking in with lunch on a tray for Brooke, who was now struggling to sit back up.

'God Lucas if you could remember I have a 9 month old child stuck in me then you could warn me when you are coming or not. Like what, 15 minutes in advance?' Brooke snapped.

Lucas just chuckled and pulled Brooke up, who glared at him before turning to Nathan.

'You did do something wrong! You got her paranoid about some stupid porn stars coming to our apartment!'

'Well they could hardly come here.' Lucas reasoned. 'Mom and dad would flip out.'

'Another unanswered question, when are you going to tell them you are getting married tomorrow?' Brooke sighed.

'Emm, tomorrow?' Nathan shrugged. 'But seriously, back to Haley, why is she so paranoid?'

'Because she thinks you will sleep with the stripper or something.' Brooke shook her head. 'But it's all under control.'

Nathan sighed with relief as Brooke moved her lunch aside and stood up.

'Because we'll have just as equally hot male strippers at Rachel's tonight.' Brooke smirked as she flounced out the room and out of the house.

Nathan and Lucas stood there, shocked and speechless.

'Oh shit…' Lucas finally mumbled. 'I never thought of that.'

* * *

'Haley! I swear to god if you try and smooth the creases from the bed sheets one more time I will personally come in there and drag you out by the ear!'

'You couldn't do that!'

'Well… I'll get Rachel to do it for me!'

'I just need to make sure everything is nice for when Nathan falls into bed with the stripper.' Haley came out of the bedroom, flustered. She grabbed a brush and started to sweep the floor.

'If they fall into bed they won't be bothered about the sheets.' Rachel pointed out.

'Not helping!' Brooke cried, following Haley around the room, who had gone into autopilot. 'Hales, baby, here, I'll do that.' Brooke tried to grab the brush from Haley but she snatched it back.

'We need to leave Hales. Look, everything for tomorrow is at Rachel's house. We are getting ready at the venue so you can supervise the decorations. Nathan and Luke have a key to this place. Everything will be fine.' Brooke tried to comfort Haley, who had now moved on to fluffing up cushions on the sofa.

'Haley that doesn't need-'

'JUST LET ME DO IT!' Haley screamed at the girls, panting. 'I'll feel better if I do this.' She said, more calmly.

Brooke and Rachel just nodded as Haley wiped away her tears. They turned to walk out to the car.

'Hales?' Rachel paused in the doorway and waited until the blonde looked at her. 'He wouldn't have asked you if he was going to cheat on you.' She smiled softly and left.

Haley sighed and fell back onto the sofa. Why had she suddenly become crazily paranoid? She realised the only way to overcome this would be to try and forget this happening by drinking herself silly tonight. Sorted.

* * *

'Nate! The guys are here!' Lucas called to Nathan who was in the girls' bedroom. 'What are you doing in there?'

'I'm trying to find anything wedding orientated! I need to know what Haley is going to look like tomorrow! I can't wait!' Nathan grinned as he came out into the kitchen living area.

'Nate, we are staying here tonight. The girls aren't stupid, they will have taken everything they need to Rachel's.' Lucas chuckled as Nathan sighed.

* * *

'Haley! Slow down! The girls aren't even here yet!' Brooke warned as Haley poured herself another glass of wine.

'It's fine Brooke, this is what I'm supposed to do at my bridal shower. Get drunk.' She pointed to the glass.

'That's fine and everything Hales, but you're not even legal to drink yet, so calm it a bit ok?' Brooke said slowly and firmly.

The door opened and in came Rachel, followed by Peyton, some of the girls in the cheer squad and some girls from Haley's classes.

'Right girls, the limousine is waiting!' Rachel giggled as she grabbed a few bottles of champagne and led the group out.

'This is gorgeous Rach.' Haley murmured as she stepped inside. It reminded her of the limo Nathan had got for her the night he proposed. Only tonight he wouldn't be proposing, he would be getting a lap dance from some slut.

Haley shook away the thoughts and let Rachel pour her some champagne. She would just need to have fun and forget about things.

* * *

'What do you mean, the limo has broken down?' Brooke shouted at the driver. 'Do I need to pay for this? I can't believe it!'

'Brooke it's ok…' Haley slurred. 'We can just call a taxi and go back to Rachel's.'

'The mechanic's on his way now though.' Rachel shrugged.

A truck pulled up and a very sexy man climbed out. He walked over to the group.

'Nathan's hot uncle Cooper?' Rachel whispered. 'Seriously Brooke?'

Brooke was giggling quietly. 'I didn't know it would be him!'

'He looks like Nathan.' Haley shrieked, picking up a bottle of champagne and taking big gulps.

'This was a bad idea because 1. He's going to remind her of Nathan and 2. Nathan will flip out if he realises who this is!' Rachel whisper shouted at Brooke, who just continued giggling.

'Who needs a mechanic?' The dark guy asked the group.

'We do! We do!' Haley shrieked, bouncing up and down excitedly.

'You wanna help?' The mechanic asked. Haley nodded vigorously. 'Come here then.' He smirked, like Nathan. Haley shook it of and walked forward as music suddenly blared from the limo's speakers.

The mechanic started dancing and ripped of his trousers, making Haley sequel with shock and excitement.

'A stripper!' She cheered, running up to him and hugging him. 'Hi!'

'I'm Cooper.' The man smiled.

'Come on Cooper!' Haley dragged him into the limo and the other girls followed. 'Let's all do shots!' Her voice squealed from inside.

'I told you this was a bad idea…' Rachel groaned as she followed Brooke into the limo.

* * *

Jake, Chase, Lucas, Nathan and the other guys on the team all sat in the living area drinking beers, eating pizza and playing NBA live.

'When are the strippers coming?' Skills asked impatiently.

'Easy guys, he night has just begun.' Lucas said.

'Yeah, like an hour ago.' Tim butted in.

'I hear a car!' Skills yelled, running to the door.

All of the guys followed him out of the apartment and downstairs, waiting for the strippers.

'They're coming in a limo!' Tim shrieked as a black limo slowly drove towards them.

'It's a pre show!' Another boy shouted out, pointing to the girls dancing through the sunroof on the top of the limo.

'Wait, there's a naked dude there!' Skills said quickly.

'Oh shit…' Jake murmured, noticing who exactly the girl was, dancing with the guy, both of them shirtless.

'Sexy bra! I'd tap that!' Tim yelled at the girl as the limo got nearer.

'Is that…?' Lucas whispered to Jake.

Jake nodded quickly. 'It's not the strippers guys, let's go back inside.' He shouted.

'Haley?' Nathan said quietly, seeing his fiancé grinding the male stripper. His insides started churning as he saw the stripper rub his hands over her bare stomach.

'Nah, it's not.' Jake tried to re-assure Nathan. 'Let's just go inside.'

'She's uncontrollable!' Came a shriek from the limo as a redhead, also in her bra, joined Haley with the stripper.

'Shit…' Jake said, laughing.

'This isn't funny!'

'God sake guys if my belly would fit I would drag you all back down here!' Came a stern voice, obviously Brooke's.

'Look they're gone!' Lucas called, relieved, dragging everyone back into the apartment.

Nathan headed straight for the spirits, cracking open a bottle of whisky and taking it back to his seat.

'Nathan, I don't think you need that-'

'I do.' Nathan interrupted Jake firmly, continuing to swig the bottle.

* * *

'Your eyes are so green, like his.' Haley murmured, following the group into the lingerie shop.

'Right Haley, you need more sexy underwear for tomorrow.' Brooke smirked, opening a changing room to reveal many racks of various underwear. 'Take your pick.'

Haley giggled, pulling Cooper towards the changing room. 'You can help me change.'

'Woah there Hales. Remember you're getting married tomorrow.' Rachel separated Haley and Cooper's hands.

'I know. So he.' Haley pointed to Cooper. 'Has to like them, cause he'll be seeing them tomorrow night.' She nodded approvingly.

'She fully thinks he's Nathan doesn't she?' Brooke whispered to Rachel, who nodded.

'Come on Nathan, let's go get freaky!' Haley singsonged, trying to push Cooper into the changing room.

'She thinks you're her fiancé, sorry.' Brooke murmured, grabbing Haley and pushing her into the changing room.

Haley collapsed on the floor, laughing. 'I'm so happy!'

'Why?' Brooke asked, looking through the underwear.

'Because Nathan is here and not with some slut.'

'Honey Nathan isn't here.'

'Yes he is, he's right outside.' Haley said firmly.

Brooke sighed. She made a mental note to herself to never let Haley get drunk again.

'I just need to give him a kiss. Is there a law that you can't kiss before a wedding, cause Rachel keeps stopping me?' Haley's vice was sweet and innocent, like a child's. She truly had no idea that Cooper wasn't Nathan. Stupid relations.

* * *

'Stripper's here!' Luke called, grabbing all of the guys' attention. Nathan was nowhere to be seen.

'Hi.' A small woman with long blonde hair walked in. 'I'm Jessie.'

Lucas made a face at Jake as the girl sat down her bag. This girl looked just like Haley.

'Oh thank god.' Nathan murmured to Jake, coming out of the bathroom. 'I'm glad you brought Haley home.'

Jake faked a smile. 'Whatever.'

'What do we do?' Lucas ran up to Jake as Nathan started shouting 'Haley' over.

'We phone for help.' Jake pulled out his cell.

* * *

'You are kidding right?' Rachel laughed down the phone. 'Because we have a stripper who Haley thinks is Nathan. She fully has no idea that it's not Nathan. Yes of course she's drunk; she's not stupid enough to mistake her fiancé sober. You have to get rid of the stripper. No! I don't care about the other guys! I care about Nathan and Haley! Ugh fine. Look, Brooke is wrestling Haley away from the stripper and we keep having to tell her there is a rule that they aren't allowed to kiss until tomorrow. Bye!'

'Jesus Christ Haley you have to follow the rules!' Brooke screeched at a struggling Haley.

'Just like a two second kiss!' Haley whined, making Cooper laugh.

'Come on Cooper, you're leaving.' Rachel said quickly.

'Ok, bye girls!' He called, walking out of the store.

* * *

Nathan slurred a goodbye to the guys and held the door open for the stripper, who was putting on her shoes.

'I hate how Lucas and Jake are waiting outside to make sure you get back to Rachel's.' Nathan mumbled, leaning on the door. 'I know it's bad luck and all, but I wish you could stay.'

Jessie shook her head, confused. This boy had it in his head that she was his fiancé. However, it could work to her advantage, because he was super hot.

'I'm sorry you missed my show.' She giggled, referring to Nathan throwing up in the bathroom while she stripped. 'I would have loved you to see me.'

'Cool.' Nathan smirked, walking towards the stripper. He was drunk and horny and had a Haley withdrawal.

Jessie smirked back at him and dropped her jacket, revealing herself in her underwear.

She stalked towards the bedroom. 'Decide what you want gorgeous, I'll be in here.'

* * *

'Where's Nathan going?' Haley whimpered.

'He's going home sweetie. To get some rest before the wedding.' Peyton said quickly.

Brooke and Rachel shared a glance as Peyton comforted Haley.

'But I wanted a kiss.' Haley whined.

'I know you did sweetie, but then that would be bad luck on the wedding and we wouldn't want that now would we?'

Haley shook her head violently.

'Do you want Brooke and Rachel to take you home?'

Haley changed from shaking her head to nodding it. 'Drink first.' She muttered.

'Nope, the only drink you'll be on is water.' Peyton smiled and handed her a glass. Haley took it reluctantly.

'Thank god the wedding isn't till tomorrow afternoon.' Peyton laughed. Brooke and Rachel smiled.

'Right. Do you want to come and help us set up tomorrow?' Brooke offered, grimacing as Haley started to throw up. 'We could use the extra help because of me being preggers.'

'And someone will have to watch her with a sick bucket.' Rachel added and the three girls laughed.

'Yeah, I'd like that a lot.' Peyton said softly.

'Us to.' Brooke and Rachel said sincerely.

'Now, let's get her back to mine.' Rachel ordered.

'I swear if she throws up in the limo she's paying for it.' Brooke chuckled.

* * *

Nathan walked through to the bedroom, his mind made up. He pulled off his shirt.

'I've decided what I want, and it's you.' He sighed shamefully and walked forward as she smirked at him.

He crashed his lips down onto hers as they fell back onto Haley's bed. Nathan was quick to remove the black lace underwear that was restricting him. He felt teeth bite into his neck and shuddered with pleasure.

Quickly letting her remove his jeans and boxers he almost exploded into her hand as she touched his length. Trying to compose his breathing he grabbed onto her breasts and kneaded them forcefully. He would never usually be as rough as this, but she was being rough, and Nathan had to admit he loved it.

She smacked his ass causing him to groan and kiss her harder. This felt so wrong but so right at the same time.

Nathan moved his head and started to nibble down her neck and towards the valley between her breasts. He sucked and nibbled on each one, giving them extra attention, but she didn't want to wait around.

She spread her legs and placed her hands on Nathan's ass. In one swift movement she thrust him inside of her. Nathan pumped into her as hard as he could, trying to bring their climax so he could send her home and Lucas and Jake would never know. He was surprised that they hadn't waited outside all night. He felt guilty and knew that everyone would be so angry at him.

Nathan shook the thought from his head and continued to thrust, he could feel himself building much easier than ever with this new sense of feeling. He suddenly felt her walls tighten around him and he poured himself into her. He collapsed on top on her, burying his head into her neck.

The only thoughts running through his head was how good that was, but how awful it would be if anyone found out.

'Best way to end being single.' He muttered, thrusting himself back inside her for round 2.

* * *

**reviews?**


	79. Weddings

**hey guys! super long wait, sorry. and omg seriously! it's crazy how many reviews i got just with adding dramam to the end there. mwahahahaha!! :):)**

* * *

79. Weddings

Haley awoke with a thumbing headache and in a bed she didn't know.

'Morning sunshine!' Rachel danced in, pulling open the curtains and blinding Haley with the light.

Haley's head thumped harder as the rays poured into her eyes. 'Where the hell…?'

'You're in my guest room, with the en suite so you could throw up. It's 6am and we are up because Nazi Brooke in the living room got up and insisted we did too. You excited?'

Haley mumbled a response, raking her memory for anything that happened last night.

'How did I get here?' She asked slowly.

'Well after you tried to molest the striper because you thought he was Nathan we brought you home. You don't understand how many times we had to stop the limo on the way home so you could throw up.'

Haley chuckled slightly to herself.

'Right, breakfast's up. Your headache will be gone by the wedding.'

'Oh yeah, that.' Haley sighed and dragged herself out of bed, wondering whether Nathan would be being treated like this.

* * *

'Get the** fuck** away from my face.' Nathan groaned from under the sheets.

'Well get off your ass then. It's 6am and we have a lot to do.'

'You're kidding? The girls are sorting it all out.'

'Come on… I want to see Rachel.' Jake whined, leaning closer to Nathan.

'Well I want to see Haley but I can't, so you can't see Rachel. And get that bucket of cold water away from my head.' Nathan warned.

Jake sighed. 'Fine, but we are going a little early. Get up for breakfast.'

Nathan stumbled through to the kitchen and grabbed the jug of water from Lucas. His head was thumping like hell.

'Nate…' Lucas started seriously. 'We know about last night.'

Nathan's head shot up as the memories flooded back. _Shit._

'What about it?' He snapped defensively.

'We know about you and the stripper.' Jake said.

Nathan ducked his head shamefully. 'Look guys-'

'How could you Nate?' Lucas asked angrily.

Nathan looked to the ground in shame as two pairs of eyes bore into him.

* * *

'So you're telling me Nathan's uncle was my stripper?' Rachel nodded. Haley burst out laughing. 'That's crazy! Did they even look that similar?'

'You'd be surprised.' Brooke said, stitching some final beads onto Haley's dress.

Haley sighed happily. 'The dress is gorgeous Brooke. I love it.'

'I'm glad.' Brooke smiled.

'So have you heard from the guys? Anything about the strippers last night?'

Rachel and Brooke shared a worried glance with didn't go unnoticed by Haley.

'Guys…' Haley said quietly as a lump settled in the bottom of her stomach.

'The guys called us with news…' Rachel started.

'Yes?' Haley panicked.

'It's about Nathan and the stripper Hales…' Brooke said softly.

Haley gulped as hot tears pricked at her eyes.

* * *

'Everything has to be perfect for this girls.' Brooke said to Peyton and Rachel. 'We've had enough drama already today, so please, let's fix things.'

Peyton nodded and continued the fancy lettering on Nathan and Haley's 'Wedding Wall'. It was a big board which would soon be filled with big pictures of the bride and groom, along with smaller ones of the wedding and reception.

'That's awesome Peyton. I'm glad we roped you in.' Rachel grinned. 'Brooke and I can't draw to save our lives.'

'I heard that!' Brooke called, her face covered by the large floral arrangements.

'It's still true!' Rachel bit back, laughing.

* * *

Nathan sat in his dressing room, staring at himself in the mirror.

So the boys knew, and they were angry. Well, who wouldn't be?

That meant the girls probably knew, because the boys might have told them. Dammit why was he so stupid last night.

And Haley. Oh god, beautiful Haley. What was he supposed to do? If she found out she would be so angry at him. She had every right to be.

Nathan stood up to get changed, just hoping that everything would be ok.

* * *

Haley sat at her dressing table as Brooke curled her hair.

'It wasn't your fault Haley.' Brooke comforted.

'But it must have been, why else would he do that?' Haley sighed, looking to the floor.

'Just be strong Hales, he'll have his reasons.' Rachel comforted as she did Haley's blusher.

'I will be.' Haley nodded firmly with a soft smile.

'Done.' Brooke smiled, just hand me two of those.' She said to Rachel.

Brooke took to pieces of hair from the side of Haley's face and pinned them back off her face.

Haley closed her eyes so Rachel could put on her false eyelashes. They weren't obvious, they just gave Haley's lashes a little more length and volume.

'The dress!' Brooke clapped her hands together. 'Here we go.'

She rushed over to the corner of the room and brought it out.

Haley heaved another sigh at how beautiful the dress was.

With Rachel and Brooke's help, Haley was soon into the dress as Brooke tightened the corset.

'Just the finishing touches.' Rachel whispered, adding Haley's veil.

Her make up was simple, her eyes were darkened slightly and the foundation smoothed her skin over, while the bronzer gave her cheeks a soft glow. Haley smiled at herself in the mirror, she brushed up well.

The dress included a tight beaded corset, stopping and flowing out in ripples down to the floor. **Lindsey's oth season5 **Her hair flowed down over her shoulders, the tight curls hardly affecting the length.

* * *

Nathan stood at the alter, taking deep breaths. He couldn't contain his excitement but he couldn't flatten the worried feeling about how Haley would react to him if she knew.

Before he knew it Brooke and Rachel were down the aisle and Haley was walking down, on her own, but it didn't matter, because she looked completely beautiful.

The sun shone down on the gardens and Pacabell's Canon flowed from the string quartet and Haley made her way towards the blue and white arch.

Nathan smiled to himself at just how beautiful she was. She was the only one for him.

--

'_I've decided what I want, and it's you.' He sighed shamefully and walked forward as she smirked at him._

_He crashed his lips down onto hers as they fell back onto Haley's bed. Nathan was quick to remove the black lace underwear that was restricting him. He felt teeth bite into his neck and shuddered with pleasure._

'_Oh god Hales…' He groaned._

'_We shouldn't be doing this Nathan.' She muttered, scraping her nails down his back._

'_It's fine… god Hales I love you.'_

'_I love you too.'_

_Quickly letting her remove his jeans and boxers he almost exploded into her hand as she touched his length. Trying to compose his breathing he grabbed onto her breasts and kneaded them forcefully. He would never usually be as rough as this, but she was being rough, and Nathan had to admit he loved it._

--

Haley felt herself blush at all the glances and the attention being on her. Her skin reddened even more when she locked eyes with the boy standing at the end of the aisle.

She bit her lip and looked anywhere but at him to avoid herself laughing out loud with happiness.

She did regret her parents not being here, but she couldn't be bothered going to the trouble of inviting them when they wouldn't even care.

Haley shook the feeling when Brooke caught her eye and smiled. She was suddenly comforted, maybe she didn't have her parents, but she definitely had her friends. They were her family, Nathan was her family.

Nathan couldn't wait any longer for Haley to come down the aisle. He cursed himself for making it so long. He felt like running down to meet her and carrying her up. But he knew that would be weird. He didn't understand how it was possible to take so long to walk towards him.

--

'_I've made my choice, you need to leave.'_

'_Excuse me?'_

'_I said you need to leave.' Nathan said more harshly. 'I don't want you here, especially not in my fiancé's bed. So please, leave now.'_

'_You'll regret this.' Jessie snapped, grabbing her coat._

'_No, I would regret it if I touched you.' Nathan smirked, watching her leave and sighing in relief._

--

Brooke sat her hand on her belly as her baby kicked forcefully. She grinned. 'Shh baby. Just wait until tomorrow to pop out, you've waited long enough.' She caught Lucas' eye and grinned widely. He winked back and Brooke giggled.

Rachel watched Brooke and Lucas exchange smiles, and watched the way Nathan and Haley sneaked excited glances. She felt herself slightly emotional with happiness for her group of friends. She grinned at Jake and was happy for herself.

Her eyes moved across to the guests sitting in the seats. She caught eyes with the blonde haired girl sitting in the front row, smiling at the soon to be man and wife. Peyton looked at her and smiled, and Rachel found herself smiling back, suddenly forgiving Peyton for everything.

Haley smiled at Peyton as she passed her; she spotted Brooke and Rachel smiling at the blonde too. Everything was going to be ok.

--

'_Guys…' Haley said quietly as a lump settled in the bottom of her stomach._

'_The guys called us with news…' Rachel started._

'_Yes?' Haley panicked._

'_It's about Nathan and the stripper Hales…' Brooke said softly._

_Haley gulped as hot tears pricked at her eyes._

'_We know he sent her away and called you! You little bugger you sneaked out last night!'_

'_I'm sorry Brooke, I know it's bad luck but-'_

'_That's not the point Haley!' Brooke shouted. 'The point is you were completely wasted and you wandered off alone, at night, without us knowing where you were going! How could you put yourself in that position? What if something had happened to you, eh? What would we all do then? What would Nathan do then!'_

'_I love him.'_

_Brooke sighed. 'I know you do Hales-'_

'_No, you don't'. I love him so much it hurts. Spending two days away from him kills me! The pain I my chest was so big from not seeing him, I just had to be with him!' Haley smiled softly._

_Brooke sighed again. 'Fine, but never again.' She warned_

--

Jake glanced at Lucas to find him grinning at Chase. He had just seen all the girls smiling at Peyton. Everyone seemed to be getting back to normal, hopefully.

Jake saw Chase glance around and his gaze landed on Peyton. Peyton and Chase? Jake chuckled lightly to himself, that would make everybody paired off.

Lucas watched proudly as his little brother waited for his future wife to walk down the aisle. Lucas was glad Nathan got what he wanted, and glad that he had made the right decision last night.

--

'_We know about you and the stripper.' Jake said._

_Nathan ducked his head shamefully. 'Look guys-'_

'_How could you Nate?' Lucas asked angrily._

_Nathan looked to the ground in shame as two pairs of eyes bore into him._

'_You sent her away!' Jake joked, and he and Lucas started laughing._

_Nathan sighed with relief. 'Thank god, I thought you guys were going to say-'_

'_Yeah, we know about that too Nate. How could you do that?' Lucas said more seriously._

'_You know Brooke would freak out if she knew you and Haley sneaked around the night before the wedding! It's totally bad luck!' Jake scolded._

'_So we told them, to land you in trouble with them, cause it will be funny.'_

--

Haley finally reached Nathan and took hold of one of his hands as he led her up the stairs. She handed her bouquet of sky blue and white roses to Brooke as the girls whispered good luck. Haley grinned and turned back to face Nathan, taking both of his hands.

He flashed a smile at her and Haley felt herself go weak at the knees. Every single time, and she didn't think that feeling would ever go away.

'We are gathered here today…' The Minister started the ceremony.

But Nathan couldn't listen; his mind was set on the beauty in front of him. Never before had he found himself fixated to something as much as now, and he was sure Haley felt the same.

Before he knew it the Minister was addressing Haley.

'Haley, if you would like to say your vows.'

Haley bit her lip. 'I haven't prepared, but most people say it's best to come from the heart right? So that's where mine will come from.'

Nathan smiled down at her and squeezed her hands.

'I don't know many people who don't refer to quotes at some point in a wedding, so here goes. Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end. I wish it were true. I wish I could stand here and tell you that I will never be jealous, I will never be boastful, and I will never be selfish or rude. I cannot say that I will always be patient, I will always trust, I will always be kind. I wish this was not true, but it is. But I promise you one thing, I promise to endure whatever comes before us. That quote, it's an idealized version of love, what people want it to be. But in reality, we know this is not true. I, and the people around me, know that we have not had a smooth run so far, and it won't be smooth. But we can fight, I will fight until death do us part. The last statement of that quote 'Love does not come to an end' might not be true for most, but it is for me. There is a safeness, that I feel with you Nathan, and no one else, and I don't want to feel it with anyone else. I will love you, always and forever, and even more after that.' She grinned. 'This I vow, today.'

'Nathan?' The Minister turned to the tall boy.

'Well, I don't know if I could beat that now.' Nathan smirked as the guests laughed while wiping their tears. 'I'll give it a try.'

'Haley, I could promise to hold you and to cherish you. I could promise to be there in sickness and in health. I could say till death do us part and be done with it. But I won't. Those vows are for the optimistic, the ones that are either full of hope or completely delusional. I am not optimistic, I am not hopeful. I am sure, I am steady. And I know. I looked into your eyes and today I see only love, and want, and happiness. And I know I created that image shining from your eyes. So this, I am sure. You are my wife, my romance, and my very, very best friend. My heart, it beats for you. And on this day, this day of our wedding, and everyday after, I promise you this. I promise to lay my heart in the palm of your hands. I promise you, me.' Nathan smiled at Haley, who had tears flowing down her cheeks. 'This I vow today, and for always, and forever.'

'Now you may exchange the rings.'

Haley took Nathan's gold band from Brooke and slid it slowly up Nathan's finger. She wanted so much to kiss him as he green eyes gazed down at her.

Nathan took the ring from Lucas and slipped it on Haley's ring finger, fitting perfectly.

Haley sighed happily and the couple gripped hands excitedly, waiting for the very last line.

'You may now kiss the bride.'

Haley kept a hold of Nathan's hands and pushed herself up to meet him in an earth shattering kiss. You could swear the whole ground shook with passion.

* * *

**next... that rest of the wedding! and nahan cheating on the stripper? do you really think i would do that to you?**


	80. Everything's Going To Be Ok, Right?

**wow this is short. sorry guys. but i felt i should give you something eh? thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, you don't understand how good they make me feel! :):) i will name all of you at the end of this story! love youuuuuuu. oh, and if it's anyone's birthday soon, this one's for you.**

* * *

80. Everything's Going To Be Ok, Right?

'Only Hope' by Switchfoot sang through the speakers and Haley and Nathan made their way to the floor for their first dance.

Nathan held Haley close as they swayed to the music.

'This is perfect Nathan.' Haley whispered in his ear as slowly other couples joined them on the dance floor.

'This is your day.' Nathan smirked back.

Haley grinned and pressed her head against his shoulder as they continued to sway.

'So you enjoying this? I know how much you love weddings.' Lucas grinned down at Brooke, who was standing at the sidelines.

'Yeah, I'm just gutted I can't dance. If only this baby would give me peace for a few minutes instead of trying to kick it's way out of me.'

Brooke winced and put a hand on her stomach as the baby kicked harder. 'I think the baby likes weddings too' Lucas smirked, placing his hands on her stomach.

Brooke noticed Peyton sitting on her own at her table. 'Go ask her to dance.'

'Who? Peyton?' Lucas asked, shocked.

Brooke nodded and smirked slightly.

'I think that's baby's kicked you so hard it's knocked out your brain.'

'I'm serious Luke. GO have fun.' Brooke pushed him away slightly.

Lucas walked over to Peyton, who was staring into space. 'Do you want to dance?'

Peyton looked up at him, then looked round. She turned back to Lucas. 'You're asking me?'

Lucas smirked. 'Do you see anyone else around?'

Peyton grinned back. 'Uh, is Brooke ok with this?' She asked, before standing up.

Lucas nodded and led Peyton out to the dance floor.

'Thank you for taking us back in. Me and Chase, I mean.' Peyton said quietly.

'It's fine. It was about time we let you of the hook.' Lucas grinned at Rachel dancing with Chase, while Jake amused Brooke. 'Everyone's ok now.'

'Look at them all.' Nathan whispered in Haley's ear, as the newly wed couple watched everyone get along again. 'I was hoping this would happen.'

'You're such a good guy Nathan. You always want the best for people.'

'Not the people that hurt you.' Nathan corrected.

Haley sighed happily and gave him a peck as the song slowly ended.

* * *

Haley and Nathan looked up as they heard a tinkling of glass. They saw Lucas standing by a microphone.

'Let me be the first to toast my little brother and his new wife. I've had a front row seat to all the drama they've been through, all of the stuff that has happened to them, and everything went wrong. It wasn't nice to watch them get torn apart. But it was all worth it n the end when you saw them happy again. Now, these two do something that you don't see everyday, heck, you hardly see it at all. They give their hearts to each other unconditionally. I mean, they would fight and spending months without a conversation, but not once did they truly take their heart back. They will always love each other, and that makes me happy, and I bet it makes them happy to. So here's to Nathan and Haley, Always and Forever.'

'Cheers.' Echoed through the marquee as everyone toasted. Haley leaned up to peck Nathan again as Brooke came on stage.

'I've never been one to make speeches. But I guess I'll have to give it a try. So to help me, I borrowed some words from Shakespeare himself. 'Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds.' When life gets hard, and things change, true love remains. And for Nathan and Haley, that's certainly true. I look at Nathan and Haley and some how I feel safer. I don't know if I can explain that, but they give me hope. And, I'm afraid say it out loud because maybe if life finds out it'll try to beat it out of them and that will be a shame. Because, we all can use a little hope sometimes, you know? That feeling that everything's going to be okay and that there's going to be someone there to help make sure of that. So, here's to Nathan and Haley, to Naley, and here's to hope, and here's to a love that will not alter."

Brooke rushed off the platform to hug a sobbing Haley.

'I thought you said you couldn't do speeches.' Haley moaned.

'Well, I didn't think I could.' Brooke chuckled.

* * *

Haley and Nathan stumbled into the dressing room, their lips till attached.

Haley moaned against Nathan's lips as he ran his hands all over her body.

'I've missed you so much. I didn't realise there would be so much talking after the speeches.'

'I've missed you too.' Nathan smirked. 'I'm getting sick of the congratulations. I just want to spend time with my girl.'

'You're so sexy when you talk like that.' Haley murmured, going in for another kiss.

'Do you want to just stay here for a few hours so I can kiss you?'

'Mmm that sounds really good…' Haley groaned as Nathan started leaving kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He sucked on her pulse point, and Haley grabbed onto Nathan's shoulders to stop her from falling.

'Still make you weak at the knees.' Nathan looked at Haley, a happy smile plastered on his face.

'Yeah…' Haley breathed. 'I don't think that will ever go away.' She managed to release a giggle before Nathan silenced her with his lips on hers.

* * *

'So when do you guys leave for Canada?' Peyton asked as the group sat around the table.

'Rachel grinned at Brooke. She took a deep breath. 'The same time you do.' She smiled.

'What?' Chase asked.

'The same time you do, you're coming with us.' Brooke laughed happily. Peyton smiled back in shock, as everyone around the table nodded their heads.

'It's about time we let you off the hook.' Jake grinned.

'Oh my god, we need to make new lists, and we have to rearrange driving shifts, and cars, and clothes, and events! This is so exciting!' Brooke squealed, dragging Peyton and Rachel off to 'discuss'.

'Girls.' Lucas sighed.

'Hey guys.' Nathan and Haley appeared at the table.

'Conceived yet?' Jake said casually.

'Em, what?' Haley asked.

'Well you've been away having sex right?' Chase laughed.

'Easy.' Nathan warned. 'We didn't go that far.' He joked.

Haley hit him softly on the chest. 'Watch it you.'

'Married five minutes and already fighting.' Jake laughed.

'I think you'll find it's been about 4 hours.' Haley smirked proudly.

'And 12 minutes, and… 12 seconds.' Nathan corrected.

Haley blushed as her heart raced for the boy standing next to her. 'Wow…' She breathed, leaning in to give him a long kiss.

'By the way Haley, the girls are over there with champagne discussing Canada.'

'I don't want to miss that!' Haley grinned happily.

* * *

A few hours later, and everyone was up dancing to the music the DJ was playing. Even Brooke made an effort, bouncing lightly and waving her hands about.

'Woah.' Brooke suddenly screamed.

'What's wrong?' Lucas and Haley were automatically by her side.

'I…I think I'm having my baby.' She laughed happily, tears forming in her eyes.

Haley gasped. 'Let's get you to the hospital then!' She cried happily.

'Nathan! Rachel! Brooke is going into labor!' She shouted, causing the music to stop.

'Hey guys…' Haley smiled happily. 'Just chill here until the end, I'm going to be an Aunt!'

Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Lucas, Rachel, Jake, Chase and Peyton piled into the ambulance.

Brooke wiped the sweat from her forehead as Lucas held her hand tightly. 'It'll be ok baby, just breathe.' Lucas soothed.

'You try it!' Brooke snapped back harshly, before laughing again. 'Sorry Broody.'

* * *

Everyone but Brooke and Lucas were sitting in the white waiting room. Haley picked at her curls nervously as she sat on Nathans knee. They had been in there far longer than expected.

'I'm sorry you didn't get your dream day.' Nathan whispered softly in her ear.

'Aww, don't say that. We are going to be an Aunt and Uncle, I got married to you, and we are going off to Canada with our best friends. Definitely a perfect day for me.' Haley smiled at him, going in for a kiss.

Nathan's lips gently massaged Haley's. The kiss was slowly but satisfying, and Haley found herself sighing into Nathan's lips.

'I love you, you know that?' She smiled.

'I love you too.' Nathan replied.

Haley jumped up when she saw Lucas appear from the room, a big smile on her face.

'Boy or girl?' She asked excitedly.

Her excitement faded when she saw Lucas' face. His whole body was shaking, he was drenched in sweat and the tears were pouring from his eyes.

'Lucas…' Haley croaked, tears filling her own eyes. She felt Nathan grabbed her hand reassuringly but Haley couldn't react.

'What's wrong Luke?' Haley asked firmly.

But Lucas just shrugged and shook his head helplessly. He staggered forward and fell into Haley's arms, sobbing loudly and still shaking.

Haley didn't care about Lucas' sweat wrecking her wedding dress. Nathan wrapped his arms around them and the three Scott's stood in the waiting room, all crying hysterically for their best friend.

* * *

**reviews? :) i'll give you cake.**


	81. Waiting

**i'm drowning in school work. :)**

* * *

81. Waiting.

'Lucas…' Haley finally croaked, after realizing they had been crying for a long time.

Lucas pulled back and looked at Haley and Nathan. 'I'm a dad.' He squeaked happily.

Haley's mouth flew open. 'So everyone is ok?' She gasped.

Lucas nodded. 'I was just overwhelmed, I didn't know what to say.'

'So when we panicked and started crying hysterically with you, you thought to do nothing?' Nathan asked slowly.

'I thought you were happy too.'

Haley slapped Lucas hard on the arm.

'What!' He cried, holding his arm.

'You made us think something terrible had happened!' Haley hissed, pushing past Lucas to go and see Brooke.

Haley's anger vanished as she stepped into the room.

'Oh my gosh!' She sighed happily.

Brooke was sitting up in her bed holding her newborn child. She looked exhausted, but totally healthy and happy. The little baby sat quietly in her arms. Brooke looked up and saw Haley; she smiled warmly and waved Haley over.

Haley took the little baby from Brooke's held out arms and felt tears come to her eyes.

'Boy or girl?' Haley whispered.

'Girl.' Brooke said tearily. 'I'm so happy everything went well Hales.'

'I bet you did great.' Haley smiled. 'But your stupid boyfriend had us worried sick as he came out shaking and crying hysterically. When we asked him what was wrong he collapsed in my arms. I was so scared Brooke.' Haley said, handing the baby girl back to Brooke.

'Stupid boy, I swear to god he was wore than me. He kept panicking. Then when the baby finally came out, he was so overwhelmed he broke down. It was quite funny.' Brooke chuckled.

Lucas and Nathan walked in. Lucas smiled and kissed Brooke lightly on the lips before looking down at their new daughter.

'What's she called?' Nathan asked softly.

'Angie Davis Scott.' Brooke smiled up at Luke with love shining in her eyes.

* * *

'Peyton! Get your bony ass out of that house! We are waiting for you!' Rachel screeched from the car.

'Rachel!' Brooke scolded. 'Do you not have an inside voice?' She hissed.

'Brooke we are outside!' Haley laughed, as Angie started to cry.

'Oh no…' Brooke whined. 'I can't get her to stop!' She cried.

10 minutes later the group arrived at Tric.

'I can't make an entrance to my baby shower thingy with an unhappy baby.' Brooke moaned, struggling to get Angie and herself out of the car.

'Here Brooke, I'll take her.'

'Life saver.' Brooke said as Haley picked Angie out of her carrier. 'I'll get the junk.'

* * *

Everyone cheered as the girls entered. Nathan's eyes traveled to Haley, who was holding Angie on her hip as they walked in. She looked like such a natural parent, standing there, talking and playing with Angie at the same time. He smiled to himself and she walked over to him.

'Hey Mom.' Nathan teased.

Haley sighed happily. 'She's so great.' She smiled, bouncing Angie on her hip, who giggled.

'Yeah, with you.' Brooke said jealously from behind her. 'Come here baby.' Brooke picked Angie up from Haley. Angie started crying.

'Oh my **god**!' Brooke whined. 'My child already **hates** me! She's not even got to the cranky teenager stage!' She muttered walking away from them.

Nathan chuckled as Haley sighed again. 'It's only been three weeks and she is sure there has been a lifelong hatred built.' Haley explained.

'I want one.' Nathan said suddenly.

'What?' Haley said, making sure she heard him right.

'I really want a kid Hales.' Nathan took her hands in his and gazed into her eyes.

Haley was taken aback. 'It's supposed to be the wife that begs for this sort of thing.'

'I know Hales, but I saw you walk in with Angie and you looked like such a good Mom.'

Haley chewed her lip in thought. 'Ok.' She nodded. 'We do have like what, three weeks in Canada to try?' She raised an eyebrow.

Nathan smirked. 'I like your thinking Mrs. Scott.'

Haley moaned softly and went up on her tiptoes to kiss Nathan. Nathan deepened the kiss and the pair stood kissing until a cough came from behind them.

Haley turned round. 'Sorry, what's up?'

Brooke and Lucas stood in front of Nathan and Haley. Brooke cleared her throat, smiling.

'Me and Luke, Luke and **I**.' She corrected. 'We've thought about it, and we want you to be Angie's godparents.'

Haley gasped. 'Really?'

'Yeah…' Broke smiled. 'We couldn't think of two better people.'

'Aww!' Haley jumped up and down excitedly. 'Group hug!' She cheered, grabbing everyone into a hug.

* * *

'Hey Haley…' Brooke walked up to the blonde as she entered Brooke and Lucas' room. 'Thanks for doing this. Luke and I haven't exactly had, well, a night alone, let's just say.' Brooke smirked to herself as she gathered up Angie's things.

'It's ok. Nathan and I will just be planning redecoration for the apartment. Is that ok?'

'Of course it is!' Brooke sighed, handing Angie over to Haley. 'I swear to god I didn't know that she would keep crying straight for 4 weeks. I really want a good nights sleep.'

Haley giggled. 'I'll take care of that. She can stay at ours tonight.'

Brooke looked at Haley hopefully. 'She can?'

Haley grinned and nodded.

'Thank you Haley!' Brooke hugged the smaller girl. 'Life saver, I swear, I owe you!'

* * *

Haley jumped when she felt hot breath on her neck and a nibbling on her ear. She giggled and slid herself down in the sofa, refusing Nathan access.

Nathan stood behind the sofa, smirking at how Haley tried to resist him. He took her shoulders and gently pushed her so she was lying on her back on the sofa. Slowly he climbed over the back of the sofa and lay down on top of her, his intense gaze never leaving hers.

Haley's breathing increased as Nathan lowered himself down on her. His gaze made her breath catch in her throat. The way he looked at her with such love, as if she was the most beautiful thing on the planet, well, it turned her on. She grabbed the collar of his polo and pulled him down to fuse their lips together. Nathan moaned against her lips as she pushed her hip up into his.

Nathan pulled back and smirked down at Haley. She smirked back in her own way and ran her hand over his cheek.

'I love you Nathan Scott.' She whispered.

'I love you to Haley James Scott.' Nathan said, planting a kiss on her lips between each word.

Haley giggled and kissed him back quickly. Soon the light pecks turned more heated as Nathan ran his hand down to Haley's waist.

Suddenly a piercing cry came from the crib not to far from where they were. Both young adults sighed as Nathan collapsed on top of Haley.

'Nathan you're squashing me!' Haley squealed, as Nathan lay lifeless on top of her.

'That damn baby.' He muttered, his words muffled by his face squashed into Haley's neck. 'I **hate** kids.'

'You **want** one!' Haley teased.

'Yeah, I'll like **our** kid.' He murmured, rolling over and landing with a thud on the floor.

Haley gasped as Nathan, unaffected by his landing, got up and plodded over to where Angie was screaming.

He picked her up gently and rubbed noses with her.

'Why you crying eh?' He spoke in a high voice, making Haley smile. Everyone always raised and changed their voices when speaking to children, and Nathan's voice was so adorable.

'Now you need to stop crying.' He continued. 'Because Auntie Haley and Uncle Nathan are very busy at the moment, trying to make one of you. And if you keep crying…'

Haley giggled as Nathan continued rambling to Angie about how she shouldn't know where babies came from, but he would explain it to her one day when she was older. Angie by now had stopped crying, and was watching Nathan with a very confused look on her face.

'…So then your parents would be very angry and we wouldn't want that now would we?' Nathan finished.

Angie stared at him blankly for a few seconds before responding with a hiccup. Haley burst out laughing as Nathan sighed in defeat.

He turned to face Haley. 'Mood ruined yeah?'

'Definitely.' Haley smiled, sitting up in the sofa and putting the TV on.

Nathan carried Angie over and the three sat and watched TV. Angie sat on Haley's lap as she snuggled into Nathan's chest. Nathan completed the family picture by throwing his arm around Haley's shoulders.

* * *

Haley awoke to a whispering in her ear. She found herself lying out on the couch, both Nathan and the baby gone.

'Wake up baby, the other baby's asleep.'

Haley smirked and turned to face Nathan. Stretching, she gave a loud yawn.

'How did I fall asleep?'

'You and Angie fell asleep watching TV, so I got up to move her and you lay out like that. So I let you rest while I changed Angie.' Nathan explained. 'She's out cold.' He added, smirking.

'Oh really?' Haley asked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Lucas returned with he and Brooke's Chinese food, and couldn't find Brooke anywhere.

'Brooke?' He called, checking all of the rooms.

Nothing.

Lucas was confused; she was here when he left. She had been super excited about spending a night alone with him, and now she was gone. That wasn't weird at all. Not.

'Lucas Eugene Scott!' Brooke shrieked from the back garden.

Lucas smirked and walked out to meet Brooke's shrieking.

'You never told me you had a hot tub out here!' She whined, sitting in the hot water bubbling around her.

Lucas smirked. 'It got fitted while we were at the wedding; my mom and dad bought us it as a present.

Brooke raised an eyebrow. 'Remind me to thank them. Come on in.'

Lucas nodded. 'Let me grab my swim trunks.'

'Why? I didn't have any swimming stuff either.' She looked up at Lucas innocently.

'Brooke Davis.' Lucas smiled, shaking his head. Quickly he pulled off his clothes and jumped into the hot water.

Brooke squealed as she got splashed. 'I didn't want my hair wet.'

'But you want something else wet.' Lucas said suggestively.

Brooke opened her mouth in mock shock and swatted at Lucas. 'Lucas Scott you dirty boy!' She giggled, moving over to where he was sitting.

Brooke straddled herself across Lucas' lap, feeling electricity spark off as their wet naked bodies touched.

Lucas groaned as he felt himself growing harder as Brooke started to rub her hands over his bare chest. The last time they had slept together was the holiday after the shooting about 6 months ago, and Lucas was just waiting for this moment to come.

'Brooke please…' He moaned.

Brooke just smirked, she wasn't really in the mood to hang around, and it had been a long time for her as well. She repositioned herself and slipped down on top of Lucas' hard length.

Lucas threw his head back with pleasure and Brooke did all of the work. Rocking around on top of him, Brooke leant down to kiss Lucas passionately.

'I love you Lucas Scott.'

'I love you too Brooke Davis.'

* * *

Nathan captured Haley's lips in an urgent kiss as they clambered to the bedroom. Thrusting the door open, Haley sat down on her bed and looked up at Nathan expectantly.

'We have to be quick.' Nathan said quietly.

Haley shook her head slowly. 'I don't want to rush.' She pulled on Nathan's collar to bring him down on top of her. Nathan's hand traveled up the skirt Haley was wearing and his warm hands caressed her thighs.

Haley felt her hips thrusting up at Nathan's movement, longing for him to edge forward. Her hands scrabbled frantically at the bottom of Nathan's polo shirt, and suddenly she was rushing.

Nathan picked up on Haley's urgency and pulled his shirt over his head. He grabbed Haley's skirt and pulled it down, throwing it across the room. Haley ripped off her top and went to unclasp her bra.

'I'll do that.' Nathan offered, kissing down Haley's neck and towards her breasts.

Swiftly and professionally, Nathan's teeth unclasped the front clasp on Haley's bra. Instead of giggling like she usually would, Haley became even more turned on. Nathan's lips were sucking on Haley's breast as his hand traveled to her soaking center. Haley moaned in pleasure and fiddled with Nathan's jeans. She brought up her legs and pushed his jeans and boxers down. Grabbing his length in her hand, she started pumping up and down.

Nathan could hardly breathe the pleasure was too intense. He couldn't hold any longer. Spilling over Haley's hand he groaned with frustration.

'Let me help.' Haley smirked, flipping Nathan over and travelling south. She licked up all of the juice and let her mouth cover Nathan. He moaned her name as he felt himself growing harder yet again.

Without wasting any time, he flipped Haley back over and thrust himself inside her. She grabbed the pillows beside her head in shock at this sudden wave of pleasure.

* * *

'Baby…? Auntie Rach and Uncle Jake have come to see you…' Rachel chimed as she and Jake walked into the apartment.

'There she is.' Jake cooed as he walked over to Angie's crib. She was awake and gurgling happily. She extended her arms when she saw Jake, who picked her up and rested her on his hip.

'Where are your godparents?' Rachel asked the baby, tapping her nose.

Suddenly two loud groans came from the bedroom.

'No way…' Jake whispered to Rachel, who walked towards the door.

On reaching the door Rachel scrunched up her face and walked quickly back over. 'Way.' She said.

'Ok, horny beasts. There's a baby in the room! We better take her away.' Jake whispered.

Rachel nodded. Slowly they packed up Angie's things and carried her out of the apartment. But not before they heard Haley screaming Nathan's name.

'Inside voices!' Jake scolded, and they giggled as the shut the door.

* * *

Haley ran a towel through her hair. Nathan had suggested a shower, and Haley, being as horny as she was, refused to turn him down. 2 rounds in the shower and they were both exhausted.

Nathan's dripping wet body rubbing up against Haley's and he pressed her into the tiled wall. Her hands ran over his biceps as he kissed down her neck. Slowly he crouched down and started licking at Haley's center.

Haley's hand hit the wall as she gasped in pleasure. Nathan's hands massaged her thighs as his tongue worked his magic.

'The baby…' Haley groaned, thrusting her hips forwards, trying to make Nathan go deeper.

'Uh huh.' Nathan muttered, replacing his tongue with two fingers.

'Nathan…' Haley groaned, pushing him onto the floor. She straddled him and pushed his length inside her. Why did they have to have the best sex when they were supposed to be baby-sitting?

* * *

Brooke and Lucas sat at the kitchen table with towels around them, picking at cold Chinese.

'Sorry.' Lucas smiled. 'If I had known how long we would have taken I would have got the food later.' He smirked.

'I'm not so hungry.' Brooke smirked, standing up. She made her way to Lucas' bedroom, dropping her towel on the way.

'Mmm, me neither.' Lucas smirked, running quickly to his room and locking the door behind him.

* * *

'Nathan!' Haley shouting, panicking.

Nathan ran through from the bedroom. 'What's wrong?'

'Angie! Angie's gone! There's just her crib, she's gone!' Haley shrieked. 'Shit fuck shit!' She screamed.

'Oops…' Nathan murmured, looking around the apartment.

Haley turned to Nathan. 'She's gone…'

* * *

**thank you for your reviews. they relax me and make me happy! :)**


	82. The Hunt

**ok, short update. but i had to gie you something. this story only has about two chapters left. *sobs* but i feel i've dragged it along as far as it can go. a sequel may come and that's why i'm not going to write an epilogue. :) so enjoy this and i promise the next chapter will be much better! :)**

* * *

82. The Hunt

'What the fuck are you doing?' Haley shrieked as Nathan grabbed for the phone.

Nathan looked up innocently. 'Calling Lucas and Brooke.'

'**What**!?' Haley shrieked loudly. 'You cannot phone them! Number 1. Brooke will KILL me. Number 2, they are trying to have a nice night together. Probably having sex like us! But we now have a missing baby.'

'Ok…' Nathan said gently, walking up and placing his hands on Haley's shoulders. 'First, breathe. Let's not stress.'

'I'm really confused. Why… how could she have suddenly disappeared?' Haley sighed.

There was a knock on the door. 'Angie!' Haley gasped, running forward.

'Hales babies can't knock-'

'Shh!' She interrupted, opening the door.

'Hey!'

'Oh… hey Peyton.'

'Nice to see you too.' Peyton laughed at Haley's sullen face. 'Boring married sex already?'

'Exactly the opposite.' Nathan remarked, getting a glare from Haley.

'Woah, bad time? What happened to you guys?' Peyton asked hesitantly.

'We lost-'

'Nathan!' Haley snapped, cutting him off.

'Guys come on! What's up?'

Haley sighed. 'Fine… We got caught up in incredible sex while watching Angie and now she's gone.'

Peyton burst out laughing.

'It's not funny!' Haley folded her arms in front of her chest, while Nathan chuckled.

'We don't know where Angie is…' `Nathan said more seriously.

'Well, maybe Brooke and Lucas already know?' Peyton suggested.

'What?'

'Well maybe they missed her and came to get her, heard you having sex and didn't interrupt.'

Haley considered this idea, then shook her head as Nathan did the same.

'Brooke would just come in anyway.' They said at the same time.

Peyton chuckled at them, until the doorbell rang again.

'Haley? I'm sorry it's late but I miss Angie!'

'Shit!' Haley whispered, pulling the cot into the bedroom and closing the door.

Nathan opened the door to a grinning Brooke.

'You got some tonight then didn't you?' Nathan smirked as Brooke gasped and turned round.

'Can you tell?'

'Hell yes.' Haley joined in. 'You'll want a drink right Brooke? Angie's sound asleep and I really don't want to wake her just yet.' She smiled fakely, putting on the kettle.

'Speaking of a drink, me and Peyton were just going to go get Rachel and Jake to come back for a drink.' Nathan cut in. 'Do you want us to stop by and get Lucas?'

Haley shook her head furiously behind Nathan.

'Uhm, well, he should probably get a good night's sleep eh?' Nathan stuttered.

'Yeah… good point.' Brooke said, as Haley sighed with relief.

As Peyton and Nathan left Brooke stood up.

'Where are you going?' Haley panicked.

'I'm going to see my daughter.' Brooke asked, as if it was obvious.

'And why would you want to do that?' Haley rushed over, pulling Brooke back to the sofa.

'Because I miss her?' Brooke said, confused.

'Well she's fast asleep, you don't want her crying all over you do you?' Haley asked, pushing a drink into Brooke's hands. 'Here, drink up.'

'Ok…' Brooke said slowly. She wasn't sure why Haley didn't want her to see her own daughter, but she pushed it away.

* * *

'Jesus Christ why did you two have to be so horny?' Peyton sighed, as She and Nathan looked around outside the apartment for any sign of an escapee baby.

'It wasn't my fault, it was Haley's.'

'I'm sure it was.'

'It was.' Nathan chuckled. 'She turned me on too much.'

Peyton laughed. 'Too much information Nathan…'

'Whatever, just keep looking.' He chuckled.

* * *

'Haley it's been half an hour, please let me see my child.' Brooke sighed as Haley kept asking her questions.

Brooke stood up and headed towards the bedroom.

'Brooke stop!' Haley squealed, standing up. Brooke turned round and Haley forced tears into her eyes.

'Nathan wants us to have a baby.' She whimpered, now faking crying.

Brooke's facial expression changed. 'Why is this bad?' She walked over to Haley, baby forgotten.

'He just… just, we've got college, and what about money?' Haley sniffled, making up things as she went along.

Brooke sat down on the sofa with her. 'It's ok baby, don't get so worked up.'

* * *

Haley blew her nose for the twentieth time as Brooke rubbed her back. It had been another hour, what was taking them so long?

'Right Haley, I better go.' Brooke sighed, still confused at Haley's outburst.

Haley nodded slowly, thinking out another plan.

Brooke stood up to walk over to the bedroom. Haley rushed after her and tried to stop her from going through the door.

'Haley what is up with you?' Brooke asked, trying to get past, but Haley kept blocking her.

'I'm just leaning here.' Haley shrugged, then sighed. 'Ok, Brooke there's something I need to tell you…'

'Ok…' Brooke asked gently, starting to get worried.

'It's about Angie…' Haley started. 'We've lost her…'

Suddenly Haley spotted Nathan opening the door quietly, sticking his thumb up.

'Purple monkey.' Haley said quickly. 'We've lost Angie's purple monkey.'

'What?!' Brooke screeched. 'That's awful!'

'It's ok!' Peyton suddenly jumped out from the bedroom behind Haley. Haley almost had a heart attack. 'We found the monkey! Angie must have dropped it outside, we found it coming back up the stairs.' She explained.

Haley sighed with relief along with Brooke, who ran into the bedroom.

'Hey baby!' Her squeals were heard.

Haley walked up to Nathan. 'Where the hell was she?'

Nathan smirked and indicated towards the door, were Jake and Rachel walked in.

Haley's mouth fell open in shock.

'Wait!' Brooke came out of the bedroom with all of Angie's things and Angie on her hip. 'Why did you climb in the window?' She pointed at Peyton.

'Well…' Peyton explained. 'We thought Haley might be able to hold you off without telling you. So I thought sneaking in the window would be better because you wouldn't see that the monkey was ever gone.' She shrugged as if it was obvious.

Haley stifled a giggle at Brooke's face.

Brooke shook her head. 'Whatever, I'm away. Thanks Naley.' She blew them kisses and left.

As soon as Haley heard her car leave, she turned to Jake and Rachel.

'Why the **fuck** did you steal our baby!' Haley screeched at them.

'You were having sex!'

'So, we were only five minutes!' Haley said quickly, as Nathan started coughing loudly. 'Nathan, shut up!'

'Look.' Jake started. 'We were only trying to do you guys a favour, we didn't want Angie influenced by moans and scarred for life.'

Haley sighed. 'Well, she's home now. Brooke does not find out about this!'

* * *

_2 Weeks Later_

'Hales come on! You'll use all the hot water!' Nathan whined as he walked into the bathroom.

'Nathan it's graduation! I have to look nice.' Haley shouted back.

'Well so do I!' He snapped.

'Just wait a few minutes.' Haley replied, then she continued to hum a song.

'New song?' Nathan asked, grabbing his razor and decided to make himself busy while he was waiting.

'Not really, not that I would do anything with it anyway.'

'You really should Haley. You could do another album.'

'Oh yeah cause the first one went really well for us.'

Nathan put down his razor and quietly stepped into the shower behind Haley.

'But the first time we weren't married.' He whispered huskily in her ear.

Haley jumped and span round. 'Don't scare me like that!' She swatted at him, giggling. 'I was not prepared.'

'I didn't think you would be.' Nathan replied, crashing his lips onto hers.

* * *

**lalalalalaa**


	83. Everything Comes To An End

**ok, shoot me, get angry, whatever. i'm having the worst day ever. seriously, you think your doing fine at school then your english teacher gives you a pie of work for monday. gads. so anyway... this is the second last chapter to this story.... enjoy! :)**

* * *

83. Everything Comes To An End

'Are you ready to graduate?' Haley squeezed Brooke's hand as the group put on their blue robes.

'Not at all. High School is my place! I don't want to leave!' She whined, tweaking at her robe with disapproval. 'Why are these things so unflattering?'

Haley shook her head, not answering. 'We'll just need to make Duke our place then won't we?'

Brooke smiled at Haley. 'Where are our boys?'

'Ready for action.' Came Nathan's voice behind them. Haley grinned and jumped into her husband's arms.

'Hello Miss Valedictorian.' Nathan chuckled as Haley squealed.

'I'm so excited.' She giggled.

'Come on guys! It's time to sit down!' Rachel called, and the group took their places.

Haley sat on the platform and watched her friends walking up as their names were read out. She loved every last one of them dearly, she surely was one of the luckiest people on the planet.

'I now welcome our school Valedictorian, Haley James Scott!' Principal Turner started a round of applause as Haley took to the stage.

Gripping the sides of the stand, she smiled at her classmates.

'Hello class of 2008!' She giggled as everyone started cheering. 'The first class ever to graduate mixed genders from a **united** Tree Hill High. High School has been the start of many firsts for all of us, me myself included. First loves, first children, first commitments, first times, first kisses, first dates, first exams. And now as we go onto the next stages of our lives we will meet more firsts. I wish you all the luck in the world. Now is the time for us to shine, the time when our dreams are in reach and our possibilities vast. Now is the time for all of us to become the people we have always dreamed of being. This is **your** world, **you're** here, **you** matter. The world is waiting.'

Haley finished with a deep breath. Everyone cheered as Haley ran down and jumped into Nathan's arms. Everyone grabbed their hats and threw them into the air. The sky became littered with black hats as eyes became blurred with tears.

* * *

Lucas watched Brooke as she made her rounds of hugging with all of their friends. Catching his eye, he saw Peyton standing on her own away from the group.

'What you doing over here?' He asked, walking over.

'Just waiting for the others. Not many people want to talk to me.'

'I do.' Lucas smiled down into her eyes. Peyton felt herself blush under his always-intense glare. Desperate not to let him notice, she changed the subject.

'How's Angie.'

A smile appeared on Lucas' face. 'She's great. I love her so much. Sure she still screams in the middle of the night but Brooke's great with her.'

'How is Brooke?'

Lucas' facial expression changed. 'She's ok. A bit stressed and everything. But everything will be ok.' Lucas said, though it sounded like he was more convincing himself than anyone else.

* * *

'Ready to go?' Nathan asked from the bedroom.

'Yeah!' Haley called back, grabbing her jacket.

'Great, let's go.' Nathan walked through, grabbed his keys from the counter and made to leave.

'Oh wait we forgot something.' Nathan said, turning to face Haley.

Haley looked around. 'No I don't think we-'

She was cut off as Nathan pulled Haley in by placing one hand on the small of her back. Haley warmed up under Nathan's intense gaze as his breath made her face flush more. He lowered down and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Haley sucked hard on Nathan's bottom lip as she threw her arms around his neck.

Breaking apart for air a while later, Nathan flashed his trademark smirk at Haley. 'I knew I had forgotten something.' He chuckled as Haley giggled. Taking her hand, they left the apartment.

* * *

'I cannot **believe** you are telling me that the babysitter cancelled!' Brooke screamed at Lucas.

'Brooke I'm sorry but she phoned and said she was ill.' Lucas replied.

'I don't give a shit if she's got pneumonia, she needs to come and look after Angie!' She screamed back.

'So you want Angie to catch the flu from her?' Lucas shouted back.

'Piss off Luke! Why would you ask me that? You know fine well I don't want Angie to get the flu.' Brooke retaliated. 'I do, however, want to go to the last ever party with all of us their together!'

'Brooke for god sake we are all going to Canada next week!'

'Oh, so now, according to you, the only people that matter in our year group to me is our group?' Brooke sighed heavily. 'I want to say goodbye to everyone.'

'What is the big deal? We'll just get another sitter!'

'Lucas this is such short notice the party started half an hour ago! I wanted to be fashionably **late** not so late the guests are already going **home**! What do you care, you should watch her!'

'Why should you get to go to the party and I don't?'

'Because I had to squeeze her out of me and believe me it was not an enjoyable experience for me! You should at least have some input in this baby's life!'

'Well before the summer you were a nobody Brooke! So I don't get why it's so important for you to go! It's not as if you have a four year history with these people!'

Brooke growled in her throat before grabbing her jacket. 'You are a fucking bastard! You sort this out!' She screamed, running out of the house.

* * *

'Hey baby! This is such a great party!' Haley walked up to Rachel.

'Thanks Haley. I tried my best.' The redhead smiled back.

Haley nodded slowly. 'We made it didn't we?' She asked.

Rachel laughed. 'We certainly did. From me trying to hit on your husband, cheating with Lucas, having horrible fights with Peyton, we pulled through. Thank you Haley, you've been a great friend.'

Haley smiled and pulled Rachel into a hug. 'I love you Rach.'

'I love you too Hales.'

* * *

'Look, I just don't understand why you walked out on him…' Nathan trailed off; filling his red cup up with some more of… well he didn't know exactly what his drink consisted of.

Brooke sighed, sticking her cup out for Nathan to fill. 'He was being a **jackass**! Saying that I shouldn't come to the party because I hardly knew anyone!'

'I think you're exaggerating slightly Brooke. Lucas knows you are popular.' Nathan reasoned, sticking up for his brother.

'But I'm so sick of him!' Brooke whined. 'I have to do everything because he doesn't wake up when Angie cries! He is always down at the river court 'practicing' even though season was over like ten **years** ago and he's not even playing basketball at college like you!' She gasped in one breath. Taking her cup to her lips, she downed her drink and held it out for Nathan to fill again. When he hesitated, she rammed her cup into his chest.

'Easy Brooke, slow down.'

'Fill up the **damn** cup Nathan.' She snarled. Once Nathan was finished, she took a sip then continued. 'I swear to god, he expects me to do everything for Angie and I want **one** night out with my friends and he can't even arrange a babysitter properly! So it was all his fault so he deserved to stay at home and be miserable because I can't stand him anymore.'

'Broke I'm sure you don't mean that…' Nathan mumbled as Brooke downed her drink again.

'Oh, I really do.' She snarled, walking away.

'What did you do to piss Brooke off?' Peyton chuckled, walking up to Nathan.

'Tried to defend my brother cause supposedly he's hopeless with babies. Brooke's got it in her head that the only time Angie wakes up in the night is when she wakes up to her cries. But believe me, Luke has phoned me bored in the middle of the night because Angie wouldn't settle.'

'Poor boy. ' Peyton sighed, gazing across the sea of people.

'What's wrong Peyton?' Nathan asked quickly, noticing the sorrow on his friend's face.

'I'm just a bit lonely. You and Haley, Brooke and Lucas, Rachel and Jake and then it makes sense for Chase and me. But Chase, just no. I never saw my life like this Nathan, I thought I would always have someone.'

'You will Peyton. You will always have us, your friends. And that special person, he may come in soon, or he might be right in front of you.'

'Hey guys, how are you?'

'I think you should keep hidden from Brooke man, she's really pissed at you.' Nathan warned.

'Why? Our sitter has the flu! Was I supposed to tell her to come and contaminate Angie? God, Brooke is just so **selfish**. I called grin and got her to come around since Mom and Dad are still god knows where.'

'About that.' Peyton cut in. 'When do you think you are going to tell them you and Haley are married?' She turned to Nathan.

Nathan chuckled. 'When they come home. Look, we tried to contact them, it's not the thing you tell over the phone.'

'Yeah, well Gran's got Angie now so I can come and enjoy my last night with the friends I've had for four years.' Lucas put in. 'I'm so sick of Brooke nagging me I could move out.' He sighed, grabbing a drink and walking away.

'I sense unstable ground.' Nathan muttered.

'I hope not.' Peyton added. 'They could be great together if they got over their stubbornness and worked together.'

* * *

'Mmm I've been looking for you…' Nathan mumbled as Haley hugged him from behind.

'I know!' Haley squealed loudly, followed by a hiccup.

'Had a bit much to drink?' Nathan asked as Haley picked a random cup up from a table and downed it.

'It's fun!' She squealed, falling over.

Nathan caught her quickly and carried her over to a chair.

'Nathan Scott.' Haley pointed a wobbly finger at him. 'I dare **you,** to get wasted.'

'I don't think that's a good idea when you're-'

'If you don't then I won't have sex with you for a year.' She warned quickly.

Nathan looked into Haley's slightly hazy but devilish brown eyes, and suddenly realised she was serious. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Nathan grabbed a nearby bottle of vodka and a cup and got started.

Haley squealed again, glad she got her way. Clapping her hands together she grabbed Nathan's collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

'I have honestly never slept with someone foreign!' Rachel whined, as everyone shook their heads.

'Rachel.' Brooke began. 'You are…were, one of the most sluttiest girls in the world, and you're telling us you've never slept with someone from another country?'

Rachel nodded. 'I don't go abroad much.' She giggled.

'Fine, I've never been pregnant!' Lucas slurred.

'Luke that's **terrible**!' Brooke shouted at him, taking a drink. Rachel took a sip of her drink also.

'What the hell?' Jake asked quickly.

Rachel's head shot up, realizing what she was doing.

'I…I got an abortion.' She sighed sadly. 'Way back when I was 16, just turned. I couldn't cope and the guy was a sleaze…'

'Wait a minute…' Brooke slurred, trying to stand up. 'I know you Rachel; you've done a lot of things, so you've drank a lot of drinks. **Why** are you not drunk?' She pointed at her cup.

'Well, the alcohol is not having the effect on me like it usually does.' Rachel shrugged.

'Or having no effect at all…' Brooke mumbled, staggering forward. 'What are you drinking?'

Brooke grabbed the cup Rachel was holding and brought it to her nose.

'Aha! Just as I suspected. No **alcohol**.'

'What is she saying Rachel?' Jake asked slowly.

Rachel looked around at everyone, their eyes on her Taking a deep breath she looked Jake in the eye.

'I never got an abortion when I was younger…' She said quietly.

'But I am pregnant now.'

* * *

**  
**

**reviews?**


	84. The Last Goodbye

**HEY EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK, YOU DON'T WANT MY EXCUSES!!!PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!  
**

**this is the last chapter of my story. and it's almost been a year since i started it! i think it's been about two months since i updated this, and i'm so sorry! i want to thank everybody who reviewed AT ALL throughout this story. i can safely say there will be a sequel to this, probably around the summer. i am still working on crash into you, i'm a bit stuck with that at the moment because of my exams and stress of school as well. i took so long for me to write this cause i didn't want to rush it andi've been doing it all in little sections so i was always in the writing mood when i was doing it. hopefully it's good enough to apologise for the lateness. **

* * *

84. The Last Goodbye

_The moon shone brightly on the court as the sound of laughter filled the air. Teenagers jumped around and played in a drastic attempt to play basketball for the last time for a while. Memories were discussed and embarrassing moments were being remembered._

_And Haley stood and watched it all happen in front of her eyes, finding it hard to take in. This was it,it was really happening. High School had ended._

_

* * *

_'What do you mean you're pregnant?' Jake asked.

'I don't know… it must have just happened!' Rachel said back. 'I am on the pill I swear! I'm so sorry Jake.'

'It's ok…' Jake said, a smile breaking out on his face. 'I'm going to be a dad!' He exclaimed, running to kiss her.

'Ugh you don't want a baby!' Brooke slurred darkly. 'It only wrecks relationships.' She spat, glaring at Lucas.

'She had a fucking fever!' Lucas screamed.

'Oh shut the fuck up Lucas with your stupid excuses! You don't care about my happiness!' Brooke shouted back.

Lucas shook his head slowly, standing up. 'You believe what you want to believe Brooke.' He spoke quietly. 'But don't you dare say that.' He turned and walked away, leaving an awkward silence and many pairs of eyes on Brooke.

'Don't you look at me like that.' Brooke snarled. 'Get yourself a jackass like that and a baby and then decide on your looks.' She stormed away.

Rachel and Jake stood awkwardly in the room. 'Still want this baby?' She asked.

Jake chuckled. 'Of course.'

* * *

'Naley for god sake! Do you not have time at home? Your seven minutes in the closet was up fifteen minutes ago!' Peyton giggled vigorously while knocking on the white wooden door. 'I swear I'm opening the door on you guys in five… four… three…two...' Peyton counted down slowly.

'Shit…' Rachel grumbled. 'I really didn't want you to actually do that.' She added as Peyton reached zero.

Peyton giggled and whipped the door open. Nathan and Haley had obviously been leaning against it as they came flying out and laned on the floor, Nathan under Haley.

Everyone burst out laughing as they took in the sight before them. Haley and Nathan picked themselves up, stumbling everywhere. The room filled with the stench of alcohol.

Haley's top straps were halfway down her shoulder and her skirt was all hitched up at one side. Nathan was shirtless, and his zipper was undone.

Rachel crossed her legs and looked at them with an eyebrow raised. 'Classy guys, very classy.' She smirked.

Haley burst out laughing. 'That was fun.' She grabbed Nathan and kissed him hard as they stood up.

Nathan nodded. 'You wouldn't complain.' Some guys around the room nodded as Haley dragged Nathan away again.

Peyton laughed loudly, her mouth open in shock. 'I can't believe those two!'

Jake nodded. 'They're married, they probably need to spice up their sex life.'

* * *

'Brooke I think it's time I took you home…' Lucas said as Brooke threw up on the porch.

'I'm perfectly fine here thank you.' Brooke slurred slowly, shoving her fingers down her throat, trying to make herself sick again.

'Brooke don't do that it's really bad for you.' Lucas put a hand on her back, but Brooke swatted it away.

'Leave me alone Luke.'

'Brooke just let me take you home please.' He tried to support Brooke as she wavered on her feet.

'Don't touch me.' She whispered.

'Brooke you're not well…'

'GET OFF ME!' Brooke shouted, pushing him away and staggering backwards.

'Brooke what's wrong?'

'What's wrong?' Brooke chuckled darkly. 'What's **wrong**? I'll tell you what's wrong if you really want to know.'

'Yes, I do.' Lucas said calmly.

'What's wrong, is that my best friend is happily married, and the other is having a baby. A **baby** Lucas, and they are happy. Do you know how much I want that Lucas?'

'Brooke we have Angie.'

'**I** want to be happy, Lucas. I want you to look at me the same way you used to, I want you to **want** me again. I want you to need me again. I need that feeling Lucas! I want you to care!' She screamed.

'You think I don't care? You know what Brooke? You **want** me not to care! You want me to ignore you so you can create drama so that you are the centre of attention again. But now everything is normal with us, things were good. But now you put your stupid thoughts into your head that things are bad and you create drama for us! I'm sick of it Brooke! And I'm sick of you!' Lucas yelled. 'I'm sick of us.' He whispered.

Brooke vigorously wiped the tears away from her face, suddenly feeling more sober.

'What did you say?' She spat.

'I said we're done Brooke. I can't be bothered with you constantly accusing me of the worst things. And by the way, just when Angie wakes you up isn't the only time she'll ever wake up. I've had my fair share of getting up in the night.'

'Whatever jackass. Don't wait up.' Brooke shouted, while shoving her hand behind a plant pot and pulling out a bottle of vodka. She twisted off the lid and took a big gulp.

'Brooke don't…'

'Fuck you. **Fuck** **you** Lucas Scott. I'll be by in the morning to get Angie and my stuff. Don't count on ever seeing your daughter again.'

* * *

'I can't believe we are getting another baby in the group!' Haley squealed. 'And it's not ours.' She pouted at Nathan.

'Haha!' Jake teased.

The group, minus Brooke and Lucas, were sitting around the fire. All of the other guest were gone and now only remained Rachel, Jake, Peyton, Nathan and Haley.

'I don't actually mind. We'll have enough on our hands with two babies between the eight of us, especially with college and stuff.'

Nathan nodded in agreement. 'We can wait until we are out of college, then it means we can have fun all through college.' Nathan smirked as the realization hit Jake and Rachel.

'We won't be able to go out together! Babysitters will need paid and we can't come in whenever we want!' Rachel squealed. 'Oh fuck.'

Haley laughed but her smirk faded when Luke stromed into the room angrily. 'Have you seen Brooke? We need to go relieve the baby sitter.'

'Emm, Luke last time we saw her she said she was crashing here and you were going home, that was half an hour ago.' Haley smiled apologetically. 'I'll help you look though, she'll be around somewhere.'

Haley got off the couch and searched the house with Lucas. 'I never realised that Rachel's house was so big!'

'Well yeah, it is.' Lucas muttered, pushing a door open.

Haley supressed a giggle as the saw moving sheets on the bed.

'Rachel told you to get out ages ago!' Lucas snapped harshly.

The sheets pushed back to reveal Chase. Haley laughed more – the alcohol apparently wasn't out of her system.

'Oh Luke, hey, sorry, we'll be out soon.' He smirked.

'Chase come here! Just ignore them!' A high voice whined and giggled.

Haley felt her throat dry up as she recognized that voice. She turned to look at Lucas, who was just staring at the couple in bed.

'Luke I'm sorr-' Chase started.

'We've done this before Chase, I can't be fucked.' He sighed. 'You know Brooke? I thought you might hav learned something from the pain you felt when you were on my side of the cheating, but obviously I was wrong. You are still the skanky slut you always were.'

'Don't you talk to her like that!' Haley snapped at Luke.

'Stay out of this Haley, you know who she is!'

'Luke…' Brooke started, appearing from under the sheets.

'You're a life ruiner, that's all you are. And as far as I'm concerned, you're dead to me now Brooke.' Lucas whispered, before storming out of the room.

Haley turned to Brooke, expecting some form of breakdown or emotion, instead she just smirked.

'Brooke… what's happened.'

'I needed him out of my life. He was annoying me and he was slagging me off earlier, so I ended it. I'm going to pick up my stuff and Angie tomorrow. Lucas will not be a part of her life any longer.'

'Brooke isn't that a bit harsh.'

'Haley can you leave us alone just now, go back to your husband. Be all happy and forget about the fact that I'm not. I'm with Chase now, so let us have sex.'

Haley said no more, she just walked away, closing the door behind her.

'You want to have sex?' Chase asked carefully. 'What about Lucas.'

'Did you not hear? We're over. Remember the time we spent together, I want that again, I want you, I want us.' She smiled sweetly and kissed his lips softly.

Chase smiled and gently positioned himself at Brooke's entrance. 'I want it too.' He said, leaning down to kiss her passionately.

* * *

'They were having sex!?' Peyton asked quickly.

Haley nodded. 'I don't know what Brooke and Lucas are doing, it's not like them do be so harsh towards each other.'

Peyton chewed her lip thoughtfully. 'I really thought they would be together forever.' Sighing, she stood up. 'I'm going to get a drink.'

As Peyton walked through to the kitchen she turned a corner and felt herself being pulled into another room. Lips pressed harshly against her mouth as she tried to push the culprit away.

'Calm down Peyton it's only me.' A soft voice rang through her ears.

Peyton sighed. 'What are you doing Luke?'

'I want everything with you Peyton, I want us again.'

'I'm sure you do Luke.' Peyton said sarcastically. 'Isn't it so convenient that you discover this when you and Brooke break up then you catch her with Chase?'

'Yes, because it showed me that I want you, you would never do that to me.'

'And that's why you want me?' Peyton laughed.

'Yes, because you appreciate me and you love me.'

'Luke, I don't know what you've been drinking, but I never loved you. And for a wannabe writer? You don't have such a good way with words.' She joked.

Lucas grabbed Peyton's wrists and slammed her against the wall, holding her arms above her head. He thrust his hips into her and started sucking on her neck.

'Tell me you don't feel the chemistry.' He demanded.

Peyton said nothing, just tried to push him away.

'Tell me you feel it!' He shouted.

'No!' Peyton said harshly, kicking him away. 'No I don't feel it Lucas, you know why? Cause this isn't you.'

'Yes it is Peyton.' Lucas said.

'Do you want another reason? What you just did to me? Yeah, that's the way my stalker tried to get his way with me. So no, I didn't feel anything but hatred.'

'Peyton I'm sorry…' Lucas said softly. 'I'm just… I've had too much to drink. I've been having a lot of problems with Brooke recently and it's really done me no good. When we broke up tonight I, I just realised what I've been missing with you Peyton.'

'Lucas stop it.'

'I mean it, I should have picked you Peyton, it's you.'

Without another word he moved forward slowly, cupping her cheeks with his hands and kissing her softly. The kiss deepened as Peyton felt herself surrendering to it.

'No wait.' Peyton pulled back. 'Lucas, stop!' She snapped, as Lucas moved forward to kiss her again.

'That was the second stupidest thing you've done all night!' Peyton shouted. 'I will not be your rebound girl, just because Brooke has a rebound boy.'

'It's not like that Peyton.'

'Stop saying that!' Peyton yelled. 'That's not fair to me Lucas! And it's not fair to Brooke either.' She said quietly. 'I'm done.' She raised her hands, leaving the room.

* * *

'Don't you just hate drama?' Haley sighed as she fell back on their bed beside Nathan. 'It causes so much trouble.'

'That's probably why it's called drama Hales.' Nathan replied sleepily.

'No but seriously, why the hell would Brooke break up with Lucas, and then go and sleep with Chase?'

'Because she wanted to?' Nathan suggested, turning over to face the wall.

'That's not a reason Nathan, people don't just do that.' Haley sighed, staring at the ceiling.

'I remember when I first saw you.' Nathan spoke after a few minutes of silence.

'Oh do you now?' Haley smiled. 'What about me?'

'You were amazing, you were so confident and happy, you completely intimidated me.'

Haley said nothing but shook her head smiling.

'And then you looked at me. God, this sexy 21 year old girl taking a second glance at me. But then the next time I saw you you were making out with another guy. And it happened everytime i got a signal from you.'

'I'm sorry…' Haley whispered.

'I don't mind now Haley, what I'm trying to say is that it happens. People do one thing then another, for no reason.'

* * *

Lucas awoke with a thumping headache as he heard someone moving about his room, slamming drawers and packing a case.

'Brooke please…'

'Lucas don't start this, Peyton told me what you tried with her last night. I can't believe you would do that to me!'

'To you? What about what you did to me? Chase? Smooth move Brooke.'

'Stop it Luke, just stop it all!' Brooke snapped, zipping up her case.

'Stop what Brooke? Fighting? Because we can't just make it go away!'

'Well I can try.' She snapped, storming out of the room.

Lucas sighed, kicking his basketball across the room. It smacked against his drawers, knocking down the mirror and tipping the things off the top of the drawers.

Lucas walked over, looking at the mirror in pieces, along with a few photo frames face down. Picking one up, Lucas sighed again as he saw a photo of him and Brooke, with a crack right down the middle of the glass, tearing them apart.

That's what was happening.

* * *

'Haley keep your eyes closed!' Nathan chuckled as he put his hands over hers to stop her from peeking.

'Nathan were the hell are we?'

'You'll see soon!' Nathan said, removing one hand and putting it on the small of her back to guide her down the path.

'Nathan I don't like this, we've been walking for ages! Why couldn't we have driven he whole way?'

'Cause then you might have realised where we were going.' Nathan stated, checking the sheet in his pocket before turning right down another street.

'Nathan!' Haley squealed as she felt the unexpected turn.

Nathan chuckled, kissing her forehead. 'Sorry babe.'

After a few more minutes of walking in comfortable silence, Nathan stopped Haley and turned her around.

Pulling her hands away from her eyes Nathan smiled and waited for a reaction.

Haley took in the sight before her as her mouth dropped open. Before her was a fabulous white washed mansion with stairs running up both sides of the house up to a large balcony that ran right round the house. The house was covered in massive windows and ajoining the house was a double garage, big enough for probably four cars.

Haley was in such an awe that she forgot Nathan was there.

'Wait a minute…' She turned round. 'What the hell are we doing here?'

Nathan walked forward, with the trademark smirk etched on his face. Taking one of Haley's hands, her turned her palm face up, then placed an object in her hand.

Haley's eyes widened with shock as the silver key shone up at her. She glanced up at Nathan, her wide mouth curve into a grin.

'You are kidding.' She said quietly. Nathan shook his head. 'You are kidding!' Haley laughed loudly. Nathan shooked his head again, taking the key from Haley and walkng up the smooth drive.

'Nathan this isn't our house!' Haley shrieked.

Haley watched with amazement as the key turned in the lock. Nathan opened the large door and Haley slipped inside.

Looking around at the grand entrance, Haley's breath caught in her throat.

She turned to Nathan. 'Is this for real?'

Nathan nodded. 'I bought it this morning, fully furnished, ready to move into.'

Haley screamed loudly and jumped on Nathan. Nathan's hands flew to her thighs to keep her up and she kissed him hard.

Jumping down, Haley ran up the marble staircase.

'Haley where are you going?' Nathan shouted up the stairs.

Haley walked to the top of the stairs, now shirtless. Nathan smiled as she raised an eyebrow at him. 'We need to try out the bed now don't we?'

Nathan laughed before quickly following her up the stairs.

* * *

Lucas thumped on the door of Nathan and Haley's apartment, shouting Nathan as he waited.

The door flew open quickly and Lucas pushed himself in.

'What the hell took you so long Nate?' Lucas asked, walking straight to the fridge and sticking his head in it.

'Oh and by the way, have you seen where Brooke is?' He asked. 'Do you have any food in this house?' He asked as he raked about.

'I don't think they would have stocked up the fridge cause they'll be moving out.' A voice responded.

'Wait… Brooke?' Lucas turned round to face the brunette.

'Yip.'

'What are you doing here?'

'I'm moving in some of my stuff. Nathan and Haley are moving out, so I'm moving in.'

'Nathan and Haly have moved?'

'Yeah, Nathan bought Haley and him this massive mansion with furniture and everything and they're moving in today.'

'But we are all moving to Duke.' Lucas stated.

'I know, don't ask me where he got the money cause I don't know, but he's bought a flat up near the university as well.' Brooke shrugged.

'Brooke look, about last night.'

Brooke burst out laughing. 'Drop the shit and get out.' She demanded.

'Wait, what?'

'I was trying to have a civilized conversation with you and you had to go ruin it every time!'

'Hey Brooke where do you want these towels?' Chase walked out carrying a pile of purple towels from the bedroom.

Lucas looked from Brooke to Chase, and then back to Brooke again. Brooke opened her mouth to speak but Lucas cut in first.

'You're a slut Brooke. You are a dirty little skanky whore and I should have known that since I saw you at the club.' He spat, walking out of the apartment.

* * *

'Hey guys.' Rachel and Jake walked up to Nathan and Haley who were sitting on the rivercourt bench while Peyton shot around a basketball with Lucas.

'Heywe were wondering if you were coming.' Haley smiled, getting up and hugging Rachel.

'Are you kidding? We wouldn't miss our last night in Tree Hill together for the world.' Jake replied, before jogging onto the court to join Lucas and Peyton.

Rachel looked around. 'Where are Brooke and Chase.'

Haley shrugged sadly. 'I don't know.'

'I don't know what happened, it all happened so suddenly.' Rachel sighed. 'Are they together or not?'

'Non exclusive or something.' Nathan relplied.

'Non exclusive?' Rachel asked.

'Brooke just doesn't want to get hurt again.' Haley explained.

There was a loud slam of a car door as Brooke's blue beetle appeared on the grass and she clambered out. As she struggled to remove the car seat Lucas itched to go and help her.

Chase walked over to the court and joined in with the game. Lucas glared at him.

'Are you not going to help Brooke?' He said, gesturing to the girl still fighting to get Angie out from the car.

'Nah, you know how Brooke is, she likes to prove that she can do everything by herself.'

Lucas scoffed, walking over to Brooke's car.

'Here.' He said softly, gently removing Angie's car seat from the backseat of the car.

Brooke, still flustered, avoided eye contact with Lucas and started tucking her hair behind her ears and playing with her keys.

'Brooke.' Lucas said softly, making her look up and lock eyes with him.

'Look, I know you don't want me in Angie's life. But if you even need any help, just a night off, you can always call me.' He smiled.

Brooke felt the butterflies swirl in her stomach as he held her gaze.

Lucas gave her a quick wink before jogging back to the court.

Brooke watched him go, her mouth open and a small smile twitching at the corners.

* * *

The moon shone brightly on the court as the sound of laughter filled the air. Teenagers jumped around and played in a drastic attempt to play basketball for the last time for a while. Memories were discussed and embarrassing moments were being remembered.

And Haley stood and watched it all happen in front of her eyes, finding it hard to take in. This was it, it was really happening. High School had ended.

'Earth to Haley….!' Nathan waved a hand in front of her face.

'What?' Haley snapped out of her dream.

'You're supposed to be marking me, you're making it to easy for me.'

Haley sighed deeply, staring up into Nathan's blue eyes.

'I love you Nathan.' She smiled, standing up on her tipetoes and brushing her lips against his.

Nathan wrapped one arm around Haley's waist as she leaned into the kiss.

'I love you too.' He whispered against her lips.

'Hey losers! Not that the view isn't fabulous, but you've got the ball, and your stalling the game!' Peyton yelled across the court.

Nathan threw the ball ino the middle of the court without breaking the kiss, he picked Haley up and carried her over to the bench. Lying them down so Haley was on her back, he continued to kiss her passionately.

The group on the court started to wolf whistle and laugh at the married couple's crazy anticts.

Slowly rain started to cascade down from the sky. Jumping down from the bench Haley and Nathan ran onto the court and joined their friends.

The group jumped around in the rain, all problems forgotten and washed away in the rain.

Haley danced around, hugging everyone and kissing Nathan continuously. Drawing back from the group, she took the moment in.

The last year had been a large series of twists and turns, but she had made it through eventually. She knew there would be even more along the way, but whatever happened, she always had her friends, she always had Nathan.

* * *

thank you guys! i love you and i'll miss this story! :)


End file.
